Burlando a Darien
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Libro 7 Seducción Cyborg. Darien odia a los humanos debido a su brutalidad. Le dejaron con cicatrices e indeseable para las mujeres. Ha vivido una existencia solitaria en el mundo que los cobijo, Así que él se enoja cuando se le ordena interrogar a la humana capturada. Ella es el enemigo, un soldado de la Tierra. Él le mostrara la misma misericordia que le mostraron a él. Ninguna.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**Adp dedicada a mis amigas Nayer y G-Adp.**

**Argumento**

Darien odia a los humanos debido a su brutalidad. Le dejaron con cicatrices e indeseable para las mujeres. Ha vivido una existencia solitaria en el mundo que los cobijo, Así que él se enoja cuando se le ordena interrogar a la humana capturada. Ella es el enemigo, un soldado de la Tierra. Él le mostrara la misma misericordia que le mostraron a él. Ninguna.

Serena no esperaba sobrevivir a su misión contra los modelos Markus pero ella está aturdida y encantada de ser encontrada por los cyborgs. Chocan el pasado y el presente, cuando ella ve a Darien. Él es parte de un peligroso secreto de su otra vida… y también es completamente irresistible.

Darien piensa que no se puede confiar en Serena. Él está decidido a mantener la distancia... pero Serena está muy decidida a conseguir al grande y sexy cyborg en su cama.

**PRÓLOGO**

_**El pasado lejano en la Tierra **_

_**Centro de Detención Cyborg**_

Serenity oyó abrir la puerta suavemente y movió su muñeca. La pantalla de su ordenador al instante cambió para mostrar un juego de cartas. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla más pequeña a su derecha y se relajó. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras observaba al alto cyborg que se acercaba por detrás.

La masculinidad de Endy la inundó cuando ella respiró. Había algo que decir acerca de los sentidos supe desarrollados. Se había duchado recientemente, él había usado el jabón almizclado nuevo que había pedido para él, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de lo bien que se mezclaba con su olor natural. Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ella esperó a que él se moviera dentro de su visión lateral, cuando se puso en cuclillas al lado de su silla. Ella lo miró a los hermosos ojos verdes. Ellos siempre se llevaron su aliento cuando ella los miraba fijamente. El color complementaba su pálida piel de color plateado y el cabello negro azabache — Nos despedimos antes.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. —Ven con nosotros.

La tristeza la agarró difícil. Obligó a las lágrimas que se formaron instantáneamente a retroceder. —No hagas que nuestra última conversación, sea un argumento. Ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces.

—No me marcharé sin ti. —Tenso su fuerte mandíbula y apretó sus labios. —Te voy a llevar.

Ella quiso que fuera así de simple. — ¿Y luego qué?

— Haremos que funcione.

Su chasqueó muñeca otra vez, su pantalla original volvió, y ella lo miró. El pequeño sensor en la frente vibró cuando leyó sus ondas cerebrales, ―sus pensamientos―, y vio lo que ella estaba haciendo en lugar de seguir mirándolo a él.

— Te tienes que ir. El tiempo se acaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella lo vio girar la cabeza para mirar hacia la pantalla.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Yo estoy reprogramando los satélites. Usted tendrá una mejor posibilidad si la superficie no puede advertir a las naves lo que esta pasando aquí. Se engañarlos haciéndoles creer que ha habido algunas erupciones solares. Va a entrar en vigor en diez minutos. Esto va a realmente atornillar encima de las comunicaciones. Esto les dará una ventana sobre de quince minutos. Yo no podía darle más tiempo sin crear la sospecha.

— Serenity, — rugió su nombre, — que ya ha hecho más que suficiente y arriesgó demasiado ya por nosotros. Salga de ahí antes de que se den cuenta que lo has hackeado.

— Eso es lo increíble de ser yo. Soy buena en esta mierda. Mi vida entera gira en torno a los ordenadores. Ellos no me han rastreado aún. Me colé en el interior para obtener los códigos de reemplazo para todas las naves que orbitan la Tierra. He cambiado los plazos de entrega para poner más lanzaderas sobre la tierra. — Su muñeca sacudió de nuevo para abrir una tercera pantalla. — Yo reintegrado a su gente para asegurarme que ningunas de alarmas sonara cuando pasen a través de la atmósfera. Las tripulaciones a bordo de las naves en órbita encima les leerán como activamente de turno... Ellos creerán que sólo están llegando a presentarse a trabajar.

— Serenity. — Extendió su mano hasta que acaricio su mejilla. — Deténgase. Corre el riesgo de su vida cada vez que haces esto.

¿Qué vida? Ella sostuvo el pensamiento de nuevo, no hablándolo en voz alta. Ella encontró su mirada fija, vio la tristeza allí, y lamentó no poder tocarlo de nuevo, pero había mucho que hacer. Su pulgar caliente acarició su piel, el placer en ese ligero contacto fue algo que ella había llegado a apreciar.

— ¿Qué van a hacerme ellos? ¿Desengancharme del sistema? — Ella no pudo evitar el resoplido. — Mi padre es Dios para ellos. Él creó a su gente y es responsable de los androides de los que dependen tanto. No se atreverían a riesgo de irritarlo a él por detenerme. Soy todo lo que ama, además de su trabajo.

El verde de sus ojos oscurecidos con la ira. —Ven conmigo. ¿Por favor?

Nostalgia se apoderó de ella con tanta fuerza que tenía que mirar hacia otro lado por temor a que lo vería. —No puedo. El ochenta por ciento de mi cuerpo no funciona. Yo sólo sería una carga.

—Nunca, — jadeó.

Serenity tuvo que aguantar más lágrimas antes de atreverse a encontrar su intensa mirada otra vez. —Estamos haciendo esto para darle la oportunidad de tener una vida normal. Usted y su gente merecen ser libres y felices. Usted no tendría eso conmigo marcado a lo largo.

Su mandíbula apretada otra vez. — ¿Quieres hacerme feliz? Me permites desconectarte y te llevare a salir de aquí con nosotros. ¿Cree usted que no voy a cuidar de ti?

Sabía sin duda que lo haría. Ahí estaba el problema. —Te amo, mi amigo. En cierto modo, somos una familia ya que somos creaciones del mismo hombre, en una u otra manera.

—Te amo demasiado. No quiero dejarte atrás.

—Es por eso que estoy diciendo no. Usted ha cuidado tan bien de mí en el último año que ha sido asignado como guardia. Todos mis otros guardias me evitaban, se quedaban tan lejos de mí como podían, pero usted llegó a conocerme. Hablamos y lo que me has dado es más de lo que alguna vez sabrás. Yo no quiero que pases todo el tiempo que me queda haciendo las cosas que las enfermeras hacen. —Ella levantó la barbilla. —Cambiar mis pañales y alimentarme, no es una tarea en la que deberá sufrir. — Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, incluso a él. —Necesito demasiada atención.

— Yo lo haría feliz. Por favor, — jadeó. — Permite que te lleve con nosotros.

— ¡Basta! — Sabía que ella se pondría a llorar si no lo hacía. Quería tanto ir con los cyborgs que le dolía. — No. Deje de pelear conmigo. Hemos discutido esto muchas veces. Los recursos van a ser limitados, que ni siquiera saben a dónde van ir una vez que estén libres y lo último que necesita es alguien que es un obstáculo adicional.

— Nadie se atrevería a decir eso.

Por supuesto que no. Endy les patearía el culo. Se acordó del guardia humano que Endy había golpeado hacía dos meses antes él hiso una broma acerca de su discapacidad física. El precio por la defensa de ella había sido estar detenido dos días en una celda hasta que ella había sido capaz de hacer que su padre tirara de los hilos para que lo reincorporaran a sus funciones como guardia. Había tenido que rogar y decirle a su padre lo que el guardia ofensivo había dicho para obtener la libertad del cyborg. Su padre quería que la protegiera y eso es lo que había hecho Endy. Siendo castigado por seguir las órdenes se había equivocado.

— Lo sé. — Ella lo miró a la vez. — Te tienes que ir. Usted sabe donde tiene que estar en ocho minutos.

Su pulgar dejó de moverse. — Te voy a llevar. No voy a dejarte atrás. Simplemente no puedo. Le debemos mucho para abandonarte. Se le puede castigar si se descubre lo que has hecho.

— No. — sacudió su voz. — No lo hagas. Voy a reducir la velocidad.

— No me importa. Me quedaré, si no te vas.

— ¡No! — Ella sacudió su brazo y logró golpe su mano contra su costado. — No te atrevas, Endy. Te dije que intercepte las notas del gobierno de su última reunión. Ellos están planeando abandonar el programa. Van a matarlos a todos ustedes.

— Prefiero morir antes que abandonarte.

La sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos. Le daban ganas de llorar de nuevo y lo amo aún más, si eso fuera posible. Él significaba mucho para ella, aunque él no la veía de esa forma a ella. Él sentía gratitud, protección, pero nunca la veía como una mujer sexualmente atractiva.

— Usted me prometió que se iría. Usted lo juró.

— Usted me hizo. — Su voz se hizo más profundo con la cólera. — Usted puede estar irritada conmigo más tarde, una vez que dejamos la Tierra. — Hizo una pausa. —Juntos. — Bajó la mano y se volvió en su posición de cuclillas para llegar a la muñeca.

— ¡No!

Un pop sonó y su vínculo con el equipo se cortó cuando él la desconecto.

— ¡Maldita sea, Endy. Detente! Yo sé que estás preocupado por lo que me va a pasar pero no voy a sobrevivir una semana si dejo la Tierra. Mi tiempo es bastante corto, tal vez un año como máximo antes de mi cuerpo se apague, pero voy a tomar todos los días que pueda conseguir. Juro que voy a estar bien. No me van a arrestar. En el peor de los casos que me van hacer serrar mi casilla de acceso a la computadora para impedir que me conecta a cualquier fuente desde el exterior. Mi padre no va a permitir que me arresten y lo necesitan mucho para meterse con él. Él siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Él dudó. — Me preocupa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. — Lo sé, pero no lo haga. Soy una niña grande, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y mi padre me va a proteger, una vez que te hayas ido. — Ella decidió distraerlo. — ¿Están todos contentos? Usted tiene que pensar en ellos. Ellos lo necesitan más que yo.

La cabeza gacha. — Sí. Ellos no pueden esperar a salir de aquí. — Su mirada fija atormentada se elevó. — ¿Está segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?

— Me engancha de vuelta. Quiero monitorear la bajada y hacer lo que puedo para ayudarles en la fuga chicos.

Respiró más fácil una vez que la volvió a conectar a las máquinas, aliviada que había sido capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón, hecho un vistazo a la pantalla. Ella se centró en un pequeña alerta, roja que parpadeaba.

— ¡Oh, no¡. Seguridad ha agarrado a uno de los tuyos. —Ella sacó el informe. —Es un hombre, que ha sido adoptado para la seguridad del edificio dos, y que planean matarlo. Ellos creen que él sabe de algún plan para escapar. — Su corazón se acelero. —Hay cuatro guardias con él, de acuerdo con lo que estoy leyendo. — Ella enfoco su mente y levantó las cámaras de seguridad dentro del centro de detención, donde encontró aquella a la que había llevado al hombre cyborg retenido, y activo la señal en vivo.

Cuatro guardias tenían a un cyborg masculino de rodillas, con las manos detrás de la espalda restringido, mientras que lo patearon y lo golpearon. Uno de los hijos de puta uso un cuchillo, recortando al hombre, y el horror lleno de Serenity. No podía ver mucho del cyborg con los guardias que lo rodeaban pero podía ver destellos de rojo de lo mucho que ya le habían hecho sangrar. Abrió otra pantalla con el archivo del cyborg, revelando una foto de él.

— Yo no lo conozco. ¿Y usted?

— Sí, — gruñó Endy. —Él es un amigo.

— Ir a salvarlo, —le ordenó mientras ella hackeó la computadora central del centro de detención. —El ataque comenzará pronto así que date prisa. Llegue a él. Voy a abrir las puertas exteriores y activar las alarmas de incendio para evitar que lo maten. Van a salir de la parte sur es la forma en que han sido entrenados para hacer en los simulacros de incendio. Ellos simplemente lo dejaran en el interior de la celda para que se queme vivo. Dios, odio a esos idiotas. Él está impotente. Vas a tener que correr.

Una mano le rozó la mejilla. Serenity miró hacia arriba a Endy. — Gracias. Yo nunca te olvidaré, o cómo nos ha ayudado.

— Sé feliz. Eso es suficiente, gracias. ¡Ahora vete!

Él se levantó a su altura impresionante y se apartó, dejándola sola. Echó una ojeada al monitor para ver su espalda desaparecer. La tristeza se apoderó de ella por un momento, hasta que su atención regresó al pobre cyborg capturado dentro de la celda de detención. Ella activo la alarma de incendio en el edificio y gimió cuando los guardias se alejaron de su presa.

El cyborg cayó al piso. Como los tirones amblaron para la salida, ella realizó solamente como sangriento la piel plateada pálida de su víctima se había hecho. Los rasgones la cegaron. Ella lo había descubierto muy tarde. Nadie podría sobrevivir aquella clase de pérdida de sangre. Ella podría verlo reunir sobre el suelo macizo alrededor de su cuerpo, tumbado inmóvil donde él se había caído. Su mirada fija fue a la deriva a su archivo, su ― la foto ― un hermoso macho con ojos profundos azules y cabello negro azabache. Ese rostro la perseguiría, ella recordaría al cyborg que ella no había logrado salvar, y su corazón se rompió un poco.

La ira se apoderó de ella. En las cámaras, siguió el progreso de los guardias hasta que ellos alcanzaran el exterior. Ella activó las cerraduras automáticas sobre aquel lado del edificio para impedirles volver. No lo intentaron, estaban demasiado ocupados felicitándose los unos a los otros con sonrisas y palmaditas en el hombre sobre la crueldad con la que ellos habían tratado a un cyborg.

Un movimiento atrajo la mirada de Serenity a una de las vistas de la cámara. Endy se precipitó en la habitación del cyborg caído, lo recogió en sus brazos fuertes y corrió hacia la puerta. El cyborg en su asimiento no parecía estar vivo.

Una explosión repentina atravesó el silencio a su alrededor, su silla y todo sobre su escritorio se sacudido con la onda de choque, y una fuerte sirena sonaba en todo el complejo que albergaba a los prisioneros cyborg. Serenity se centró en su pantalla. Ella tenía trabajo que hacer, no había tiempo para la emoción, y comenzó a bloquear las secciones de la instalación para atrapar a los empleados humanos dentro de los edificios. Esto les impediría ayudar a la seguridad cuando ellos intentaron parar el cyborgs..

Sin perder tiempo. Ella apenas hizo caso de las siguientes explosiones, más que consciente de cuando vendrían. Ninguna había sido puesta cerca de su oficina, para no ser herida accidentalmente. Los cyborgs no habían querido hacerle daño durante su escape. Ella Cerró con llave la puerta principal para evitar cualquier interferencia externa, apagó todas las comunicaciones interiores para confundir a la seguridad, y envió una advertencia automatizada para los pilotos de la lanzadera sobre la tierra para correr a la seguridad interior de la sala de descanso que ella abrió para permitirles la entrada. Ella rió mirándolos abandona sus lanzaderas. Selló las puertas una vez que el último piloto entró en el edificio. No sería capaz de volver a sus puestos.

Ella apenas tomó nota cuando grandes grupos de cyborgs salieron corriendo hacia las pistas de aterrizaje para llenar las lanzaderas. No tenía tiempo para apreciar este espectáculo maravilloso. Alguien trató de introducirse en el sistema para cerrar las puertas por sobre ella.

— Mierda. — _Ellos saben que estoy aquí, pero no importa_. Apartó sus pensamientos, concentrándose en cambio en impedir que obtuvieran el control. Que iban a tratar de acceder a las armas automáticas. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que eso suceda. — Eres buen hacker, compañero, — murmuró. — Pero yo soy mejor.

Un ruido reventó detrás de ella, alguien estaba haciendo volar la cerradura que ella había sellado, y la puerta a su oficina de repente se abrió con bastante fuerza para cerrarse de golpe sobre la pared. Su mirada parpadeó al monitor que reveló la alimentación de cámara situada detrás de su espalda. Dos oficiales de seguridad se precipitaron en el interior.

— Pare lo que estás haciendo, — exigió uno de ellos. — Apague los ordenadores.

Ella no les hizo caso, iniciando un reanudar del sistema que les impediría a todos, incluyéndola, de ser capaz de utilizar los sistemas automáticos durante al menos tres minutos para dar a los cyborgs más tiempo y le ordenó ponerse en marcha cuando un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó.

Rojo salpicó su pantalla principal. Ella lo miró, sin comprender durante dos parpadeos de sus ojos. _Sangre_. Su barbilla bajó hasta que pudo ver su pecho. Brillante, rojo húmedo empapaba su camisa, corrió hacia su regazo, y ella se lamió los labios.

— Me dispararon.

Una mano ruda la agarró de su hombro y su cuerpo fue arrojado de su silla al suelo. Dolor, tanto como el choque de lo que habían hecho, casi le hizo perder el conocimiento. _Ellos realmente me dispararon._ Ella abrió los ojos y miró sus monitores. No podía verlos todos, pero vio bastante de uno para ver los códigos de desplazamiento. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se había desencadenado el reinicio del sistema. El hacker sería bloqueado.

— ¿La detuvieron? — Anunció una voz. — ¡Mierda! ¿Quién le disparó? ¡Mierda! Conseguir un médico. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Te dije que la detuviera, no que la matara. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Muévete! ¡Conseguir un médico! No podemos dejar que muera. Su padre tendrá nuestros culos.

Craig Summers, el jefe de seguridad, cayó de rodillas al lado de Serenity. Su mano grande la agarró de la barbilla para obligarla a mirar hacia él. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Maldita sea, Serenity. Su padre va a volverse loco cuando se entere de que los ayudó a escapar. Yo sabía que tenía que ser tú. Nadie más puede romper a través de nuestras medidas de seguridad.

Respirar dolía. Ella arrastró en el aire, resultaba difícil de hacer y entendió que la bala debía haber perforado un pulmón cuando el sabor de la sangre llenó su boca. Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Consiguieron ellos llegar a todas las lanzaderas?

La ira, y, finalmente, la tristeza, llenaron los pálidos ojos de color verde del anciano. Ella había conocido a Craig la mayor parte de su vida. Él y su padre eran amigos. —Sí, cariño. Ellos lo hicieron. No es que eso los va a ayudar. Al llegar al espacio las naves de arriba los van a volar al otro mundo.

Ella se rió entre dientes, tosió y se atragantó con la sangre. —No.

Su mano se tensó sobre su cara. — Usted se aseguró de ello, ¿verdad? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Son peligrosos. Ellos van a atacar la Tierra, y matarnos a todos, y tú lo hiciste posible.

—Serenity, —gritó la voz de su padre y entró en pánico. —Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué hiciste?

Craig la dejó en libertad, se trasladó fuera del camino y se puso de pie. —Yo no le dispare, Kenji. Te lo juro. Dos de los chicos lo hicieron. Lo siento mucho. Es terminal.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Se ahogó en sangre, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, pero los cyborgs lo había hecho fuera de la superficie. Una sensación de paz llenó. Que finalmente había hecho una cosa maravillosa y significativa con la corta vida que le habían dado.

* * *

—Quédate conmigo, Serenity Rose, — una voz familiar exigía.

Abrió los ojos y miró con confusión a centímetros el rostro de su padre por encima de la suyo. Parecía demacrado, el pelo blanco normalmente ordenado, estaba estropeado como si él lo hubiera revuelto. y se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro de su laboratorio cuando tomó nota del techo sobre su cabeza. Le confundió seguir con vida. Sabía que había recibido un disparo. Con su cuerpo enfermo, y debilitado, no debería ser posible para que ella haber llegado desde el piso de su oficina a su laboratorio a dos edificios de distancia.

—Date prisa— le gritó a alguien, volviendo la cara. —La estamos perdiendo de nuevo. No sé si puedo revivirla por tercera vez.

—Esto no va a funcionar, —dijo una voz femenina entre sollozos, una que Serenity reconoció desde hace mucho tiempo como asistente de su padre, Bella. —Su corazón está dañado, ambos pulmones, y creo que se fracturó la columna vertebral cuando sólo la levanto y corrió con ella, Ken.

—Se puede reparar. — Rompió la voz de su padre y se inclinó sobre ella. —Quédate conmigo. Sólo unos minutos más, cariño. He estado trabajando en un proyecto por los últimos tres años sólo para usted. Sabía que su cuerpo eventualmente fallaría y yo no quiero perderte.

—Maldita sea, esto es una locura. Es sólo una teoría que podría funcionar, no es algo que hemos intentado alguna vez, y nosotros no somos dioses. Pensamos que teníamos más tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a morir. ¡No estamos listos! —Susurró una voz masculina en advertencia.

—Ella está fuera de tiempo. —Su padre corrió sus dedos por el pelo para frotar el cuero cabelludo. Las lágrimas humedecieron se rostro donde cayeron por sus mejillas. —No tenemos nada que perder en este momento. Podemos arreglar las torceduras más tarde pero tenemos que salvarla primero. Solamente hágalo. ¿Está listo el prototipo?

El Doctor Percy Olson, viejo amigo de su padre y asistente de investigación, de repente se cernía sobre Serenity. Se encontró con su mirada y vio el miedo en sus características de edad, pesar. —Sí. Está fuera. Esto le va a doler mucho a ella.

—Hágalo, —sollozó a su padre. —La perderemos con toda seguridad si no lo intentamos.

Había crecido con Percy. Era como un tío para ella. Su hija pasó a ser su mejor amiga. Vio las lágrimas nadar en sus ojos antes de que él mirara hacia otro lado. Algo caliente y doloroso atormento su cráneo.

Ella gritó y cayó en la nada.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: bueno chicas serena es rubia pero mas adelante ella tendrá el pelo negro y sus ojos azules así que no se extrañen que lo tenga de ese color después entenderán por que ella lo tiene así n_n saludos.**

**Ahora chicas que tal el prologo? Les gusto? Dos capis mas? Rews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**Actualmente, décadas más tarde **_

—Compruebe los sistemas, —ordenó Serena a la computadora.

—Todo está bien, —respondió.

La frustración creció. —Entonces, ¿por qué no está respondiendo de la manera que debería hacerlo?

—Tal vez sea un fallo del operador final.

—Maldito trozo de chatarra, —murmuró en voz baja. —Yo estoy bien.

—Usted podría haber cometido un error.

Lo apagó. —Sigue tu rumbo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta llegar a la estación de Belta?

—Diez minutos.

Serena comprobó las lecturas. No había naves que estuvieran dentro del rango, una buena cosa en su mente, pero los modelos Markus que estaba siguiendo eran inteligentes. La ira la agito. El por qué había sido enviada en esta misión no era el misterio. Había ganado un enemigo en el general Vargus después de que ella le había roto el dedo pulgar por agarrarle el culo.

—Esta es una misión suicida si los encontramos.

—Señalar respuesta.

—Anote esto, pedazo de basura. —Ella dio una patada al lado de la estación del piloto con la bota. — ¿Qué pasó con la señal? Se supone que debes mantener el seguimiento de la misma. ¿Estaba allí pero ahora simplemente desapareció?

—Afirmativo.

—Tal vez los de la estación lograron matar a todos esos androides. ¿Sería demasiado bueno, verdad?

—Señalar respuesta.

— ¿He mencionado cuanto odio cuando dNicolass eso cada vez que no se sabes cómo responder? Y no lo digas de nuevo. Estoy hablando conmigo misma para empalmar hacia fuera mientras yo tengo una conversación decente por una vez.

El equipo permaneció en silencio. Serena se levantó de su silla, sus dedos frotaron distraídamente el arma atada a su muslo, y se paseó por el suelo. —Tiene que ser una trampa.

Hizo una pausa y alcanzó uno de los gabinetes, pero maldijo. — Odio ser tan chica. — Ella tuvo que encontrar algo para poder pararse y llegar a él, lo abrió, retiró tiros de repuesto para la pistola de energía y los metió dentro de un bolsillo de sus pantalones. —Juro que el gilipollas me asigno a esta lanzadera a propósito. Él podría haberme dado la _Derik_ pero no. Él me metió en la _Blarney_ donde todo es más grande. ¡Qué idiota!

— Estación Belta dentro del rango de acoplamiento. Llamando. —El equipo hizo una pausa. — No hay respuesta. He leído grandes daños. Tienen violaciones en el casco en dos niveles.

Por supuesto que sí. Fueron atacados por los modelos de defensa locos que son un cortocircuito de asesinos en masa.

—Señalar respuesta.

Serena gritó con frustración. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Había tenido que pasar casi dos semanas sola en el interior de la antigua lanzadera con sólo el equipo por compañía. El General Vargus quería que sufriera por avergonzarlo delante de sus hombres cuando ella había rechazado abiertamente sus avances. El hecho de que en realidad le hubiera roto un hueso no había ayudado. No había enviado jamás a otro soldado en una misión peligrosa en solitario.

—Yo sólo soy especial —ella soltó un bufido. —Él no tiene ni idea.

—Señalar respuesta.

Su arma salió de la funda antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que la había dirigido hacia el módulo de la computadora. Su dedo se congeló en el gatillo y ella tomó respiraciones profundas. —Volarla en pedazos puede hacerme sentir bien, pero eso sólo haría mi trabajo más difícil. Dejar de hablar. Eso es una orden. Silencio.

Plantó su trasero en el asiento, tomó el control e hizo una inspección visual de la gran estación espacial que había enviado una semana atrás una señal de socorro. Habían estado bajo un fuerte ataque, había identificado a los modelos de Markus como los agresores, y ella había sido enviada a investigar.

La estación había soportado una lucha feroz. Habían tomado mucho daño y, obviamente, no se había rendido. Miró hacia abajo.

— ¿Computadora?¿Por qué no está escaneando en busca de signos de vida?

—Hay demasiada interferencia de los escombros. Yo soy incapaz de obtener resultados exactos para mostrar.

—Genial. Supongo que cuando me suba a la estación Belta Voy a esperar no encontrarme con sorpresas. Mi cumpleaños se acerca y yo que pensaba que no conseguiría nada.

—Anotar respuesta.

—¡Tomó nota!, —Gritó Serena. —Sí. Cierra la boca. Le estoy ordenando que dejar de decir eso.

—Soy incapaz de seguir esa orden.

—Espero que se encuentre con uno de esos androides locos―del culo. Me encantaría matar a alguien en este momento. —Ella dirigió a la nave contra una de las puertas de acoplamiento en buen estado. Apagó el motor y se levantó.

—Deséame suerte.

—Buena suerte.

Serena se movió rápidamente a través de la lanzadera. Por lo general tendría un equipo de al menos ocho soldados bajo su mando a bordo de la estación con ella. No había ayuda esperándola cuando entró en la bodega de carga. Se detuvo en la puerta, agarró una de las máscaras de la pared, y la metió en su rostro. Pasó por alto un tirón en su largo pelo. Al general le daría un ataque si sabía que ella había dejado de trenzado contra su cráneo. Estaba en contra de la regulación soltarlo durante el servicio, pero también estaba en contra de la regulación enviar a un soldado en una misión sin un equipo armado como respaldo.

Un vistazo en el monitor indicó que la presión en el otro lado de la puerta era lo suficientemente estable para entrar en la estación. Con una mano agarró su arma y con la otra introducido el código para desbloquear la puerta. El aire silbó cuando se rompió el sello y se abrió la puerta. Ella utilizó su pie para patear y abrirla. Se preguntó si el área de la estación en la que ella estaba a punto de entrar había sido despresurizada desde el ataque si ella tuviera soporte automático habría ordenado a la computadora de a bordo para presurizar la zona. Sería un viaje muy corto, si ese fuera el caso, ya que estaría contenida en un área pequeña antes de golpear las puertas cerradas.

— Odio las viejas lanzaderas —murmuró ella, pero sabía que había sido la única cosa inteligente en la que el general había insistido. Los androides Markus podría hackear ordenadores a control remoto. En las lanzaderas más viejas todo era bastante manual y el ordenador de a bordo sólo era activado por voz desde la misma habitación en la que había sido instalado el módulo. Ellos viajaban por el espacio más lento, pero una vez dentro del alcance de la estación, no podían ser controlados por uno de esos extraños modelos Markus si ellos la hubieran tomado.

La destrucción y la muerte la encontraron en el momento que caminaba hacia la estación. Dos cadáveres en descomposición yacían en el suelo. Ella apretó los labios, agradecida por la máscara que le impedía oler lo que tenía que ser un aire pútrido. Su descomposición severa le aseguró que esta parte de la estación no había sido afectada en absoluto por las violaciones del casco del ataque. Sólo la exposición a altos niveles de oxígeno podría hacer eso a un cuerpo en el espacio. Ella se podría quitar la máscara, pero no lo hizo.

Entró en uno de los corredores. Más cuerpos estaban amontonados, como si alguien o algo los hubiera perseguido, les habían dispararon por la espalda, y que habían disparado sobre los cuerpos caídos colapsando en la parte superior de cada uno. Contó doce muertos. Era difícil saber si habían sido hombres o mujeres, pero ellos llevaban zapatos de civil cuando habían muerto. Un cuerpo parecía sospechosamente pequeño.

— Oh no, — murmuró ella, angustiada. — Ellos tenían niños aquí. Está demasiado cerca al espacio profundo y los piratas. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

Nadie le respondió, pero ella no se lo esperaba. Pasó por encima de algunos de los cuerpos, se movía lentamente, y continuó más profundo en la estación. Se mantuvo alerta. Era probablemente que los modelos Markus hubieran descubierto la manera de enmascarar las señales de rastreo. Tenían una capacidad de adaptación de miedo. Ella había sido plenamente informada de ellos después de que habían sido creados y el problema había comenzado. Su voto habría sido pasar de ese proyecto si alguien se la hubiera pedido antes de decidirse a hacer esas las cosas defectuosas.

Los androides de defensa eran casi indestructible salvo por la electrocución. También eran conscientes de sí mismos, se habían escapado con facilidad de la fábrica donde habían estado sometidos a pruebas, y eran extremadamente peligrosos para la vida.

Su agarre sobre su arma se apretó y su mano izquierda alcanzo la otra arma en su cintura. Todo que ella tenía que hacer era perforan su piel con una bala y pegarles un tiro de energía a ellos para sacudirlos con la electricidad y llevarlos hacia abajo. Sus oídos se esforzaron por recoger cualquier sonido pero sólo el extraño silencio la saludó.

—No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, — susurró, el sonido de su voz era reconfortante. — Todas las personas que vivían en esta estación, están muertas. Lo sé.

Ella había querido encontrar algunos sobrevivientes en la estación Belta. Claro, que no habían respondido a su saludo desde las señales de socorro inicial, pero que aún así tenía esperanzas de que se tratara de un caso de que sus comunicaciones se habían caído. Serena trataba de no mirar los cuerpos que pasaba. Le asustó mucho y se instaló en la depresión profunda con toda la muerte que la rodeaba. Había treinta y nueve almas a bordo de acuerdo con el manifiesto, todas civiles, y, obviamente, algunos de ellos habían sido los niños.

Se detuvo en una sección sellada cuando llegó a ella. Los indicadores de las puertas parpadeaban en rojo en señal de advertencia se dijo que había encontrado la sección violada de la estación. Sabía que podía anular los procedimientos de seguridad para tratar de presurizar las zonas afectadas, pero no había ninguna razón para hacerlo. No había sobrevivientes no lo hubieran logrado sin aire. Incluso si se las habían arreglado para bloquearse en el interior de una habitación segura con una puerta sellada, dos semanas los habría matado. Sin comida, sin agua y una sección violada deja de enviar oxígeno a las zonas afectadas. Ellos se habrían asfixiado antes de morir de hambre.

Localizó la sala de control principal. Realmente deseó no haberlo hecho mientras su mirada pasaba lentamente por más de diez cuerpos. El fuego de las armas cicatrizó las paredes, negras manchas de sangre seca, manchaban sobre las partes del suelo de de metal y ella supo que esto había sido donde los Stationers había hecho su última batalla. Un cuerpo le llamó la atención. Ella le apuntó su arma y la anduvo con cuidado, lista para pegarle un tiro a la mierda si se movía. Era un hombre, tenía el pelo castaño y no era un lío de repugnante putrefacción de la muerte. Su corazón aceleró. Esto tenía el tamaño exacto y la forma de un Modelo Markus. Ellos podían cambiar su pelo y el color de sus ojos, así como sus voces, pero no su tamaño general o rostros clonados. Permaneció tumbado boca abajo. Con su bota le dio un puntapié.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de miedo cuando se él dio un respingo y apenas atrapo el sonido en el interior de su garganta, y susurró en su lugar. Ella saltó hacia atrás para poner por lo menos cuatro pies de distancia entre ellos. Sus dedos rasguñaron contra el suelo, pero no se movió nada más.

—Grandioso.

La cabeza trató de volverse pero sólo movió. Le tomó largos segundos para tomar algunas respiraciones relajantes pocos antes de que ella se acercaba. Una buena patada y saltó de nuevo. La patada se volcó sobre su espalda. Ella lo estudió.

—¡Wow! — Los ojos del modelo Markus estaban abiertos pero no la ataco. Tenía marcas de quemaduras en el pecho y el cuello bastante mal. —Ellos te frieron, ¿no? Pero no lo suficiente como para que sacarte totalmente.

Una de sus manos se crispó. Vio un cable tendido sobre un metro a su izquierda, junto con el cuerpo en descomposición de un estacionario quien lo agarraba. Un escalofrío la recorrió. El estacionario lo había desgarrado, obviamente, desde una conexión eléctrica directa una vez conectado al panel de control para atacar el modelo Markus. Él había empujado la corriente viva contra el androide caído y ambos se habían frito en el proceso.

Serena se agachó, levantó la cabeza y miró al androide. — ¿Puede hablar?

Su boca se entreabrió. —Ayúdame.

—Oh, eso planeo. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

Hizo una pausa. —Ellos no están aquí.

_Es bueno saberlo,_ pensó. — ¿Dónde están? Les diré que está aún en funcionamiento y que vengan a buscarte. Yo no soy buena en arreglar cosas, mintió.

—No estoy seguro. No tengo ninguna vinculación de las capacidades. He llegado a la conclusión de que ellos creyeron que termina cuando el vínculo entre nosotros fue cortado. Ellos no han regresado.

— ¿Cuántos de ellos hay?

—Somos ocho modelos.

Escondió su mueca. Con dos sería difícil, pero siete seguían en pie eran malas las probabilidades para enfrentarse contra. — ¿Por qué atacaron a la estación?―

Hizo una pausa y que podría haber jurado que sus ojos realmente despertaron. —La información es imposible de obtener. Estoy sufriendo problemas de conexión a la memoria y las funciones.

—Pobre bebé. —Él la miraba. Ella suspiró. — ¿Alguno de los seres humanos sobrevivió?

—Afirmativo.

La sorpresa la sacudió — ¿Cuántos?

—Una mujer.

Serena volvió la cabeza y estudió la sala antes de mirar hacia él. — ¿Dónde está? ¿Sabes?

—Salió de la estación hace ocho ciclos anteriores.

— ¿Cómo?

—Un transbordador se acoplado y la recuperaron a ella.

— ¿Sabes que transporte? ¿Quién fue?

— Negativo. Soy incapaz de enlazar con el ordenador de la estación.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ella se marchó sobre una lanzadera?

—El computador de a bordo advirtió verbalmente que una lanzadera se acercaba y oí voces. La mujer gritó y oí a un hombre decir que la tenía a ella. Ellos se desacoplaron.

—Bueno, esa información no es muy útil. Ahora tengo que tratar de seguir su rastro. ¡Supongo que no sabes si se trataba de piratas? —Serena realmente esperaba que no o no habría una razón para tratar de localizar a la sobreviviente. Ocho días con los piratas la habrían vuelto completamente loca o muy muerta.

—Negativo.

—Bien, bien, gracias por jugar. — Ella se irguió sobre sus pies. —Yo te voy a ayudar ahora

—Bueno.

Ella no se molestó en pegarle un tiro y desperdiciar las balas. Sus heridas en el pecho abierto le daban acceso. Ella apuntó con el arma de energía y le disparó dos tiros. Uno lo habría hecho, pero quería asegurarse de que el estacionario no había perdido su vida en vano cuando había intentado matar al modelo Markus. Esta vez ella se aseguraría de que permaneciera apagado permanentemente.

El cuerpo se sacudió y salió humo. El informe de su arma sonó inusualmente fuerte dentro de la sala de control de otro modo silenciosa. Ella observó cómo los ojos se volvieron blancos, la boca se abrió y que dejó de funcionar totalmente.

—Oh, sólo para mierdas y risitas. — Ella disparó un tiro de energía más la cosa. —Es mejor prevenir que curar. Espero que siguas quemándote en el infierno equipo por haber matado a toda esa gente. ―

Serena se acercó a la estación de monitoreo que todavía parecía operativas, mientras que enfundada sus armas. Hizo una pausa, pero luego frunció el ceño. Dos puertas de conexión se registraban en uso. El Blarney representó una. El sobreviviente habría utilizado la misma puerta para huir si otro barco había atracado cuando ocurrió el ataque.

El color desapareció de su rostro en la implicación. —Equipo la respuesta de emergencia, —susurró para redefinir la mayoría de sus protocolos. —Indique los momentos en que los lugares de acoplamiento fueron activados.

El equipo respondió. —Veinte y tres minutos y cuarenta segundos. Después de una pausa. —Diez minutos y diecinueve segundos.

Serena giró, saco las armas de sus fundas, agarrando una en cada mano, y su corazón se acelero. Alguien había atracado después de que ella lo había hecho. Ya no estaba sola en la estación. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Había encontrado un Markus, lo que significaba que por lo menos siete androides más estaban desaparecidos. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que ella acababa de encontrarlos o peor, ellos la habían encontrado.

— De cualquier manera, estoy muy jodida. —susurró. Tenía que regresar a su lanzadera si ellos ya no hubieran entrado en ella. Maldijo la edad de la Blarney de nuevo. De ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de dejar atrás a uno de los transbordadores más nuevos que los androides habían robado cuando habían huido de la Tierra. Se frotó la pierna los tiros de energía una masa desigual estaban dentro de su bolsillo, para asegurarse que no se agotarían si todo se reducía a una batalla. El temor retorció dentro de su vientre, sabiendo que tendría que volver sobre sus pasos para llegar a la lanzadera.

Ella se metió en el pasillo principal, manteniéndose cerca de la pared, su mirada se precipitó alrededor, atenta a cualquier signo de movimiento. Inspeccionó cada cuerpo en el suelo antes de que ella los pasara. No quería que uno se levantase, ―con un androide utilizando al muerto para engañarla,― siguió hacia el frente para dirigirse hacia la sección donde había atracado la lanzadera. La esperanza llameó en ella podría lograr salir de este lío con vida.

Llegó a la final de pasillo y echó un vistazo alrededor de la esquina donde su lanzadera esperaba. Una mirada le hizo apretar los dientes. La puerta de su lanzadera estaba cerrada. Ella la había dejado abierta.

_Jodida_, articuló en silencio.

Los escenarios se formaron dentro de su mente. Estaban esperando ya sea en su lanzadera para matarla allí o que la habían sellado desde el exterior para atraparla cuando ella tratara de entrar. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nada se le acercaba sigilosamente. El pasillo seguía estando sin movimiento. Respiró hondo.

Odiaba la manera en que su máscara empañada bajo su nariz, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Se asomó por la esquina de nuevo. Grandes cajas estaban apiladas cerca de la pared del fondo. Ellos podrían estar escondidos detrás de ello

Miró hacia atrás y sabía que estaba atrapada en ambos sentidos. Podrían llegar a ella desde ambas direcciones si se habían dividido. Ella decidió hacer algo loco. Puede que funcione. Sabía que habían tratado de negociar con el Gobierno de la Tierra para liberar su línea de modelos Android. Ellos llamaban a cada uno de los otros hermanos, como si eso les hiciera más real.

—El gobierno de la Tierra, me ha enviado. —gritó en voz alta. —Queremos negociar.

El silencio saludó esa declaración. —Yo soy su embajador, —mintió. —Por eso he venido sola, si ustedes comprobaron mi lanzadera. Estoy aquí para hablar de resolver nuestras diferencias de manera pacífica. —Hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en algo que puede ser que deseen escuchar. El general Vargus tendría un ataque al corazón si él sabía que ella había declarado estas gilipolleces, pero él la había enviado a la misión sola. Quería salvar su propio culo ya que él había estado decidido a matarla. —Tengo la autoridad para hacer un trato con usted.

Ellos no respondieron_. Esto en cuanto a plan. Era una locura_, admitió.

—Tire sus armas, —ordenó una profunda voz masculina. —Vamos a negociar.

Ella dudó. —Está bien. Sólo soy una mujer. Es por eso que me enviaron. Sólo tengo cinco pies y tres. —Por primera vez le pareció una buena cosa que ella hubiera terminado tan chica. —No soy una amenaza, —mintió.

Le dolía tirar sus armas. Ambas se deslizaron en el piso de metal, antes de tomar una respiración profunda, la refreno y se llevó las manos sobre su cabeza. Se aseguró de que pudieran ver sus manos y los dedos extendidos. Salió lentamente, lanzando su mirada alrededor de la bahía de acoplamiento.

Dos de ellos se levantaron de detrás de las cajas y se abrió la puerta de su lanzadera. Ellos habían estado esperando en ambos lugares. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escuchó botas golpear el suelo detrás de ella. Incluso habían logrado arrastrarse detrás de ella.. Ella no había tenido ninguna oportunidad. Ella hizo fruncir el ceño mientras miraba los trajes de presión completos que llevaban que protegía la cara con vidrio reflectante. Los modelos Markus no necesitaban trajes espaciales sin embargo, ellos los usaban.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella y sabía que palideció cuando llegó una cuenta de su altura. Él sólo era un pelo más bajo de los siete pies de altura, en camino los Modelos Markus habían sido diseñados con seis pies tres, al menos. Ella bajó la atención a sus pies, con la esperanza de un tacón de plataforma bajo sus botas, pero parecían normales. Ella apartó la mirada hacia el color escudo, el espejo cubría su rostro. Ella solo vio su reflejo mirándola.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella y ella sabía que ella palideció cuando ella consiguió una cuenta sobre su altura. Él no era solamente un pelo más alto seis pies alto el modo que Markus Models había sido diseñado. Él tuvo que ser seis pies tres, al menos. Ella bajó su atención a sus pies, que esperan un talón de plataforma bajo sus botas, pero ellos parecieron estándar. Apartó la mirada hacia el teñido, espejo escudo que cubría su rostro. Ella vio su reflejo que le devolvía la mirada.

—Wow. Estoy pálida, ¿no?

Ella sabía que el humor se perdería en quienquiera que fuera, pero ellos no eran sus desaparecidos Modelos Markus. No estaba segura de en qué problema acababa de aterrizar pero quienquiera que fuesen, era un buen presagio para ella. Podía luchar contra los piratas mano en mano. —Y esta máscara no es muy atractiva, ¿verdad?

El hombre con traje se detuvo tan solo a un pie de ella. — ¿Eres del Gobierno de la Tierra?

—Sí.

Ella ya había declarado eso y su suposición de que ellos eran piratas creció. El uniforme que ella llevaba debería haberle dicho que ella era un soldado si él estaba familiarizado con la Tierra. La mayoría de los piratas habían abandonado el planeta antes de décadas de vivir en los barcos en que se filtró la radiación y los hizo respirar el aire reciclado viciado. Esto los transformo en cuestión de años. La locura también devasto su clase. Se decidió a hablar más lento que el tipo la había preguntado lo que ella ya les había dicho. Su memoria obviamente no estaba bien.

— ¿Usted vino a negociar con nosotros?

—Claro.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. Su máscara clara le mostró toda su expresión facial y le dio un poco de una vista borrosa de lo que estaba pasando detrás de ella. Ella le envidiaba el escudo espejado. —Eso es lo que dije. ¿Cuáles son sus demandas? ¿Quieres un perrito?

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a otra de las persona con traje. El sonido de las botas sobre la cubierta se detuvo detrás de ella. Ella se había dado cuenta de que dos de ellos le flanqueaban. Cinco en total la rodeaban. Él le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Un qué?

—Un cachorro. Ya lo sabes. Son lindos animalitos y son buena compañía. Verdadera lealtad. Hablando de eso, ¿son todos ustedes? No lo hizo, por casualidad, tomaron el único sobreviviente de la estación, ¿verdad? ¿Está con usted?

—Tal vez la visión del horror aquí le ha traumatizado, —murmuró el tío de su traslado ya que se acercaba. —O la máscara es baja en el oxígeno. Los olores son demasiado abrumadores entre los muertos para que ella se la retire. Ella podría estar sufriendo confusión por la hipoxia. —Hizo una pausa. —Tú eres la única mujer que nos encontramos. Acabamos de llegar aquí.

El hombre que parecía estar a cargo respondió a Serena. —No, no queremos un cachorro. ¿Cuál es su propósito aquí?

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar mientras miraba a los tres delante de ella. Que no portaban armas. Eso dejaba a los dos detrás de ella, que podían estar armado. No se atrevía a echarles un vistazo.

—Bueno, la estación Belta envío una señal de socorro y sabíamos lo temibles y súper impresionantes que ustedes son. La tierra quiere entregarse a vosotros. Nos damos por vencidos. Ustedes ganan. —Tenso su cuerpo. — Estamos agitando una bandera blanca.

Al segundo, que las palabras estaban fuera, ella ciegamente echó la pierna hacia atrás donde sabía que se encontraba uno de ellos ― por el sonido de su respiración― y se estrelló contra la entrepierna del hombre de traje en una estimación de suerte de que él estaba a la misma altura que los demás. Su mano salió disparada hacia adelante cuando pateó hacia atrás, empujando duro al tipo delante de ella. El tropezó, claramente atrapado con la guardia baja, y le dio a Serena. Ella apenas registro al segundo hombre que había estado detrás de ella se encontraba antes de que ella saltara sobre él, hizo una patada giratoria, y el duro talón de su bota conecto con el pecho. Él rugió y voló hacia atrás.

Serena se zambulló hacia sus armas en el suelo. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de las manijas, pero un peso enorme la aplasto. El aliento de sus pulmones explotó cuando quedó fuera de ella y las dos manos enguantadas arrancaron de las suyas las armas.

Le sorprendió que uno de ellos hubiera conseguido la caída de ella. Ellos se movieron súper rápido para hacer esto.

— ¿Viste eso? — Exclamó otra voz masculina. — Eso fue casi hermoso. Es rápida y eficaz.

— Que se lo digan a Onyx. ¿Está usted bien? Parece que ella le dio a tu escroto.

Alguien silbaba. — No. No lo hizo. Eso sí que duele.

El peso aplastante en la parte superior de su suspiró. — Ella es una luchadora precisa sin tener que ver a su objetivo. La Tierra está entrenando los humanos mucho mejor en estos días.

Se movió lo suficiente para el Serena pudiera respirar y sus pulmones hambrientos lo apreciaron. Ella empujó de repente, lo dejó fuera de la espalda y se alejó. Pasó a sus pies y se volvió, con los puños hacia arriba. Ella miró a los cinco hombres.

— No creo que ustedes estén de feria, ¿verdad? Ya saben, ¿me pelea con uno a la vez?

Ellos la quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio. Al menos ella asumió que ellos lo hacían ya que las cinco máscaras la afrontaron. Ella estudió su reflejo en sus cascos espejados. Se vio pequeña y no muy amenazante.

— Deberían haber aceptado al cachorro. — Ella rodó su hombro que le dolían por el tipo pesado que la había aplastado. — Ahora van a tener que conformarse con algunos azotes serios en el culo. — Ella les guiñó un ojo. — Soy perversa de esa manera. Espero que todos ustedes sean hombres, porque no voy por las mujeres.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Ella quiere pelear? — Era el hombre que ella había pateado en las bolas.

— Creo que sí. — El que la había aplastado hacia unos momentos en el piso antes de hablar. —Yo soy Nicolás y usted no quiere hacer esto. No queremos hacerte daño. Es por eso que no estamos portando armas. Puede entregarse sin miedo a la muerte.

— Así que son educados para ser unas tuercas locas. He oído que los piratas fueron golpeados de sus cabezas. Felicitaciones a ustedes por permanecer cuerdos.

Uno de los hombres se rió entre dientes. — Me gusta ella.

— ¿Entendiste lo que dijo, Sky? —La Voz de Nicolás llevaba un tono molesto.

—Es jerga. Ella nos está felicitando por no estar locos.

— El tipo se acercó un poco a su izquierda. — Yo soy Sky y no somos piratas.

— Mierda. — La ira surgió. — Carroñeros malditos. Odio sus agujeros del culo. Apuesto a que sus mamas están tan orgullosas que crecieran para ir en la persecución de desastres sólo para hacer dinero. Ahora no voy a sentir pena cuando yo saque la mierda de ti. Incluso te llevare a casa para encerrarte con bonitos metales.

Sky se rió entre dientes. — Ella es adorable. Piensa que somos delincuentes que robamos ilegalmente partes de los barcos que hayan sufrido daños. Nos quiere arrestar.

La molestia destelló rápido y con furia dentro de Serena. — ¿Así que no son piratas, ustedes son demasiado altos y adecuados para ser androides locos, y si ustedes no son carroñeros? ¿Quiénes son? — Ella pasó la mirada sobre sus trajes. — ¿Estoy segura de que no son parte de los militares. Los trajes espaciales fueron prohibidos hace diez años, al menos. Ellos se erosionan muy fácilmente en un espacio abierto a las pocas horas y los sellos a veces golpean en las articulaciones del cuello de una descompresión rápida.

Su líder, Nicolás, dio un paso amenazador hacia ella y reaccionó. extendió una mano por la parte baja de la espalda, envolviéndola alrededor del cuchillo que guardaba allí, y agarró su traje desde el brazo. Ella tiró de él hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, y lo dejó fuera de balance. Él cayó al suelo de rodillas y se coloco de pie detrás de él. El cuchillo terminó contra su garganta mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada a sus cuatro amigos.

— Le voy a decapitar si alguno de ustedes se mueve.

— Mierda, — exclamó Sky. — ¿Quién es ella? Es fuerte y rápida

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Ella alzo el brazo hacia su cautivo, segura que la presión del cuchillo en el cuello convencerían al hombre de no luchar, y agarró el conector del cuerpo del traje espacial de su casco. Lo tiro con fuerza y lo rompió sobre su cabeza.

Él sería capaz de respirar pero seguro que no huele bonito, con los cadáveres en descomposición. Ella miró su inusual pelo, en su mayoría blanco con rayas grises, y se inclina hacia delante lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo a su cara.

El shock le hizo jadear. Ella tiró el cuchillo y lo dejó en libertad. El casco que llevaba en la otra mano se estrelló contra el suelo también. Ella retrocedió, casi tropezó con sus propios pies, y todo su mundo parecía estrellarse en su cerebro aturdido.

— Cyborgs, — susurró Serena.

El que estaba en el suelo se inclinó hacia adelante, cogió el casco y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Tomó aliento, toda sus plateados tonos del rostro contraído con disgusto, y tosió.

—Me rompió el casco. El olor es insoportable. — Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, puso su brazo por encima de la parte inferior de su rostro, y los ojos azules la miraron con furia.— Debería arrancarte la máscara.

Serena se puso de rodillas, la lucha se apago en ella, y se quedó mirando al hombre alto que lo observaba. Las lágrimas le cegaron y ella no se molestó en tratar de detenerlas. Se deslizaron por sus mejillas libremente.

Ella observó desvanecerse la ira del cyborg y la confusión se introdujo en su mirada mientras la estudiaba. Se sentó en sus piernas, inmóvil incapaz de apartar la mirada de él.

—Creo que ella esta tan aterrorizada que su mente se ha cerrado — dijo suavemente Sky con voz ronca. —Nosotros no matamos mujeres. Calma.

Volvió la mirada hacia su máscara. — Ustedes sobrevivieron. Todavía están vivos.

Nicolás dejó caer su brazo, respiraba por la boca y se acercó lentamente. Serena cambió su atención hacia él. Ella no se resistió cuando él se agachó, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella sobre sus pies.

— Resístase de nuevo y voy a luchar. No voy a matarte, pero resultaras lastimada. Nos hemos estado conteniendo hasta ahora, pero no más. Obviamente eres un soldado y no una mujer inofensiva.

— Yo nunca lucharía con uno de ustedes. — Ella inhalo. — Ustedes sobrevivieron. Ustedes lo hicieron.

El cyborg tenía un aspecto totalmente desconcertado en el rostro. — Ella está en shock. Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo soportar el olor.

— Vamos a llevarla a casa para interrogarla, — anunció el tipo al que le había pateado en la ingle.

— Sí, vamos, Onyx. — Nicolás la agarró con fuerza suficiente para magullar su brazo, pero ella apenas lo registró que, o cuando se la llevaron.

— Ustedes sobrevivieron. Ella se lo dijo a ellos tanto como a sí misma.

— Ella está definitivamente en estado de shock y ha sufrido un trauma mental, — uno de los cyborgs suspiró. — ¿Somos tan aterradores para la gente que esta es su reacción?

Nicolás se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que sí. Por lo menos ella ahora esta tranquila.

Los Cyborgs de algún modo se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir en el espacio. Ellos no estaban extintos como todos los informes que ella había leído habían declarado. Serena tomó la decisión de no defenderse independientemente de lo que ellos le hicieran. Ella se negaba a matar alguna vez a uno de ellos.

**N/A: ¿Cómo que la cosa ya se puso buena? Ajjaja esta Serena es ruda y mas rápida Serna versión 3 jajaja por lo menos es mejor que un ejercito de la tierra. Rews si.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Onyx se sentó frente a Serena. Sólo dos sillas habían sido colocadas en el interior de la sala estéril y una pared de cristal le mostró cómo mierda se veía. Su cabello negro largo hasta la cintura colgaba en un lío alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos todavía estaban un poco rojos de tanto llorar. Ella lo había hecho más en estas últimas diecisiete horas de lo que ella había llorado en más de una década.

Los cyborgs a los que ella se había rendido habían volado hacia el planeta en el que habían asentado, y la había llevado a una especie de área de espera para los presos. Ellos habían construido un hogar real, una ciudad, y las visiones que ella había capturado cuando habían entrado eran impresionantes.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la estación Belta? — Onyx se inclinó para estudiar su cara con cuidado.

— El gobierno de la Tierra recibió su señal de socorro. Ellos identificaron algunos droides de defensa que escaparon. — Se recostó contra la silla, cruzó los tobillos y se frotó los pantalones sólo por hacer algo. — Se les llama modelos Markus. Ellos creen que son sensibles, pero no lo son. No tienen compasión, sin sentido de lo correcto de lo incorrecto, y no dudaría en matar a cualquier ser vivo con el que se encuentren.

— Yo no confió en el juicio del Gobierno de la Tierra en lo que es inteligente o no.

Serena lo observó por unos largos segundos. — Entonces confía en mí. Ellos son fríos como el hielo por dentro. Conocí a algunos de ellos antes de que fuera enviada a rastrear a los escapados. Cabezas totalmente metálicas. Parecen humanos, gracias a las carrocerías biológicas, pero por dentro son máquinas sin alma. Quise ver con qué yo trataría cuando me ordenaron ir en esta misión. Ellos me asustaron hasta la mierda de mí. ―

— Eso es lo que la Tierra, dijo acerca de nosotros.

— Los cyborgs son la excepción a la regla. Se les dieron cuerpos principalmente humanos, en su mayor parte, sólo mejorados genéticamente, y les añadieron la cibernética. Estas cosas son máquinas en el interior con un exterior carnoso.

— La sorpresa ensanchó sus ojos. — Usted suena como si estuvieras familiarizada con nosotros.

— Se podría decir que si.

— ¿Estaba usted en busca de nosotros?

— No. — Ella sacudió su cabeza. — Creí que ninguno de ustedes había sobrevivido.

Su oscura mirada pareció volverse fría. — Eso es una mentira.

— No. No estoy mintiendo. No le contaré tonterías. ―

No parecía muy convencido. — Uno de los nuestros se escapo recientemente de la Tierra. ¿Quiere fingir que no conoce esa información?

El Shock reverberó por ella. — Nadie me dijo eso. — Ella Se sentó un poco más erguida. — ¿Ellos guardaron a uno de ustedes preso por todos estos años?

Él rechazó contestar.

La cólera se elevó dentro de Serena. — Mi padre juró que ninguno de usted permaneció sobre la Tierra. ¿Él me mintió? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? Yo le daría de patadas en el culo si él no estuviera ya muerto. — Ella echó humo.

— ¿Usted quería matarnos, usted misma?

— ¡No! Yo habría hecho volar mi tapadera si ellos hacían eso.

— ¿Su tapadera?

— Ella vaciló. — No puedo hablar de eso.

— Usted me va a responder.

— Hay cosas que no son objeto de debate. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

Suspiró. — Yo no quería hacer esto, pero un interrogador se llamará en caso de que no cooperes.

— Mierda que miedo, ¿eh? ¿Tortura? — Ella hizo una mueca. — No me gusta eso. — Ella miró sus uñas. — Acabo de dejar que crezcan demasiado. — Su mirada se levantó a la suya. — Mira, he dicho no voy a mentir, pero no puedo decirte algunas cosas sobre mí. No es que yo no quiera pero no puedo. — Hizo una pausa. — he sido condicionada.

— No entiendo.

Pasé tres años de mi vida teniendo mi cabeza bien atornillada. Considérelo como un lavado de cerebro hasta que no puedo hablar sobre lo que se me ha hecho a mí sin conseguir grandes migrañas. Estoy hablando de tener un pica―hielo―en―la―cabeza de ese tipo de dolor. Eso es una cosa que se quedo. Me da rabia lo que me hicieron, pero quería asegurarse de que yo pudiera proteger lo que soy. Mi padre pensó que era lo mejor. Tenía este complejo de Dios, Siempre creí lo que él hizo fue lo correcto y sé que en su corazón él pensaba que era la única manera de mantenerme respirando.

El cyborg se levantó. — Usted está tratando de confundirme. Es el juego del perrito.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. — No, pero pensé que eran piratas del espacio, cuando dije eso. He oído que son unos chiflados. Yo estaba tratando de confundirle si usted hubiera sido uno de aquellos monstruos mutantes. Te necesitaba con la guardia baja para atacar. Usted es bastante inteligente para reconocer lo que estaba haciendo.

— Soy un cyborg.

— De acuerdo. Lo siento. Ha sido un tiempo muy largo que he hablado con uno de ustedes.

Avanzó un paso amenazador hacia adelante. — ¿Cuándo entro en contacto con un cyborg?

Su boca se abrió, casi le dijo la verdad de quién era ella, pero un dolor súbito clavó su cerebro. Ella se estremeció. — No puedo decirte eso. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Él miró airadamente la pared de espejo. — Háganlo pasar. Él va a hacerla hablar.

Serena quería enroscarse en una bola. Realmente odiaba la tortura, pero esto sería adicionalmente infernal ya que ella se negaba a luchar. Por lo general, habría pateado el culo de cualquiera que osara ponerle un dedo encima. En el entrenamiento ella había golpeado a cualquier instructor lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar las técnicas manuales de cómo resistir la tortura en ella. Tenía las manos empuñadas. No importaba qué, tenía que mantener la calma.

La puerta se abrió y ella sabía que su sufrimiento iba a comenzar. Ella volvió la cabeza para ver al cyborg con intención en hacer su grito de ―Misericordia―. Un alto cyborg de pelo canoso ingreso. Su pelo le hacía parecer más viejo, el color mismo del envejecimiento, pero sin arrugas estropeado su hermoso rostro. Su mirada extrañamente hermosa mantuvo cautiva su atención. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy pálido con manchas blancas heladas en ellos, y ella se preguntó si podría ser ciego hasta que ellos se enfocaron directamente en ella. Él frunció el ceño.

— Mira, cariño. Me gustas. Tienes agallas. Simplemente dile a Onyx todo lo que él quiere saber. ¿No quieres conocer a Darien. Él esta... de mal humor. — El cyborg con voz familiar suspiró. —Por decirlo suavemente.

Onyx resopló. — Eso es ser amable, Sky.

Sky miró al otro hombre antes de mirar a Serena. — Él se retiró, pero los dos hombres que por lo general suelen interrogar a los prisioneros no están disponibles. Uno tomó un tiempo después de unirse a una unidad familiar y el otro se está enfriando los talones en el interior de una celda de detención porque permitió que su odio por los humanos le hiciera meter la pata. Habla conmigo. ¿Cuándo y dónde usted hablo con otro cyborg? ¿Aún permanecen cyborgs en cautiverio en la Tierra?

— Hasta donde yo sé no hay cyborgs que estén retenidos en custodia por Gobierno de la Tierra. Les puedo asegurar, que si hubiera sabido de alguno, no estarían allí. Yo les habría ayudado a escapar.

Eso pareció sorprender al cyborg de ojos claros. — ¿Por qué harías eso?

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy pro―cyborg? Creo que lo que se hizo a su pueblo tiene que ser una de las mayores injusticias en la historia de la Tierra.

— ¿Cuándo usted hablo con un cyborg? ¿Dónde? Sky dio un paso amenazador hacia ella.

Ella trató de pensar en un modo de contestar sin paralizar su cerebro. La cólera hacia su padre se coció a fuego lento una vez más. Había muerto hacia un poco más de una década, pero ella todavía llevaba el resentimiento por lo que le había hecho. Ella tuvo que perdonarlo, aunque en general. Él la había salvado y la convirtió de esta forma para mantenerla con vida.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando los cyborgs escaparon de la Tierra.

— ¿Quiero un año, todos los detalles, y hacia dónde han ido?

— No tengo ni idea de dónde terminaron. Pensé que habían muerto hasta que me encontré contigo en la estación Belta.

— ¿Año? ¿Localización en la Tierra? — Sky se negó a renunciar.

Ella abrió la boca, pero otro pinchazo caliente de dolor cortaba por su cerebro incluso al pensar en contestarle cuando ella se dio cuenta de que tendría que decirle quien alguna vez había sido. —No puedo.

El cyborg con los ojos misterioso y bello se agachó frente a ella, pero mantuvo la distancia suficiente como para no estar dentro del alcance de patear de sus botas. —Dame el año y las circunstancias. ¿Eran ellos prisioneros? ¿Donde esa ese lugar? ¿Cómo escaparon?

El dolor empeoró y su estómago pinchaba cuando los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza. Ella cerró sus emociones y selló sus labios. Ella no podía responder. Parte de la agonía disminuyó después de que recuperar el control de la tentación de dejar escapar la verdad. Pasaron los segundos en minutos.

—Traigan a Darien. —Sky murmuró hacia la pared de vidrio a quienquiera que estaba detrás de ella. —No digas que no te lo advertí, cariño. Soy un amante, no un luchador. No puedo quedarme aquí para ver esto ir hacia abajo. Va en contra de mi naturaleza ver que alguien lastimar a una mujer. —Se enderezó y encontró su mirada. —Esta es tu última oportunidad. ¿Va a responder a mis preguntas?

—No puedo, —susurró ella con sinceridad.

—Como quieras. —Se detuvo delante de de la puerta que se deslizó luego desapareció por la esquina.

Serena se preparó para lo peor. Ella nunca en realidad había visto cómo habían sido entrenados los cyborgs cuando ellos habían estado en cautiverio pero había oído los rumores de lo que le habían hecho. Algunos de los soldados más brutales de Gobierno de la Tierra habían sido los instructores. Por supuesto que en su mayoría mostraron a los cyborgs como atormentar a alguien haciéndoles lo mismo a ellos. El sonido de botas en el metal era impresionante la hizo tensarse. Su atención se enfocó en la puerta abierta. Quien se acercaba parecía enojado por la forma en que pisoteaba. El sonido se detuvo.

—Yo no quiero hacer esto. — La voz masculina áspera y ronca aterrorizó a Serena.

—Lo siento, hombre, — respondió Sky: —No es mi decisión. Ella no quiere hablar y sabe algo acerca de los cyborgs. Necesitamos esa información. Ella se negó a decir cuándo y dónde tuvo contacto con los nuestros y necesitamos fechas para ver si podemos localizarlos. Ella es un soldado del Gobierno de la Tierra si eso ayuda. Deberías haberla visto su luchar. Parece frágil, pero ella metió las bolas de Onyx en su estómago y se llevó a Nicolás sobre sus rodillas y le puso un cuchillo contra la garganta. Es probablemente uno de los mejores combatientes que he visto hasta ver su entrepierna y la garganta.

La voz atemorizante gruñó. — ¿Soldado? Eso ayuda. Eso significa que ella es el enemigo.

Esa voz profunda, ronca envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Serena. Él sonaba aterrador, como si no fuera un cyborg sino más bien un demonio. Su fría proclamación que ella era el enemigo no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento que él había aprendido mucho de los brutales soldados que alguna vez les tuvieron debajo de sus pulgares.

El cyborg que entró en la habitación tenía el pelo largo, negro que fluía libremente hasta la cintura. Vestía todo de cuero negro y su piel era de un pálido tono plateado brillante. Ella lo miró a la cara. Las cicatrices estropearon su mejilla en dos sitios y había unas cuantas más a lo largo de su mandíbula. Finalmente se encontró con su mirada. La conmoción desgarró a través de ella mientras que se quedó mirando los helados ojos azules. El aliento se congeló en el interior de sus pulmones y su corazón se aceleró tan rápido que se sentía como si fuera a golpear fuera de su caja torácica.

Ella habría colapsado en el suelo, si no hubiera estado sentado. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. El cyborg entró en la habitación suficiente para que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

—Este es Darien, — Onyx le informó. —Los seres humanos pusieron esas cicatrices en él. Me detenía de mirarlo sorprendido frente a él, si yo fuera usted. Se enfada cuando alguien lo mira embobado. Darien, esta Serena. Al menos eso es lo que ella dijo que se llamaba cuando la capturaron en la estación Belta. Ella afirma que su Gobierno de la Tierra la envió allí para investigar el ataque contra a estación.

Serena no estaba segura exactamente cómo sucedió, pero un segundo ella estaba sentada y al siguiente se puso de pie. No podía apartar la mirada de Darien. _Ese es su nombre_, pensó, todavía en estado de shock. Darien. Sonaba tan cruel para ella, áspero. Ella se tambaleó hacia él. Su generosa boca curvada hacia abajo en una mueca y su rostro se endureció con una expresión peligrosa en su mirada pero ella se movió lo suficientemente lento como para no parecer amenazante. Al menos esperaba que no parecerlo.

Él media por lo menos seis a siete pies por lo menos. Debido a sus cinco pies y tres de altura, se alzaba sobre ella cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él. Le temblaba la mano cuando la levantó lentamente. Se mantuvo inmóvil, la miraba llana de desprecio y rabia, pero no arremetió contra ella. Vaciló antes de que sus dedos rozaran el lado lleno de cicatrices de su cara. Ella no pudo perderse la forma en que su nariz se dilato y el helado azul de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse más.

— ¿Admirando la obra de tus compañeros? — Él, brutal tono áspero la hizo sacudirse. Pura rabia emanaba de él. De pronto se apoderó de su muñeca pero no aparto la mano.

— Cuidado con ella, — instó Onyx. — Ella probablemente va por tus ojos.

El apretó sobre su muñeca dolorosamente pero él todavía no retiraba su mano. Ella tembló con fuerza mientras continuaba acariciando suavemente su cálida, piel con cicatrices. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y su otra mano abierta presionaba contra la piel de su estómago. Él gruñó de nuevo, agarró aquella muñeca también, pero todavía no la apartaba. Su ceño se hizo más profundo y pareció que el nivel de su cólera lo hizo también mientras miraba hacia ella.

Serena abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero ella tuvo que tragar primero. Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas sólo para verlo con claridad. Registrado el dolor de su agarre, pero no importaba. Se lamió los labios y casi se cayó contra él cuando sus piernas amenazaron con ceder.

— Estás realmente aquí. Usted lo logro. Estaba segura de que habías muerto.

El cyborg apartó la mirada de ella para disparar una mirada de fastidio hacia Onyx. — ¿Sufrió ella de un traumatismo craneal? Esta no es la reacción que esperaba. La mayoría de los seres humanos gritarían y se acobardarían ante mí.

— Ella es una luchadora y embaucadora. Sky me ha enseñado esas palabras. Es aparentemente inteligente y tiende a atacar cuando menos te lo esperas. Cuidado con tus bolas. Ella va a atacarlas.

Un gruñido retumbó desde Darien cuando frunció el ceño hacia ella desde su altura impresionante. — Hazlo y te voy a romper ambas muñecas.

— Me acuerdo de ti, —respiró ella. — Estás vivo. — Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. — No puedo creerlo. ¿Sobrevivió Endy? ¿Está él aquí en algún sitio? Él dijo que eras su amigo. Pensé que los guardias te habían matado cuando vi tu cuerpo ensangrentado tirado en el piso de la celda de explotación antes de la fuga.

Sus rasgos palidecieron y abrió mucho los ojos. El dolor atravesó su cuerpo cuando su culo conecto con el suelo. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que la había empujado lejos de él. Ella levantó la vista, tuvo que retroceder mechones de su pelo largo y negro para verlo, y se estremeció por la rabia pura en su mirada gélida, que iba dirigida a ella. Su corazón se retorció en su odio..

Ella no debería haberse acercado a él. Ella había estado tan aturdida al ver una cara familiar. Las posibilidades estaban bien si este macho había sobrevivido entonces Endy lo había hecho también. Se aclaró la garganta, se quedó en el suelo, y evaluó sus lesiones. Habría algunos moretones en las nalgas, pero él no la había dañado más allá de eso.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Darien temblaba de furia. — ¿Qué sabes acerca de mí o Endy?

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Onyx se quedó sin aliento. — ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Darien avanzó rápidamente, agarró violentamente a Serena antes de que pudiera reaccionar y la arrastró sobre sus pies. Su espalda se estrelló contra una pared y encontró su cuerpo fijado por el cyborg enfurecido. Una mano alrededor de su cuello mientras su otro brazo enganchado alrededor de su cintura para elevar su cuerpo hasta que estuvo la altura de la cara. Él le gruñó a ella. — ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

Abrió la boca, pero ella gritó por el dolor punzante que su cerebro sufrió cuando intentaba responderle. La retención sobre la garganta disminuyó pero ella sintió su gran cuerpo contra el suyo. Se acercó lentamente para acariciar su cara. Ella lo miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitir que no era el enemigo.

— Soy una amiga.

Ella trató de funcionar desesperadamente alrededor del acondicionamiento que había soportado durante tres años. El equipo de su padre había estropeado realmente su cabeza, programado su cerebro con la ayuda de la tecnología para evitar que ella dijera demasiado. Pero mientras miraba a escasos centímetros de su cara al gran cyborg que esperaba que fuera capaz de entender lo que ella no podía decir, tan imposible como parecía. Ella estaba agradecida que su padre nunca hubiera sabido lo cerca que había estado de su protector cyborg y que él no había utilizado el nombre de Endy como un disparador del dolor.

— ¿Quién eres?, — Rugió. — ¿Cómo sabes de Endy?

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. — He sido condicionada. No puedo decirte cómo lo conozco pero lo hago. Yo soy su amiga.

La confusión cruzó los rasgos de Darien y parte de su ira se apartó antes que la frialdad barriera su hermoso rostro. — Usted de alguna manera accedió a los registros informáticos de nuestro tiempo sobre la Tierra. Tenía que haber fotos de nosotros con información detallada de nuestras asociaciones cyborg. — Él gruñó bajo en el interior de la garganta. — Deja de jugar con mi mente. Te matare. Este no es un camino usted quiere tomar para espiar para su gobierno. No tenemos amigos de la Tierra.

La angustia la apuñaló en el pecho él no creía que ella no pretendía hacer daño. — No es un truco. Es la tecnología. He sido condicionada a no hablar de ello. Voy a entrar en convulsiones si lo intento. — Su dolor de cabeza le iba peor, sabía que rayaba en perder el conocimiento y tuvo que dejar de pensar y hablar sobre el pasado.

— Respóndeme. ¿Has venido a espiar en favor la Tierra? ¿Están ellos conscientes del nuestra existencia? ¿Sabes sí de algún modo extrajeron información de Zorus que él no era consciente cuando lo capturaron? ¿Está mi gente en peligro? ¿Está un destacamento militar en camino a esta sección del espacio a la caza de nosotros? — Gruñó las palabras. — Tú eres un soldado. ¿Eres su explorador? ¿Te han pedido que memorizar archivos en caso de nos encuentres, para hacernos confiar en ti?

Ella lo miró fijamente a ojos y se negó a responder. Ella no podía. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a disiparse, apenas, y ella respiraba más fácilmente. El cyborg podría estar enojado, pero al menos ella permanecía consciente.

— No, — susurró. —Por favor no me hagas daño, Darien. Necesito ver a Endy.

Él rugió con fuerza, suficiente para hacer querer taparse las orejas. Se quedó sin aliento cuando hizo un trompo y su cuerpo estaba en el aire. Ella cayó al suelo de costado, enrollada junto a una pared, y se quedó allí aturdida.

— ¡No! —Gritó Onyx.

— Ella es un peligro para nuestro pueblo y ella acaba de amenazar a Endy. — Darien gruñó las palabras, empujó al otro cyborg y la miró airadamente con el asesinato brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

Serena levantó la cabeza, ignoró el dolor que el impacto con el suelo había enviado a lo largo de su cuerpo, y vio como Onyx trató de contener al cyborg más grande atrás para que dejara de atacarla. Serena sabía, por la magnitud de la rabia retorciendo sus facciones llenas de cicatrices, que Darien le haría daño si él pusiera las manos sobre ella. Pasó su mirada por la habitación.

Ella había golpeado la silla cuando había sido arrojada. Se había roto la pata de metal y ella cogió el trozo roto. Le dolía luchando para incorporarse, pero apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Darien empujó a Onyx a un lado y le gruñó a ella. Ella vio su inminente tortura en sus ojos azules escalofriantes. Él notó su arma, con sus puños cerrados, se hizo evidente que él tenía la intención de acabar con ella.

Ella lo miró, dudó con temor de lo que vendría, pero aún así se apuñaló en el muslo lo más fuerte que pudo. La agonía la hizo gritar. Ella casi se desmayó con el intenso dolor ardiente y su mano libero el metal. Ella se retorcía de lo mucho que dolía de tener la dentada, pata de una silla rota empalada en la parte superior de su muslo.

El Shock hizo que ambos cyborgs se congelaran donde se encontraban. Onyx se recuperó primero. — ¡Médico!, — Gritó. — ¡Traigan un médico!

Serena arrancó su mirada del atónita Darien para mirar a su muslo. La sangre se esparcía por el piso debajo de su pierna El material negro de los pantalones parecía húmedo donde el metal había violado y tuvo que contener las lágrimas por el intenso dolor. Miró hacia Darien.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Darien aún la miraba boquiabierto. — Realmente no te habría matado.

La puerta se abrió y entró precipitadamente un cyborg que lleva un botiquín blanco de primeros auxilios. Se dejó caer de rodillas, maldiciendo, y abrió la caja para acceder a los equipos médicos en el interior.

— ¿Esta es tu idea de obtener respuestas? — El cyborg nuevo sonaba indignado. — Le diste a una arteria.

Una sensación de frío adormeció a Serena mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, negándose a apartar la mirada de Darien. Él la miró sombríamente. Ella sabía que en el momento en que el médico se apodero del metal y lo saco libre. Apretó los dientes, siseó sabía que el sangrado empeoraría. Ella tenía un gran agujero en la pierna.

— Yo no lo hice, — jadeó Darien. — Ella lo hizo. Muy inteligente, pero esto no va a parar el interrogatorio, humana. Esto sólo lo va a retrasar hasta que sea tratada.

El médico arranco el material de los pantalones cuando los rasgó para abrirlos y exponer la herida. Él vertió un líquido sobre su piel para limpiar la sangre y parar la hemorragia para poder inspeccionar la herida. Él jadeó fuertemente.

Ella desvió la mirada cuando su cabeza se irguió para mirarla. Su piel gris oscuro se volvió una sombra enfermiza de ceniza de color blanco grisáceo. Ella miró hacia abajo, pero sabía lo que iba a ver, una herida irregular abierta en su carne y un hueso de metal brillante donde uno blanco debería haber estado.

— Esto no puede ser, — susurró el médico.

— ¿Qué? — Onyx dio un paso más cerca

El médico se acercó para tomar de repente la cara de Serena a mirarla con atención. — Te ves humana. Su piel es de color carne.

— Ella es humana, — dijo con voz áspera Darien.

Ambos Serena y el médico se volvieron para mirar a Darien.

— No, no lo es. Por lo menos no todo el camino. Ella es... — La voz del médico se desvaneció en el silencio.

Serena vio a Darien acercarse, no podía apartar la mirada de él, y sabía el momento en que vio lo que el médico había visto. Él hizo un gesto con la mirada sorprendida hacia ella.

— ¿Usted es un cyborg?

— No del todo, — susurró, con demasiado dolor como para hacer más. — Pero cerca. No soy un espía y nunca haría daño a los cyborgs.

Darien se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta dar con su espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos azules muy abiertos, aturdido, tal vez incluso un poco horrorizado, Serena lo observaba. El médico pareció recuperarse, atendiendo la dolorosa herida. Él había detenido la hemorragia y Serena se esforzó por ignorar lo mucho que dolía cuando empezó a cauterizar algunos de los daños que comenzarían a sangrar de nuevo rápidamente una vez que el líquido que congeló la sangre comenzara a descongelarse.

Onyx maldijo antes que se precipitara fuera de la habitación. El cyborg de pelo largo con los ojos azul hielo mantuvo su atención. Él era su enlace a Endy y la única cara conocida que había visto desde que se encontró con los cyborgs.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno hasta aquí llegamos mañana subo dos capis mas y si me da el tiempo subo 3 pero no les prometo nada :) saludos chicas y gracias por sus rews y a las lectoras silenciosas que nos leen. Ajjaja ahora resulta que Serena es un Cyborg Wow quien lo diría jaja ¬¬ bueno yo se me la historia pero mis labios están sellados muajjaja *w* jaja saludos chicas terrícolas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

— ¿Qué es ella?

El consejo de cyborg, por lo menos diez de ellos, de pie en el pasillo fuera del cuarto de Serena, donde estaba sentada esposada por una muñeca a una cama medica. Eran visibles a través de la puerta abierta y los oía.

El doctor vaciló. — Nunca he visto algo similar a ella, para ser honesto. Ella es en su mayoría orgánica, pero los huesos están hechos de una sustancia metálica que no es lo mismo que nuestros huesos mejorados. Su caja torácica es... — El médico suspiró. — No es sólo huesos. El interior está totalmente cubierto para proteger su corazón y los pulmones. Me imagino que es una aleación que es resistente a las armas. Sus tejidos parecen completamente humanos hasta que ver lo rápido que se cura. He tomado una muestra para estudiarla, pero parece totalmente normal. Ningún ser humano podría haber sobrevivido si hubieran removido sus huesos para ser reemplazados por lo que tiene dentro. Sólo puedo asumir que se hizo el armazón y tuvo que crecer el tejido a su alrededor. Es una tecnología milagrosa.

— ¿Ella tiene implantes?

— Sí, — dijo el médico. —Cuatro en su cerebro, pero eran casi imposibles de detectar a través de material que ellos utilizaron para su cráneo. Al escanearla, se lee como si tuviera un cerebro totalmente humano. Al parecer demasiado perfecto, así que me las arreglé para conectar en una pequeña cámara para pasar por debajo del cráneo, en la base del cuello. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de las sombras de los dispositivos. Por donde se localizan Yo diría que dos de ellos están relacionados con su habla y las áreas de pensamiento. No tengo ni idea para lo que son los otros dos o lo que podrían hacer. No es una parte asignada del cerebro de lo que soy conocedor. No se sitúan donde he visto nunca. En la tomografía juraría que ella tiene huesos humanos, pero no lo hace. Cuando cerré el muslo yo fui capaz de conseguir una buena mirada en el metal. No tomé una muestra, ya que podría haberla mutilado. La única manera de hacerlo es si le quitaba una pulgada del material y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lograría cortar a través de él. Puede que haya tenido que tomar la pierna entera o una articulación. Y me niego a hacer eso.

Uno de los miembros del consejo volvió la cabeza hacia ella. — ¿Ha hablado?

—Ella dice que ella está condicionada a no dar información relevante a lo que ella es, o su propósito de creación. Estoy asumiendo que esos implantes conectados a su cerebro están ahí para impedir que intercambie información clasificada, como su designación. Ellos parecen provocar un dolor intenso si lo intenta. Ella ha tratado de cooperar. — El doctor la miró antes de volverse hacia el consejo de nuevo. —Ella se infligió ese daño para mostrarnos lo que no podía expresar con palabras. De lo contrario nunca hubiéramos sabido que ella no era lo que parecía ser. Cada prueba, cada exploración, se vuelve humano. Incluso su análisis de sangre no plantean banderas. El que la creó tenía tecnología que nunca he visto antes o imaginado.

Un miembro femenino del consejo cyborg que llevaba un traje rojo de dos piezas se alejó del grupo para caminar dentro de la habitación de Serena. Se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió cálidamente.

— Mi nombre es Jazel. Soy uno de los doce miembros del consejo de cyborg. — Su pálido cabello rubio era un fuerte contraste frente a su tono opaco, de piel de profundamente gris. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Serena. — Hizo una pausa. — Mi nombre oficial es Serena Tsukino.

— La alta cyborg se movió un poco más cerca. — Ha causado un gran revuelo en nuestra comunidad.

— Te apuesto.

— ¿Es usted un cyborg?

— No. — Serena se detuvo de nuevo. — No lo sé. Yo no lo creo, pero tenemos similitudes.

— ¿Fue usted clonada?

— No, yo sé que no fui clonada, pero no se me dio muchos detalles. — Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a palpitar en la parte posterior de su cabeza — Hablar de esto me provoca dolor. Esta bordeando en mí gritando en agonía. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

— Estamos muy curiosos acerca de usted.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Sabe si el Gobierno de la Tierra la ha enviado a localizarnos?

— No. —el dolor alivió. — Ellos me enviaron detrás de los Modelos Markus. Se trata de una línea de defensa androide que no funcionó tan bien. Una compañía de la Tierra los hizo muy inteligentes y lo más espeluznante es que piensan que están vivos pero no lo están.

— Lo mismo se ha dicho de nosotros.

— Son totalmente diferentes a ti. Estoy enterada de tu especie. Estas cosas no son personas. Son frías, máquinas de matar que han decidido que están vivas pero no tienen alma. Ellos comparten vínculos mentales, ni siquiera tienen su propia personalidad, y decidieron matar a cualquier cosa que respire, ya que creen que su llamada raza es mejor que cualquier otra.

Más miembros del consejo y el médico entraron en la habitación, pero se quedaron atrás, lo que permitió a Jazel a ser su portavoz. Serena los miró, pero se centró en la mujer cyborg.

— El gobierno no sabe nada de mí. — Serena hiso una pausa. — Sólo mi padre y su equipo sabían que yo ya no era plenamente humana.

— ¿Quién fue tu padre?

El dolor palpitaba. — No puedo decirlo. Se supone que debo decir que su nombre era Kenji Moon, hay toda una historia creada para mí para asegurar que mi pasado este cubierto, y cada quince años cambia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo no envejezco. —Serena trató de no mostrar el alivio que experimentó por haber sido capaz de decirle a alguien, cualquiera, algo verdadero acerca de su vida. —Cada quince años me retiro del Gobierno de la Tierra y tomo unos cuantos años antes de alistarme en otra rama. Ellos creen que yo soy mi propia hija.

Uno de los miembros del consejo se adelantó. —Me llamo Diamante. ¿Esperas que creamos esto? Ellos hacen exploraciones intensivas.

—Soy un hacker excelente. — Serena miró a los ojos curiosos. —Y yo tengo acceso a una gran parte de su colmena de redes de información gracias a la conexión de mi padre para el gobierno. No cambian las contraseñas con frecuencia y son lentos para añadir las nuevas tecnologías. No es difícil de actualizar la información que almacenan de mí, cambiar los archivos, o borrarlos. Cuando activo alistarme nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué trabajas para ellos si no saben lo que eres?

Serena dio un suspiro, mirando Jazel. —Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? Soy más fuerte que la mayoría de los seres humanos, que han sido entrenados para pelear, y en su mayor parte no atraigo mucho la atención como un soldado.

— ¿Somos tus enemigos?

—No, — dijo Serena con sinceridad. — ¿Puedo hablar con...? — Ella se detuvo a mitad, con un poco de miedo de provocar el enojo de alguien, una vez más. —…Endy? Yo lo conocía desde antes de que me hicieran esto a mí.

El médico se acercó más. —Ella afirma que esto se le hizo a ella mientras que ella era un adulto. No pudimos conseguir mucho más de ella sin provocar el dolor de los implantes. Ella dijo que sí cuando le pregunté si ella solía ser humana.

Jazel se quedó sin aliento, aturdida, y miraba boquiabierta a Serena. — ¿Una vez fuiste totalmente humana?

—Sí. Mi cuerpo sufrió una lesión traumática durante su rebelión de la Tierra. —Su cabeza comenzó a latir de nuevo y ella extendió la mano con su muñeca libre para frotar su frente. —Esto se hizo para mí para salvar mi vida.

Los miembros del Consejo se apartaron y el doctor habló. —Ella diceque nos ayudó a escapar. Pedí que Endy fuera enviado aquí, pero fue negado. Onyx, dijo que Darien está convencido de que es una trampa.

Me dolía que Endy no llegaría en el corto plazo, si alguna vez. Serena trató de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. —Tengo que ver Endy. Le di los códigos de anular el lanzamiento de los transbordadores. Éramos amigos.

—Eso es imposible, —balbuceó una voz nueva masculina.

Un cyborg alto de pelo negro entró en la habitación. Serena lo miró con recelo. Parecía enfadado, de mal humor, y la miró. Ella vaciló.

—Endy tiene que hablar conmigo si quieres resolver esto. Yo le di los códigos. Dile que ya sabrá quién soy. — Él puede entender lo que no puedo decir.

El nuevo cyborg palideció. —Imposible. Esa humana era joven Serenity Black.

Un agudo pinchazo de dolor atravesó su cerebro, pero se las arregló para no gritar. Algunos de los cyborgs reaccionaron con el nombre, o lo que había sido su nombre. Ellos sabían de Kenji Black. Él había comenzado el proyecto cyborg, los había creado para ser una fuerza de trabajo disponible para el Gobierno la Tierra, y que había sido temido por todos.

—Sí, — Serena admitió con cuidado, tratando de utilizar las palabras de una manera que no pondrían en marcha sus implantes, esperando que el dolor bajara. — ¿Sabes cuan increíblemente inteligente podía ser con la creación de seres vivos con su investigación. — Con mucho cuidado, evitó decir el nombre Black. Esto la habría enviado a convulsionar al instante. —Él no podía soportar verme morir. Había estado enferma durante un tiempo y él había empezado un proyecto secreto especial para encontrar una manera de extender mi vida. Él y su equipo se precipitaron en el interior de su laboratorio después de haber sido yo gravemente herida durante la fuga y me desperté semanas más tarde con esto. — Saludó con la mano a su cuerpo. —Con seis pulgadas menos por completo, no es la misma en apariencia, sin embargo, aquí estoy.

El cyborg de cabello oscuro seguía mirándola. — Yo no lo creo. De alguna manera accedió a la información y están tratando de engañarnos.

— Artemis, — La cyborg mujer advirtió en voz baja, — escuchémosla.

Serena suspiró, con cuidado por su dolor de cabeza. — Entiendo su sospecha. De verdad. Ni siquiera te culpo pero esa es la verdad. Yo era la chica que mencionaste, pero ahora tengo este cuerpo. Estoy dentro del mismo, en su mayor parte, pero se liaron con mi cerebro para que me proteja de revelar quién soy en realidad. El Gobierno al instante ordenó que me ejecutaran como un traidor desde que los ayude con la fuga. Mi padre no me iba a perder de nuevo. Ellos condicionaron mi mente y utilizando implantes para cubrirme los que son una mina de disparadores para ciertas palabras e información. Por supuesto, nunca quise decirle a nadie la verdad hasta ahora. Yo no podría no haber tenido una gran vida, pero vencí a la muerte.

— Si esto es cierto, cosa que dudo, — gruñó Artemis, — ¿por qué no nos busco antes?

— El Gobierno de la Tierra siguió informando de que ninguno de ustedes había sobrevivido. Nunca he oído informes contradictorios, además de historias de miedo espacio que tiende a ser una mierda para mantener a los humanos alejados de aventurarse en las regiones controladas por los piratas del espacio profundo. Ustedes pueden apostar que habría tratado de encontrar a Endy si hubiera sabido que había sobrevivido.

— ¿Artemis? — Intentó Jazel llamar la atención del cyborg de cabello oscuro es. — Ordene a Endy para presentarse en el servicio. Es necesario que hable con ella para comprobar esta historia. Necesitamos la confirmación de si es el ser humano en relación con el doctor Black. Él tiene información que sólo ella sabría.

_La la la,_ cantaba Serena en el pensamiento, tratando de bloquear la conversación para mantener a sus implantes alejados de infligir dolor. Ella recordó un truco que Bella le había enseñado a usar al oír el nombre de su padre cuando le causó dolor y lo probo. _Es sólo una lección de historia. No es personal. No es por mí._ El dolor se alivió y se relajó, esperando que oír hablar a ellos del pasado no le haría daño ahora.

— No voy a hacerle eso a él. Esto es un engaño. — Artemis miró a Serena. — No voy a someterlo a su juego cruel. Amaba a ese ser humano y su muerte lo devastado. Él nunca se ha recuperado emocionalmente. Puede que no tenga ninguna compasión pero yo sí. Pensaba en ella como una amiga y tal vez incluso como su hija. Le tomó mucho tiempo para encontrar la paz de la culpa por dejarla atrás.

El corazón de Serena dolió al pensar en Endy sufriendo año tras año. Ella podía entenderlo. Nunca había dejado de pensar en él. Cada ciclo de sueño se había imaginado su rostro en el interior de su mente para mantener viva su memoria. Él había sido el único hombre al que ella había amado a pesar de que el no regresara esos sentimientos en la forma en que ella había esperado.

— Yo no quiero que sufra. — Se quedó mirando Artemis. — No lo hagan venir aquí a hablar conmigo.

Diamante se aclaró la garganta. — Tenemos un dilema. Ella no es humana y que pueden ser más cyborg de lo que ella admite. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

— Mantenerla encerrada, — ordenó Artemis. — Cuando ella se recupere su médico la enviará a la detención. No podemos tenerla corriendo por ahí. No estamos seguros de lo que realmente es o cuáles son sus motivos reales. Por lo que sabemos, podría ser un espía enviado desde la Tierra. Me gustaría creerle, pero no podemos arriesgar la vida de nuestro pueblo.

— Yo protesto, — balbuceó uno de los miembros masculinos del consejo cyborg. — Ella es una mujer atractiva y si ella es una cyborg a pesar de su coloración, no podemos ignorar eso. — Miró al doctor. — ¿Cuál es la condición de su sistema reproductivo?

— Saludable— el doctor anunció. — Se pueden reproducir.

La boca de Serena se abrió. — ¿Perdón?

Jazel suspiró. —Es ley de Jardín, nuestro planeta, que cada cyborg genere al menos un hijo para ayudar al progreso de nuestra raza. Nuestras mujeres son menos en número. Usted necesita tomar por lo menos dos hombres en una unidad familiar, si usted es un cyborg. Se le ordena producir por lo menos tres niños, uno para cada uno de ustedes.

—No hay manera en el infierno. — Dijo Serena entre dientes, disparando una mirada a los chicos de la habitación. — Cualquiera de ustedes que me toque y voy a rebanarle las bolas entendido. Yo no soy una fábrica de bebés.

Jazel le dirigió una mirada de simpatía. — La entiendo, pero es una necesidad. Usted es probablemente un cyborg y una parte de nuestra comunidad. Es necesario seguir nuestras leyes.

La rabia quemaba en Serena. — ¿Esto es lo que ha permitido a su sociedad ser? — Fijó su ira en Artemis desde que parecía estar al mando. — En el gobierno de la Tierra te dijeron qué y cuándo comer. Cómo vivir. Incluso cuando debías tener relaciones sexuales. Usted quería la libertad y la vida real. — Rabió ella. — Usted luchó por el derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones. La tierra era el enemigo. ¿Cuándo decidió utilizar su libro de estrategias para forzar a su gente a ser sus criadores?

Artemis palideció.

— Se escaparon, arriesgándolo todo, y ¿me estás diciendo que los demás pasan por esa misma mierda ahora? ¿Las ordenes de cómo vivir e incluso cuántos hijos deben tener? Incluso la Tierra prohibió dichas pruebas de reproducción.

El cyborg se inclinó hacia adelante, todavía pálido, y la miró fijamente. — Estás realmente enfadada.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy. — Ella quería arremeter contra él y hacerle daño. — Yo... — Hizo una pausa, su dolor de cabeza le iba peor, recordando el pasado. Tenía que evitar detalles personales. Cualquier cosa que ella discutiera con los cyborgs tenía que no ser específica a su vida anterior, sus acciones. Ella tomó algunas pocas respiraciones relajantes. _Lección de historia de usar ese truco,_ ordenó a su mente. Se ayudó a aliviar el dolor mientras cuidadosamente redactaba de nuevo lo que ella quería decir, tratando de sacar su memoria fuera de vívidos detalles, centrándose en su ira en su lugar.

— Una humana traicionó a cada uno que confió en ella para hacer lo ético. Parece que ella se preocupaba más por la concesión de los derechos de lo que usted hizo si esto es lo que ha hecho a la sociedad que construyó. ¿Qué está mal con usted? — Ella le lanzó miradas venenosas en cada cyborg en la habitación. — Solían decirle a la gente que no podían pensar por sí mismos, que los necesitaban para que lo hicieran por ustedes, y tal vez tenían razón.

— No necesitamos los seres humanos. — gruñó Diamante.

Pensar tanto en el pasado produjo mucho dolor y se agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero se mantuvo mirándolos a ellos. — Alguien no ha sufrido todo esto, ella arriesgo su culo, y perdió la vida que tenía solamente para que ustedes hicieran esto a su propio pueblo. Debería darte vergüenza.

Artemis se tambaleó atrás. — No lo quisimos que de esta manera. Había tan pocas hembras. Necesitábamos aumentar nuestros números.

— Sí, y su creador dijo que tenía que hacer la investigación cuando se torturó a su clase, — espetó ella, dirigiendo su ira contra él. — El gobierno de la Tierra quería a gente que pudieran enviar en misiones suicidas que a nadie le importaran o protestaran cuando murieran. Es por eso que ellos financiaron su creación. Se les consideraba prescindibles. Eres como el hombre que te hizo. — Barrió su mirada enojada por cada uno de ellos. — Es más humano de lo que pensaba. Te has convertido en lo que más odiabas. Felicitaciones.

Artemis sacudió la cabeza en negación. —Nosotros no, yo no...

Serena lo interrumpió, tan enfadada que se olvidó de tener cuidado con lo que decía. — ¿No es así? ¿Sabe usted lo aterrorizada que estaba cuando me colé por la información para ustedes? ¿Los riesgos que corría para salvarlos? — Miró alrededor de la habitación. —Yo soy la razón por la que se escapó. Yo he hackeado el ordenador de mi padre para obtener los códigos de anulación de los transbordadores que utilizaron para volar lejos de la superficie. La que anulo esas naves que rodaban en la órbita para evitar que se abrieran fuego contra ustedes cuando se hubieron introducido en el segundo espacio y le han permitido subir a ellos tan fácilmente. Yo tomé una bala en el pecho porque me negué a detenerme para que alguien consiguiera el control de los cañones de asfalto para disparar contra ustedes mientras huían. Puse los transbordadores en la tierra llenándolos con los pedidos de suministro para asegurarme de que había muchos de ellos disponibles en el momento de su escape. Ellos irrumpieron en mi oficina, exigiendo que me desenganchara del sistema, pero me negué. Dure lo suficiente para enviar el sistema a reiniciarse para darle esos minutos para llegaran al espacio, mientras yo yacía moribunda en el suelo. Yo creía que eran personas reales con la capacidad de tener una vida normal. Amar a quien ustedes quisieran estar con él, tenían esa opción, y usted me está diciendo que lo jodieron todo por las mismas razones que por las que ustedes querían la libertad ¿es tan malo? ¡Fuera! Creo que voy a vomitar. — El dolor era tan malo que ella sabía que sólo tenía unos momentos hasta perder el conocimiento o que las convulsiones se apoderaran de ella. Tenía que recuperar el control, firme su respiración y enfocarse_. ¡Piensa antes de hablar!_

Artemis se detuvo junto a la puerta. — Despejen la habitación. — Él todavía estaba pálido. Jazel vaciló. — Sal, — Artemis gruñó. — Todos ustedes.

La habitación se vacío hasta que sólo quedó Serena y Artemis. Ellos se miraron. Serena deseó poder cojear de la cama y darle una bofetada al idiota.

Parecía agitado. — Tenemos que asegurar nuestra supervivencia futura. No somos nada parecido al Gobierno de la Tierra.

— Sí, esa es la misma mierda que su creador me dijo para explicar cómo podía crear una raza de personas para ser víctimas de abusos y enviados en misiones de muerte. Dijo que era para asegurar la supervivencia de los seres humanos. — Le dolía el pecho por la tristeza que la abrumaba lo que hizo que el dolor pareciera suave en comparación. — ¿Usted ha hecho una ley para obligar a las mujeres a parir y criar? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué es tan diferente en ti que ellos? Usted piensa en esto mucho tiempo. Siempre hay una buena razón para hacer a la gente mierda. Pero eso todavía no hace un derecho, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eres realmente E…

— No. — gritó ella interrumpiéndolo antes de que estallara el dolor agonizante. — No digas ese nombre. Me duele.

Él se acercó más, sus rasgos se suavizaron cuando él la examinó. Él no trató de repetir el nombre que ella había nacido.

— Esa chica soñaba con qué tipo de futuro que podría dar a los cyborgs que tanto amaba al liberarlos a todos ellos. Era lo único significativo que podía hacer con su corta vida. — Ella hizo una pausa, negándose a llorar. — Fuera. Quise decir lo que dije acerca de cómo deberían estar avergonzados.

— Se hizo sobre las prioridades.

— Debería haber sido acerca de la felicidad y darle a su pueblo los derechos por los que lucharon y murieron para cuando se rebelaron. Juré que nunca mataría a un cyborg y no lo haré. Pero te prometo, que si algún imbécil intenta convertirme en una criadora yo voy a castrarlo. No me convertiré en una máquina de hacer bebés. Una mujer que luchó por su clase una vez y lo haría de nuevo.

Él la miraba en silencio. — Nos hemos dado cuenta recientemente de que hemos cometido errores.

Sus hombros se hundieron. — Por favor, acaba de salir. Estoy teniendo un mal día. Descubrí que sobrevivieron, hicieron una mierda total fuera de la libertad que te han dado, y ahora una vez más el cuerpo que han puesto tiene otra desventaja. No se trata de forzar las leyes de mí si yo fuera totalmente humano. No quiero nada que ver con ustedes que si esto es lo que te has convertido.

— Nuestro creador fue brillante, si no mentalmente dañado en su lógica.

— Sí.

— ¿Él está muerto?

— Murió hace once años. Él pensaba hacerse esto. — Ella acarició su pierna sana. — Tomar en un cuerpo nuevo, más joven, pero él no tuvo la oportunidad. Murió demasiado pronto para llegar a su laboratorio. Él quería esperar el mayor tiempo posible para no perder su prestigio, pero también temía que si el Gobierno sabía que era posible cambiar de cuerpos que darían cuenta que lo había hecho para mí. Tuvo que optar por permanecer siendo quién era o convertirse en alguien nuevo. Pudo haber sido un monstruo, pero no aspirar totalmente.

— Voy a considerar decirle a Endy acerca de usted. Una cara conocida puede darle comodidad, E… — Apenas evito decir su nombre.

— El nombre en realidad me causa un dolor intenso. Soy Serena ahora. — Ella encontró su mirada. — No quiero aferrarme a nadie, en esta vida nunca más. Lo único bueno que he hecho ha resultado ser una cosa triste, horrible.

Su boca se abrió pero ella levantó la mano para silenciarlo.

— No lo hagas. Usted no puede tener una excusa para lo que ha hecho. No le digas a Endy que estoy aquí. No quiero causarle más dolor y estoy tan enojada que yo diría cosas que lo destruirían si es la mitad del hombre que solía ser. No debería habérselo dicho alguna vez a ninguno de ustedes nada más que al ver al cyborg alto, con cicatrices me hizo dejar de protegerme a mí misma porque sabía quién era. Yo esperaba que algo de mi pasado mantuviera a un amigo pero no tengo ninguno. No aquí, con su clase, y yo sólo quiero estar sola. Enciérrame y tira la llave. Simplemente no creo que me vaya a permitir obligarme a hacer más cyborgs. Eso no va a suceder.

Artemis vaciló. — No habrá varón que la fuerce. Me aseguraré de eso.

Serena vio a Artemis dar la vuelta y salir de su cuarto. Sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas de la cama. Ella luchó contra el impulso de enroscarse en su lado y tener un buen llanto. La _―lección de historia―,_ la había dejado con una crisis de migraña. Por lo menos Endy había sobrevivido, que habían sido amigos, y ella lo amaba. Lo que tenía que ser suficiente para compensar los horrores que ella había descubierto. Podrían vivir en una sociedad jodida, pero se habían fugado de la Tierra.

La ira ardía a través de Darien mientras miraba a Artemis, que había tocado a su puerta para solicitar admisión. Se puso de pie en la puerta abierta para impedir que el hombre entrara en su casa. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo vengo desde Medicina.

— No quiero hablar de ese espía traidor. — Yo no le hice daño en la pierna. Admito que perdí los estribos cuando ella mencionó el nombre de Endy, pero ella me tocó primero. Era enervante y no podía medir su honestidad por alguna razón, hasta que me di cuenta de que ella no es humana. Tuve cuidado de no causarle un daño real con mi tratamiento áspero. Juzgué su peso y altura, y ajuste la fuerza que utilice para no romper ninguno de sus huesos cuando la tire. Me aseguré que ella había aterrizar sin daño grave. Yo sólo quería sacudirla.

— Yo no estoy aquí por eso

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tú estás fuera de servicio. Le prometiste a tu mujer, Charlie, no negocios durante su luna de miel.

— Charlie entendió cuando le expliqué, después de que el Consejo me informó de origen desconocido de la mujer. Quería ver y hablar con ella por mí mismo. Lo hice y ahora estoy aquí.

— ¿Por qué? No tienes ninguna razón para de regañarme por el duro tratamiento a los prisioneros.

— Necesito un favor.

— No. — Darien intentó cerrar la puerta.

Artemis golpeó la mano, deteniéndola. — Yo le creo.

Shock rodó a través de Darien. — Estás siendo suave y tonto. Me alegro de no haber experimentado nunca el amor si eso es lo que hace. Ella es una espía de la Tierra.

— Ella se enfureció conmigo después que Jazel le informó que tenía que ajustarse a nuestras leyes. Ella dijo lo suficiente como para hacerme creer que ella es Serenity Black, Darien. Su padre era un científico brillante. Él de algún modo se las arregló para darle un nuevo cuerpo.

— Imposible. Endy habló sin parar sobre su preciosa humana durante años después de que nos escapamos. Ella se estaba muriendo de una enfermedad incurable que poco a poco cesó las funciones de su cuerpo. La vi de lejos un par de veces, mientras estaba en la Tierra. Era corpulenta y me di cuenta de que era alta a pesar de su ser dependiente de un dispositivo que trasladaba su cuerpo mientras estaba sentada. Además, que tenía que estar conectada a las máquinas. Ella tenía una coloración totalmente diferente, la cara no es la misma, y ella nunca habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Asimismo, no parecería tan joven, independientemente de lo que científicos de la Tierra puedan hacer para retardar el proceso de envejecimiento.

— Kenji Black nos creó. ¿Por qué no iba a crear un cuerpo para alguien a quien amaba, ese habría sido el proyecto más importante de su carrera? Ella era su única hija. Soy consciente de los hechos que usted no. Yo formaba parte del grupo que planeó la huida y sé lo mucho que su hija hizo para ayudarnos. Ella es la razón por la que somos libres ahora. Si es ella, que yo creo, se lo debemos.

— Yo no.

Artemis ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Endy alguna vez te dijo cómo supo que te habían tomado del grupo antes que nos rebeláramos o cómo llegó a ti para sacarte de esa celda? ¿Nunca pensó en lo que afortunado que fue de que las alarmas de incendio comenzaran a sonar mientras los guardias humanos estaban torturándote hasta la muerte? Yo también soy amigo de Endy. Estaba con ella cuando la alerta en su sistema le notifico que un cyborg había sido llevado a la celda de detención. Ella lo envió por ti, después de que atrajo a los guardias lejos. — Hizo una pausa. — Ella no solo salvo tu vida, sino que ella también le dio la libertad.

Darien respiró hondo. — Entendido, pero yo no creo que ella sea realmente la humana.

— Tú eres el mejor interrogador que hemos tenido. Por eso he venido aquí. Tú le debes a Serenity Black la vida. También está el hecho de que usted es amigo de Endy.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Darien tenía la sensación de él odiaría la respuesta.

— Yo no quiero encerrarla en una celda de detención. Le debemos más que eso. No me he ablandado, Darien. Estoy siendo lógico. Es posible que Kenji Black pudiera haber encontrado alguna manera de poner a su hija en un nuevo cuerpo. Él la amaba y llegamos a la conclusión que ella era su única debilidad. Usted también habría sido convencido como lo estoy yo, de que es posible si hubieras escuchado su rabia ante el Consejo y conmigo sobre las leyes de nuestras de reproducción. De hecho, me hiso experimentar vergüenza. — Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Ella dijo cosas buenas.

— El gobierno de Tierra debe haberse imaginado exactamente cómo hemos sido capaces de escapar y utiliza esa información para su plantar con nosotros un espía. Tsukino lógico también. — Hizo una pausa, con la mente trabajando. — ¿Cómo iba a saber acerca de nuestras leyes de cría? Eso es prueba de su traición. Cuando fuiste llevado de vuelta a la Tierra tienen que haber extraído esa información de ti de lo cual no eres consciente.

— Yo no me quebré. Diamante hizo el punto de que ella es mujer, no es humana, y que no debía ser recluida en una celda de detención. El consejo fue a visitarla y se mantuvo la discusión en su habitación. Jazel le explicó nuestras leyes de cría y la forma en que tenía que unirse a una unidad familiar con dos hombres. Ella es físicamente capaz de reproducirse. Puesto que ella está sola, nueva, ellos esperan que sea entregada a uno tan pronto como se decida a quién dársela. Ella nos compara Gobierno de la Tierra.

Una sensación de inquietud se instaló en la boca del estómago de Darien. — ¿Van a obligarla a unirse con machos que no conoce y no le darán una opción de decidir quiénes serán parte de su unidad familiar? Eso es duro. Ella no es humana, sino que ella es posiblemente algún tipo de versión mejorada de nosotros. No le haría eso a uno de los nuestros.

Artemis lo miró silenciosamente. — Tal vez. Ella ha sido considerada saludable para la reproducción. Si bien es más pequeña que nuestras mujeres cyborgs, no van a hacerle daño. Ella amenazó con castrar a cualquier hombre que lo intentara.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Lanzo Darien desde el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Quiero mandarla aquí. Le diré al consejo que va a ser perfecto para ella. Estoy seguro de que va aprender a leerla lo suficiente como para descubrir si ella está diciendo la verdad o si miente. Es lo que mejor sabe hacer. Vas a llegar al fondo de este misterio.

— No.

— ¿Y si ella es Serenity Black? ¿Quieres decirle a Endy que podrías haberla protegido de otro varón que podrá concertar con la mayoría del consejo que la asigne a su unidad familiar, es la única opción? ¿Crees que estará contento si ese hombre decide forzar la situación? Ella es atractiva, en el Jardín con extraños, y vulnerables.

Darien apretó los dientes. —Eso es bajo. Ningún hombre podría hacerle daño.

— ¿Estás seguro? Algunos de nosotros guardan rencor en contra de los seres humanos y ella parece humana. Es posible que no le den el debido respeto que a una mujer cyborg. Algunos, incluso, lógicamente supondrán que ella no debe tener la opción de decir no al contacto físico. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que un hombre este sin tocarla cuando ella ha sido dada a él? Si él tiene un buen amigo o un tiene amigos que han estado esperando por una mujer para unirse a ellos, ¿quién puede decir que no los aceptará dentro de la unidad familiar? Le corresponderá al masculino primario tomar esa decisión en su caso. Él va a tener el control total de lo que sucede con ella desde que no se le dará derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Estamos hablando de un hombre dentro de una unidad familiar. Dijiste que querías que yo la cuidara. — Las alarmas se activaron dentro del cerebro de Darien.

—El consejo estaba esperando para hablar conmigo después que deje su habitación. Quieren que se ella sea asignada a una unidad familiar de inmediato. No pude hablar con ellos y la mayoría anulo todas mis objeciones. Ellos se niegan a enviarla a una celda de detención, pero no se puede confiar en cualquiera. La opción lógica era su asignación a una unidad familiar con al menos un hombre para cuidar de ella y ayudarla a adaptarse a la vida en el Jardín. Ellos están planeando la convocatoria para mañana, para ir sobre los candidatos y encontrar al hombre adecuado para dársela.

Él negó con la cabeza. —No. —Retrocedió, bajó sus manos al los costados, y él fulminó con la mirada al concejal Artemis. —Yo no soy un hombre para unirse nunca en una unidad familiar. Yo no estoy obligado a hacerlo.

—Estas marcado con cicatrices y dañado pero aún eres elegible si deseas unirte a una. Fue tu elección quedarte fuera y el Consejo lo convino, teniendo en cuenta que las probabilidades de encontrar una mujer dispuesta para tomarlo eran muy bajas.

—Soy indeseable. Nuestras mujeres no me quieren por mi apariencia dañada.

—No la forzará en una relación física y eres un antisocial. —Artemis Dio un paso dentro de su casa, cerró la puerta y bajó la voz. — Usted intimida y atemoriza a los otros machos cyborg. Ninguno estará ansioso por tratar de persuadirte para compartir el interior de una unidad familiar. Sé que no le harás daño.

—No. —No había manera que él quisiera una mujer, esa sobre todo, y Artemis no podía hacerlo estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Y si realmente es Serenity Black? Salvó la vida de todos y Endy finalmente se enterará sobre ella. Voy a tener que decirle que he venido a ti, explicarle la situación, y que tú ni siquiera intentaste protegerla. ¿Él es todavía su amigo, verdad? He oído que nombro a uno de sus hijos por ti y catalogó a aquel niño como su reemplazo requerido. Él tuvo un hijo y lo registró como el tuyo, sólo para aliviar su deber de producir uno. Puedo utilizar la opinión pública para darle una exención de nuestras leyes, si eres capaz de determinar que realmente es la chica que nos ayudó a rebelarnos. Cada cyborg conoce a Serenity Black la humana que siempre ha sido nuestra amiga. Ellos la ven como tal y no como un cyborg. Nuestras leyes no se aplican a ella No la forzarán a vivir con machos a los que ella no desea. Ella está muy en contra ello. Piense en lo mucho que significaría para Endy si la proteges. Él ha hecho por mucho por usted.

— Hay que ponerse en contacto con Endy, hacerle volver al Jardín para que hable con la prisionera. Él podrá determinar si dice la verdad o no. Él la conocía bien.

— ¿Pero qué si ella es una espía y no su preciada humana? ¿Te acuerdas de lo desgarrado que estaba? ¿La agonía y la culpa que sufrió al dejarla atrás después de todo lo que ella había hecho por nosotros? Estaba seguro de que ella sufrió el castigo por sus acciones. Sería rasgar y abrir esas viejas heridas que ya han sanado si le damos esperanzas de que ella es quien dice ser, pero desgarrarlo si ella no es. Realmente preferiría que no se entere de esto hasta que estemos seguros de con quien realmente estamos tratando. Puedo evitar que se entere acerca de esto mientras él este asignado en la _Vontage_ con Andrew. Incluso puedo extender su misión y darle un par de semanas para descubrir la verdad. De esta forma cuando el barco regrese a casa vamos a ser capaces de decirle la verdad.

— Eres un idiota.

Una sonrisa curvó de pronto la boca del otro cyborg. — Igual que tu. Los dos nos preocupamos por Endy y él se preocupa por esta humana. No queremos que él salga dañado.

Darien sabía cuando él había sido superado. Sentía esa sensación de hundimiento en el interior de sus entrañas y la cólera que calentaba su sangre. — No habrá ceremonia de unión. Esto no será real. Es temporal. Demostraré que ella es una espía indigna de vivir, o que ella es Serenity Black. Esta tontería termina tan pronto como este seguro de lo uno o lo otro.

— De acuerdo. — Artemis tuvo el descaro de reírse. — Informaré al Consejo de que deseas unirse con ella. Ellos estarán fácilmente de acuerdo ya que ella reconoció que te conocía de antes o por lo menos eso pretendió. Será un alivio para ellos evitar tomar esa decisión.

— Nunca la conocí mientras estaba en la Tierra.

— Van a estar feliz de tener una resolución. Tu eres un buen candidato. — Artemis hizo una pausa. — ¿Es su esperma viable? Eso puede ser considerado por ellos como algo negativo si no lo es.

— ¡Yo no la voy a tocar!

— Yo sé eso, pero el consejo no.

— Increíble, —Darien gruñó.

— Tengo esperma viable si tomo las inyecciones para activarlo. Yo no soy completamente estéril.

— Perfecto. No veo nada por lo que el consejo de objetar.

— Ella no estará de acuerdo. — La esperanza se elevó dentro Darien ante aquella perspectiva. Él había arrojado a la mujer a través una habitación y mientras ella no había tenido el miedo de su aspecto, ella no daría la bienvenida a esto. — Tu mismo lo dijiste. Ella está muy en contra de unirse a una unidad familiar.

Artemis sonrió. — Yo me encargo de eso. Haga una cita con el médico para recibir las vacunas. Queremos que esto se vea bien. Tengo un amigo allí que me debe un favor. Me pondré en contacto con él, lo haré estar de acuerdo con declarar que usted tomó las vacunas, y que después él se las suministrara, cuando lo vallas a ver. — Artemis vaciló. — Te negaste a poner las marcas de tu nombre en tu cuerpo debido la gran abundancia de cicatrices. Le diré al Consejo que aún tienes la misma aversión a ponerlas para explicar tu falta de ceremonia de unión. Van a aceptar tan fácilmente.

— ¡Yo no la voy a tocar!

— Se que no lo harías y que realmente no tienes que tomar las vacunas para activar su esperma pero queremos que todos los trámites administrativos parezcan verdaderos. Es por eso que estoy llamando para pedir ese favor. — Artemis giro, abrió la puerta y salió fuera.

Darien miró la puerta cerrada y gruñó. — Odio a ese idiota.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Serena observo al cyborg grande cautelosamente ya que los fríos ojos azules de Darien pasearon hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Sus cicatrices se revelaban con claridad, su largo pelo negro recogido dentro de un cordón de cuero detrás de su cuello en una larga trenza que le caía hasta la cintura, ella estaba bastante segura que él lo había hecho deliberadamente para intimidarla. Él no llevaba un uniforme ahora. En su lugar, llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver las cicatrices sobre su cuello y los brazos. Más cicatrices se mostraban en el pecho, donde el material no cubría.

— Tengo una habitación, — gruñó él, su voz ronca y dura. — No se te permite salir de mi casa. Me han advertido de tus habilidades de hacking, si eres la persona que dices ser. Me abstendré de pronunciar ese nombre debido a que me dijeron que te causa dolor. Los sistemas están fuera de línea y sólo trabajan manualmente con la impresión de mi huella. — Él levantó una mano, se la mostró, y entrecerró los ojos. — Si quieres salir tendrás que arrastrar mi cuerpo inconsciente para desbloquear la puerta y no se abrirá. La puerta registrara si no tengo pulso. — Apretó la mano en un puño, y la deslizo a su costado. — Yo no te recomendaría a atacarme. Tienes mucho más que perder.

— Está bien. —Ella tomó una respiración profunda. —Vaya, no eres amable.

— ¿Es una broma? — No parecía divertido.

—Supongo que no.

Gruñó por lo bajo. — Esto no fue idea mía y no estoy contento con tener una invitada. Yo no confío en ti. Creo que todavía estas trabajando para el Gobierno la Tierra, pero el Consejo se negó a que te encarcelen. Necesitas supervisión.

— ¿Y era tu día de suerte?

Los ojos azules se estrecharon más.

— Si sigue haciendo eso no serás capaz de verme. — Ella lo imitó, con la esperanza de despertar una sonrisa, y se preguntó si la veía bien. — te ves borroso. — Ella se detuvo entrecerrando los ojos y le sonrió. — ¿A quién has cabreado para conseguir este trabajo?

Frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente. — El concejal Artemis determinó que deberías estar aquí. Él sabe que yo no te tocare mientras que otros hombres podrían sentirse inclinados a hacerlo.

— ¿Tocarme? Al igual que en 'Mira una humana y querían meterse en mi cama porque soy el enemigo' ¿o de una manera que me haría castrarlos?

— De cualquier manera. Yo no golpeo a las hembras sin una causa y no estoy interesado en ti físicamente.

— Que bien. — Paso su mirada de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo de él en un barrido rápido. — Eres enorme. Yo no puedo decir su nombre real sea sin que me cause dolor, así la voy a llamar Bee. Ella solía decirme que fue la que diseño a los hombres, hizo todo de un tamaño proporcional a sus cuerpos. Ella tenía un retorcido sentido del humor y no pudo resistir discutir ese punto en las etapas de desarrollo. Ella ganó esa pelea.

El cyborg frunció el ceño.

— Bee fue la asistente de su creador desde el principio. Ella le ayudó en cada paso del proceso en la creación de los cyborgs. Ella también luchó por darles la capacidad de hacerles crecer el cabello más rápido porque tenía un capricho con los hombres de pelo largo. — Dijo Serena. — Ella también odiaba a los hombres peludos desde el cuello hacia abajo. — Ella echó un vistazo a sus pantalones negros y su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de que le mirara a la cara. — Así tampoco era necesaria la depilación.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Esto significa que tú no tienes una gran cantidad de vello corporal y no es necesario que te afeites. Puedes agradecer a un hombre del equipo el tener vello de las axilas. Me dijo que se veían raros sin él. A algunos de los modelos se les dio un poco de pelo en el pecho a causa de él también. — Ella echó un vistazo a la piel desnuda que mostraba por encima del material de la camisa, sin pelo a la vista y se encontró con su mirada de nuevo. — Usted no consiguió ninguno. Así que no fue diseñado para una asignación de minería. Ellos trabajaban sin sus camisas a causa del calor extremo. Y querían que esos modelos se adaptasen con los trabajadores humanos".

Él la miró fijamente durante un largo momento mientras Serena cambió su postura. — ¿Demasiado personal? Lo siento. Tiendo a balbucear cuando estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué más sabes de nosotros?

Ella vaciló. — Fuiste diseñado para ser un modelo de seguridad. Tu altura y corpulencia lo demuestran. Querían que os elevarais por encima el ser humano medio y los construyeron para intimidar. Misión cumplida. ¿Estoy segura de eso. Apuesto a que es difícil de encontrar camisas lo suficientemente grandes para adaptarse a ti.

Él no dijo nada.

— Esté feliz que usted no sea púrpura. Ese era el color favorito de Bee, pero los chicos del equipo se negaron. Ellos escogieron tonos grises una vez que se les ordenó para que fuera obvio que no eran humanos. Bee quería daros un bonito color magenta, que es una especie de rosa brillante. Eso habría arruinado totalmente el aspecto rudo que buscaban.

La ira brilló en sus ojos. — ¿Encuentras esto divertido?

— En realidad no, pero mejor que tener un concurso de miradas, ¿no es así? No eres realmente hablador y eso me deja a mí para abrir una línea de comunicación. — Ella lo miraba.

— Te voy a llevar a tu habitación. Estoy seguro de que tienes necesidad de descansar.

— No. ¿Por favor? He estado encerrada en una cama de medicina y estaba a punto de volverme loca. Acostumbro a tener mucha actividad. No suelo sentarme en un sofá.

El no dijo nada y eso comenzó a molestarla. Ella prefería discutir con él que quedarse parada hay muda. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar encerrado en una habitación hasta morir de aburrimiento. Ella estudió su ropa, la forma en que sus músculos estaban tensos, y echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Había un área de entrenamiento y tenía una bolsa de boxeo, pesas y un montón de suelo acolchado.

— ¿Estabas entrenando cuando llegué?

— Sí. Para mantenerme en forma y saludable.

— Fuiste diseñado de esa manera, así que no importa si entrenas o no. Siempre serás este aspecto.

Él gruñó ella en respuesta.

Ella le frunció el ceño. — Mira, yo soy así también. Yo puedo comer y comer pero no aumento de peso. Ese tipo de mierda. Yo nunca pensé quejarme de eso, pero después de algunas décadas sólo desearía cambiar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pasa. Mi cuerpo se mantiene y lo mismo ocurre con tuyo. Ella miró hacia su pecho. — Sé que eres un modelo de defensa. Creo que robó un modelo sexbot para hacer mi cuerpo y de nuevo todo a escala, pero los pechos. — Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. — Hablar te incómoda. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tuvo el cuerpo en el almacenamiento. No lo viste, lo sé. El equipo que lo diseñó tenía que haber visto todos los días. Yuk. Hablando de necesidad de terapia.

Emoción finalmente apareció en su cara cuando él expresó su consternación. — ¿Un sexbot?"

— Si. Tengo pechos como melones. Esas son las especificaciones de un Sexbot. No hay otros modelos de trabajo o clones con los senos de ese tamaño. Me gustaría que no hubiera modificado mi altura sin embargo. Apuesto que lo hizo para ocultar el hecho de que no se han diseñado modelos tan pequeños y ayudó a ocultar el hecho de que este cuerpo no es totalmente humano. Busqué la mediciones de los sexbots y el estándar en ellos es de aproximadamente cinco pies siete u ocho. Me han estafado. Eso es una broma. — Ella sonrió. — ¿Entiendes? ¿Me oyes?

Él la miró fijamente.

— ¿Tienes algo de sentido del humor? Estoy tratando de hacerte sonreír.

— No.

— Que sorpresa. Fabuloso. Yo estoy encerrada con el cyborg siniestro. Tal vez debería llamar al concejal Artemis y dile que me asigne a otra persona. Al menos los idiotas querrán metérmela o convencerme. Ya sabes, me lo tengo que tragar por ser de apariencia humana.

Su boca se torció.

— ¡Ajá! Casi sonrió, ¿no es así?

— No. Eso fue una mueca. Entendí la referencia.

— Estoy agradecida de que entendieras la insinuación. No hay esperanza para ti. — Miró a su zona de entrenamiento de nuevo. — ¿Quieres pelear? — Su mirada se deslizó hacia él. — Ya que no eres mucho de hablar, Podrías usar la salida física.

— No sería justo y tu pierna esta lesionada.

Se agachó y se quitó las botas, ya que no necesitaba ningún tipo de calzado. Se quitó sus calcetines antes de que ella se enderezara. — Yo me curo rápido y la pierna está bien ahora. Yo no sé si será justo, pero voy a tratar de hacerte la pelea fácil. No voy a hacerte daño.

El abrió la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, él escondió su respuesta conmocionada. — Yo quería decir que no sería justo para ti. No eres rival para mí.

Ella se acercó un poco más y sonrió. — Cuanto más grandes son, más duro caen. Ese es un dicho de la Tierra. Vas a ser derrotado.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? — Él la siguió al centro de las esteras acolchadas y sonrió.

Serena tuvo que acordarse de respirar. Su rostro cambió tanto y, a pesar de las cicatrices ella se dio cuenta que una vez él había sido verdaderamente hermoso. Todavía lo era, las cicatrices de su rostro le daban una mirada libertina, peligrosa. Ella lo siguió hacia sus esteras de entrenamiento. Sus manos se levantaron, con las palmas abiertas, y ella hizo rodar sus hombros para aflojarse.

— ¿Qué tal una pequeña apuesta? Si yo gano, tú tienes que tratar de hablar más conmigo, Darien. La cosa alta, oscura y malhumorada no me motiva y me vuelve loca. He pasado mucho tiempo con un molesto ordenador, a través de las últimas semanas. Sus médicos sólo querían hacerme preguntas que me dieron un ataque de migraña del tipo de arruinó oír otra voz. ¿Trato?

— Eres una soldado, ¿correcto? ¿El Gobierno de la Tierra te ha entrenado para pelear?

— Sí.

— Voy a ganar. Tu formación no es suficiente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí si ganas? Y dije "_si_". No te pongas muy chulo.

— El silencio durante cinco horas.

— Ouch.

Sus manos se levantaron y las abrió. Tuvo que admitir que sintió un poco de alivio con el gesto. Ella no quería ser el sparring del cyborg. Darle un puñetazo seria como golpear una pared, por lo que ella recordaba. No podía romper sus huesos pero podría causar daños a su cuerpo. Moretones o lastimar la piel dividida.

— ¿Trato? — Él casi parecía contento con ella.

— Está bien. Ahora sé que vas a besar la lona, grandullón. No puedo callarme tanto tiempo.

— Voy a tomármelo con calma. Mi victoria será total después de que te tumbe y no puedas moverte.

Serena se rió. — Estas tan confiado. Voy a tener que decirte todo sobre mis gustos y disgustos que después te contare. Aunque me gusta eso en un hombre. Esa información es gratis.

Se agachó un poco, sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión, y se pusieron más a su nivel. Fue un error, pero ella apreciaba que él tratara de igualar su altura tanto como fuese posible. Se dijo que le gustaban las peleas justas y ella lo aprecio más.

— Tú me tendrás, — dijo con voz áspera en ese tono profundo y ronco de él, — cuando estés lista para descansar en el suelo.

— ¿Estás listo? No quiero que te quejes después de que te pille por sorpresa.

En realidad se rió entre dientes, un sonido maravilloso. — Estoy preparado para disfrutar de cinco horas sin charla.

— Voy a recordar que dijiste eso y vamos a hablar de ello. — De repente, se lanzó a su izquierda y le hizo torcer su torso para tratar de seguirla. Ella le lanzo un golpe con el brazo, clavándoselo en la cadera.

Se tambaleó fuera de balance, su posición de cuclillas ya lo colocaba en desventaja, y ella se abalanzó. Sus dedos se apoderaron de su antebrazo, noto la piel caliente al tocarle, y ella le dio un tirón hacia adelante para ponerlo totalmente fuera de equilibrio utilizando el suelo para impulsarse sobre él en el mismo movimiento.

Sus cuerpos chocaron, pero ella tenía la ventaja al caer. Cayó encima de él. Giró sobre su espalda una fracción de segundo antes de caer al suelo y abrió los ojos de golpe de golpe cuando él la encontró tendida sobre su pecho. Se movió rápido, paso un muslo por encima de su cadera, a horcajadas sobre él, y usó su mano libre para golpear la palma de la mano sobre su diafragma cuando se levantó para sentarse sobre sus caderas.

Tomo aire en sus pulmones mientras él resoplaba y dejaba escapar un suspiro y lo sostenía con su brazo que se deslizó hasta su hombro. Ella usó toda la fuerza de su brazo para impulsarse, agarró su cadera y lo hiso rodar mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Su peso se desplomó sobre el culo de él cuando se puso a horcajadas sobre él otra vez, le agarró por las muñecas y tiró de ellas hacia su espalda, torciéndolos hacia arriba hasta el punto que ella sabía que iba a sentir dolor, pero no le haría demasiado daño.

— ¿Qué es eso que he oído, Darien? ¿Has dicho tío?

Él jadeó en el aire y su cuerpo se tensó bajo el suyo. Apretó las rodillas en las caderas con fuerza, levantó sus pies, lo enganchó entre sus muslos y se apoyó lo suficiente como para evitar que el la se la sacudiera de encima. Tenía los músculos tensos y sabía que iba a sentir dolor después de tirar un poco pero se las arregló para expandir sus muslos lo suficiente como para hacer más difícil para él girar de regreso.

Él gruñó, no dijo realmente una palabra, sino que podría haber sido una maldición. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, pero ella giro la de ella hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar que le rompiera la cara con el dorso del cráneo. Él trató de rodar pero con los brazos retorcidos en su espalda y sujetos en el centro de su columna vertebral, no pudo encontrar ninguna ventaja.

— Estás atrapado, Grandullón.

Cuando se sintió como si su cuerpo se convirtiera en piedra paso el temor que ella había experimentado. El era más fuerte y en una lucha larga, él ganaría. Había tenido la sorpresa a su favor y sabía que no podía retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Él tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, pero sólo volvió la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro. La ira ardía en esos ojos azules fríos. — Yo podría conseguir liberarme, pero tendría que herirte gravemente.

— No seas mal perdedor.

Soltó sus muñecas y relajo las piernas. Se las arregló para evitar de nuevo un gemido cuando el dolor se disparó en el muslo de su pierna. Esta pelea le costaría unas pocas horas de lesión muscular. El tipo era muy fuerte. Ella no movió su culo pero se enderezo.

De repente él se revolvió y la sorprendió. Serena se quedó sin aliento mientras su espalda golpeó la alfombra y ella terminó atrapada debajo de unas doscientas sesenta libras de músculo cyborg. Se trasladó rápido, tiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza para asegurar sus muñecas con sus manos, y desde que había estado sentada en él con las piernas abiertas, sus caderas terminaron cómodamente acunadas entre sus muslos. Tragó saliva y miró hacia él con un poco de preocupación. No estaba aplastándola pero descansaba sobre ella bastante peso y apenas podía tomar aliento.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. — Me has subestimado. Es un error común. Soy pequeña, parezco ser totalmente humana, pero soy más fuerte que ellos. Más rápida.

Su mirada bajó a la boca y se ajustó el peso para aliviar el peso de su pecho. Lo hizo sin mover sus caderas mientras se deslizaba a unos cuantos centímetros hacia arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa. Eso no era solo la cintura lo que se apretó contra ella. Algo duro y grueso se encajo a través de la costura de sus pantalones.

— ¿Estás enojado?

Él la miró de nuevo. — Me sorprende e irrita ligeramente, pero la ira está dirigida hacia mí mismo. "

— Creo que está bien que señalar que perdió por primera vez y eso significa que he ganado.

El frío volvió a sus ojos. — Eso sería una evaluación justa. ¿De qué es lo que deseas hablar?

Ella vaciló. — ¿Siempre tienes una erección cuando peleas o debería preocuparme de que realmente estamos a punto de hacerlo? No voy a tener sexo contigo.

De repente la soltó, se levantó, pero se inclinó para ofrecerle una mano. Ella vaciló, pero coloco su mano dentro de la suya. La puso de pie lo suficientemente rápido para darse con su cabeza y tropezó. Su otra mano salió disparada a agarrar sus caderas para sostenerla con sus largos dedos curvados y permanecieron así. Se estudiaron el uno al otro.

— Me disculpo. — Sus mejillas parecían oscurecerse ligeramente sobre su piel pálida y plateada. — Fue la descarga de adrenalina.

— Uh―Huh. — Dio un paso atrás y él la soltó. — Está bien. Me voy a creer eso. — _"No mires"._ Su mirada se disparó hacia abajo aún a pesar de su orden mental. El contorno de su polla hinchada se veía claramente a través de sus pantalones. — Mierda. Tamaño y proporción correctos. — Su mirada viro hasta su cara y se dio cuenta que en realidad había dicho eso en voz alta. — ¡Lo siento! Tal vez no deberíamos hablar. ¿Dónde está la habitación en la que me dijo que podía dormir?

Retrocedió y ladeo su cuerpo para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que la tela de los pantalones era delgada y obviamente no llevaba ropa interior ya que su pene se tensó contra ellos. — Es por ese pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Ella se giró, miró frenéticamente para escapar, y alcanzó a ver el pasillo. Ella no se molestó en recuperar sus botas o calcetines. Su corazón latía cuando ella aceleró el ritmo para poner espacio entre ellos. La habitación era de tamaño medio, muy escasa en el mobiliario, y además de la cama, sólo contenía una mesa de noche. Ninguna unidad de entretenimiento adornaba la pared. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

El tipo estaba excitado. Dudaba que alguna vez consiguiera olvidar la imagen del gigante pene del cyborg. _Más bien como un mástil,_ se corrigió, y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto en su sentido del humor. Se dio cuenta de que, _él no es tan robótico como parecía. Ella sonrió. Y las mujeres duras le encenderían._

Darien se volvió y golpeó la bolsa cuando oyó a Serena cerrar la puerta. Miró hacia abajo a su díscolo miembro y apretó los dientes. Él no había tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer en años. Las hembras Cyborg lo encontraban aburrido, poco atractivo o indeseable emocionalmente. Rara vez abandonaba El Garden a pesar de que Endy le pedía que fuese con él en algunas asignaciones con algunas de las naves que habían adquirido. Él había mencionado sexbots y una estación espacial donde las hembras artificiales no se darían cuenta de las cicatrices o se intimidarían por su tamaño.

Darien se había sentido insultado en el momento en que su amigo había hecho esa sugerencia. Él prefería satisfacerse a sí mismo que jugar con una muñeca de sexo animado. El cuerpo de Serena destelló en su mente. Ella era demasiado baja, demasiado pequeña, pero perfecta. Ella creía que había sido el modelo de un sexbot. Podría haber sido demasiado apresurado suponer que no serían atractivos.

Se quedó mirando su polla de nuevo, agradecido de que la hinchazón se había suavizado desde que Serena había huido a su cuarto, y cerró los ojos. Accedió a sus implantes y reconfiguro sus respuestas físicas, el cierre de la conexión entre sus pensamientos y su polla. La próxima vez no iba a tener una erección delante de la espía. Sus pechos jadeantes, que había vislumbrado desde la parte superior de su camisa, no obtendrían una respuesta de su cuerpo otra vez de esa manera. Podía notar su suave oleaje, imagino cómo sería rasgar su camisa para tocarlos, pero no quiso avergonzarse a sí mismo por la dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado.

Una alarma sonó y él abrió los ojos, giró y se dirigió a la pared. Tocó el panel para abrir las comunicaciones mentales mientras bajaba su protección mental para permitir su proyectar sus pensamientos para ser recogidos. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Ha llegado?

— Sí. Está dentro de la habitación.

— Tienes que llegar a conocerla, aprender a leerla correctamente y descubrir si ella está diciendo la verdad. Usted no puede hacer eso si está en otra habitación.

— No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo, Artemis. ¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿No exige tu mujer atención?

— Ella está tomando una ducha mientras yo preparo la comida. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

— Deja de molestarme. Ya me obligaste a hacer frente a esta mujer. ¿No es eso suficiente para ti?

Artemis rió, seguro para amplificar el sonido en la conexión, y Darien gruñó en respuesta, y lo envío claramente también.

— Habla con ella. Analizar sus cualidades es lo que mejor sabes hacer. Aprenderás a detectar sus mentiras. He oído que has ido a Medicina. La documentación se recibió en el edificio del Consejo. Ellos creen que activó su esperma. Gracias.

— Tienes suerte de que no tenían la última palabra. Me han pedido un extra de papilla de tus huevos sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Artemis rió de nuevo. — Veo que tienes que mejorar tu disposición hacia el objetivo. Estuve a punto sentir lástima por esa mujer. Cuanto más rápido puedas probar quién es, más rápido saldrá de tu hogar.

— Gasta tu piedad por tu propia mujer. Me sorprende que no te mate mientras duermes. Transmisión final. Él sacudió la almohadilla de su mano, corto el vínculo con su mente también, y le daba vueltas. _Bastardo_.

Él irrumpió en la habitación. Artemis había hecho un buen punto. Cuanto más rápido aprendiera a leer a la hembra, más rápido la perdería de vista. No le importaba a él si iba a un centro de detención o si se le daban un hogar propio. Él sólo la quería fuera de su casa. Llamó a la puerta.

_Llegar a conocerla, conocer sus expresiones faciales, sus debilidades, y prestar atención a su la frecuencia del pulso. _Leerla y sacarla de mi casa. Soltó aire. _Rápidamente._

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Solo diré: ¡A Darien le patio el trasero una chica! Jajjajajaja que feo toma esa hombre que se la da de Dios muajjaja *w***


	6. Chapter 6

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Serena abrió la puerta con cuidado, preguntándose si se había olvidado de darle una nueva orden. Él ya le había dicho que no saliera de su habitación. Darien estaba en el pasillo, con la cabeza que casi tocaba el techo, y un ceño curvaba sus labios.

— Has ganado la apuesta y voy a hablar contigo.

_No mires hacia abajo a su entrepierna. Es tentador, pero no._ Se las arregló para mantener su mirada con abandono y respiró hondo. Él estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo y ella estaba aburrida.

— Está bien. Genial. Tengo un millón de preguntas.

Él retrocedió, dándole espacio para seguirlo hasta el salón. Esa declaración produjo en ella una mirada sospechosa antes de que él se diera la vuelta para ignorarla, dejándola a la zaga, admirando su culo firme. Se dejó caer en una silla grande y negra, se refirió a una frente a él, y se acordó de que él tenía que ser bueno en el interrogatorio de prisioneros. Ella aposto a que esa era su verdadera razón para querer tener una conversación.

Se sentó, cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, y comenzó el concurso de miradas. Perdió, parpadeó primero, y se molesto lo suficiente como para hablar. — ¿Qué haces para divertirte en este planeta además de trabajar fuera?

— Analizar los datos y hacer evaluaciones de las amenazas a mi pueblo.

Ella tragó saliva. — Está bien. ¿Y eso es divertido?

— Me gusta trabajar y no tengo que pasar tiempo con otras personas a excepción de las reuniones designadas para actualizar a los otros analistas y comparar nuestra información.

— ¿Trabajas desde tu casa?

— Sí.

El silencio se amplifico. — ¿Tienes citas? ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Tienes algún tipo de ritual extraño ¿verdad?

Eso dibujó una mueca en su cara. — ¿Ritual extraño?

— ¿Tal vez salir a correr por la mañana?

— ¿Tienes en cuenta correr como un ritual extraño?"

— Sí. A menos que tenga miedo o me persigan no me gusta correr. Me resulta extraño pensar que es algo divertido.

Su boca se torció de nuevo.

— ¿Otra mueca o es que casi sonríes?

— ¿Qué haces en la Tierra para divertirte?

— No pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Normalmente estoy asignada a una de las naves en órbita. Fuera de las horas de trabajo que trato de evitar a los hombres. De lo contrario creo que les haría daño.

— ¿Por qué?

— No hay muchas mujeres que quieran ser asignadas al espacio y los hombres superan a las mujeres diecisiete a uno en las naves. Por lo tanto, hacen cosas tontas a menudo. "

— No lo entiendo.

— O piensan que soy una fuente de diversión para ligar, al ser una mujer o creen que estoy a bordo para que puedan acosarme sexualmente. No les gusta hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Es tipo de diversión para los tontos del culo. A veces juego holoball con el ordenador. A veces chocan contra mí con el propósito de provocarme un estremecimiento.

— ¿Por qué?

Se mordió el labio. — Me acosan. Ya sabes, se chocan para rozar mi culo y mis pechos.

EL frunció el ceño. — Los humanos son burros. ¿Estás unida a una unidad familiar?

— De ninguna manera. — Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Eres antisocial?

— Digamos que he salido en los últimos años, pero nunca funcionó. Aprendí a evitar precisamente toda la situación incómoda.

Los helados ojos azules se estrecharon. — ¿Cuál era el inconveniente de las citas? — Él le pregunto. Puede que no sea algo que ella deseara discutir, pero así no estaban en silencio.

— Bueno, para empezar yo siempre supe que no podía tener nada a largo plazo. Yo no envejezco. Creo que después de una década o así se empezaría a notar. También estaba el tema de fingir mi muerte. Lo tengo que hacer después de un tiempo. Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie cuando creían que había muerto. Claro que no podía decirles la verdad. Hay una recompensa enorme por la cabeza de modelos artificiales no autorizados. Los clones y robots de trabajo con apariencia humana entran en esa categoría. Es ilegal tratar de pasar como totalmente humano y me habrían destruido. No he conocido a nadie que valiese la pena ver despertar a mi lado cada mañana. Llámame cínica, pero el amor tiene sus límites, el dinero en efectivo está más valorado, teniendo en cuenta que lo es todo para la mayoría los seres humanos.

— ¿Nunca le dijiste a nadie que eres diferente?

— Nadie lo sabía, excepto el pequeño equipo. Eran seis en total las personas que estaban en el proyecto, todos implicados emocionalmente, y cualquiera hubiera muerto para protegerme. Mi madre murió cuando yo era niña, por lo que el equipo se convirtió en la única familia que tenía. Esta es la primera vez que he permitido que se sepa mi secreto. No puedo hablar de ello libremente, sin la sensación de que mi cabeza va a explotar.

— No tienes ningún tipo de dolor ahora. — Él estudió su rostro. — Me gustaría verlo.

— Lo tengo, pero si soy cuidadosa con lo que digo, el dolor de cabeza desaparecerá. El dolor no es grave porque estamos hablando sin entrar en detalles concretos de cómo se hizo o quien lo hizo. Y sin nombres. Esos son los principales desencadenantes.

— ¿Alguno de ellos son mortales?

— ¿Quieres decir que mi cabeza explote realmente? No. Sólo me paralizó con el dolor y podría hacerme perder el conocimiento. Es una mierda.

Una alarma sonó y Darien frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y miró a la puerta. No hizo por evitar su mirada al pasar cerca de la silla. Se detuvo junto a la puerta para tocar el panel. Su cuerpo se tensó y la puerta se abrió. Dos machos cyborg aparecieron al otro lado de la puerta con uniformes rojos. Miraron a Darien hasta que la vieron. Los dos hombres la miraron hasta que Darien cambió de postura para bloquear su visión.

— ¿Por qué estáis aquí, Ovis y Naglis? Nuestra reunión no es hasta dentro de cinco días.

El de la derecha, el rubio, se aclaró la garganta. — Se nos ha informado de la situación y queríamos conocer a la mujer.

El otro, un moreno con dos trenzas de niña que colgaban sobre sus hombros puso sus manos en las caderas. — Nos llevamos bien, y decidimos acercarnos a ti para proponerte una unión.

— Increíble, — gruñó Darien. — Iros.

El rubio se adelantó. — Nos enseñaron imágenes de ella. Estamos dispuestos a negociar las condiciones. Nosotros nos llevamos bien.

El de la trenza asintió. — Hay que reconocer que sería difícil para usted manejar una hembra como esta, en una base a tiempo completo y dejar que disfrute de su soledad. Estamos dispuestos a sacártela de las manos cada vez que necesites un descanso.

Serena se levantó y se acercó más, curiosa por lo que estaban hablando. Sabía que los dos chicos hablaban de ella, pero ¿por qué querían ser voluntarios para ayudar a Darien a hacer de niñera?

— ¿Qué está pasa?

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirarla, la rabia apretó su hermoso rostro y sus labios se separaron. Antes de que pudiera hablar, sin embargo, el hombre de la trenza se abalanzó de entre el espacio del cuerpo de Darien y la pared para entrar en la sala de estar. Él sonrió a Serena mientras admiraba cuerpo, sus pechos.

— Me llamo Ovis. Es un honor conocerte. He venido con mi amigo para que nos tengas en cuenta.

Darien agarró el hombro del hombre, tiró de él hacia atrás y plantó su cuerpo grande entre ella y el chico que invadió su casa. Él gruñó. — Vete.

— Se le debe dar una opción. — El rubio dio un paso a través de la puerta abierta. — Eres indeseable. Ella no ha cumplido con muchos hombres desde su llegada. — Fijó su mirada verde en ella. — Soy Naglis. Soy guapo y experto en dar placer a una mujer.

A Serena se le abrió la boca. Ella tuvo que cerrarla firmemente. Darien gruñó de nuevo, echó Ovis hacia atrás, y lo empujó directamente sobre Naglis. Ambos se tropezaron en el pasillo antes de caer en una masa de extremidades enredadas en el suelo. Darien cerró la puerta antes de que pudieran tener problemas con sus pies. Se dio la vuelta, mirándola.

— Yo sabía que ibas a ser un problema. — La puerta se cerró.

— ¿Qué he hecho? — Serena miró fijamente, confundida.

— Eres hermosa y deseable para los hombres.

Ella se quedo sin palabras.

La puerta sonó de nuevo. Darien giró, golpeó la palma de la mano sobre el panel y la rompió para hacerle frente una vez más. Realmente parecía enojado cuando lo hizo. — Apagué el timbre y sellado de la puerta. No me van a molestar por más tiempo y no van a ser admitidos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho?

— El Consejo decidió compartir la noticia de tu existencia con nuestra gente y mostró tu imagen. Más de ellos vendrán.

— Estoy tratando de seguir la lógica de esto, pero estoy totalmente confundida. ¿Por qué están tan ansiosos de cuidarme?

Darien avanzó un paso hacia ella. — No creo que tu versión de niñera implique desnudarse para participar en contactos sexuales.

El shock pasó a través de ella. — ¿Ellos vinieron aquí para seducirme?

— Ellos vinieron aquí para presentarse ante ti para ofrecer sus cuerpos para tu placer con la esperanza de que estarías de acuerdo en unirte a una unidad familiar con ellos. — Gruñó. — Ahora más de ellos vendrán. Nunca debí haber aceptado esto.

Serena tomó algunas respiraciones profundas e ignoró los ruidos de golpes apagados. Habían renunciado hacer a sonar el timbre que Darien había apagado y golpeaban en la puerta en su lugar. Ella había tenido un montón de chicos persiguiéndola, pero ninguno se había presentado de dos en dos, ofreciéndose para tener sexo. De repente, sonrió por la manera en que había dicho eso, y las imágenes que se presentaron en su mente.

— ¿Encuentras esto divertido?

— Me pregunto qué habrían hecho para tratar de convencerme.

La ira oscureció sus rasgos y se dio la vuelta. Para su sorpresa él presionó su mano sobre el panel y la puerta se abrió. Dio un paso atrás, le dirigió una mirada caliente presionando contra la pared.

— Averígualo entonces. No permitas que te detenga.

Los dos hombres vacilaron en la puerta, echaron un vistazo a Darien y entraron rápidamente su Casa. Serena dio un paso para mantener el espacio entre ella y los dos cyborgs que la miraban como si ella fuera su objetivo primordial. Ambos eran hombres grandes, intimidantes, pero no tan grandes como Darien. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y mientras retrocedía para tratar de mantener un palmo de distancia con ellos.

— Alto, — exigió.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron, mirándola fijamente. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina a Darien que permaneció en la puerta contra la pared, mirándola con ira. Podría apañarse con esos dos. El cabrón había cogido un comentario inocente, dio la vuelta y lo convirtió en algún tipo de reto.

El de las trenzas le sonrió. — ¿Quieres pensártelo?

— Por supuesto que no.

Eso mató a su sonrisa. — La oferta es sincera. — Él miró a sus pechos abiertamente, sin esconder su interés. — Somos mucho más adecuados para ti que Darien.

El rubio, Naglis, avanzó un poco hacia la izquierda. — Soy el hombre más utilizado en el pacto de reproducción al que pertenezco.

— Yo ni siquiera sé lo que significa eso. — Sus músculos se tensaron y apretó los puños para pelear si era necesario. Ella permanecía alerta.

El rubio frunció el ceño. — Estamos asignados a los pactos de cría, que se componen de doce hombres, y cuando un hombre es incapaz de fecundar a su mujer, soy llamado a tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Tengo un esperma muy viable, he procreado con docenas de mujeres y tengo más experiencia. No sólo disfrutamos de las mujeres de mi pacto, yo he probado la compatibilidad con el doble de eso.

— Mi esperma es viable también, — se quejó Ovis. — He sido llamado a menudo por saber cómo complacer a una mujer. Entre dos de nosotros podríamos satisfacer todas tus necesidades.

— Increíble, — murmuró. — ¿En serio?

— Sí. — Naglis sonrió. — ¿Estás de acuerdo para poner a prueba la compatibilidad de nuestros físicos?

— No en esta vida. — Ella avanzó lejos de ellos. — Mantén tus manos para ti mismo.

Ovis se burló. — No se puede decir seriamente que permitas que sólo Darien te toque. Él no pertenece a un pacto de cría. Ninguna mujer desea que le done su esperma. Es indeseable, ya que tendrían que tocarlo. Procrear requiere contacto físico. Otras medidas han fracasado.

— Nos registramos antes de llegar y no está en el listado, no ha estado con una mujer hace más de sesenta meses. Ninguna mujer ha solicitado una cita con él para pedirle su esperma o para entrevistarlo como varón potencial para agregar a su unidad familiar. Debes saber esto antes de que le permitas participar en actividad sexual. Salga con nosotros ahora y ahorrarte el aburrimiento de su toque.

Su mirada paso a Darien. Él no la miraba más, en lugar de eso estaba mirando la pared, y ella vio algo que odiaba a ver en sus rasgos hermosos, llenos de cicatrices. Humillación. Le molestó que Trenzas y Rubito se atrevieran a insultarlo en su propia casa.

— Vamos a cuidarte y atender a tus necesidades. — Ovis la agarró de la cintura. — Vamos a convencerte para que te unas a una unidad familiar con nosotros y te prometo que no tendrás que compartir cama con su hombre principal. Darien es irrelevante. Incluso el Consejo es consciente de sus defectos. No se le considera apto para ser parte de un pacto de cría. Nuestras mujeres no lo tocan. Ven con nosotros.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la mano curvada sobre su cadera. — Quítala o yo lo haré por ti. — Ella levantó la barbilla, mirándolo. — La respuesta es no. Fuera.

La agarró con más fuerza en vez de liberarla y Serena ya había tenido suficiente. Ella le agarro la garganta con la mano y él se ahogó mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta, levantó su pie en un movimiento fluido y clavó con su talón desnudo una patada a su estómago.

Su mirada se volvió hacia el rubio aturdido. — ¿Naglis? Ven y llévate a tu compañero contigo o vas a terminar a su lado en el suelo.

Él retrocedió, sus rasgos confusos, y le tendió la mano a su amigo que tenia dificultad para recuperar el aliento. Tiró de Ovis hacia arriba, miro boquiabierto a Serena, y Darien abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Los dos hombres huyeron. La puerta se cerró y se encontró con la mirada azul de Darien fija la de Ella.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso. — Poco a poco se acercó a él, sin importarle lo grande que era. — Eso fue una mierda. No quiero ser reclamada sucesivamente.

— Parecías interesada y yo no quería estar en tu camino.

Se detuvo delante de él, a escasos centímetros entre sus cuerpos, y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener contacto visual con él. Ella tomó la mano, se deslizó sobre la de ella la parte de atrás de la suya, y enlazo sus dedos. Él lo permitió, una mirada un poco aturdida en su rostro, y ella levantó sus manos unidas al panel en la pared hasta que su palma apretada contra él.

— Bloquea y sella la puerta. Lo digo en serio, Darien. No más chicos que vengan aquí a solicitarme.

Él apartó la mirada de ella hacia el panel, ajustó la mano ligeramente, y su agudo oído escucho hacer clic a algo. Probablemente fue él sellando las cerraduras. Ella mantuvo el asimiento del dorso de la mano, aunque con su otra mano la extendió para presionar contra el estómago, cubierto sólo por el material fino. Ella podía sentir sus músculos tensos. Su cabeza se volvió, bajó la barbilla, y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

— ¿Es una mierda si esa es tu idea del humor? — Ella mantuvo su voz baja. — No me gusta ser tocada y manoseada.

Tragó saliva, la nuez se deslizo a lo largo de la garganta llena de cicatrices. — ¿Me estás tocando ahora?

— Yo al igual que tu, pero si vuelves a hacer eso puede cambiar muy rápido. — Hizo una pausa, sintiendo su paquete de seis abdominales más tenso en respuesta a sus palabras.

— Eso no fue divertido para ti tampoco. Me gustaría sugerirte que consigas otros nuevos si estos son sus amigos. Ellos eran idiotas totales.

— Son compañeros de trabajo. Tengo pocos amigos.

— Estoy sorprendida, — dijo con sarcasmo. — Eres locuaz, después de todo.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados firmemente juntos mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

— ¿Por qué me estás tocando?

— ¿Por qué lo permites? Esa es la verdadera cuestión.

— Tú eres pequeña y no me quiero alejar. Usted se podría caer.

— Tus reflejos son lo suficientemente rápidos como para agarrarme antes de que cayera al suelo. — Ella avanzó su mano un poco más abajo en el estómago. — ¿De qué estaban hablando esos tíos? ¿Por qué no lo harán contigo las mujeres cyborg?

Su expresión se endureció y un brillo furioso hizo que sus ojos parezcan francamente frío. — Es obvio.

_Sus cicatrices._ Soltó su mano de la suya y le acaricio el estómago. Subió la mano lentamente, siempre con cuidado de no ir demasiado rápido para asegurarse de que no le interpretara su acción como un ataque, y ahuecó su cara. Su pulgar trazó suavemente la peor cicatriz a lo largo de su mejilla.

— Creo que los cyborgs no son tan inteligentes como piensan. Estas no distraen la atención de lo guapo eres y sólo demuestran la fuerza que te llevó a sobrevivir. — Ella echó un vistazo a las del cuello, las que estaban escondidas en la parte superior de la camisa, antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. — Tuviste suerte de no morir por lo que esos guardias gilipollas que te hicieron. Siento mucho que sufrieras tanto en el interior de la celda. Nunca debió haber ocurrido.

Él extendió la mano y agarró sus muñecas, bajó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, y parecía buscar en su alma. La frialdad de su mirada pareció suavizarse. No hablaban, se quedaron allí mirando el uno al otro hasta que se dio cuenta de algo duro presionaba contra su estómago. Ella rompió el contacto visual con él para mirar hacia abajo.

— Maldita sea.

Se quedó mirando el bulto de su polla haciendo una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. El estaba excitado y en aquel momento la estaba tocando a través de su ropa ya que tenía que notar una vez más que no llevaba ropa interior para contener su excitación y el material no contenía su pene apretado demasiado fuerte contra su cuerpo. Le soltó las muñecas y de repente agarró sus caderas. Él la empujó hacia atrás, y se aparto de ella.

— Increíble, — gruñó.

— Estoy de acuerdo, — murmuró.

El se sentó en una silla negra, cogió una almohada de otra silla y lo dejó caer sobre su regazo. No hizo mucho, pero era más evidente que estaba tratando de proteger algo de su vista. Ella ya sabía que lo afectaba.

— No hemos terminado de hablar. — Con un gesto de la mano, le hizo señas para que se sentara.

Serena obligó a sus piernas a moverse. Se sentó frente a él, trató de no mirar a la almohada, y en su lugar se centró en su cara. Obviamente le molestaba sentirse atraído por ella. Ella se sentía más confundida que enojada al sentir lo mismo por él. Él no era su tipo, era demasiado alto, demasiado brusco, y obviamente no le gustaba la idea de cualquier tipo de apego hacia ella.

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

— Fue su apuesta y la ganó. Querías cinco horas de mi tiempo.

Cinco horas parecía un tiempo muy largo ahora y hablar no fue lo primero en su lista de las cosas que quería hacer con él. Su cuerpo respondió a la suyo. Ella no había tenido citas en mucho tiempo, podría achacarlo a eso, pero era una excusa endeble. Ella se estremeció interiormente con esa evaluación. Darien era caliente, dañado, y un cyborg, casi irresistible para ella. El hecho de que él tenía un cuerpo increíble y lucía el tamaño de la polla más impresionante que había visto nunca, no hacía sino aumentar su magnetismo.

— Estábamos hablando de sus implantes. — Él movió su pierna para difundir sus muslos un poco en la silla.

Se preguntó si su erección estaba haciendo que se sintiera incómodo sentado. — Así es. — Ella se aclaró la garganta. — Lo hacíamos. — _Ignorar a un elefante en la habitación, o en el caso de Darien, el mástil de madera maciza que tenia._ Ella sonrió ante la idea. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Dijiste que no te pueden matar si dicen las palabras tabú, pero te causan dolor y pueden causar la pérdida del conocimiento.

— Eso es correcto. — Ella movió en su asiento, consciente de que ella tenía sus propias incomodidades para hacer frente ahora que con su región inferior parecía dolerle. Darien reacción física a la que hizo peor porque sabía que él la deseaba demasiado. — Este cuerpo es básicamente humano... en la mayor parte. Hicieron un trabajo increíble.

— ¿Puedes hablar con seguridad de lo que hicieron?

Ella vaciló. — No conozco los detalles, pero me trasladaron mi conciencia a este cuerpo. — Ella miró a los ojos, mantuvo y no pudo resistirse a correr sus manos sobre sus muslos. Bajó su mirada, observando sus movimientos con la concentración intensa. La excitación podía distraerla lo suficiente como para evitar el dolor habitual al examinar su pasado.

— Adelante. Estoy interesado en escuchar esto. — Dijo en voz baja y ronca.

— Parece que no me afecta el proceso de envejecimiento. Por lo menos yo no lo creo. No me he sentido senil todavía. En cuanto a las sensaciones, este cuerpo se siente totalmente humano. — Ella se lamió los labios, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y recorrió con las manos hacia arriba hasta la cintura, a lo largo de los laterales de sus pechos, y se detuvo allí. — Se puede sentir todo, cada toque, incluso una brisa.

Se detuvo cuando él se puso tenso, sus manos agarrando los bordes de los brazos de la silla lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver sus dedos arañar el material. Parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella y ella se preguntó qué haría si lo hiciera. Dudaba que diría que no si quería tocarla. Ella no podía recordar querer saber lo que sería tener a un hombre haciéndole el amor tanto como ella deseaba a Darien. Ella no estaba segura si él era sensible o no. Él era un misterio y, obviamente, por lo que dijeron sus amigos, estaba un poco hambriento de sexo. Ella podría ayudarle. El no dejó su silla sin embargo. Sintió decepción.

— Y el placer. Se siente todo, como cualquier cuerpo humano. — _OH infiernos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy burlándome de él._ Ella no pudo resistirse a hacerlo. Siempre había vivido en el límite, después de que había despertado en el laboratorio para descubrir que ella había engañado muerte. Una experiencia de esa magnitud cambia a una persona, le hizo tomar más riesgos, ya que nadie sabía cuán corta podría ser la vida hasta que se la han quitado. Ella lo quería y odiaba los remordimientos. _Lo peor que le podría pasar,_ razonó, _es que podría ser un amante de mierda en la cama._

— Nuestro placer es el mismo. No tengo conocimiento de ninguna pérdida de sensación, pero yo nunca he follado como humana por lo que no puedo comparar los dos.

La profundidad de su voz, el tono áspero, la excitaba más. Se lamió los labios y su intensa mirada la observaba. Sus nudillos blanqueaban, algo que se dio cuenta desde que era consciente de cada respiración que tomaba, y lo rápido que el ritmo de la misma había aumentado.

— Siempre me he preguntado algo sobre los cyborgs, — admitió. — ¿Estamos hablando con total honestidad aquí entre nosotros? Estoy dispuesta a responder a tus preguntas, si me respondes.

Su mirada se alzó hacia ella y él se puso tenso. — ¿Qué información te gustaría saber? Pareces ser una experta en mi raza si realmente eres quien dices ser. Sabes todo sobre nosotros.

— Yo sé acerca de sus implantes y cómo eres capaz de apagar las respuestas de su cuerpo a menos que alguien haga caso omiso de esas funciones. — Ella hizo una pausa, odiando cómo una vez un idiota pudo hacerles eso para evitar que silenciaran cualquier dolor infligido si estaban siendo castigados. — Desde que te escapaste de la Tierra, han permitido los cyborgs que existan las emociones y las respuestas físicas?

Su mandíbula se apretó. — ¿Quieres decir mi reacción física a ti?

— Podrías apagarlo, pero no lo has hecho.

La ira oscureció sus ojos. — De hecho, lo hice.

Eso la sorprendió. — No me pareció eso.

— Tal vez mis implantes funcionan mal.

Dejó pasar el tema a pesar de las preguntas que tenia. — ¿Sabe si los cyborgs, en general, dejaron de usar sus implantes para controlar sus funciones corporales?

— La mayoría lo hizo. Querían experimentar la vida verdadera sin amortiguar cualquier respuesta física.

Serena se alegro de oírlo. — ¿Te masturbas?

El shock separó sus labios cuando la miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Tu lo haces?

La ira vino después, una emoción fácil de leer en sus facciones. — ¿Te masturbas? — Su voz sonaba ronca.

— Sí. Me siento igual que antes. Estaba realmente feliz por no perder esa sensación. Sigo muy sensible en esa zona. Tarde mucho tiempo en ser capaz de hacerlo. Creo que fue por las experiencias de los primeros años. — Ella sonrió, no avergonzada en lo más mínimo. — Por fin pude tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona. Un cuerpo frágil, enfermo no puede tener relaciones sexuales con una pareja. La mayoría de los hombres no lo quieren hacer con alguien con movilidad física limitada a menos que fuese por compasión. Eso no es lo que cualquier mujer quiere que un hombre sienta mientras la toca. Los defectos físicos eran tan raros en la Tierra que hizo que los demás se sintieran incómodos. Era una rara alteración genética incurable, causada por una droga experimental que algunas mujeres tomaron antes de que quedarse embarazadas.

Llamo su atención con los dedos cuando se acurrucó un poco. — ¿Has disfrutado de participar en una interacción sexual con un hombre?

— Estuvo bien. Dependía del hombre. Algunos de ellos fueron un buen polvo, pero no por mucho tiempo, no podía ocultar lo que soy. Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Te masturbas, Darien?

Él la miró. — De vez en cuando yo me entrego a mis necesidades físicas. Es irritante hacer caso omiso de la necesidad.

La imagen de Darien acariciando su polla la hizo arder. Sus pezones se tensaron y su vientre se estremeció. Sus bragas se estaban humedeciendo. Algunas cosas han cambiado con el nuevo cuerpo y ella estaba al tanto de todas las reacciones que tenia por Darien. Un dolor comenzó en su clítoris y rápidamente se convirtió en una sensación de vacío en el interior de su coño, el deseo de ser llenado. Ella tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, lo observaba y esperaba que él viniera a ella ahora. Ella realmente quería que lo hiciera. Ella decidió presionar aún más en un intento de romper su control.

— ¿Cuándo es la última vez que lo hizo? Tal vez esa es la razón que estés reaccionando a mí a pesar de estar tratando de apagarlo. Tal vez tu cuerpo ha anulado el implante que lo dispara. Tú me deseas, Darien. A veces, el deseo es más fuerte que cualquier programación. Eso prueba que estás vivo si tienes fuertes deseos.

— Ese no es un tema del que quiero hablar a menos que me digas a cuando fue la última vez que te masturbaste.

— La noche antes de que llegar a la estación. — Ella sonrió. — En mi litera.

Se movió de nuevo en la silla. Sus dientes se hundieron en el labio inferior cuando su boca se abrió y aumento de la respiración. Se preguntó si él la imaginó tendida desnuda sobre un pequeño colchón, tocando su propio cuerpo. Movió sus manos, colocándolas sobre sus pechos, y se inclinó hacia adelante, con la mirada clavada.

— Estos parecen reales también. — Ella los apretó suavemente. — Como si fueran míos. Estaba segura de que tendrían algo de relleno artificial extraño pero son increíblemente sensibles. No es piel clonada pero el tejido es real. — Ella se inclinó hacia delante. — ¿Quieres tocarlos? — Abrió sus manos para dejarlas caer a medida que ella arqueó su espalda.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, la almohada cayó al suelo, y su polla se tenso con más fuerza contra sus pantalones.

Él gruñó hacia ella. — Yo no creo que esto sea divertido. — Se dio la vuelta, saliendo al pasillo.

Serena se hundió en la silla y cerró los ojos. Ella se estremeció cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerro de un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para retumbar en su vivienda. Él pensaba que estaba jugando a propósito con su mente en lugar de ofrecerle mantener relaciones sexuales.

Su barbilla bajó a su pecho mientras su cabeza colgaba. Le dolía el cuerpo y ella sabía que necesitaba cambiarse de bragas. Estaban realmente húmedas. Sus pezones estaban tan doloridos como el área entre los muslos. Tanto como para seducir al demasiado alto, y sexy cyborg.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bien! Serena has metido la pata.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bien lo prometido es deuda aquí están sus tres capítulos y mañana subiré tres mas. Saludos y besos y creo que por ser niñas buenas nos merecemos unos Rews¡ ejjeje**


	7. Chapter 7

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Serena, finalmente se levantó, sintiéndose culpable porque Darien creía que había tratado de atormentarlo a propósito. Obviamente, él no entendía que la oferta había sido real. Supuso que él pensaba que era una venganza por la artimaña que él había usado con ella, de permitir que los dos cyborg idiotas la acosaran. Caminó por el pasillo suavemente, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto antes de avanzar unos cuantos pasos más delante hacia la puerta cerrada. Ella, obviamente, tenía que ser más agresiva y directa con el hombre.

Él abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera tocarla con el puño. Darien la agarró. La atrajo hacia el por los brazos, la hizo girar en el aire y pego su espalda contra la pared, mientras la giraba por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? He oído que venias. No puedes moverte lo suficientemente sigilosa para mí, me basta con no oír su pulso. — Gruñó las palabras en su cara, ya que estaban a la misma altura, cuando la levantó en vilo. — ¿Quiere saber si estoy satisfaciendo mis propias necesidades, ahora que has logrado una respuesta sexual de mí? ¿Te gustó saber que ganaste tanto la lucha verbal como la física?

— He venido aquí para decirte que no estaba bromeando.

La levanto más alto, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. — No puedo decir si estás mintiendo. Eres difícil de leer.

— Lo siento. No te estoy tomando el pelo. Yo estoy sinceramente interesada.

— ¿Lo estás? — El control de él en sus brazos aflojó del todo. Lo hizo con facilidad debido a su fuerza. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con el pecho para sujetarla a la pared y sus brazos completamente liberados. Agarró sus caderas, en cambio, se echó hacia atrás y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? Esto es lo que va a pasar si sigues jugando.

Ella se estremeció. — ¿tener relaciones sexuales? ¿En serio? ¿Se utiliza este término? Es tan clínico. Voy a tener que considerarte poco sexy si dices pene.

Sus ojos brillaron con enfado hacia ella. — ¿Preferirías un término humano? A menos que quieras que te folle con mi polla enterrada en tu vag… vientre, dejaras de perseguirme ahora.

Ella sonrió. — Casi has dicho vagina, ¿no?

Él gruñó y de repente la soltó sobre sus pies, alejándose. — Vete a tu cuarto ahora. — Él trató de ir al suyo.

Ella lo agarró del brazo y usó su fuerza para hacerlo girar en ese momento. Su espalda golpeó la puerta y ella lo siguió hasta su habitación. Casi se cayó cuando la puerta se movió detrás de él estando parcialmente abierta. Su mirada recorrió la habitación mientras ella lo siguió, negándose a soltarlo.

Tenía una cama grande, un dispositivo de entretenimiento completo en la pared y un armario debajo de la TV de pantalla grande. Su habitación también tenía un gran ventanal con vistas a la ciudad cyborg, desvió la atención de la ventana para mirar hacia él.

— Me gusta más tu habitación.

— No voy a cambiar la habitación contigo. — Él la soltó y la miró fijamente.

— No pensé que lo harías. — Ella vaciló. — Tenemos un problema.

— En realidad, tenemos varios.

Ella sonrió, disfrutando de verdad. — Me siento atraída por ti y tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Estamos viviendo juntos, me has dicho que estás pegado a mí como una niñera, y yo no estoy autorizada a salir. Podríamos pasar por alto este asunto de la tensión sexual o simplemente ceder a ella. Yo no sé tú, pero yo odio estar triste. A ti no te gusta hablar, pero no me gusta estar aburrida. Vamos a terminar por matarnos el uno al otro en una semana, o terminaremos enredados en las sábanas de una de las camas. — Ella lo miró. — la tuya es más grande. — Ella vio su mirada sorprendida. — Así que vamos a ser realistas. Te deseo y es obvio que tú me deseas. — Ella miró hacia abajo para ver su pene todavía luchando para liberarse de sus pantalones, antes de sonreírle. — Estoy un poco intimidada por tu tamaño, pero nunca me di por vencida en un reto.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Él palideció.

— Ouch. La mayoría de los chicos serían encantados si yo quisiera desnudarlos. No te veo muy contento, Darien.

— No quieres a unirte a una unidad familiar.

— ¿Es el matrimonio en este planeta, ¿no? ¿Un Compromiso a largo plazo? ¿Hay una ley que dice que si nos vamos a la cama juntos tenemos que hacerlo oficial?

— No. Si. No. — El se mantuvo a distancia.

— Decidido. Me gusta eso en un hombre — se echó a reír, burlándose de él. — ¿Qué es?

— Participar en una unidad familiar es el equivalente del matrimonio en la tierra. Normalmente, ponemos a prueba nuestra compatibilidad antes de unirnos en una unidad familiar y tener una relación sexual. Hizo una pausa. — Yo no soy digno de estar en una unidad familiar.

— ¿Por culpa de tus cicatrices?

— Soy indeseable por muchas razones, pero esta es una de ellas.

— Creo que eres sexy, no me quiero casar, y tengo un implante que me impide quedarme embarazada. Puedo controlar mis ovarios. — se tocó la cabeza. — Eso es clasificado, por cierto. Si se lo dices a tu consejo, te juro que te arranco el huevo izquierdo, suponiendo que tienes dos. No te he visto desnudo. No voy a ser una máquina de reproducción ciborg y yo no quiero que nadie se meta en mi cabeza para tratar de anular esa función.

— Deja de avanzar hacia mí. — No parecía muy convencido de que él realmente quería que se detuviera por la suavidad de su voz ronca.

Dio un paso adelante mientras el Cyborg retrocedía hasta que lo acorraló en una esquina. Fue lindo tener en cuenta que a pesar de su tamaño, casi parecía tener miedo de ella. — Tenemos dos opciones aquí. Podemos hacer algo con nuestra atracción o tratar de ignorarla. — Ella miró abiertamente su erección. — Lo que es realmente difícil de hacer. Eres un tipo grande y eres imposible de ignorar.

— Apártate.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, vio ira allí. — De acuerdo. Vamos a pasarlo por alto. Todavía tengo por lo menos cuatro horas y media de nuestro tiempo de conversación. ¿Quieres decirme por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Él se limitó a mirarla.

— Eso es lo que te estoy hablando. No me molestaría tuviéramos sexo, y si lo haces bien, no estaríamos hablando demasiado, ya que obviamente no estás interesado realmente en tener largas conversaciones. ¿Es porque no soy un cyborg? — Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas cuando ella le sonrió. — ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Nunca lo has hecho con una humana? Yo parezco una, y aunque ya no soy técnicamente una humana, estoy segura de que me siento real.

Su mirada pasó por sus pechos. — Tú lo has dicho.

— Quiero decir que siento de verdad muy 'emocional', pero esto va para ambos sentidos. Sabrías que si sus manos estaban sobre mí. — Ella estaba disfrutando de la conversación, aunque él no. — ¿Es por mi tamaño? No me vas a romper. Soy muy resistente. Tengo los huesos muy fuertes, con la capacidad de sanar rápidamente, y ni siquiera me resfrío.

Su mirada oscura se levantó para mirarla. — En realidad, no me quieres. Se trata de un engaño de tu parte. Estás tratando de hacer que baje la guardia. Me enteré de cómo te gusta hacer eso a los hombres.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

— Tú no te resististe al equipo que te capturó ofreciéndoles un cachorro y le dijiste que la Tierra se rendiría ante ellos.

— Ese cachorro estúpido otra vez, — murmuró. — Pensé que eran los locos piratas espaciales. ¿Alguna vez alguien va a permitir que me olvide de eso? Además no me capturaron. Era yo quien tenía el cuchillo y el control. Me entregué a ellos.

— Te he subestimado.

— Todo el mundo siempre lo hace.

— Me niego a permitir que juegues a juegos mentales conmigo. Sal de mi habitación.

Se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal y lo miró. — ¿Estás seguro de que esto es un juego? ¿De verdad crees que yo sólo quiero tocarte por alguna razón infame.

— Sí, soy indeseable.

— Joder. — Ella retrocedió, sin embargo. — Las mujeres Cyborgs son idiotas si no te encuentran caliente. Serena se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. — Estaré en mi habitación cuidando de mis necesidades, por si cambias de opinión, aunque te niegues a hacerlo. Me debes un tiempo para hablar. Siempre mantengo un registro cuando alguien está en deuda conmigo.

Darien apretó los puños con las manos a los costados. El deseo de ir tras Serena era tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo se tensó. Cerró los ojos. Ella era una espía, una buena, quería distraerlo de su misión de descubrir su engaño. Ella estaba dispuesta a usar su cuerpo para hacerlo y él deseaba ser un hombre más débil. Él realmente quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar para convencerlo de que podía confiar en ella.

Él accedió a sus implantes y trató de detener las respuestas de la zona de la ingle. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Su pene seguía estando duro, dolorido por la necesidad de enterrarse en el cuerpo suave y tentador de una mujer, que probablemente le cortaría la garganta a la primera oportunidad que tuviese. Eso le molestó. Volvió un poco la cabeza, mirando fijamente las cicatrices en su pecho, un constante recordatorio de la crueldad del Gobierno de la Tierra. Se acercó a la puerta, la cerró y decidió ignorar su mitad inferior. Por alguna razón la mujer afectaba sus respuestas físicas tan fuertes que sus implantes no habían funcionado. No había tocado a una mujer en un mucho tiempo. Tenía que ser eso. Se había vuelto débil, sin darse cuenta.

Se acercó al equipo de entretenimiento y sacudió la mano delante de la pantalla para activarla. Él había desviado un montón de funciones de su ordenador a su habitación En cuestión de segundos extendió la mano para conectarse a Artemis. Él se puso impaciente a la espera que el otro macho respondiera.

— ¿Algo va mal?

— Sí, — gruñó Darien en su cabeza. — Asigna a otro para interrogar a la humana.

Artemis hiso una pausa. — ¿Estás bien?

— No.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ella te ataco?

— Se podría decir que sí. Ella se me ofreció en un intento de ganar mi confianza.

Darien apretó los dientes mientras que la diversión del otro hombre cruzó la conexión. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de ocultarlo.

— ¿Ella trató de tener sexo contigo?

— Sí

— ¿Por qué estás hablando de eso conmigo? Esa es una buena manera de aprender la reacción de su cuerpo.

— Te odio — murmuró Darien en voz baja a través del enlace. — ¡No voy a tocarla!

— Tal vez estarías de mejor humor. Estoy ocupado. Eres un cyborg duro y ella es una mujer pequeña. Estoy seguro de que podrás manejar la situación. Charlie me está esperando. Nos vamos a la cama. Buenas noches, Darien. No me llames de nuevo hasta que no haya pruebas de quien es ella realmente y de sus intenciones. — Artemis cortó la conexión.

Darien aparto la mano y se paseó por la habitación. Miró fijamente la pared común de las habitaciones. En realidad no podía estar en la otra habitación desnuda y tocando su propio cuerpo. Sería demasiado cruel.

Él gruñó y apretó los puños y decidió que sería eso exactamente lo que estaría haciendo. Ella quería hacerlo sufrir. Bajó la mirada hacia su polla, aún dura e incómoda, y resistió el impulso de golpear algo. Él no le permitiría ganar esta guerra mental. Los dos podían jugar. Sólo necesitaba distraerse y mantener su guardia baja. Mientras caminaba, su mente trabajaba y de pronto decidió cambiar el juego. Creía que podía usar su cuerpo para atraer su confianza. El podía hacer lo mismo. Ella había admitido ser muy humana a pesar de sus mejoras de ingeniería. Se trasladó rápidamente a su puerta la abrió y entró en la habitación. En cuestión de segundos, su mano sostuvo la puerta y no se molestó en llamar. Ella le había invitado.

La visión de ella en la cama, le hizo olvidar su fin incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de entrar en su habitación. Se había quitado todo, menos la ropa interior roja que apenas cubría la hendidura de su coño sin pelo. Podía ver a través del tejido transparente que cubría la misma. Los pechos desnudos eran firmes, redondeados montículos rosados, con los picos endurecidos. Su polla se convirtió en una dura roca y sus pelotas se apretaron hasta el punto de dolor. Se obligó a llenar de aire sus pulmones mientras permitió que su mirada vagase lentamente sobre su piel pálida, sin imperfecciones mostrando todo, incluso la zona en la que se hirió en el muslo. Noto que ni siquiera una cicatriz empañaba el sitio de la herida. Por último, dio un paso adelante ya que sus miradas se encontraron.

Serena se acordó de respirar cuando Darien la miró a los ojos. Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él, sellándolos dentro de la pequeña habitación, y su corazón se aceleró. Él la siguió y ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Ella dudaba mucho de que hubiera ido a su habitación para hablar. Una mirada a su polla estirada, era prueba suficiente de lo que él realmente quería. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras le miraba.

— No he comenzado todavía. Estaba esperando a que me acompañaras. — engancho los pulgares por arriba en su ropa interior sobre sus caderas. — Por favor, dime que es por eso que estas aquí.

Caminó lentamente, casi de una manera depredadora, observándola con una intensidad que la hizo jadear. De repente, se recordó que los cyborgs podían ser peligrosos para sus enemigos. Podría estar en graves problemas si Darien la consideraba uno. Ella levantó su culo de la cama, movió sus caderas, y levantó sus piernas para soltar las bragas al lado de la cama. Darien se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, su mirada dejando los ojos para mirar el pequeño pedazo de su cuerpo que ella había revelado.

— Tu. — Él se aclaró la garganta. — Estás jugando un juego peligroso.

Serena se mordió el labio y abrió los muslos, manteniendo las rodillas flexionadas, y expuso su coño hacia Darien. — No vas a hacerme daño, ¿verdad?

Su intensa mirada volvió de nuevo a ella.

— Sería una lástima si esa es tu intención, — dijo, manteniendo su voz suave. — Te estoy ofreciendo un montón de placer. No es un juego. Estos son para los niños. ¿Te parezco una niña?

Sus manos se movieron, agarró sus pantalones y se puso frente a ellos. — Me has llevado demasiado lejos y vas a pagarlo ahora.

— Bueno — Ella se lamió los labios. — Simplemente tomate las cosas con calma. — Su atención estaba fija en él mientras abría sus pantalones. Empujó hacia abajo y salió de ellos rápidamente, y ella sabía que sus ojos se agrandaron a la vista de su polla gruesa y dura. Definitivamente tenía un mástil. — Con calma. Me va a costar ajustarme a tu tamaño.

Miró su cuerpo antes de volver a su mirada a. —Eres pequeña.

—No hay nada pequeño en ti. — Ella sonrió. —Tamaño proporcional es absolutamente apropiado en su caso. Las manos grandes, pies grandes y una gran... —Su mirada se detuvo en su eje rígido. —Todo.

—Ha pasado tiempo para mí.

—Para mí también. —Ella se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y se volvió hacia él. Tenía la cara ahora al nivel de sus caderas. — ¿Quieres bajar un poco, grandullón?

Se dejó caer de rodillas. Serena se acercó más, extendió sus muslos y levantó una mano. Ella lo apunto con su dedo antes de que se acercara hacia abajo entre sus piernas abiertas.

— ¿Crees que vas a controlarme? — Él no se movió al principio, pero arqueó una ceja negra.

— Uno de nosotros tiene que empezar.

Él la miró a los ojos, pareciendo estudiarla. —Estás viviendo en mi casa y necesito que aprendas algunas cosas sobre mí.

—Está bien.

Saltó hacia delante de repente, sorprendiéndola, y ella se quedé impresionada con la rapidez con que se movía. Sus manos se apoderaron de la parte inferior de los muslos abiertos, las levantó y ella cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón con un suspiro. Él empujó sus piernas más abiertas, inclinándolas y el miedo se apoderó de ella. le dolería si de repente entraba. Ella estaba excitada, pero él era un tipo grande.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, él la miró, se inclinó ligeramente hacia arriba, y mantuvo una distancia entre su coño expuesto y su pene.

— Yo estoy a cargo en todo momento. Yo prefiero el control. Yo no recibo órdenes de ti. En el dormitorio soy el único dominante, pero voy a detenerme en cualquier momento si así lo deseas. ¿He sido claro?

— Sí. — Todo su temor huyó y fue sustituido por la excitación.

— Bien, Mantén esta posición y sigue abierta para mí. — Una de sus manos aflojo el control sobre su pierna y le acarició la piel, deslizando sus dedos hasta que la punta de ellos rozó su clítoris.

Hizo una pausa. — Creo que eres hermosa y muy sexy, pero no voy a dejar que me engañes. No creas que esto me hará aceptar todo lo que dices como la pura verdad, si hacemos eso. Yo no juego bien. — Pasó el dedo por más, buscando la humedad de su excitación a la entrada de su coño, y deslizó su dedo de nuevo para acariciar su clítoris. — tu disfrutaras antes que yo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. Era sexy cuando era tan poderoso y exigente. _Grande y al mando_. A ella realmente le gustaba. El suave roce de la yema del dedo deslizándose sobre su manojo de nervios era una tortura, tan suave, era bueno, pero no tan maravilloso como podría ser. Ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. El dolor comenzó a convertirse en necesidad absoluta.

— ¿La boca o los dedos?

No podía entender al principio, demasiado distraída con los ojos sexy y la forma en que la tocaba ligeramente con los dedos. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Mi boca o mis dedos? Que prefirieres.

— ¿Qué se te da mejor?"

Sus labios se curvaron. — Mi boca, lo he decidido por ti. Quiero ver tu cara.

El maldito hombre era sin duda un reto. Él también parecía disfrutar jugando con ella, a pesar de su declaración de que los juegos no les gustaban. Su dedo aplico más presión y frotaba arriba y abajo sobre su clítoris. Serena gimió, cerro los dedos alrededor de las piernas justo debajo de las rodillas para mantenerlas dobladas y separadas, permitiendo que el placer fluyera a través de ella cuando lo miró a los ojos azules. Sus ojos parecían tan fríos, pero no cuando la pasión se apoderó de él. Sus ojos eran impresionantes. Se detuvo y ella quiso protestar, pero la yema de su pulgar frotó la humedad para provocar los pliegues de su vagina antes de presionar su clítoris. Frotó la yema sensible otra vez, y de repente entró un dedo de un golpe en su coño. Ella gritó y cerró los ojos. El tipo tenía un dedo enorme. M_anos grandes._

— Mírame — él exigió. Su pulgar se detuvo, pero se quedó profundamente enterado dentro de su vagina sin moverse.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Avanzó un poco más adelante, bajando la otra pierna, y puso su mano libre en la cama al lado de su cara para apoyar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Bajo, inclinándose sobre ella y ella sintió el roce de su polla contra su culo caliente. Ella tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

Su rostro se cernía a unos centímetros de ella.

— Cierra los ojos y me detendré. Mantén las piernas abiertas y amplias. ¿Me entiendes?

— Sí. — Estaba siendo un fanático del control, pero no se quejaba. Ella quería ver lo que iba a hacer, y su cuerpo estaba dolorido por correrse. El dedo enterrado dentro de ella lentamente comenzó a moverse, a follarla, y ella gimió. Parecía increíble, y él parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo cuando se encontró con un lugar que realmente dolía dentro de ella, dándole una atención especial.

— Eres muy sexy. — Su voz salió súper profunda y ronca.

Serena tenía que luchar contra el impulso de empujar sus caderas. Su pulgar presiono sobre su clítoris de nuevo y empezó un movimiento de arriba a abajo que la dejó sin aliento. Ella sabía que iba a correrse rápido y duro. Su cuerpo estaba muy excitado y sabía exactamente cómo tocarla para llevarla a un clímax rápido. La sensación de los dedos moviéndose dentro de ella sólo aumentó su deseo.

El sudor estalló por su cuerpo mientras luchaba por su instinto para liberar sus rodillas y agarrar sus hombros. Quería tocarlo, pero ella no quería que se detuviera. Tenía la sensación de que realmente lo haría. Él era un cyborg y ella sabía que no eran hombres normales. La mayoría de los chicos eran fáciles de manejar. Un hombre humano ya estaría hasta los cojones en su interior, follandola con abandono, pero Darien mantenía un estricto control sobre ellos, mientras él la observaba.

Estaba casi corriéndose, pero de repente, aflojó la presión de su pulgar y en su lugar golpeó suavemente su clítoris. Ella gimió. ― ¿Por favor? No juegue.

— Yo no estoy jugando. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás en el límite.

El miedo la inundó. ¿Si se levantaba y se iba? Ella lo mataría. Si él sólo quería llevarla hasta el borde y irse... _Sí, voy a romperle el culo por ser un cyborg malo. _Retiró su mano y empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba. _¡Hijo de puta!_

En cambio, él la agarró por los muslos, traslado su trasero al borde de la cama, y la soltó. Extendió una de sus manos a la parte inferior de su vientre, sosteniéndola, mientras que él se colocaba entre ellos. Sus miradas se encontraron y un momento después la gran corona de su pene se froto contra su coño resbaladizo. Estaba empapada por la necesidad y empujó su polla separando los músculos de la vagina con fuerza, lo que la hizo tomarlo cuando la mano que estaba en su vientre se movió. Su dedo apretó su clítoris, frotando con furia, y empujó más profundo.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo evitar la reacción cuando sus paredes vaginales se extendía para tomar su eje grueso. Era sentía muy bien, con un poco de miedo, pero el clímax la golpeó en este segundo. Ella gritó cuando él la penetró más, sus músculos apretando firmemente su pene y comenzó a follarla con golpes duros, y más rápidos, mientras su pulgar seguía acariciando su clítoris. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, se dio cuenta de esto y agarró el colchón en su lugar. Sus caderas empujaron y de alguna manera sus rodillas terminaron agarrando sus caderas, de repente soltó su clítoris. Él la agarró por las muñecas, las sacó de la cama y las puso encima de su cabeza mientras descendía sobre ella. Empujó más duro, la cama golpeando contra la pared, y el éxtasis continuó rodando por ella mientras ella gritaba más fuerte.

— Joder, — él gruñó, con su rostro enterrado entre su brazo en alto y el rostro de él, y su agarre en sus muñecas se hizo casi doloroso.

Ella lo sintió cuando comenzó a correrse. Las ráfagas calientes de su semen se propagaron en el interior de su coño. Se sacudió con cada espasmo de su liberación. Sin aplastarla, pero los mantuvo firmemente unidos con su dominio y su peso. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas, sus pantorrillas apretaron su culo musculoso y ella lo abrazó con fuerza para mantenerse en contacto con su polla dentro de ella.

Finalmente se calmó y se relajo. Ambos estaban jadeando, el sudor goteaba entre ellos y el levantó la cabeza. Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, se sintió un poco aturdida por la intensidad de lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? — Él parecía realmente interesado.

No confiaba en su voz, así que negó con la cabeza. Su mirada se estrechó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. No quería Herir sus sentimientos sabiendo que él estaba buscando la verdad. No iba a mentir al respecto. Habría gritado de dolor en lugar de gritar su nombre, si la hubiera lastimado. Ella estaba segura de que lo había hecho un par de veces en la agonía de la pasión.

— Yo fui más duro de lo previsto.

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a hablar, pero de repente el se movió. Su boca cubrió la de ella y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él comenzó a besarla. Su lengua invadió su boca, tomó el mando, y se encontró con su beso. Tenía los labios gruesos y maravillosos y él la besó de una manera que imitaba lo que acababa de hacer a su cuerpo.

Ella sintió que su polla flexionarse en su interior, endurecerse, y para su sorpresa, él comenzó a moverse. Esta vez, él se movió lentamente, casi saliéndose completamente antes de conducir sus caderas contra sus muslos abiertos. Ella gimió contra su lengua. De repente separo su boca, terminando el beso tan súbitamente como lo había empezado, y él soltó sus muñecas mientras se enderezaba. Sus ojos se abrieron a verlo bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo. Se echó hacia atrás, obligó a sus piernas a liberar sus caderas, alejando su cuerpo de su polla, y la miró. Puso un poco de distancia entre ellos, pero permanecía de rodillas. Las piernas de Serena cayeron al suelo y empujó para sentarse mientras lo miraba boquiabierta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Así es como yo quería follarte. Más despacio.

— Podemos hacerlo de nuevo. No somos humanos. No necesitas tiempo de recuperación y yo tampoco.

Su mirada cayó sobre su vagina. — Eres hermosa, sexy, es como tocar el cielo y... — Su mirada se clavo en sus ojos. — Peligrosa. Me haces deseas las cosas que se que nunca había deseado. Ahora sé que eres demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Se levantó, se inclinó, agarró sus pantalones y se volvió. Serena sabía que su boca estaba abierta en shock cuando caminó desnudo hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Su cuerpo era perfecto y su culo sin cicatrices. Tenía el mejor culo que había visto en su vida y sus piernas eran musculosas y bien proporcionadas. Su espalda mostraban las cicatrices que confirmaban la fuerza y el coraje que se revela en cada línea blanca. Se detuvo en la puerta y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

— Eres traicionera, Serena Tsukino. Yo tengo un montón de cicatrices en mi cuerpo y no necesito ninguna interna. Que duermas bien.

Se había ido, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, y Serena se quedó allí en estado de shock y aturdida.

Darien se apoyó contra la pared de su habitación. Sus dedos aplastaron la tela de sus pantalones con los puños. Quería darse la vuelta y volver a su habitación y quedarse allí. _Horas. Días. Tal vez semanas._ Tocar a Serena fue increíble, caliente, y sentir tu cuerpo envuelto alrededor de él, debajo de él, era lo mejor que lo que había experimentado nunca.

Él había perdido totalmente el control cuando había entrado en su cuerpo. Ella había estado muy caliente y húmeda. Muy apretada. Las sensaciones de placer empujaron totalmente todos los demás pensamientos de su cabeza, dejándolo incapaz de pensar, sólo podía sentir. _El Cielo puro._

Él había perdido totalmente el control cuando había entrado en su cuerpo. Había estado demasiado caliente y húmedo. Un coño apretado. Las sensaciones de placer habían eliminado totalmente todos los pensamientos de su cabeza, lo dejó incapaz de pensar, sólo podía sentir. El Cielo puro.

Él pudo haberla lastimado y este concepto le hizo Apretar los dientes. _Si fuera verdaderamente humana, claro_. Afortunadamente no lo era. Murmuró entre dientes y abrió la puerta, miró dentro y la cerró detrás de él.

El deseo de regresar con ella, y pedirle disculpas por su abrupta salida era casi insoportable. Podía estar allí ahora con ella. Su polla palpitaba, independientemente de haber experimentado el orgasmo más increíble de su vida. Esto realmente le irritaba. Las mujeres daban problemas. Nunca querían tener nada que ver con él. Él no recurría a ellas, nunca las utilizo, y esto debería confirmarle que el interés de Serena por él tenía que ser un intento de hacerle bajar la guardia.

_Ella podría ser una espía del Gobierno de la Tierra_. Arrojó sus pantalones al suelo y se paso los dedos por las cicatrices a lo largo de su garganta. Ellos casi lo habían matado una vez. Él había sobrevivido, tuvo que luchar para recuperar su fuerza, y le había dejado marcado tanto emocionalmente como físicamente.

Tenía que mantener el control sobre su cuerpo y no permitir que Serena lo debilitase. El sobrevivió a la huida de la Tierra por un motivo. Era duro, fuerte e inteligente. No podía permitir que una mujer pequeña, sexy lo destruyera.

Se dirigió hacia el baño para quitarse el dulce olor y excitante de Serena de su cuerpo. De lo contrario, podría perder la cabeza y volver a su habitación. _Cíñete a la misión. Descubre la verdad. Deja de pensar en lo sexy que es,_ _y deja de sentirte como un hijo de puta por el destello de dolor que viste en sus ojos cuando saliste de la habitación._ _Era sólo una actuación por su parte. Ninguna mujer realmente me quiere. Estoy dañado._

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Serena trenzo su largo cabello en una trenza por la espalda recta. Le ayudó a relajarse mientras sus dedos trabajaban en los cabellos húmedos. Ella miró hacia la puerta y sabía que no podía quedarse en la habitación por mucho más tiempo. Había pasado la hora del desayuno y el almuerzo se acercaba. Se había duchado, atado el pelo y tenía hambre.

No había dormido bien. Había dado vueltas en la cama preguntándose si Darien había dormido como un bebé, o si había deambulado por la habitación esperando que ella intentara escapar para desencadenar algún tipo de caos en su planeta cyborg. Ella sonrió ante la idea. Realmente él creía que era una espía enviada para traerlos de vuelta bajo el control del Gobierno de la Tierra. Él estaría muy decepcionado si esas eran sus expectativas.

Le había dolido cuando la había dejado después de lo que habían compartido. El tipo sabía cómo hacer que una mujer quisiera más. Habría disfrutado de unas cuantas rondas de relaciones sexuales con él, tal vez podría convencerle de dormir con ella, y lamento haber la perdido la oportunidad de saber lo que se sentía al estar acurrucada contra él. Era algo que realmente había deseado la noche anterior.

— _Ya Basta_ — murmuró para sí misma, atando el extremo de la trenza con una correa que ella había encontrado en el botiquín del baño. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y le levantó la barbilla. Oyó a Darien antes de verlo. Su respiración era pesada y el sonido de golpes la llevó a la sala de estar.

Hizo una pausa, lo vio darle un puñetazo al saco de boxeo que colgaba en su área de ejercicio. Sus puños golpeaban moviéndolo, los bíceps tensos desnudos se mostraban en una camiseta ajustada, y bajo la mirada a su culo firme envuelto en unos pantalones ajustados. Él estaba muy bien en ellos, pero mejor sin ellos. Su pie descalzo dejo la estera y se volvió de repente pateando la bolsa, con su trenza azotando el aire. Su pierna cayó sobre la lona y se volvió lentamente. Sus manos bajaron a los costados mientras sus miradas se encontraron.

— Espero que hayas encontrado fácilmente la ropa que te he proporcionado.

Ella miró lo que llevaba. — Sí. Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros. — Yo no lo hice. El concejal Artemis lo hizo enviar antes de que llegaras. ¿Has dormido bien?

— ¿Qué te parece? — Ella levantó una ceja. — ¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes decepcionado porque no intente colarme a escondidas en tu habitación para matarte mientras dormías o porque no traté de salir de tu casa para ir a recoger información?

Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente mientras la estudiaba. — ¿Esa es tu misión? ¿Dañar a los cyborgs y matar a tantos de nosotros como seas capaz?

Ella sonrió, divertida, y de buen humor para tomarle el pelo un poco. — Sólo estoy interesada en fundirle los circuitos a un cyborg. — Bajó la vista a la parte delantera de sus pantalones — ¿O tal vez sólo hacerle una mamada?

El silencio finalmente la hizo mirarle a la cara. Él la miraba con todas las emociones en su expresión. Se preguntó si había entendido la broma, pero lo dudaba. El Dio un paso más cerca de ella, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Un término sexual. Piensa en ello y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás. Pasaste mucho tiempo alrededor de los guardias humanos y les encantaba comentar ese tipo de mierda.

Eso hizo que reaccionara. Su mirada se estrechó y sus manos se flexionaron a su lado. — ¿Sexo oral?

Ella movió las cejas y sonrió.

Él gruñó bajo. — insistes en usar tu intenso atractivo sexual para bajar mis defensas.

— ¿Intenso? Me siento halagada. ¿Quieres darme de comer? — A ella realmente le gustaba burlarse de él pero se detuvo. — Estoy hablando de comida. Tengo hambre.

— Sígueme.

Dio un paso fuera de la lona hacia una habitación que no había explorado y se fue a la cocina. Era compacta y tuvo que parar en la puerta para evitar rozarse contra él cuando se enfrentó a una máquina extraña en la pared. Él la abrió, sacó una caja y se volvió, empujándolo hacia un dispositivo electrónico cuadrado. Ella oyó un zumbido bajo que duró unos veinte segundos antes de silenciarse. El abrió la cosa, sacó la caja y la colocó sobre el mostrador. Lo desplegó y el olor de la comida le lleno los sentidos. Su estómago realmente gruñó en respuesta. La cabeza de Darien se volvió hacia ella para ver dónde se había originado el ruido.

— Creo que fue la versión de su creador de una broma. — Ella se encogió de hombros. — Realmente quería que todo lo que creara fuera humano, sólo que mejor, y su atención al detalle fue increíble.

Esos ojos azules se levantaron y se quedaron en sus pechos. — Tengo que estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación. — Él se apartó, apartando su atención del frente de su camisa para conseguir cubiertos de un cajón. — Come aquí. Te voy a traer una bebida.

— ¿No tienes mesa?

— ¿Ves alguna? Solo tiene sentido sentarse para disfrutar de una comida. Yo no cocino y no como con placer los alimentos envasados. Es una exigencia física.

— Yo cocino. — Ella miró alrededor de la cocina buscando. — ¿Dónde está la cocina?

— No instale una. Habría sido un desperdicio.

— Es una pena. Yo podría haber hecho una cena maravillosa para ti y tal vez haberte enseñado los placeres de comer. Es espectacular, si está tratando con cosas sabrosas.

Empezó a darle un tenedor, pero se detuvo, mirándola y luego lo alejo. Entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿En serio? — Extendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba. — ¿En que estas pensando? ¿En qué voy a tratar de apuñalarte hasta la muerte? No sé lo que sería más vergonzoso para ti, morir por un tenedor o que tenga que usar algo tan tonto para llevarlo a cabo. Sólo quiero comer, Darien. Podría usar mis dedos si te empeñas en ser paranoico.

— No intentes nada. — le dio el tenedor.

Serena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. — Yo trataría de provocarte un ataque al corazón si fuera a matarte. Eso sería más divertido. Asesinado por exceso de sexo es menos humillante. — Metió el tenedor en la sustancia pastosa. No apestaba, pero parecía horrible. Detectó un olor a carne artificial, probablemente una supuesta carne y queso, una alternativo del espacio para el queso de soja en la Tierra. Era barato, duraba para siempre, y se podía comer en condiciones de ingravidez. — Esto va a ser asqueroso, ¿verdad?

— Tu prueba.

— He visto el exterior. ¿No cultiváis verduras y otras cosas? ¿Ganado? ¿El planeta no tiene ninguna otra forma de vida sabrosa? Me recuerda a la Tierra.

— Nosotros no comemos los habitantes del planeta. Consideramos que es grosero. Cultivamos verduras. Eso es lo que hacemos con el queso. No es la Tierra.

Ella se echó a reír, mirándolo fijamente mientras tomaba un bocado de comida caliente. Ella masticó, tragó e hizo una mueca. — soso. ¿Al menos tienes sal? ¿Algunas especias? Ellos me dieron de comer una buena comida en el Centro Médico.

— No.

— Datos. Sabes que esta cosa está hecha de vegetales poco comunes, ¿no? Se mezclan todas ellas hasta formar una masa insípida de mierda con mal sabor y sólo agregan sabores que crees que van a vender. Se podría pensar que ya que tendrían una nueva Tierra y por lo menos serian originales.

— La producción de alimentos no es mi trabajo, ni lo es la elección de lo que hacen con la vegetación que crece. Podría permitirte enviarles una queja, si quieres, o hacerles algunas sugerencias. Ellos lo agradecerán.

—Al menos, es nuevo. A las empresas en la Tierra no les importa. Es lo suficientemente barato para que la gente compre cosas a granel, independientemente del gusto que tiene. — Se obligó a tomar otro bocado. Le sostendría el cuerpo, pero sin duda no sería algo que ella comiera por elección. — Necesito una mejor alimentación si me quedo aquí. No me hagas rogar. No me gusta.

— Podría organizar la entrega de alimentos.

— No quiero obligarte si es caro.

— No utilizamos el sistema monetario de la Tierra.

Eso le llamó la atención. — ¿qué utilizan?

— Nosotros no usamos nada. No pedimos más de lo que necesitamos y todos contribuimos a nuestra sociedad.

— Eso me gusta. — Ella le sonrió. — Esta es la mejor cosa que he oído hasta ahora de lo que han hecho con sus vidas.

— Me han dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con los pactos de reproducción.

— ¡Son bárbaros! — Comió más, tragó y decidió que no tenía tanta hambre como pensaba.

Empujó la comida para mirarlo en su lugar. — No soy una máquina de hacer bebé para producir pequeños cyborgs, y el conjunto de ser asignada a unos extraños es espeluznante y es algo sencillamente malo.

— Las mujeres Cyborgs eligen a sus hombres cuando se reúnen en una unidad familiar, tú eres única. El Consejo ha considerado la necesidad de asignarte a uno.

— Gracias, pero no gracias. Yo elijo con quien me voy a la cama y nadie más. Mas les vale que no me asignen a nadie o transformare en eunucos a los cyborgs que me reciban si tratan de tocarme.

Su boca se apretó en una línea sombría. ― Fue una buena idea que te enviasen conmigo. Yo nunca te forzaría.

La preocupación la devoraba y cruzó los brazos. — ¿Eso es lo que están planeando hacer, una vez que me establezca en este planeta? ¿Enviar hombres a buscarme y arrastrarme a alguna parte para formar una especie de confusa unidad familiar?

— No por el momento. Estás a salvo de otros machos.

— ¿Pero eso puede suceder?

— Se te ha asignado a mi custodia. Yo no te obligaría a aceptar otros hombres en la cama. Yo soy responsable de ti.

Ella sonrió. — Qué suerte tienes. ¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy? ¿Vamos a mirarnos el uno al otro todo el día o vas a darme un paseo por el planeta? Admito que tengo curiosidad. Me encantaría ver más.

— Vamos a quedarnos aquí. Pensé que podríamos hablar y llegar a...

Un timbre sonó fuerte y la cabeza de Darien giro hacia la sala de estar. Él se movió rápidamente de la cocina. Serena lo siguió hasta la puerta principal. Apretó la palma de la mano en el escáner y abrió la puerta. Un cyborg sombrío, que nunca había visto antes, estaba allí con un uniforme negro. Se tensó, esperando a que él no estuviera allí para tratar de convencerla de comprobar sus habilidades sexuales.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — La molestia sonó con fuerza en el gruñido de Darien.

— No estás conectado al sistema de vigilancia. Sucedió algo urgente. — El cyborg estiró el cuello para mirar a Serena durante largos segundos antes de encontrar la mirada de Darien. — Abre un enlace. El consejo entero está tratando de comunicarse contigo. Ellos necesitan una evaluación inmediata.

— Gracias. — La puerta se cerró, dejando al tipo fuera y Darien cerró los ojos. Se mantuvo sujetando el teclado en la pared.

Serena le observaba, asumiendo que se conectaba a los otros cyborgs y se preguntó qué clase de acontecimiento urgente había ocurrido. Ella se movió hacia un lado para ver mejor el rostro de Darien y se sintió alarmada cuando lo vio palidecer y la ira tensó su rostro, seguido de un gruñido que retumbó en su garganta. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Susurró ella, no estando segura si alguien más vinculado a su mente pudiera oírla, o si sólo los oía en el interior de su mente.

— Silencio — ordenó con brusquedad.

Se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de recordar exactamente lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. Dijo algo sobre el análisis de datos y la evaluación de las amenazas. Ella se abrazó a su pecho, rezando por no ser el problema. ¿Y si habían decidido que era demasiado arriesgado permitirle vivir? Darien estaba convencido de que ella era una especie de espía. Tal vez creyeron que era demasiado peligrosa para ellos. El miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ella lamentaría ser asesinada por las mismas personas por las que una vez había muerto para salvarlos. _Eso sería una inmensa putada._

Pasó el tiempo y Darien se quedó con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente, los abrió. Pasó la mano izquierda por el escáner de la pared y se giró, y se volvió, casi chocando con ella donde estaba apoyada contra la pared, y le lanzó una mueca.

— He asignado a dos mujeres Cyborgs para recogerte. Ellas te protegerán de otros machos y mantendrán un ojo sobre ti mientras estoy fuera. — Se movió rápidamente, caminando hacia atrás.

_¿Me dejas?_ Ella se lanzo detrás de él, teniendo que correr, literalmente, para poder seguirle el paso — ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Se trata de mí? — Ella lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a girar para detenerle. Estuvo punto de chocar con él. — ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué está pasando?

— No tengo tiempo para eso. Necesito que empacar una bolsa. Estarás a salvo. Te asignaron a dos hembras para mantenerte en un lugar seguro.

El apriete se hizo más fuerte. — ¿Se trata de mí?

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. — Una de nuestras naves ha sido atacada por los Modelos Markus.

Soltó el brazo fuera de su agarre se dio media vuelta, y se alejó corriendo a su habitación. Serena estaba sorprendida antes de precipitarse detrás de él nuevamente. Ella prácticamente corrió a su habitación y se paró en seco para evitar chocar contra él cuando se inclinó para sacar una bolsa del fondo de un cajón.

— ¿Hay víctimas? ¿Están todavía bajo ataque? ¿Estos hijos de puta abordaron la nave? ¿Qué clasificación tenia la nave de tu gente?

— Hubo daños y algunos heridos, pero no hubo muertes. — Tiró la ropa en la bolsa, sin mirarla. — Se las arreglaron para escapar, pero los están persiguiendo. Estamos enviando otro barco para interceptarlos. Tengo que estar en el. Fui asignado para dirigir la misión, ya que he analizado todos los datos y se mucho más acerca de lo que nos enfrentamos.

— ¿Qué clasificación tiene la nave que fue atacada? ¿Cuál es el que están enviando para ayudarles?

Él la ignoró. La cólera se apoderó de Serena y ella saltó sobre él, lo agarró su brazo y lo forzó a dejar de hacer las maletas.

— Escúchame, Darien. Conozco a los modelos Markus. Ellos pueden enlazarse a cualquier sistema remoto. Viajé para interceptarlos sobre un dinosaurio una nave obsoleta, porque el equipo principal solo era activado por voz desde la cabina, con mi voz grabada junto con mis patrones del habla. Ellos pueden imitar voces, pero son un fracaso para imitar cómo habla la gente.

Él miró airadamente su mano agarrando su brazo. — Somos conscientes de sus habilidades de hacker. El comandante cyborg vio la nave venir y tomo el control del sistema primario para evitar violaciones adicionales.

— No sólo es el ordenador principal de lo que ellos tienen que preocuparse. ¿Sabes cómo los Markus han escapado? Ellos apuntaron los sistemas no esenciales. — Se negó a permitirle que se mantuviera alejado de ella. — Ellos evitaron el ordenador central y se enfocaron en la mierda estúpida de la cual nadie se preocupaba hasta que causan un fallo del sistema. Jugando con las luces y los sistemas de alimentos, los reguladores del flujo de aire, y si tienes más de cuatro Markus juntos, ellos funcionan como uno solo, son capaces de destruir cientos de funciones como si fueran una sola unidad. Ellos se suman. Sobrecargan el sistema principal para causar una ola de energía en masa. Salieron de la fábrica porque la electricidad cayó. Es necesario advertir a tu gente para que sepan eso, y reemplazar manualmente todo lo que puedan. Todo.

Darien la miró profundamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué debería creerte?

— Odio los modelos Markus. No son cyborgs. Son frías máquinas de matar con la piel clonada. Interactúe con ellos, antes de tomar la resolución a ir tras ellos. Quería juzgar si de verdad eran conscientes o no. No tienen alma pero son conscientes de sí mismos. Ellos piensan que cualquier ser vivo es una amenaza para su existencia y debe ser exterminado. Mataron a todas las personas en la estación Belta. Había niños a bordo. Ellos los asesinaron y no eran una amenaza. La Estación Belta no era militar, y nadie habría ido tras ellos. La tripulación era pacífica civiles en el espacio como blancos fáciles, y los Markus lo sabían. Ellos robaron las mejores lanzaderas de Barcarintellus de la pistas de aterrizaje el día que se escaparon. Esa es la empresa que los fabrico. Simplemente despegaron de la superficie y se fueron al espacio. Ellos tomaron cuatro lanzaderas en total. No tenemos idea de cuántos modelos Markus faltan, simplemente porque no apagaron el ordenador central. Lo frieron.

Él la miró, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? La única razón por la que no todos ellos escaparon se debió al hecho de que ya habían habido algunas muertes de trabajadores en la fábrica y Barcarintellus había comenzado a cancelar la mayoría de las unidades Markus, pero ellos estaban probando de un número desconocido de ellos, tratando de averiguar en qué se habían equivocado con la esperanza de recuperarlos. La compañía invirtió un montón de dinero y tiempo en ellos. Los datos no pueden ser recuperados desde un ordenador quemado y nosotros no podíamos preguntar a ninguno de los empleados cuantas unidades exactamente no se habían retirado de la línea, ya que todo el mundo estaba muerto. Los Markus no sólo escaparon. Ellos se tomaron el tiempo para matar cada criatura viva dentro de aquella planta. Afortunadamente, cuando la compañía cancelo los modelos Markus, les enviaron a un centro de almacenamiento sino las unidades que escaparon probablemente los habría robado para reactivarlos más tarde, cuando tuvieran más tiempo. Su misión ahora es conseguir todos los modelos Markus. Exigieron que toda la línea de producción sea operacional y liberada a ellos. La tierra se negó y creo que es por eso que comenzaron a atacar a las indefensas estaciones y naves espaciales en venganza.

— ¿Cuál era la capacidad de cada barco?

Ella se relajó. Él estaba escuchando. — Eso no importa. Yo sé dónde quieres llegar con eso, pero es imposible siquiera de adivinar. Un Markus puede manejar y operar una lanzadera entera él solo. Asimismo, no necesitan oxígeno para sobrevivir, por lo que podrían, en teoría, estar en una nave sin especificaciones de seguridad para mantener la vida. La única cosa que no podían pasar por alto es el peso máximo para el despegue, pero, de nuevo, podrían haber llenado con cincuenta de esas malditas cosas en el interior de cada lanzadera, aunque fueran diseñadas para transportar un número mucho más pequeño. No lo sé. Esos idiotas estaban más preocupados por el espionaje que por mantener una copia de los archivos de información. Ellos no podían o no querían siquiera decirnos cuantos de los barcos fueron robados para darnos una idea de lo que debemos buscar.

— Has dicho que ha visto modelos Markus antes de empezar su misión. ¿Cómo es esto posible si todos los modelos activados escaparon?

— La compañía volvió a traer algunos de la zona de almacenamiento después de la fuga y se activaron para estudiarlos. El número que tengo es a partir de la información que obtuve de un Markus que apenas funcionaba que encontré cuando llegué a la Estación Belta. Él estaba muy dañado, pero me dijo que estaba en un grupo de ocho. Eso significa que siete de ellos, que yo sepa, todavía están por ahí, pero la señal de socorro de la estación indicada que sólo ataco una nave. Tres naves más están ahí fuera.

— ¿Cuando se escaparon?

— ¿Importa eso? — Su mano en el brazo se aflojo, pero ella no lo liberó. Tenía la piel caliente y consoladora. Los modelos de defensa daban miedo. Los Modelos Markus la dejaban helada hasta los huesos cuando hablaba de ellos. Su pulgar rozó la muñeca.

— Hemos tenido negociaciones con cuatro modelos en el pasado.

La conmoción se apoderó de ella. — ¿Qué tipo de negocios?

— Se acercaron a nosotros en busca de aliados contra la Tierra.

— Yo no confiaría en ellos. Están respirando y eso los hace que sean irrelevantes para ellos.

— Nos querían utilizar como herramientas para negociar con la tierra para liberar más de sus modelos.

— No es sorprendente. — Hizo una pausa. — ¿Cómo termino?

— ¿Era el _Nugget_ uno de los transbordadores robados el día de su fuga?

— No. — Ella frunció el ceño. — Estoy familiarizada con eso, sin embargo. Uno de los propietarios de Barcarintellus se jactaba de su nave de lujo. Estaba en todas las noticias acerca de cómo ella tenía una alta tecnología y era extravagante, pero fue robada meses antes que esas unidades se escaparan. — Se mordió el labio, pensando. — Déjame adivinar. ¿Ellos la tenían?

— Sí

— Hijos de puta. ¿Hay cinco naves por ahí? ¿Hubo una fuga previa de algunos Markus? Maldito General Vargus. Él me envió aquí sin darme todos los detalles.

— El _Nugget_ fue destruido junto con los modelos Markus que encontramos. — Darien se soltó de su agarre. — Me tengo que ir, pero quiero que les digas todo lo que sabes acerca de los modelos Markus a las dos mujeres que he nombrado para protegerte. Ellas retransmitirán toda la información que nos facilites.

Ella lo agarró mientras trataba de evitarla. — Llévame contigo.

— No.

— Entonces quédate aquí porque son muy peligrosos. Dijiste que analizabas toda esa mierda. Estás más seguro si haces eso aquí conmigo diciéndote todo lo que sé acerca de ellos. — Ella no lo quería cerca de esas cabezas de metal monstruosas. Eran asesinos fríos y ella tenía la sensación de que los cyborgs subestimaban el peligro, a pesar de que ella estaba impresionada que se las habían arreglado para matar a cuatro. Los Modelos eran defectuosos defensa eran difíciles de matar. — Yo te ayudaré.

La aparto de nuevo y cerró la bolsa, colgándola por encima de su hombro. — Endy está en la nave atacada y le persiguen. Sufrieron daños y desconocemos cuánto tiempo puedan luchar contra la otra nave. Él es mi amigo y yo voy a cubrirle las espaldas.

Serena sintió el corazón perforado. _Endy_. Su imagen destelló en su mente, el cyborg dulce que había sido su amigo y quien quería llevársela con él cuando ellos se habían escapado. Había sido su primer flechazo a pesar de que nunca había pensado en ella románticamente. Saltó sobre Darien cuando trató de conseguir pasar alrededor de ella.

— Llévame contigo y me callare la boca tan apretada y no voy a decir nada. Si me necesitas, Darien. Soy una experta en estas cosas. Sé más sobre ellos que tú y se cómo matarlos.

— Ya lo hemos hecho antes y lo haremos de nuevo. Tenemos los códigos de parada por si escapaban de la planta de fabricación.

— ¿Te refieres a los que ellos invalidaron y ya no funcionan? — Tuvo que retroceder cuando el avanzo. — la Autorización: misericordia —cuatro—dos—cuatro—uno, no hará absolutamente nada, excepto perder el aliento diciéndolo. Serán las últimas palabras que pronunciaras antes de morir.

Eso lo detuvo mientras él la estaba estudiando. — Sabemos el código. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a funcionar?

— Frieron los receptores de los códigos verbales. De lo contrario, los empleados los habrían desactivados cuando se desató el infierno. Un empleado se encerró en su oficina y escribió una nota sobre que los códigos de comando no estaban trabajando antes de que lo mataran.

Desafortunadamente, él no pensó en escribir cuántos de ellos estaban en la planta. Yo sé lo que aminora su velocidad y sé cómo matarlos. Llévame contigo si vas a salir. Me necesitas.

Se encogió de hombros y la bolsa cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente la agarró. Sus pies se separaron del suelo y le pego la espalda contra la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación. Eso llevó el aire fuera de sus pulmones. Darien se quedó casi nariz con nariz con ella, ya que había llegado a estar a la misma altura.

— Vas a compartir esa información con los cyborgs femeninos cuando asuman tu cuidado.

Su corazón se aceleró. — Sé que no confías en mí, pero odio los modelos de Markus con pasión. Asesinaron a los niños de esa estación, Darien. Tengo muchas ganas de ir si Endy está en peligro. Él era mi amigo. También me he encariñado con tu culo malhumorado y no quiero que me digan que has muerto antes de que estas cosas aparezcan aquí. Quieren cyborgs. Este planeta es uno de ellos, ¿verdad? Eso significa que quieren saber dónde está. La Tierra no se preocupa por los seres humanos que viven en las estaciones, si continúan atacando y matándolos, pero colgando cyborgs delante de vuestras narices le dará a esas locas cabezas de metal lo que quieren. La Tierra está aterrorizada con vosotros y cambiaría un androide por un cyborg en un instante, sólo para mitigar la amenaza. Supongo que los modelos Markus no sabe donde está este planeta, o ya lo habrían atacado en lugar de a una nave, a menos que la nave este en órbita. Supongo que no, ya que hay que prepararse para salir. Este planeta entero está en peligro si sus hombres son capturados. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Él le gruñó a ella.

Ella vaciló y levantó las manos, colocándolas en su rostro. — Yo puedo ayudarte, Darien. Mírame a los ojos y podrás ver la verdad. No quiero ver morir algún cyborgs, especialmente tú o Endy.

El cuerpo rígido de él lentamente se relajó, pero él no la soltó. — Ayúdanos dando toda la información que sabes a las mujeres, si esto es cierto. Ellas a su vez me la reenviarán a mí.

— Me necesitas allí.

— Es demasiado arriesgado.

— Soy tu arma secreta contra ellos y tengo que estar allí si la mierda golpea el ventilador.

Él la miró sin comprender. — Explícate.

Ella vaciló. — ¿Pensaste que era totalmente humana y ellos también lo harán. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y Endy está en peligro. Por favor Darien. Llévame contigo. Puedo ayudar.

La indecisión no era algo que Darien experimentaba a menudo, pero con Serena suplicando, podía sentir su resolución fundirse. Sería demasiado peligroso para ella asumir esta misión. Ni siquiera debería ir, odiaba dejar El Garden, pero debía mucho a Endy y debía hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo. Él tenía que estar en su sitio para ayudar a evaluar la situación, por lo que las mejores decisiones se tomaban de acuerdo con lo que encontraran al llegar a la nave si no podía ayudarlos a escapar de la nave que los seguía.

Serena sabía más acerca de los modelos Markus que ellos. Él creía lo que había dicho y tenía que admitir que ella podría ser útil si se encontraba a su lado. La idea de ponerla en peligro no le sentó bien. Ella era su mujer para proteger y había una alta probabilidad de que fueran capturados junto con la tripulación del Vontage.

Trató de cerrar sus emociones para realizar su trabajo. Llevar a Serena tenía sentido, al tener que transmitir la información podría perjudicar a las decisiones que deben ser tomadas en fracciones de segundos, y si tenían que cortar todas las comunicaciones, no sería capaz de aprender lo que ella compartiría con las hembras que nombró para protegerla.

Era un soldado y ella demostró su valía cuando lucharon en la lona. La hembra pequeña lo había hecho caer, algo que no era fácil de hacer, y ella quería ir.

— Es peligroso. No estoy seguro de si se trata de una misión que puede terminar con éxito.

Ella se lamió los labios. — Esas cabezas metálicas son peligrosas, pero yo soy la mejor oportunidad que tienen en su contra. Yo sé más que tú.

Él lamentaba no poder protestar esta declaración, pero eso sería deshonesto. Habían aprendido muy poco sobre los modelos Markus. Consideró que era una suerte que el primer grupo de cyborgs, que había encontrado, había escapado antes de examinar los informes que se habían presentado. Su mandíbula se apretó. Estaba enfadado, pero la lógica dictaba que él la tome.

— Va a seguir todas mis órdenes. Esto no es negociable.

Ella sonrió y levantó la mano, saludándole. — ¡Sí, señor!

Él gruñó, soltándola lentamente. — Recoge tus cosas con rapidez, sólo algunas cosas. Nos vamos en cuatro minutos.

Serena se volvió, salió dispara a su habitación, y él la vio irse. Apretó sus puños mientras suspiraba. De un modo u otro, él aprendería más sobre ella. O le enseñaría que se podía confiar en ella, o trataría de ayudar a los androides a dañar a su pueblo. El dolor en el pecho no era algo que podía pasar por alto. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que quería confiar en ella, era necesario que ella fuera la mujer que aparentaba ser, y cualquier cosa menos que eso sería... tan profundamente decepcionante a un nivel completamente nuevo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Sentía demasiado por ella, muy rápido, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía una manera de conseguir meterse debajo de su piel y había causado estragos a su forma de vida pacífica. Ella le importaba.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Rews si :)?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Darien miró a Serena. La nave en la que viajaban no era grande, pero era rápida. Podía sentir las pequeñas vibraciones de los propulsores potentes que se estaban utilizando para acelerar la nave. No tenía idea de cuál era la misión, ya que parecía que los cyborgs se preocupaban de que ella no pudiera robar información confidencial y transmitirla a la Tierra.

Se sentó en un asiento con cuatro cyborgs alrededor. Dos de ellos monitoreándola para que no pudiera enviar ninguna señal, si tuviera la habilidad de sabotear a distancia. Darien le había ordenado ignorar los machos para evitar distraerse con ellos.

— Habla – exigió Darien. — ¿Cómo podemos matarlos?

— Hay que perforarles la piel, cualquier proyectil puede hacer esto, y los matas con descargas de energía inmediatamente para electrocutarlos. Trajeron mis armas como te pedí, ¿verdad?

— Sí. — Él la miró, pareciendo evaluar su honestidad. — ¿Por qué los necesitas con tanta rapidez?

— Ellos se curan rápidamente si están en pleno funcionamiento. La electricidad es la excepción y no se curan de eso. Los defectos de los Markus fueron demasiados para la compañía que los diseñó para eliminar todos los defectos fatales. Esta es la única forma de matarlos. Es un procedimiento estándar el colocar un defecto crítico en un producto en caso de que se descomponga No se recuperan de las quemaduras eléctricas y su interior no está blindado para evitar ser freidos.

— Dijiste que podía reducir su velocidad. Explícate.

Se mordió el labio. — Interrogue a uno de los Markus sola. Insistí en hacerlo antes de salir de la tierra. Moleste mi jefe y él decidió enviarme en una misión en solitario para comprobar la Estación Belta. Necesitaba saber en lo que me estaba metiendo. Yo le revele que no soy totalmente humana para ver lo que hacía. Tuvo una extraña reacción. En cierto modo se apago mientras trataba de evaluar lo que yo podía ser. Es mi arma secreta, supongo. Pensé que si podía encontrarlos, podría aturdirlos haciendo algo inhumano y acabar con ellos mientras hacen una pausa para evaluar mis orígenes antes de tratar de matarme.

Darien parecía perplejo. — ¿Este es tu plan maestro?

— ¿Tienes uno mejor? Has dicho que algunos cyborgs se reunieron con cuatro modelos Markus. ¿Tuvieron una especie de apagón mientras los evaluaban?

— No.

— Es evidente que están conscientes de lo que pueden hacer los cyborgs y estaban dispuestos a tratar con vosotros. No están preparados para mí. Soy algo que no han visto antes, y nadie sabe que soy, salvo el equipo que me salvó. Cuando el modelo Markus regresó en línea después de la parada inicial, me preguntó si yo era la versión femenina de su línea de producción. No uso sus habilidades hasta que no pudo conseguir vincularse conmigo. Yo lo maté antes de que pudiera compartir la información que había aprendido de los otros modelos.

Uno de los cyborgs, que no había recibido la orden de no hablar, le llamó la atención. — ¿La empresa permitió esto?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. — No. Yo lo hice de todos modos. Mentí y dije que trató de hacerse con el control del libro electrónico que llevaba para tomar notas y que, obviamente, evite que se vinculara al aparato ¿que iban a hacer? ¿Acusarme de mentir? Están de mierda hasta el cuello con el Gobierno de la Tierra. Crearon una amenaza mortal para los ciudadanos de la Tierra y resulto un desastre monumental. La empresa nunca creyó que los Markus pudieran escapar de la planta, pero lo hicieron. Se convirtió en un problema de todos. Los empleados se inclinaban hacia atrás para ser provechosos cuando fui a investigar. Ellos no tenían una opción. Enfurece al

— Estás asumiendo que te acercaras lo suficiente a los modelos Markus para revelar cara a cara lo que eres para ellos. — Darien de repente la agarró del brazo. — No lo harás.

La sensación cálida y difusa que estaba sintiendo pensando que podría estar preocupado por ella se desvaneció rápidamente cuando él negó con la cabeza.

— Podrías ayudarles a atacarnos.

_Ouch_. Eso ha dolido. Ella respiró hondo y ocultó el dolor antes de bajar la mirada. — Voy a decírtelo de nuevo. Yo no soy el enemigo.

El cyborg con piel plateada que había hablado con ella la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules oscuros. Tenía unos brazos y pecho musculosos, y su uniforme negro se extendía sobre su cuerpo fuerte.

Se imaginó que debía medir unos dos metros de altura, tal vez un centímetro más, y su atención se centro en barrer con la mirada por cuerpo antes de hablar, después miro a Darien.

— Parece sincera, Darien.

— No es del todo humana Gene. No se la puede evaluar correctamente.

— No estoy de acuerdo.

La boca de Darien se tenso. — Gene es un detector de mentiras para humanos, Serena. Observa las expresiones faciales, las pupilas y realiza un seguimiento del control de la frecuencia cardiaca, así como la temperatura del cuerpo.

— Creo que has perdido tus habilidades como interrogador a lo largo de los años. He estado mirándola y ella es muy humanoide. Cada expresión se muestra cuando habla. Actualmente es infeliz por tu falta de confianza.

Serena se sorprendió que el cyborg pudiera decir eso de ella. Ella había tratado de ocultar sus emociones.

Lo estudió y se dio cuenta que él hacía lo mismo con ella. Darien se recostó contra su asiento en frente del otro cyborg.

— No voy a dejarme engañar fácilmente por ella. Eso te lo dejo a ti, Gene. Ella no es de fiar.

_Doble Ouch._. Ella le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, pero Darien la ignoró. Gene, sin embargo, parecía tomar sus palabras como un reto. — Yo podría leerla. ¿Quieres apostar?

— No.

— ¿Ni siquiera me has preguntado cuál sería la apuesta?

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. — Analizo todo y sé lo que quieres. No puedes dejar de mirar su cuerpo femenino, estás frotando tus muslos con las palmas y te remueves en el asiento. Todo indica que te encuentras en un estado de excitación e incómodo. Deseas a la hembra. La respuesta es no.

— Ella puede estar en desacuerdo. — Gene la miró y sonrió. — Soy un hombre atractivo y grande por todas partes. — Él le guiñó un ojo. — Y también estoy solo.

— Bien por ti. — Serena se inclinó hacia atrás y rozó con su hombro contra Darien. Ella no se apartó, sintiendo su cercanía reconfortante. — Los Cyborgs realmente han cambiado con el paso de los años. Antes no solíais estar tan centrados en el sexo. "

— Algunos cambios son para mejor. — Gene se inclinó hacia adelante, manteniendo la sonrisa en su Lugar, abiertamente admiro su cuerpo. — Lo único que echo de menos en la tierra son las mujeres. He oído que eras un soldado. Los guardias son mi especialidad. Tengo un montón de experiencia y tenemos algunas horas por delante. — Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. — Hay una sala de almacenamiento en la parte trasera de la lanzadera. Las mujeres tienen derecho a probar a cualquier varón que quieran añadir a su unidad familiar. No me opongo en absoluto a unirme a una si tu eres la mujer.

— Me siento halagada, pero no, gracias. Tengo que admitir que es un poco insultante ser comparada con los guardias con los que solía estar en contacto.

— Podrías cambiar de opinión.

— Podrías cambiar de género. — Ella miró abiertamente su regazo durante unos segundos para hacer un punto antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver su expresión de asombro. — Suena como si te hubieras aficionado mantener intactas tus partes. La mejor manera de hacerlo es mantener sus manos lejos de mí.

Darien resopló, pero la diversión brillaba en sus ojos cuando se encontró con su mirada. — Normalmente me ofendería si alguien hiciera ese tipo de amenazas en contra los de mi clase, pero sigue.

Ella apartó la mirada de él. — Ahora consigues encontrar tu sentido del humor. Estupendo.

Gene repente se rió, inclinándose más cerca. — Me encanta un reto. Tienes espíritu.

— No estoy agitando una bandera roja a pesar de que eres tan enorme como toro. Ese es el argot que en la tierra se usa para decir que no sigas insistiendo yo no estoy bromeando. No estoy interesada.

— ¿Estarías interesada en hacer una apuesta conmigo?

— No. — Darien le dijo. — Ella no lo esta.

Serena se irritó. Todavía estaba un poco picada por su desconfianza. — ¿Qué clase de apuesta? Él es mi guardián, pero no gobierna mis palabras.

Gene se rió. — Permíteme ver si puedo leerte con precisión. No me gusta No me gusta ver a Darien tan presumido y supongo que a ti tampoco. Vamos a apostar por cosas obvias. Tú ganas si puedes mentirme. Vas a dar un paseo conmigo a la parte trasera de la nave si no puedes engañarme y me permitirás tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre tu deseo hacia mí. No voy a forzarte, pero me tienes que dar una oportunidad para probar nuestra química.

— No, — dijo Darien, que se enderezó en su asiento. — Eso es definitivo.

— Por supuesto, — dijo Serena, un segundo más tarde, ahora más que irritada con Darien. Él no quería estar con ella por la forma en que actuaba, pero tampoco quería que nadie más estuviese con ella. — acepto esa apuesta.

— No lo harás — Darien dijo con voz ronca y una mirada penetrante.

— Estás tan seguro de que no se le puedo engañar, ¿verdad? ¿estás tan convencido de que soy mentirosa y peligrosa? — Ella levantó la barbilla. — ¿Por qué te preocupas si esto es cierto? Yo podría eludir su capacidad de detector de mentiras fácilmente.

Su boca se cerró de golpe y saltó un músculo de la mandíbula. — Está bien, pero no esperes que yo te salve. Lo Tú trajiste esto sobre ti misma. — Lanzó una mirada furiosa a Gene. — Si ganas, te vigilare. Voy matarte si le haces daño. Ella es mía para protegerla. ¿Está claro?

— Perfectamente. — Gene le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en su regazo. — Quítate la camisa y siéntate aquí. En mi regazo. Tenemos que estar piel con piel.

_Mierda_. No esperaba eso. El cyborg extendió la mano y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto un pecho musculoso y gruesos bíceps. Darien gruño suavemente.

— Deberías haberme escuchado. Ahora tendrás que estar de acuerdo con estas tonterías.

Serena se levantó y el la cogió por la cintura. Ella llevaba un sujetador de gimnasio bajo su blusa. Se desnudó delante de él. — La parte superior se queda. Trate con ello. — Ella vaciló antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo del cyborg. Sus brazos la envolvieron instantáneamente y tiró de ella más cerca. Ella se tensó, pero no lo golpeó, su primer instinto, ya que su temperamento la había metido este lío.

— Concéntrate en mis ojos, cariño. Sólo relájate. Vamos a empezar poco a poco con algunas preguntas sencillas y obvias.

— Eso es todo lo que conseguirás. Mantén las manos en lugares decentes.

— Dime si eres una mujer y mírame a los ojos. Descríbete para mí. Necesito la verdad para calibrar tus respuestas.

— Soy una mujer de pelo negro hasta mi cintura y mis ojos son azules.

El tipo tenía los ojos bonitos. Estaba demasiado caliente. Su piel presionando fuertemente sobre ella. Su abrazo era firme, pero no aplastante. Menos mal que no era claustrofóbico, porque estaba rodeada por su voluminoso cuerpo.

— ¿Quién te detiene ahora?

— Un cyborg engreído que cree que va a llegar a hacer algo conmigo.

Él sonrió. — Respuestas sencillas que no puedan ser objeto de controversia. No estás segura de que soy engreído.

— En realidad, si lo estoy. Vale. Eres Gene, un cyborg que está haciendo esta prueba para ver si soy capaz de mentir.

— ¡Es tan fácil de leer! — Gene sonrió. — Un libro abierto. Tiene los ojos muy expresivos al igual que su lenguaje corporal.

Serena tenía la tentación de hacer trampa. Sería mucho más fácil para ella ganarse su confianza, si podía conseguir que un cyborg le creyera que todo lo que decía era la verdad. Gene podía creerla cuando les advertía sobre los modelos Markus y esto podría hacer su vida mucho más fácil en El Garden. Eso significaría que estaría a solas con ella, pero ella podía hacer frente a todos sus avances. Los Cyborgs tenían honor y le había dado su palabra de que él no la forzaría, y si bien podrían haber cambiado un poco desde la Tierra, ella creía que conservaban algo de nobleza.

— Ahora miénteme.

Ella tomó una decisión instantánea. Darien se enfadaría, pero sus vidas estaban en juego. Endy especialmente, si los modelos Markus perseguían la nave en la que él viajaba. Ella se acerco más a su cuerpo, tomó el control de sus pupilas, el pulso y la temperatura, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de color azul oscuro con los que la aprisionaba el cyborg. — Yo soy un mutante loco del espacio que acaba de comer a su perro.

Él se echó a reír. — Sí que es fácil de leer. Dime una verdad obvia.

— Darien está realmente enojado en este momento.

Gene apartó la mirada de ella para mirar al cyborg en frente de ellos y se echó a reír. — Me gustaría saber que le ha enfurecido. — Él le sostuvo la mirada. — Miénteme una vez más.

— Actualmente estoy en la superficie de la Tierra y estamos a punto de tener una fiesta de té.

El cyborg sostuvo su mirada y la cambió a Darien. — Deberías estar avergonzado de tí mismo. Cuando volvamos a El Garden informare al consejo de que no eres apto para cualquier futuro interrogatorio. Es tan fácil de leer. Sabía que estabas dañado físicamente, pero yo no sabía que había afectado a su lógica o inteligencia. Tienes que estar defectuoso por no ser capaz de leer con facilidad esta mujer. Es un hecho, ahora seriamente dudo de tu juicio como analista. También Voy a exponerlo ante el consejo, así que asegúrate de informarles. ¡Tienes que ser inmediatamente removido de tu cargo!

El corazón de Serena se le encogió en el pecho mientras asumía la idea de que Darien podía perder su puesto de trabajo y su estatus con los cyborgs. Ella no tenía la intención de que esto sucediera. La había jodido totalmente. Por mucho que quisiera ayudar a Endy, ella no quería destruir Darien en el proceso. Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. Había palidecido, las líneas de sus cicatrices resaltaban en su rostro rígido, y sus ojos brillaron con dolor.

— Entendido — dijo con voz áspera.

— ¡No! — Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás hacia Gene. — No hagas eso. No hay nada malo en él,

— Cariño, tu lectura es tan simple que es triste. Darien no tiene que ser responsable de tomar ninguna decisión si no es capaz de ver que eres un libro abierto.

Ella reprimió todas sus emociones y sus funciones corporales, enfadada. — Él es inteligente por no confiar en mí y creo que soy difícil de leer. Tú eres el único que es fácil de engañar. Inténtelo de nuevo, Gene.

Él negó con la cabeza. — Es dulce que estés tratando de protegerlo, pero la prueba ha terminado.

_No, no lo ha hecho._ Ella respiró hondo y volvió a cruzar su mirada con la suya. — Soy un dinosaurio macho con cuatro colas y un hocico horrible.

El shock palideció su rostro. — ¿Qué?

— Mis pupilas no reaccionan con una mentira. Mi ritmo cardíaco no se alteró. Yo puedo controlarlos. Estás leyendo estoy siendo honesta. Soy un pirata mutante del espacio de setecientos kilos que te ha plantado un gran beso húmedo en los labios. — Hizo una pausa. — ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad como una mentira? observa. Soy una mujer con pechos y yo estoy sentada en tu regazo, con tus brazos alrededor de mí. Le debes una disculpa a Darien y si alguien es incompetente, eres tú. Tú eres el único fácil de engañar.

Gene se quedó sin aliento y sus brazos de repente se alejaron de ella. Sus dedos agarraron sus brazos velozmente, agarrándola bruscamente, y con fuerza la empujó fuera de su regazo hacia el suelo entre los asientos. Dos fuertes manos la atraparon antes de que cayera al suelo. Darien la atrajo hacia su regazo y le gruñó el otro. — Podrías haberla dañado.

Gene la miró horrorizado. — Ella no es humana. Es decir, ningún ser humano puede hacer esto.

Darien la puso firmemente en su regazo, con su brazo alrededor de ella, y con una mano le frotó las marcas causadas por el maltrato de otro cyborg. Giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Estaba muy enfadado.

— ¿Estás herida?

— Estoy bien. Gracias por la captura. No me esperaba esto.

— A ningún hombre le gusta hacer el ridículo. — Hizo una pausa. — Por favor, ponte la camisa. No más juegos, Serena. — Él la levanto para devolverla a su asiento junto a él.

— Yo quería que alguien confiara en mí — admitió en voz baja. –se que no debería, pero no me gusto cuando él te insulto. — Ella no sabía por qué se molestaba en decir la verdad, no la creería, pero se sentía mejor al decirlo. — Yo no lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que pondría en riesgo tu trabajo o tu reputación.

— ¿Haz algo así otra vez y vamos a llegar a las manos, — Darien amenazó al otro hombre. — No utilices la fuerza bruta contra ella.

— Ella es un monstruo. — Gene se la quedó mirando. — Ni siquiera nosotros podemos controlar nuestras pupilas Hasta este grado ni el ritmo cardiaco.

— Yo soy especial. — Se puso la blusa por su cuerpo y se inclinó un poco más cerca de Darien. No pareció importarle, ya que lo permitió. — Y tú eres un imbécil. Y eso es cien por ciento cierto.

Darien luchó contra su rabia por lo ocurrido y en contra de su confusión al mismo tiempo. Ver a Serena en el regazo de otro hombre había hecho a su cuerpo se tensara deseando arrancarla de allí. No lo había disfrutado ni un poco. Él era su hombre principal, ningún otro tenía su permiso para tocarla, y aunque las hembras con un solo macho eran libres para probar la compatibilidad de otros para seleccionar más de ellos para una unidad familiar, por primera vez el desaprobó el sistema. El hecho que Serena lo había hecho solamente para enfadarlo. El verla presionada contra el Gene se le hizo insoportable.

Él nunca había tenido aversión hacia el otro macho antes, pero no podía soportarlo ahora. Ella podría haber sido dañada por el duro trato de Gene cuando le mostró sus habilidades al ser capaz de engañar a alguien acerca de su honestidad. Lo había envuelto alrededor de su pálido dedo y Gene, al principio estaba convencido de que era exactamente lo que ella parecía. Él sabía que iba a ser arrancado de su servicio, sus habilidades serian cuestionadas hasta que pudiera comparecer ante el consejo Cyborg para la evaluación, pero ella había hecho lo honorable para salvar su reputación.

_¿Por qué acababa de hacer eso?_ No hablaba a su favor mostrar la destreza con que podía mentir si era una espía. Ella podría fácilmente haber sido sacada de su cuidado, dejándolo desacreditado, avergonzado, y con el apoyo Gene, habría sido absuelta de toda duda sobre sus orígenes. Había sacrificado su posición en la sociedad para desacreditar la capacidad de Gene y este la había dañado físicamente, si no hubiera impedido que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. No tenía ningún sentido.

Él la miró y quería estar a solas con ella más que nunca. Necesitaban hablar en privado. Ella lo confundía y aturdía. Sus acciones no tenían sentido. No era el momento de enfrentarse a ella, pero se negó a esperar. Nunca sería capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa hasta que pudiera hablar con ella, y obtener respuestas, y las quería inmediatamente. Su cuerpo se tensó.

Darien repente se levantó. — Levántate, Serena. Vamos a hablar.

Serena se levantó y siguió a Darien. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de recibir probablemente una reprimenda, pero aún así se movió cuando Darien le indicó que se dirigiera a la parte trasera de la nave. Parecía que estaba a punto de echar un vistazo a la sala de almacenamiento después de todo. _Cyborg malo y desde luego no iba a hacerlo._

La habitación contenía principalmente artículos de almacenamiento con grandes paneles que controlaban una parte de las funciones no esenciales de la nave. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien?

Le sorprendió que él no estuviera peleando con ella usando sus propias palabras. — Estoy bien. Me pilló con la guardia baja. Yo estaba prestando más atención a mi cuerpo que el suyo. La culpa es mía por estar demasiado concentrada en algo. Probablemente no debería admitir esto, pero es la verdad. Mis reflejos se ralentizan cuando estoy controlando otras funciones. Gracias por agarrarme antes de que golpeara la cubierta.

— Por favor, enséñame los brazos para mi inspección.

Ella los levantó, vio las marcas rojas de las manos de Gene, pero dudaba que fuera un moretón. Miró a Darien. El estudió su piel con una expresión severa y la sorprendió cuando lentamente agarró sus caderas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella no se resistió cuando su cara estuvo enterrada en el material negro del uniforme. Él acababa de ponerse las botas antes de salir de su apartamento, a pesar de llevar un uniforme que correspondía con los de los otros cyborgs.

— No juegues con los cyborgs, Serena. Algunos de ellos no tienen sentido del humor. — Su mano se deslizó de sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, frotando su espalda. — Podrías haber sido herida.

Ella se acerco, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho y lo miro fijamente. Era tan alto que se sentía pequeña en sus brazos. — ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?

— Podrías haber seguido con el engaño. Él creía completamente en ti y pensó que yo cometí un error grave en mis evaluaciones sobre ti. No tenías ninguna razón lógica para corregirlo. — Su otra mano dejó su cadera y acaricio su cara. — Tomaste ventaja sobre él al mostrarle la verdad y demostraste mi valía haciendo comentarios perspicaces. Sólo puedo suponer que tú lo hiciste por compasión hacia mí. Eso me dice que puedes ser un montón de cosas, pero que tienes conciencia.

El tipo encendió sus fibras sensibles... y también su libido. — compasión no es lo que yo siento por ti.

Ella sintió su polla endurecerse contra su vientre, donde ella se apoyaba contra él y se resistió a la tentación de sonreír. Ella no era la única afectada por la fuerte atracción entre ellos. Sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda agarraron la trenza y la mantuvo así mientras su cabeza bajaba. Su corazón se aceleró y se lamió los labios, esperando que la besara.

— Eres muy peligrosa, Cian Tsukino.

— No para ti. Si hay una cosa que puedes creer es esto, Darien cualquiera que sea tu apellido.

Él sonrió. — No tengo ninguno.

_Él podría compartir mi apellido_. El pensamiento la aturdió. Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior, se negó a decirlo en voz alta, y simplemente lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

Su pene se volvió más rígido y sus manos se levantaron lentamente, sintiendo su pecho musculado a través de la fina tela hasta que envolvió la parte superior de sus anchos hombros.

— Te deseo — admitió en voz baja y ronca.

— Yo no voy a decir que no.

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Está de acuerdo con mi toque sólo para ganar mi confianza, o porque estás realmente atraída por mí? júrame que vas a dar una respuesta sincera.

— Tócame. No se puede fingir eso.

Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Estar tan cerca de ti me hace mojarme, Darien.

— Todos los cyborgs pueden activar sus impulsos sexuales.

Esto la sorprendió. — No lo sabía.

— Sabes más acerca de cyborgs que nadie, si eres realmente a esa mujer de la Tierra.

— Es cierto, pero hay cosas que no se han planteado. Quieres decir que puedes tener una erección a voluntad? ¿Sólo pensar en ello y ya está duro como una roca?

— Sí, lo mismo pasa con las mujeres.

Ella no pudo resistirse a burlarse de él. — ¿Ellas tienen erecciones? Estaba segura de que las mujeres se hicieron anatómicamente perfectas en todos los sentidos, con sólo partes femeninas.

Su sonrisa lo convirtió en un hombre increíblemente hermoso. — Pueden activar sus respuestas sexuales y ser totalmente receptivas para las relaciones sexuales a demanda.

— Yo no puedo hacer eso. ¿Pueden tener un orgasmo cuando quieren también? Si es así, me siento estafada por este cuerpo. Tengo que querer a alguien en mi cuerpo para sentirlo, y yo realmente necesito ser estimulada sexualmente para correrme.

Él la soltó y la empujo con su cadera. Ella retrocedió unos centímetros para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos, pero no la soltó. Le sorprendió de buena manera al llegar a la parte delantera de sus pantalones, los abrió y deslizó su mano grande contra su vientre. Su dedo encontró su clítoris húmedo y anhelante y lentamente lo frotó.

Serena gimió suavemente de placer. Se sintió realmente bien y se ablandaron sus rodillas hasta que tuvo que agarrarlo más fuerte para mantenerse derecha. Su boca descendió sobre la de ella, sellando sus labios y su lengua se adentró en el interior. Ella gimió de nuevo, besándolo de nuevo, y tuvo que cerrar las piernas para evitar deslizarse hasta el suelo. Él se apartó de su boca.

Darien gruñó, un sonido sexy. — Date la vuelta.

Ella no podía desobedecer esa orden ronca y no quería hacerlo. Su mano se deslizó fuera de sus pantalones cuando le dio la vuelta, pero él la volvió a tocar mientras le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior por los muslos. Lo oyó abrir sus pantalones y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sólo lo abrió lo suficiente para empujarlo por sus caderas hacia abajo para liberar su polla gruesa y abrió las piernas. La apoyó contra la pared y bajó su cuerpo, doblando las rodillas para que sus estuvieran ancladas a su nivel, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

— Inclínate a mí.

Ella por lo general no era del tipo sumiso y disfrutaba de ser ella la que tuviera el control, pero Darien no era un hombre como cualquier otro. Se lamió los labios y se inclinó hacia delante, seguro de que con su fuerza no le permitía caer. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante cuando él empujó con la ancha corona de su polla. Entró con un silbido y se quedó sin aliento de puro éxtasis mientras se hundía en ella lentamente, cada maravilloso centímetro de puro acero rígido.

— Ahora apóyate contra mí.

Serena se enderezó hasta que su espalda estuvo presionada contra su pecho. Empujó hacia arriba, se introdujo en profundidad, y ella gimió más fuerte. Volvió la cabeza y puso sus brazos detrás de ella para agarrar sus caderas calientes y desnudas. Se quedó allí, enterrado profundamente dentro de su coño, un ajuste perfecto y cómodo.

— Eres divina — él gimió suavemente. — No sabes lo que me haces.

— Tengo la impresión que es lo mismo que tú a mí. No me atormentes.

Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de ella. La puso delante de su coño y encontró su clítoris y con el dedo lo froto. Se retiró un poco y se metió de nuevo en ella. La fuerza la levantó sobre sus pies. Ella apretó los labios, tratando de no gritar su nombre.

— Te tengo — prometió.

Él se movió lentamente al principio, casi retirándose de su cuerpo y deslizándose hacia el interior profundamente. Serena cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de su polla y sus dedos manipulando su deseo. Deseó que estuvieran desnudos y enfrentados. Quería estar piel con piel con él, sus pechos doloridos querían frotarse contra él sólo para ser tocados, pero él la mantuvo firme frente a él, contra su espalda.

— Así, apretado y caliente — él gruñó. — No juegues con otros machos.

Trató de pensar, pero de repente él acelero el ritmo, empujando dentro y fuera de ella rápidamente, la fricción de su pene y su dedo eran demasiado intensos para hacer cualquier otra cosa aparte de sentir. Ella rogaba por venirse, ardía en deseos de encontrar la liberación.

— Yo soy el único que puede darte placer. Mía.

_¡Infiernos, sí!_ Él la follo con más fuerza, llevándola sobre la puntas de los pie con cada empuje de sus caderas contra su hundía en su vagina tan profundamente que casi se sentía empalada sobre su polla en la mejor forma posible. Nadie nunca la había tomado en esa postura, así de duro, y fue increíble. Su dedo se apretó más contra su clítoris y lo movía frenéticamente contra sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Ella agarró sus caderas, jadeando, y trató de recordar como mantener el nivel de ruido. La nave no era muy grande y no estaban muy lejos de los otros cyborgs. Los mamparos y los motores ayudarían a silenciar los gritos, pero ellos tenían una mayor audición. A ella no le importaba si alguien sabía lo que estaban haciendo, pero podía ser que Darien si. Él estaba de servicio y no quería causarle problemas por violar el código de ética en el trabajo.

— Dímelo, — dijo sin rodeos.

_¿Decirle que?_ Ella luchó por pensar, demasiado lejos para asegurarse de que no había pasado por alto algo que dijo cuando estaba en la bruma de placer. Ella quería darle todo lo que quisiera para asegurarse de que él no se detuviera. Estaba tan cerca de llegar. Su falta de respuesta pareció irritarle o ponerlo más furioso mientras la acariciaba más fuerte, la follaba más rápido, y un éxtasis puro barrió en toda su mente. Sólo existía Darien, tocando su clítoris en perfecta armonía con su pene.

El clímax la golpeo brutalmente, arrancando a través de su estómago y llegando a su cerebro. Ni siquiera podía respirar cuando se corrió, casi se desmayo a causa del clímax, y cuando abrió la boca para chupar aire a sus pulmones sedientos, una mano grande le tapo la boca mientras gritaba.

Darien bajó la cabeza sobre su hombro, apretó su boca contra su camisa, y mordió la tela mientras su cuerpo se convulsionó tras ella. Cada músculo parecía tensarse hasta que lo sintió como si estuviera apoyada contra una piedra en lugar de una persona. Él rugió con fuerza, el sonido apenas amortiguado, y ella sentía cada temblor y sacudida dentro su cuerpo cuando él vació su semen dentro de ella. El calor de su esperma era una sensación agradable.

Sus dientes la soltaron. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que tenía una lesión, pero eso no importaba.

Nada importaba salvo la relajación postcoital que la hizo caer en sus brazos. Su mano soltó su boca, cayó hasta cubrir un pecho. Él la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a relajarse después de ella, hasta que solo fueron dos personas jadeando en busca de un abrazo.

El tiempo perdió el significado, pero ella sabía que él la abrazó mucho más tiempo del que tardó en recuperarse. Ella no salió de sus brazos, no quería terminar. Él estaba todavía unido a ella, su polla se había reducido ligeramente en el interior de su vagina, sus músculos seguían aferrándose a él con la intención de que permaneciera allí todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y el pecho en un abrazo que la fijaba a él. A ella le gustó.

Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la barbilla para mirar a su hermosa cara llena de cicatrices. Era impresionante con el ligero brillo de sudor en la frente y la boca y sus facciones relajadas. Su mirada azul oscuro y descubrió ternura en ella.

— Nunca provoques a otro hombre — ordenó con voz suave y ronca. — No permitas que nadie más te toque. No me gusto verte sentada en su regazo, con sus brazos a tu alrededor. Trátalo directamente conmigo si te enfado. No utilice otros hombres en mi contra.

Dejó que sus palabras se asentarán en su mente. — ¿Crees que yo acepté el reto para darte celos?

Él vaciló. — No, estoy constatando un hecho. Te has entregado a mí. Yo soy tu hombre ahora mismo. Nadie puede tocarte.

Ella miro su rostro y vio un destello de ira en sus ojos. _Estaba celoso. _Luchó contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con curvar sus labios. Ese sentimiento cálido, alegre le dijo que estaba en serios problemas.

Le gustaba mucho que fuera posesivo con ella. — Te voy a decir una cosa, Darien…

Su cuerpo se tensó y endureció su expresión, y la mirada de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que esperaba que ella dijera algo que lo irritara. Ella se lo habría dicho si se tratara de cualquier otra persona que le diera una orden. No le gustaba que la gente le dijera qué hacer o a quién ella podía tocar.

— Sólo me le burlaré, ¿vale? Sólo me sentare en tu regazo. — Ella sonrió. — ¿Y puedes envolver tus brazos alrededor de mí en cualquier momento que desee.

Él le gruñó a ella de una manera sexy, mostrando su temperamento. — Te estás divirtiendo.

— Me siento halagada. — Ella le guiñó un ojo. — te importo.

Murmuró entre dientes, lentamente la soltó mientras sacaba su todavía dura polla de las profundidades de su coño y la empujo suavemente hacia adelante para alejarla de él. Ella lo dejó y tiró de sus bragas, se volvió y lo vio enderezar su ropa. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron de nuevo cuando estuvieron listos.

— Tenemos que salir de esta habitación. Debemos estar llegando pronto hacia a la Vontage.

Su sonrisa creció. No negó que cuidaría de ella. — Puedes confiar en mí.

Él la miró, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, de repente llegó hasta la blusa y le tocó el hombro que le había mordido. Su pulgar frotó el punto de dolor y miró hacia abajo, al verlo tratar de eliminar cualquier rastro de la marca de dientes del material.

— Pido disculpas. ¿Te he hecho daño?

— Me gustan las mordeduras de amor.

Su mirada saltó hacia ella. — Nunca he hecho esto antes.

— Estuvo bien. Me parece que me gusta todo lo que me hace hasta ahora.

Su mano cayó. — Vamos. Nos hemos quedado fuera mucho tiempo.

Él se apartó y abrió la puerta. Ella lo siguió a la sección de pasajeros de la lanzadera. Cuatro miradas cyborg se clavaron en ella.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Serena evito la sonrisa cómplice de Gene y se sentó un poco más cerca de Darien. Él la miró con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pero ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de apartar la mirada. Todo el mundo en la nave sabía lo que ambos acababan de hacer. . No le importaba, pero ella se estremeció interiormente un poco por que parecía poco profesional.

Ellos estaban en una misión. En realidad no era su misión, reconoció, ya que no era un soldado cyborg ni siquiera parte real de su comunidad, pero sus años de servicio en el Gobierno de la Tierra la habían dejado consciente de la vida militar. Fue una mala idea y la confusión reinaba generalmente entre la tripulación cuando el sexo se involucraba en la ecuación.

― Nos estamos acercando, ― aviso el piloto desde el puente, con su voz profunda y oscura. ― Detecto graves daños en la _Vontage_. La nave que les sigue es de clasificación desconocida, y no es algo que hayamos visto antes.

― ¿Puedo? ― Serena miro a Darien pidiéndole permiso. ― Sé cuáles son las naves de la Tierra.

Él vaciló. ― Adelante, pero yo estoy detrás de ti.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente. El cyborg rubio la miró antes de apartarse de la consola para que pudiera echar un vistazo. Estudió las lecturas y desde los controles obtenía una vista ampliada de la lanzadera que perseguía a la nave cyborg mucho más grande. El shock la atravesó al ver las dos naves.

― Santo infierno. ¿Qué está haciendo una nave de lujo aquí? Nadie mencionó lo que era la _Vontage_.

― La nave, Serena ― Darien le recordó cuando invadió el espacio que les rodea. ― Creí que sabía sobre naves de la tierra.

― Lo siento. Es sólo el shock. No se ve este tipo de nave espacial lejos de la Tierra y no suelen perseguirlos. Es un hotel flotante y no son exactamente una amenaza por la que tendrías que preocuparte por enfrentarte en batalla. ― Ella se quedó mirando la otra nave y tomó el control para agrandar la imagen un poco más. Nadie la detuvo hasta que mejoro la imagen. ― Mierda. Esta se llama Génesis Cuatro.

― ¿Cuál es la clasificación de la misma? ― El piloto la estudio.

― Yo diría que es una clase S.

― Nunca he oído hablar de esta clasificación.

― Significa que estamos jodidos. ¿Como Barcarintellus pudo poner sus manos sobre ella?

― ¿Qué es? ― Darien se acercó más, frotando su espalda contra su pecho para mirar la imagen de la elegante nave que mostraba el monitor.

― Son prototipos militares del Gobierno de la tierra y la pintura ni siquiera debe estar seca. Estas naves son nuevas, rápidas y tienen un gran poder de fuego. ― Se mordió el labio. ― Ellos están jugando con un hotel de propulsores. Podrían fácilmente haber acabado con él.

― ¿Pintura seca? ― El piloto parecía confundido.

― Es un dicho. Son nuevas, deben de tener sólo unos pocos meses, y tienes que besar el culo de alguien muy importante para ser asignado a una. Ese es otro dicho. Son raras, caras, y la lista de espera para conseguir una es de alrededor de 6 a 16 meses. Mi unidad solicito una, y estamos cerca de un año en lista de espera antes de salir de la línea de producción. ― Se frotó las piernas. ― Dame un minuto y déjame pensar.

― ¿Serena? ― Darien la agarró del brazo. ― ¿Cómo la detenemos? ¿Lo sabes?

― Embístela. Esa es la única manera y espero que funcione, tenemos que buscar una parte dura en algún lado. ― Ella echó un vistazo a la _Vontage_, mientras su mente trabajaba. Ella tomó el control de las cámaras de nuevo y amplió la nave aun más. ― Ya está. ― Ella señaló. ― ¿Ves esos paneles de carga para los suministros a granel? Están diseñados para hacer frente a mayores buques de carga y no son conocidos por su finura o su facilidad de pilotaje. Estas son puertas sólidas construidas para soportar fuertes daños. Son de fácil de sellado desde el interior y pueden sufrir un gran impacto sin que afecte a ninguno de los sistemas internos.

― Necesitamos una evaluación real ― Darien exigió, su voz ronca.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. ― Estoy hablando muy en serio. Yo no conozco ningún arma que pueda perforar el casco de una nave Génesis Cuatro y sus motores están protegidos también en gran medida bajo el vientre de la nave. No Van a exponerse para que puedas dispararles. Ellos saben cuál es su punto débil y lo maniobraran para protegerlo. ¿Has notado que no tienen puertas a la vista? Es por una razón. Ese bebé no tiene otros defectos salvo que no soporta muy bien las sacudidas. Un impacto importante puede ayudar a desactivarlo o por lo menos lo pondrá fuera de servicio mientras hacen reparaciones. Cuanto más dura es la capa exterior, más sensible es el equipo en el interior. La falta de puertas y ventanas hace que ese bebé dependa de los ordenadores y del hardware para volar sin visibilidad.

― ¿Bebe?

El piloto comenzó a molestarla con sus preguntas. – La nave ― ella suspiró. ― Digo que esta es la única forma de hacerle daño. Es necesario impactar en el lateral de esa nave y estrellarlo contra las puertas de mercancías. Yo soy un piloto y nos advirtieron que debíamos aterrizar suavemente cuando nos dieron las especificaciones mientras trataban de venderlos a nuestras unidades. El problema con los fuertes impactos es el único defecto que yo sepa. Es como golpear la cabeza de alguien contra una pared. Su cráneo no se puede romper, pero puede causar algún daño a su cerebro. ― Estudió cuidadosamente la consola y la sorpresa la golpeó de nuevo. ― Esta es la Bridden. ¿Cómo la has robado?

Darien la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. – Conozco las lanzaderas yo he estado en esta antes. Debería haberla reconocido, pero yo estaba un poco distraída desde que nos embarcamos.

― ¿Cuando has estado en ella? ― El apriete de Darien era firme.

Ella tragó saliva. ― Este era el bebé de Dell Harver. Yo trabaje con su tío, el general Vern Mellhorn durante dos años. Él comandaba el Lee Gordon uno―dos―siete. Cada vez que su sobrino estaba en nuestra área del espacio, podía atracar y permanecer unos días con el equipo de la Bridden. Él me permitía dirigir esta nave a veces. Se consideraba un caballero. ― Los recuerdos del hombre brillaron en su cabeza ― le había gustado, pero no habían sido amigos. ― ¿Cómo conseguiste su nave? Le gustaba esa cosa como si fuera su esposa o como si la hubiera parido. Yo sé que él no la habría vendido. ― Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

― Lo discutiremos más tarde.

_Mierda. Eso no era bueno._ Tenía el mal presentimiento de que no volvería a ver de nuevo a Dell. Él era un buen tipo, pero haría cualquier cosa por un dólar. Fue una de las razones por las que nunca se habían unido a él. Él la habría entregado por una recompensa en un latido del corazón si ella se hubiese delatado, si hubieran tenido una relación personal y parte de su secreto fuera revelado. El tipo era un mercenario dispuesto a hacer cualquier trabajo peligroso si el precio era lo suficientemente alto. Apartó esos pensamientos de nuevo y se ocuparía de sus emociones más tarde. Su formación se hizo cargo. Ella miró a los ojos de Darien.

― Sé que he volado en este transporte, y tienes que confiar en mí. Creo que los modelos Markus han dañado ese hotel flotante con el fin de atraer a más de vosotros aquí, o lo están siguiendo hasta que las otras naves que robaron en la tierra converjan en esta ubicación. Es una trampa de todos modos. Endy está en esa nave, ¿verdad? Por favor, créeme que quiero salvarlo. Has dicho que desean intercambiar cyborgs por más unidades del modelo Markus que aún están almacenados en la Tierra. ¿Cuantos cyborgs están en esa nave? Ellos son un blanco fácil, listos para ser abordados y tomados prisioneros. Tengo que tomar el mando de esa nave y tenemos que salir rápidamente de este sector del espacio sin ser rastreados.

Darien la estudió y esto realmente la enfadó.

― Confía en mí, Darien. ¿Por favor? Dame una oportunidad. Endy está en esa nave. La _Bridden_ está fuertemente protegida por materiales especiales que los censores no pueden detectar, supongo que no se han dado cuenta debido a ellos, pero una vez que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí, la Génesis Cuatro podría patearnos el culo. Vamos a ser inútil para la _Vontage_, si no quiere ser compañero de celda de sus amigos a bordo, ya que una vez capturados por parte de los modelos Markus serán utilizados como moneda de cambio. Tenemos una oportunidad. Debemos golpearlos duro y rápido antes de que se den cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Ellos nos verán pronto, nos estamos acercando, y recibirán una señal visual de las cámaras exteriores. Ellos nos pueden ver, pero los censores no registran nada por el blindaje.

― Ella tomó una respiración profunda. ― estarás aquí. Puedes ver todo lo que haga y puedes matarme si estoy mintiendo.

Sus ojos azules oscuros se entrecerrados y pasó unos segundos. ― Retirarte, piloto.

El piloto dudó. ― ¿Perdón?

Darien nunca apartó la mirada de Serena. ― Ella pilotara la Bridden. Es una orden.

― Eso es un error ― le susurró el piloto cuando se fue.

El alivio inundó a Serena cuando se dejó caer en la silla caliente. Ella agarró el cinturón para sostener su cuerpo apretado. – Asegúrate de que todos se aten, ordeno. Eso será difícil.

Darien gruñó y cayó en la otra silla, alcanzando su propio cinturón. ― Lo han oído, ― él exigió más alto, – átense fuerte y prepárense para un impacto. ― Volvió la cabeza. ― Te voy a matar si me traicionas.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que se refería a sí mismo y no a los cyborgs en general. Ella también evaluaría esto más adelante cuando no estuviera asustada y preocupada por las decenas de cosas que podrían salir mal. ― No lo he dudado ni por un segundo, pero tú no eres el que se preocupa ahora. Puedes confiar en mí. ― Rodó los hombros y agarró los controles. ― ¿Listos?

― Hay que advertir del impacto inminente a la Vontage.

― Es demasiado arriesgado. Los Modelos Markus también recogerían la señal y ellos sabrían que estamos aquí. Eso echaría a perder el factor sorpresa y nuestra ventaja. Sólo déjame hacer esto y estate tranquilo. Tengo que concentrarme.

Se concentró en las pantallas. Una respiración más profunda y borró todo a su alrededor. _Era ahora o nunca. Esto era una locura._ Sus pulgares presionaron hacia abajo activando los propulsores, a plena potencia, y deseó poder utilizar el ordenador de a bordo para ayudarse a calcular la velocidad y el impacto, pero sabía que no podía. Fueron diseñados para prevenir accidentes.

― ¿Modificaron los ordenadores de Dell?

― Los hemos reemplazado.

― Desconéctalos. Necesito el control manual completo o un ordenador podría intentar tomar el control para evitar una colisión y yo no quiero que un modelo Markus intente sabotearnos cuando nos visualicen. Ellos van a intentar hacerlo.

Él tocó algo en la consola con la palma de la mano. ― Hecho.

La confianza estaba creciendo y ella lo sabía. Tenía que confiar en ella y que ella tenía que creer que de verdad había apagado el ordenador de a bordo. Ella se enteraría pronto si era mentira. Trató de calcular los ángulos mientras volaba hacia la nave Génesis Cuatro. Estaba muy cerca del _Vontage_, que era una buena cosa. Y esperaba que Dell no le hubiera mentido contándole patrañas cuando le contaba sus hazañas, tratando de impresionarla.

― Voy a levantar la nariz de la nave antes de golpearlos. Tú vas a tratar de evitarlo en el último segundo, pero quiero golpearlos en el vientre en primer lugar.

― Has dicho que debíamos darles un impacto lateral.

― Eso fue antes de saber que era la _Bridden_. El tipo que la diseñó la preparo para tolerar una lluvia de asteroides. ¿Habéis retirado las placas del vientre después de conseguirla?

Vaciló, con la mano todavía en la consola, antes de sacudir la cabeza. – Solo hemos cambiado el ordenador por uno más fiable.

― La mejor noticia que he oído en todo el día. Dell era un hijo de puta loco que me dijo que tenía que aterrizar en asteroides y patinar sobre el vientre dentro de cráteres. Los campos gravitacionales son muy inestables en los asteroides para utilizar los propulsores para hacer un aterrizaje suave, ya que algunos de ellos están girando. Giran demasiado rápido para obtener lecturas precisas. A veces la gravedad es casi inexistente, dependiendo de lo que hacen, y a veces es casi abrumador si es magnético. Este transporte puede recibir una paliza en la parte inferior. Evácualos, si tienes hombres en la cubierta inferior. Yo no quiero que mueran si se rompe el casco. Sella este nivel, por si acaso, ya que estás en los sistemas de control.

Él vaciló. ― Hecho. Nadie está ahí abajo. ¿Cómo vas a asegurarte de que el transporte golpee donde lo desees, en la Vontage?

Ella volvió a respirar hondo, ajustando su trayectoria. ― No quieres saberlo.

― Dímelo ahora. ― Su voz profunda.

― Lo estoy Suponiendo, Darien. A veces, los chicos y yo estábamos aburridos durante las misiones en el espacio, y usábamos nuestras naves para jugar con desechos espaciales. Nunca he golpeado algo tan grande antes, ahora es un buen momento para cruzar los dedos. Dicho de otra forma es un objetivo muy grande para golpear. Los puertos de conexión están diseñados para recibir cargas más pequeñas. Será casi como golpear una puerta del almacén muy grande.

Podía sentir su mirada, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo sin querer romper su concentración. ― Mierda. Ellos nos vieron. Están acelerando y están virando para atacarnos. ¡Espera!

Serena se olvidó de Darien y los cyborgs que viajaban con ella. Ella pilotaba por puro instinto, coordinando las manos y los ojos para mantener la lanzadera Génesis Cuatro entre el objetivo y la Bridden. Ella tenía dos ventajas, supuso. Una de ellos, los modelos Markus eran demasiado engreídos en su superioridad para utilizar el ordenador de a bordo para dirigir la nave tratando de evitar una colisión, y dos, nunca asumirían que otra nave llegaría a la máxima velocidad.

Ella levantó la nariz de la nave en el último momento y gritó: ― ¡prepárate!

El dolor le atravesó el cuerpo a causa del impacto. Los cinturones perforaron su piel y la gravedad a bordo fue cortada durante unos segundos mientras las luces parpadearon. El impacto hizo que le doliera los dientes y los monitores se apagaron durante un segundo antes de que todo volviera a conectarse. La fuerza de la gravedad era fuerte, pero ella tomó el control de la nave otra vez cuando estuvo a punto de golpear la _Vontage_ también. Ella giró la lanzadera.

La otra nave no fue fácil de ver al principio, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió. Sus manos moderaron los propulsores para ver la cosa retorciéndose en el espacio. Daba vueltas, aparentemente fuera de control, y ella empezó a revisar la sección dañada del Vontage. Había logrado llegar a su marca, estaba un poco más alejado del centro de lo esperado, pero el Génesis había aplastado una puerta grande en lugar del casco del hotel flotante. Ella esperaba que la puerta no hubiera sido dañada, causando una brecha dentro, pero no vio ninguna señal de fuga de aire en el espacio.

― Mantén el ordenador apagado, ― le ordenó a Darien. ― Todavía podemos ser saboteados.

Él no respondió y ella apartó la mirada de la pantalla para mirarlo. Él la miró con severidad.

― ¿Qué?

― Lo hiciste.

Parecía aturdido y algo dolido. ― Puedes confiar en mí. Estoy empezando a sentirme como un disco rayado diciendo esto. ― Viro la nariz del transbordador y miró hacia abajo. ― Están fuera de control. Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos de llegar al vientre. Voy a disparar un par de veces cuando estén expuestos. Dudo que pueda volar la nave, pero cuanto más daño hagamos, más tiempo tendremos más para conseguir sacar el culo de aquí. ¿Tengo tu permiso para disparar?

― Hazlo.

― Bien. ― Ella fijo el objetivo sobre la lanzadera que aun giraba aunque parecía muerta, pero ella sabía que estaban probablemente experimentando problemas de funcionamiento. Sus sistemas no se estaban recuperando tan rápido como el Bridden después del impacto. Dell había sido un bendito al mantener su nave bien armada y sonrió cuando le disparó y golpeó la nave. Pequeños trozos de ella se dispersaron cuando alcanzo la nave un par de veces. Ella esperaba poder acabar con ella, pero se limitó a dañar los propulsores.

― No están explotando.

― No pensé que lo haría. Están protegidos, pero esos propulsores están dañados.

― Sigue disparándoles.

Ella vaciló y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo. ― Es como tirar contra un pedazo de roca, Darien. Puedo hacer mella en él, pero no tenemos todo el día para hacerlo. Me temo que las otras tres naves que fueron robadas también sean Génesis cuatro. Nos sería imposible enfrentarnos a los tres y la _Vontage_ tampoco. Tenemos que irnos.

Agarró el panel del escáner y suspiró. ― Estoy en contacto con ellos ahora.

― ¿Con los Modelos Markus?

― Con la Vontage.

― Cuidado con lo que dices.

― Yo soy inteligente.

Ella cerró la boca. La confianza tiene dos rutas. Darien sabía que sus comunicaciones serían monitoreadas. Miró el panel, preocupada de que los modelos Markus intentaran introducirse en el ordenador, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Los cyborgs habían sobrevivido a dos encuentros con modelos Markus y tenían que hacer algo para mantener sus cabezas de metal fuera de sus sistemas. Era buena en eso de la piratería, pero era más del tipo de hacerlo manualmente, como en la vieja escuela, y prefería un enlace en la pantalla del monitor para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no podía tocar y conectarse a un ordenador con facilidad. Esto le daba un dolor de cabeza horrible. Por supuesto que ella no iba a compartir esta información. Esto la dejaría en desventaja.

― Pedí que nos siguieran. Recuperaron algunas funciones. Su casco no está dañado y No han dispararon contra nosotros porque reconocieron la Bridden. Suelta los controles, Serena. El piloto Los tomará.

Vaciló antes de llegar a su cinturón. ― Tenemos que salir de aquí, cambiar de rumbo en cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no sean capaces de rastrearnos y poner distancia entre nosotros. Hay que seguir cambiando de rumbo para evitar que nos encuentren mientras la otra nave hace reparaciones.

― Somos conscientes y tenemos un plan.

Ella vaciló. ― ¿Te importaría compartirlo conmigo?

Sus oscuros ojos azules se estrecharon. ― No.

Ella soltó el cinturón, frustrada y enojada, y se levantó. Las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él no confiaba en ella, no importa cuántas veces le demostrara que ella estaba de su lado. Ella evitó tocarlo cuando él se puso de pie, dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia, y volvió hacia su lugar original. El piloto los pasó caminando hacia el asiento. Ella evitó mirar a los otros cyborgs. Darien se sentó junto a su lado y ella se alejo de él para asegurarse de que él no la tocara.

Ella sintió su atención, pero lo ignoró cuando ella miró sus manos apoyadas en el regazo. Él siempre cuestionaría todo lo que hacía. Tenía que dejar de esperar que cualquier otro resultado. Un movimiento le llamó la atención cuando Gene se levanto con otro cyborg.

― Vamos abajo. Hay algunos daños causados por el impacto y los podemos reparar ― Gene anuncio.

Ella lo miró. ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se encontró con su mirada. ― Estamos controlando todos los sistemas de la nave para evitar ser saboteados. Lo hemos hecho desde que llegamos en la zona de acción de los modelos Markus. Cada uno de nosotros es responsable de ciertas funciones.

Ojala lo hubiera sabido. Casi lanzó una mirada a Darien pero eso significaría tener que mirarlo. Le habría ahorrado algunas preocupaciones si le hubiera dicho esta información. Se preguntó si eso era como la tripulación del _Vontage_ había impedido Modelos Markus tomaran el control de su nave. _Probablemente_. Sus hombros se hundieron y cerró los ojos, con la espalda apoyada en el asiento.

Endy probablemente estaba a salvo en el otro barco, pero ella había sufrido daños. Esperaba que en algún momento Darien le informaría del estado de salud de su amigo, ya que no le iba a preguntar. Él acababa de acusarla de algo más desagradable. Realmente le dolía y la volvía loca.

― ¿Estás bien? El impacto fue fuerte.

_Oh, ahora le importa lo que sentía. ―_ Estoy bien ― murmuró.

― Estas muy quieta. ¿Estás evaluando tus lesiones?

Ella apenas lo miró. Darien parecía preocupado, si su tono de voz suave era alguna indicación. ― No. Estoy bien. Estoy tratando de refrescar mi temperamento, y así que no saltar sobre ti, si quieres saber la verdad.

― ¿Perdón?

Sus dientes apretados. ― Puede ser un verdadero imbécil, Darien. Déjeme sola. ¿No tiene más acusaciones paranoicas con las cuales acusarme ahora? Eso te mantendrá ocupado.

Ella se alegro con el silencio resultante. Su hombro todavía hormigueaba por su mordedura y su cuerpo recordaba su tacto. Ella estaba aun un poco dolorida de la mejor manera, por el sexo que habían compartido. _Sexo. Sólo sexo. Recuerda eso y no dejes que te afecte._

El arrepentimiento es una emoción que Darien comenzaba a odiar, algo que parecía sentir a menudo en presencia de Serena. Obviamente, él la había enfurecido cuando él le había dado la orden de devolver el control al piloto. Lo había hecho muy bien, sus habilidades de pilotaje eran mejores que las del varón, que actualmente estaba al cargo, pero había sido difícil para él poner las vidas de sus hombres en sus manos.

Ella había hecho exactamente lo que prometió hacer y fue un éxito. El plan parecía una locura, pero fue genial. Admiraba cómo funcionaba su mente. Esto también lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo ya que su plan había sido algo extremo que nunca lo hubiera pensado. Los Modelos Markus tampoco lo consideran y los había dejado temporalmente fuera de servicio.

El orgullo también apretó su pecho mientras él la observaba. Su mujer poseía un gran valor, junto con su inteligencia. Dejarse dominar por la violencia y golpear la otra nave no era exactamente limpio o suave pero era eficaz. Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero vaciló a centímetros de su brazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo tenso reveló que ella todavía estaba enfadada, pero después de un tiempo cambió su respiración y relaja su cuerpo.

La tocó suavemente, tirando de ella contra su pecho, y ella no se apartó ni protesto. Sus mejillas se posaron contra su camisa, su aliento caliente paso a través de la fina tela hasta su piel, y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla en su lugar. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, ajustando su cuerpo para ser más acogedor para que pudiera acurrucarse sobre él y le permitiera dormir. Los otros regresaron de abajo.

― ¿Está todo en orden?

Gene hizo un gesto brusco. – Hubo daños mínimos y las reparaciones fueron fáciles.

Registro las miradas de los otros machos cuando los miró. Gene asintió.

― Es una paradoja.

Darien mantuvo su voz baja, sin querer perturbar su descanso. ― Amplía tu definición.

― Ella parece completamente humana, pero no lo es. Parece inocente, pero es peligrosa. Queremos confiar en ella después de lo que acaba de hacer, pero no podemos. Es una paradoja. Es extraña, única, pero su apariencia es engañosa.

Su mandíbula se apretó. ― Entendido.

― Es necesario recordar que es engañosa. ― Gene hizo una pausa. ― Algunas de las cosas más hermosas son las más mortales. No te olvides de eso. No tienes autoridad para arriesgar nuestras vidas, confiando en ella.

La ira se apoderó de Darien por la reprimenda del otro cyborg. ― No te olvides de que es mi mujer. Yo soy su hombre principal y por lo tanto puedo tomar todas las decisiones sobre ella. Yo dirijo este misión, no tu, y yo no quiero oír nada más sobre este tema.

Gene se acercó más, estudiándolo. ― Tienes contacto físico con ella. Ella es de la tierra, las mujeres usan el sexo desde hace siglos para convencer a los hombres de cumplir sus órdenes. Eres demasiado inteligente para ser fácilmente engañado por su atractivo cuerpo.

― Estas muy interesado en su cuerpo y lo que hace con el ― replicó Darien, enfriando su temperamento. ― No puedes tenerla, Gene. La respuesta es no.

― Es su decisión la de agregar otros hombres a una unidad familiar.

― Como has señalado, es única. El consejo me la asignó y yo soy totalmente responsable de todas las decisiones adoptadas al respecto. Yo soy al que tienes que pedir permiso, y prefiero matarte antes de permitirte que te unas en un contrato con Serena después de casi le hiciste daño. ― Cerró los ojos, la sostuvo un poco más apretado, y aceptó la posesividad que lo abrumaba. Podía no haber deseado a una mujer al principio, pero ahora ella era suya.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Bueno lo prometido es deuda y con un capitulo de más así que no puede haber quejas ¬¬ o disparo así que calladitas ¬¬)L muajajajaj. Bueno mañana subo 3 mas si dejaron Rews¡ jiji soy mala muy mala mujajajaj 3:) chicas gracias por sus Rews y alguna Lilu… por hay es una pervertida jajajaja te lees del ultimo al primero pero que va es la emoción de leer lo que cuenta jaja. Saludos y besos a todas y G-Adp malaya esta historia es dedicada a ti :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Un golpe despertó a Serena, sorprendiéndola de que se hubiera quedado dormida en primer lugar. Se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Estaba apoyada pesadamente contra un gran cuerpo caliente, y un brazo estaba asegurado firmemente alrededor de su espalda y su cintura para mantenerla en su sitio. Ella inhaló, identificando el olor de Darien al instante, y levantó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

―Te has quedado dormida. Hemos aterrizado.

―¿Aterrizado? ¿Dónde?

Él vaciló.

―No importa. Me olvidé de que yo soy el enemigo. ―Ella se movió fuera de su agarre y miró alrededor de la lanzadera. Sus dos vigilantes cyborg se sentaron en los asientos frente a ella mirándola fijamente, probablemente aún desconfían de que ella fuera a tratar de enviar señales mentales para crear algún tipo de problema. ―Estoy despierta ahora. No dormí muy bien anoche.

Los motores estaban apagados y la tranquilidad inusual era un poco inquietante. Ella trató de juzgar cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero no tenía idea. La lentitud de su cuerpo implicaba que había sido un sueño largo y profundo, y se sintió bien descansada. La actividad en la parte delantera le llamó la atención cuando el piloto dejó su asiento para caminar hacia ellos. Hizo una pausa, dirigiéndose a Darien.

―Hemos aterrizado de forma segura. Me voy a ayudar con las reparaciones.

― Nosotros también iremos.

El piloto comprobó sus armas atado a su muslo. ―Es peligroso allí afuera.

―Entendido.

Darien se puso en pie y Serena lo miró a los ojos. ― ¿Qué es peligroso? ¿Me vas a dar alguna pista?

Le tendió la mano para que ella la tomara. ―Quédate cerca de mi. Hemos aterrizado en un planeta que una vez consideramos un posible hogar, pero cambiamos rápidamente nuestra intención. El aire es un poco más pesado de lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero es respirable. Los habitantes son bárbaros y belicosos. Rápidamente evaluamos que tendríamos que luchar contra ellos a menudo y no queríamos tener que exterminarlos. Ellos no nos habrían dejado otra opción.

El temor oprimió su vientre. ― ¿En serio?

Se agachó, agarró su mano y tiró de ella sobre sus pies. ―Yo no bromeaba al respecto. Quédate a mi lado y estarás a salvo.

―Me va a proteger, ¿eh?

Él la miró a los ojos. ―Sí.

―¿Supongo que no tendré un arma?

―No la necesitas.

―Genial, ― murmuró en voz baja. ―Tu primero, gran guerrero. No puedo esperar a ver cómo me sienta el aire pesado y echar un vistazo a un mundo alienígena con habitantes bélicos. Suena divertido. ―Ella no estaba segura de si se dio cuenta de su sarcasmo.

Los seis cyborgs se reunieron en la cubierta inferior para abrir las puertas traseras de atraque. El segundo sello se rompió, un silbido extraño sonó a través de la habitación y empujo aire caliente en el interior de la lanzadera. Serena lo inhalo y casi se atragantó. Sus pulmones le dolieron al instante y ella se tambaleó pero Darien la agarró por la cintura para sostenerla.

―Tranquila. Da respiraciones profundas. ―Sus rasgos habían palidecido. ―Vas a acostumbrarte dentro de unas pocas respiraciones.

Se obligó a inspirar más aire en sus pulmones. Le costó un poco y se dio cuenta de por qué lo llamaban aire pesado. No era agradable, pero ella lo podía respirar. Su cuerpo se ajustaba.

―Estoy bien ahora.― Su voz sonaba un poco extraña para ella.

―¿Estás bien?― Él le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

―¿Soy yo o sueno un poco raro?

―Tu tono se ha hecho más grave. Es el planeta. Lo hemos visitado un par de veces desde nuestro descubrimiento inicial. Cada vez se hace más fácil ajustarse. También te darás cuenta de que tu cuerpo se siente un poco extraño. La gravedad no es consistente como la de la Tierra. Es un poco más pesada.

―Estupendo.

El primer vistazo fuera la aturdió. El cielo era de un brillante color limón y todo a su alrededor era tonalidades naranja, marrón o verde intenso. La vegetación rodeaba el área en grandes grupos pero se habían posado sobre una superficie plana, muy seca de tierra marrón. La sensación debajo sus botas no era agradable. Era un poco resbaladiza, casi similar al vidrio, y ella no protestó cuando Darien la sujeto firmemente alrededor de la cintura.

Dieron la vuelta a la nave y su mandíbula se abrió. El Vontage era enorme y había aterrizado en la superficie del planeta. Las grandes puertas debajo del vientre se fueron abriendo poco a poco, mientras unas rampas bajaban para dar acceso a la tierra, y cuando se acercaron a ellas vio docenas de cyborgs vestidos con uniformes negros emerger. Estaban fuertemente armados. Tomaron posiciones alrededor de las rampas, su atención se centró en la vegetación que rodeaba a la enorme superficie plana y estéril. Una segunda oleada de cyborgs bajó las rampas transportando grandes contenedores.

―¿Es toda esa potencia de fuego necesaria?― Serena odiaba la preocupación que de repente se apodero a ella.

Darien siguió avanzando. ―Sí.

Ella le lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia los feos árboles, sin ver mucho ya que eran demasiado densos. ―¿Que hay ahí fuera?

Él vaciló. ―grandes habitantes cabreados, que tienen que habernos visto bajar. Vamos a trabajar rápidamente en el Vontage para conseguir su pleno funcionamiento. Podríamos haber hecho las reparaciones en vuelo pero habría frenado el trabajo. Esto es más rápido. Los trajes espaciales nos hacen ir más lentos si tenemos que hacer las reparaciones en movimiento.

―¿Esa gran chatarra va a conseguir levantarse de la superficie otra vez? ― Ella estudió el enorme barco, un hotel con propulsores, y dudaba de él. ―Sabes que en la Tierra hay muelles espaciales para hacer en ellos las reparaciones, ¿no?

― No tenemos acceso a ellos para las reparaciones y hemos tenido que aterrizar antes. Se está trabajando.

Ella miró hacia abajo. ― ¿Y por qué esta zona es estéril? Parece que la tierra ha sido cocida. Es similar al vidrio.

Se detuvo y señaló. Giro la cabeza para seguir el dedo indicando detrás de la nave y su boca se abrió de nuevo. "Oh mierda. ¿Es un volcán? ¿Está activo?

―Está activo.

Se quedó mirando el duro suelo a sus pies, de repente tuvo sentido, y el miedo la golpeó. ― ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si entra en erupción? Estamos casi debajo de esa gran montaña del infierno.

―Es la única área con suelo abierto suficiente para que aterricen ambas naves. La mayoría de los habitantes se alejan de la zona y que les llevará más tiempo llegar hasta nosotros. Necesitamos tiempo para hacer las reparaciones.

―¿De verdad están locos?

Tiró de ella. ―Es por eso que elegimos este lugar. No es una elección racional y estamos esperando que los modelos Markus descarten la probabilidad de buscar en este planeta por nosotros. Tenemos que arreglar los propulsores del Vontage. No son capaces de encenderse por completo. Se estima que las reparaciones deben tomar menos de una hora con la mano de obra que estamos usando.

Arrastró los pies un poco, ralentizándolo. ―Creo que deberíamos quedarnos dentro de la Bridden en caso de que necesitemos levantar el vuelo rápido.― Su mirada se giro hacia el volcán humeante. ―Esa cosa podría entrar en erupción. Parece que quiere.

Él se detuvo. ―No tengo tiempo para esto.

―Bien―. Ella tragó otra protesta. ―Vamos a terminar con esto. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Animar, o realmente vas a permitir que yo trabajare con ellos?

―¿Qué?

―Ya sabes, ¿vamos a estar aquí animándoles verbalmente a trabajar más rápido, mientras hacen las reparaciones o vamos a ayudar?

―Vamos a ayudar.

―Genial. Esto va a ser divertido, ¿verdad?

Él le lanzó otra mirada ceñida. ― Tu utilización del idioma Inglés es preocupante. ¿Se te olvidó cómo hablar?

―¿Se te olvidó que a veces quiero abofetear tu perra? Te la guardo, Darien.

―¿Qué significa eso? Abusar de un animal es cruel y yo no soy una perra.

―Oh infierno, ― murmuró. ―has vivido en la Tierra. Abofetear la perra es golpear a alguien que te molesta en la cabeza.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. ―Estupendo.

Ella se echó a reír. Volvió la cabeza y los condujo hacia un grupo de hombres con grandes contenedores. Los abrieron y sacaron las herramientas. Uno de ellos parecía estar a cargo mientras daba órdenes.

―Trabajar en equipos de seis.― Señaló. ―Iniciar el empuje cuatro.

Los Hombres sacaron las herramientas y se trasladaron rápidamente a pie. Darien se acercó a la altura de un cyborg de pelo negro ―Deviant, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que esto va a tomar?

Las cejas de Serena se alzaron mientras estudiaba el cyborg que se volvió hacia ellos. Media unos 2 metros de alto, era un hombre musculoso, con la piel oscura. Sus ojos eran de un sorprendente color azul brillante, casi de neón, e hacia que su piel negra y su pelo negro largo hasta los hombros fuera más drástico en comparación. Se pregunta si es por eso que había sido etiquetado con ese extraño nombre. Seguro que no se parecía a la mayoría de los cyborgs que había visto.

―Deberíamos haber terminado dentro de una hora. Hemos evaluado exactamente lo que está mal en ellos, la manera más rápida de reparar, y mis hombres son excelentes en lo que hacen. ―Su mirada se centró en ella y ladeó la cabeza durante su examen detallado. ―¿Una hembra humana? Qué raro.

―Ella no es humana.― Darien no explicó más. ― ¿Tu padre está bien?

―Va a estarlo dentro de poco. Él no sufrió daños durante los ataques. Nos alegramos de que llegaras cuando lo hiciste. Tus tácticas fueron sorprendentes pero muy eficaces.

Darien vaciló. ―No era mi plan. Era suyo. Está familiarizada con los modelos Markus y el servicio de transporte que te atacó.

Deviant continuó su estudio. ―Estoy confundido. ¿Quién es ella y cómo sabe tanto acerca de los androides? Ella aparece humana.

―Soy de la Tierra, ― habló rápidamente antes de que Darien hablara por ella. Ella le tendió la mano. ―Soy Serena Tsukino y yo soy una especie de humano, pero con extras. Mi cuerpo fue construido para mí. Es un placer conocerte, Deviant.

Bajó la mirada hacia su mano y fue a cogerla, pero Darien gruñó. ―No la toques.

La mano del otro cyborg se congeló en el aire mientras su atención se desvió hacia Darien. ― ¿Ella es tuya? Había escuchado que la propiedad de seres humanos había sido recientemente prohibida.

―Lo ha sido pero como se ha establecido que no es humana. El Consejo ordenó que fuera mi mujer, ― murmuró Darien. ―Yo soy su hombre principal. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

―Por supuesto. ― Dejó caer la mano a un lado, pero él dio otra mirada a Serena. ―Ella es atractiva. Felicidades. Mi padre estará encantado de saberlo. ― Él se volvió y dio dos pasos antes de detenerse, volverse y mirar a Darien. ―Estoy asumiendo que ha sido introducida recientemente en nuestra sociedad, y si estás aceptando candidatos, me gustaría que me consideraras como uno. La mayoría de las mujeres cyborg se han negado a tomarme en cuenta debido a mi color extraño. Ella, obviamente, no tiene problema en aceptar hombres de nuestra condición.

Fue el turno de Serena de estar confundida mientras observaba el tipo ir hacia otro equipo para darles órdenes. Ella miró a Darien y no pudo no notar su ira. Él la miró abiertamente, no ocultándolo.

―Tú eres un problema.

―Yo todavía no sé de qué va eso.

―Él quería que yo lo considerara como un hombre potencial para que se una a nuestra unidad familiar. No eres humana, lo que implica que vas a terminar con más de un macho.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada. ― Él ni siquiera me conoce.

―Eres hembra, hermosa, y estas conmigo. ― Casi gruñó las palabras. ―se supone que tu buscaras otros machos rápidamente.― Un destello de dolor asomó a sus ojos.

―Él te insultó, ¿verdad? ¿Qué os pasa a los cyborgs? No hay nada malo en ti.

―No se entiende como un insulto. Él se preocupa por mí. Tenemos una estrecha relación con su padre. Simplemente él cree que podrías aceptarlo, ya que no te molesta mis cicatrices y mi indeseable status según las mujeres cyborg. También es razonable suponer que no vas a querer pasar mucho tiempo conmigo. Las mujeres dividen su tiempo entre los hombres de su unidad familiar. Algunas mujeres se pasan días, semanas o meses con un hombre antes de vivir con el otro. Depende de cuantos hombres están incluidos en la misma y que trabajos se les asigna.

Serena hizo una mueca. ―puag. Ewww.

―No hay nada desagradable al respecto.― Su mirada se estrechó. ―Estoy asumiendo que mis palabras únicamente descriptivas te resultan poco atractivas.

―Malditamente correcto. De donde yo vengo los chicos se matan los unos a los otros si tienen que compartir una mujer... en la mayoría de los casos.

―Las mujeres son limitadas. Menos modelos fueron creados y sobrevivieron el tiempo suficiente para escapar cuando huimos de la Tierra. Se consideró más aceptable compartir una mujer que un grupo más numeroso de hombres luchen por ganar la atención de la minoría. Las peleas empezaron en un primer momento y nuestras naturalezas competitivas no eran beneficiosas para nuestra supervivencia. Teníamos suficientes enemigos tratando de matarnos sin necesitar luchar lo unos contra los otros hasta la muerte para impresionar a las hembras con nuestra habilidad y capacidad de lucha.

―Lo entiendo. ― Recordaba demasiado bien por qué más hombres cyborgs que hembras habían sido creados. El primer grupo de cyborgs femeninos había sido violado y asesinado por los seres humanos. Los hijos de puta habían pensado que serian grandes juguetes sexuales, las mujeres trataron de defenderse de la violación, y habían sido asesinadas por los hombres en supuesta defensa propia. Era mentira, que había devastado a su creador y su equipo, y la producción de las hembras se había limitado a puestos de trabajo con entornos seguros donde pudieran ser monitoreadas cuidadosamente contra el abuso sexual. ―He oído las historias de horror. ― Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella los detuvo. ―Cuando las mujeres intentaron defenderse ellos las consideraron inestables, no aptas, y fueron sacrificadas.

La ira apretó su boca. ―Sí. Ellos lo hicieron. Los seres humanos son asesinos brutales.

―Yo no lo soy.

Parte de su ira se desvaneció. ―Los machos humanos.

―Gracias por la enmienda. Te lo agradezco. ―Ella vaciló. ―Todavía no estoy de acuerdo con las unidades familiares. Su civilización ha obligado a las mujeres a que sigan adoptando amantes que no quieren. Eso está mal.

―Ninguna mujer es forzada, Serena. Escogen los hombres con los que desean estar. Tú eres la excepción a causa de que tu situación es poco clara y tu condición es única.

―No me voy a casar con nadie y no me importa lo que el consejo decida. Elijo con quien me acuesto y sólo voy a estar con un hombre. No estoy a favor del sexo en grupo o parejas múltiples. Yo suelo esperar unos cinco o diez años entre amantes y eso sólo por la necesidad de evitar que averigüen lo que soy. Abrirte a alguien duele cuando sabes que tendrás que dejarlo en el futuro.

Su mirada se precipitó fuera de la de ella antes de que él la mirara de nuevo. ―No te verías obligada a aceptar más de un macho, si fueras humano. Te pediré que tengas un niño para cumplir con tu obligación de reponer con su vida el futuro de nuestra sociedad si no lo hubieras hecho ya. Algunos criadores activos que han donado para sus acuerdos familiares han sido dispensados de esta obligación debido al uso excesivo de su ADN. No eres humana y el consejo va a querer que tomes al menos dos hombres, preferentemente tres, y producir un niño, para cada hombre. Es para asegurar nuestra supervivencia futura.

―Eso no va a suceder.― Ella sacudió la cabeza. ― No nunca. Tu consejo me puede besar el culo si creen que voy a permitir que varios hombres me ronden hasta que cumpla sus requisitos para bebés.

Tragó saliva y la soltó. ―Es la ley, Serena.

―Es una putada, Darien.

―Estoy de acuerdo―. Él tomó una respiración profunda. ―Me gustaría poder protegerte del futuro. Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir alejando a los hombres de ti y esconderte mientras que el Consejo lo permita.

―¿Qué significa eso?

La larga pausa le preocupaba, el parecía encontrar más interesante mirar el suelo, el cielo y a cualquier lugar, pero no la miraba.

―¿Darien?

Se encontró con su mirada. ―He estado tratando de encontrar el momento perfecto para informarte de lo que el Consejo ha hecho ya que estas afectada. Este no es el escenario ideal, pero estamos discutiendo. Te han dado a…

―¿Darien? ¡Eres tú! ―dijo una voz profunda.

―¿Darien? ¡Sois vosotros! ―Resonó una voz profunda.

Darien se dio la vuelta y Serena miró alrededor de él. La vista que la recibió del cyborg que avanzaba rápidamente vestido con un uniforme negro casi la llevó a caer sobre las rodillas. Ella sólo se quedó de pie, apretando las piernas juntas.

Endy no había cambiado en absoluto con los años desde que lo había visto por última vez. Ni un solo bit. Él sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los dientes blancos, y la felicidad brillaba en sus ojos verdes cuando llegó hacia Darien. Abrazó al cyborg, le dio una palmada en los hombros, antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

―Es tan bueno verte, amigo mío. No sabía que estabas en el Bridden. ¿Fue tu plan el utilizar el Vontage para dañar la nave atacante? Funcionó bien.

Serena no podía respirar en un primer momento pero se las arregló para jadear aire a sus pulmones congelados. Dio un paso adelante, su atención únicamente en su querido y amado amigo, y sabía por qué había tenido un flechazo con él cuando había sido joven. Era tan guapo como ella recordaba, tan guapo, y sus ojos eran simplemente hermosos. Recuerdos del pasado la golpearon con fuerza y cuando se volvió para estudiarla, levantó sus cejas.

―¿Quién es la humana?

Ella se lanzó, sin poder evitarlo, y lo agarró por la cintura en un abrazo. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido ante su apretado abrazo, el choque pareció congelarlo, pero él no lo tomó como un ataque ya que no trato de apartarla.

―Um, ¿Darien? ¿Por qué la mujer está unida a mí? Es agradable ver que alguien es obviamente amable con los cyborgs, pero por favor explícate.

―Serena, ― gruñó Darien. ―Liberarlo y retrocede ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza contra el pecho de Endy. No sabía quién era ella, pero ella siempre había querido abrazarlo esta manera, realmente tenerlo sólo una vez, y no lo dejaría ir sin una pelea. Sus brazos se apretaron y ella inhaló. Olía bien, pero no como el jabón que ella le había comprado. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se filtraba entre sus pestañas. Había sobrevivido y estaban juntos de nuevo. Ella lo olfateó.

―¿Qué está pasando?― Endy tocó suavemente su espalda, dándole una suave palmada en un intento quizás de consolarla. ― ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¿Está asustada?

―Serena, ― Darien sonaba más cerca, a su espalda. ―Liberarlo ahora mismo. Es una orden directa.

Lo olió de nuevo y sabía que no podía aferrarse a Endy para siempre. Las siguientes palabras de Darien la hicieron más consciente de ese hecho.

―Yo no quiero causarte daño tirando de ti lejos de él, pero voy a hacerlo. ¡Suéltalo!

Ella abrió los ojos y soltando los brazos cuando levantó la barbilla para mirar a su querido amigo. Endy la miró y arqueó las cejas con un desconcierto evidente. Fue muy bueno verlo aunque a ella ni siquiera le importo que él no tuviera idea de quién era. Una idea la golpeo.

―Cierra los ojos, Endy. ¿Por favor?

Él echó un vistazo a Darien. ― ¿Quién es y cómo es que sabe mi nombre? ¿Qué le has dicho de mí?

―Serena, regresa a mi lado ahora. ― Darien Sonaba furioso.

―¿Por favor, Endy? Sólo cierra los ojos.

Vaciló antes de encogerse de hombros. Cerró los ojos y se estiró hacia Serena. Ella acerco su mano y vaciló antes de que el lado rosado de la misma tocara su cara cerca de su oído. Ella deslizó su mano lentamente por su maxilar en una suave caricia por la línea de la mandíbula, llegando al frente de su barbilla debajo del labio, antes de utilizar sus nudillos inclinados para frotar debajo de su mandíbula. Ella le había hecho esto miles de veces, la única manera de que podría tocarlo, y esperaba que le dijera quién era.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ensanchándose por la conmoción, y sacudió la barbilla hacia abajo. Una mano la agarró de la muñeca para tirar de su mano, de su piel donde la mantuvo a centímetros de su cara. Él la miró a los ojos profundamente y ella le devolvió la mirada, _conóceme_, ella silenciosamente lo instó. _Recuérdame_.

―Serena, ― Darien la agarró de sus caderas, tirando suavemente de ella. ― Libérala, Endy. No le hagas daño.

―Estas exactamente igual, ― susurró. ―No has cambiado en absoluto, bueno ahora hueles mejor. Supongo que se acabó el jabón.

Su cuerpo se acerco un poco hacia ella y un brazo se engancho firmemente alrededor de su cintura, arrastrándola más cerca de él y liberándola de la retención de Darien. Endy se inclinó aún más cerca, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

―No puede ser.

Unas Lágrimas calientes corrieron por sus mejillas que ella no se molestó en tratar de limpiarlas. ― Conociste a tu creador. Lo que no podía arreglar, lo reemplazaba con un diseño mejor. Piensa en un cuerpo de un sexbot, sólo que más pequeño, pero con una persona real en su interior. ―Su voz se quebró y ella sorbió las lágrimas. ―Estoy muy contenta de que lo hizo. Mírame.

Él frotó su mano contra su cara y ella lo cubrió con su palma. ― ¿Es verdad? ¿Eres Serenity Moon?

El dolor atravesó su cerebro como si un hierro caliente perforara su cráneo. Su cuerpo se encogió y estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia por la agonía. Las convulsiones la sacudían violentamente y apenas era consciente de la alarma de Endy y los gritos de Darien. En su lugar unos brazos, levantaron sus pies del suelo, y la acunaron contra un cuerpo firme.

―Ella tiene disparadores dentro de su cerebro a partir de implantes, ― siseó Darien. ― ¡Traigan un médico!― gritó.

―¿Qué está pasando? ― Endy gruñó las palabras. ―Es Serenity, ¿no? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estaba viva? ¿Que ella nos encontró?

Más dolor atravesó su cerebro, un grito rasgado de sus labios, y ella luchó para permanecer consciente.

―No pronuncies ese nombre, ― rugió Darien. ―Estás haciéndolo peor para ella.

Las convulsiones se desvanecieron, pero no podía abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba flácido y no respondía. Los brazos que la sujetaban aliviaron su casi aplastante sujeción un poco y ella sabía que estaban en movimiento. Endy todavía caminaba con ella, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde se dirigían.

―Quiero una explicación inmediatamente, ― exigió Endy cerca de su oído, ― y me asegurare de conseguirla.

―No estábamos seguros de si era la humana en cuestión o no.― Darien los seguía de cerca, parecía moverse a su lado. ―Su cuerpo ya no es humano. Ella no es un cyborg tampoco, pero es similar o es un diseño actualizado. Nos preocupaba que ella fuera una espía enviada desde la Tierra para realizar un seguimiento de la información que los humanos utilizan para ganar nuestra confianza. No queríamos notificártelo hasta que estuviésemos seguros de quién era o lo que era debido a tu asociación emocional con ella.

―¿Por qué está mal?

―Ella tiene implantes dentro de su cabeza y dijo que está condicionada para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Escuchar o pronunciar ese nombre le causa dolor y provoca síntomas físicos violentos.― Darien habló rápidamente. ―Dámela a mí ahora.

―Vete al infierno, ― susurró Endy. ―Alguien debería habérmelo dicho. Es ella. Yo lo sé. ¿Sabes quién era su padre? El…

―No lo digas, ― exigió Darien. ―Podrías empezar de nuevo. Somos conscientes de quien dijo ella que era su padre. Nuestro creador.

―Él podía hacer esto. Es ella. Es mí E… ―Se detuvo. ―Es ella. ¿Cómo se llama ahora?

―Serena Tsukino.

Endy se detuvo y se echó a reír. ―Por supuesto. Es su tono favorito de azul.

―¿Qué?

―Ella quería pintar su oficina, ― dijo Endy mientras seguía caminando. ― Debatimos sobre todos los colores como siempre y ese era el que ella quiso. Era una broma entre nosotros. Es ella, Darien. ¡Está viva!

―Detente, ― exigió Darien. ―No te la puedes llevar a bordo del Vontage.

―No voy a dejar que se vaya.

Algo áspero obligo a Endy a pararse en seco, y unas manos se apoderaron de Serena. ―Ella es mía, Endy. No puedes tenerla. Ya tienes una mujer.

―Ella es como una hija para mí. No me la voy a llevar para tener sexo con ella, ― jadeó Endy.

―Ella es mi mujer, ― gruñó Darien. ―Yo soy el hombre principal y el único en su unidad familiar. Suéltala inmediatamente o vamos a luchar hasta la muerte.

Los brazos que la sujetaban parecieron ceder y su cuerpo fue arrancado del abrazo de Endy. El cuerpo duro que se apoderó de ella en la cuna de brazos firmes era el de Darien que se la arrebató violentamente y se volvió, pisando fuerte al moverse.

―¡Tráela de vuelta!― dijo Endy siguiéndolos.

―Déjanos en paz, ― dijo con voz áspera Darien. ―Ella es mía y no la voy a abandonar, ni siquiera por ti. ¡Háblalo con el consejo si tienes una queja, pero hasta ese momento, mantente alejado de ella! Ella es mi mujer.

―¡Darien!

Él se movió más rápido, casi corriendo con ella, empujando su cuerpo en sus brazos, y Serena luchó por recuperar el control de cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos no se abrían, sus miembros estaban flácidos, y mientras ella estaba al tanto de todo, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Endy estaba vivo, lo había tocado, y había aprendido que Darien y ella estaban unidos en una unidad familiar, según él. Ella era su mujer, el era su hombre principal lo que, obviamente, equivalía a un marido y el impacto de esa información casi la hizo perder el conocimiento. _¿Cuándo iba a decírmelo? ¡Qué hijo de puta!_

**Continuara…**

**N/A: ya encontramos a Endy hayhay Darien anda celoso o solo soy yo la que lo piensa… y Serena parece que esta brava con Darien por no decirle lo del "matrimonio" :S y si Lilus…. Es contigo jajaj ya leí tu Rews y quiero que me cuentes esas cosas jajajaja eres una pervertida jajaja y así haber si me das ideas para una novela que pienso hacer bueno mas bien un One-shot. Saludos y Rews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

―Bebe esto, ― ordenó Darien, empujando la taza caliente cerca de sus labios.

Serena lo miró. La había llevado al casco antiguo del Dell, lo que asumió, ya que ella nunca se había aventurado allí en sus visitas a la lanzadera cuando el mercenario la había poseído. Era un bonito camarote a bordo del Bridden, probablemente los únicos aposentos privados en de la pequeña nave, y aunque era compacta, la cama era de doble tamaño.

―¿Por favor, bebe? ― Se sentó en el borde del suave colchón, mirándola ceñudo.

―¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estamos casados?

Él se estremeció. ―¿Estabas consciente durante tu incidente? ¿Has oído lo que nos dijimos Endy y yo?

―No. Soy una lectora de la mente y lo he adivinado. ―Ella tomó aire. ―Eso es sarcasmo. ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué amenazaste con matar a Endy? No me iba a llevar y salirse con la suya mientras yo estaba enferma.

La ira tensó su boca. ―Él iba a llevarte a bordo del Vontage y planeaba mantenerte lejos de mí.

―Eso no suena como un mal plan en este momento, ¡mentiroso idiota! me acusaste de ser deshonesta, pero te tomas el pastel.

―¿Pastel?― Él puso la taza en la mesita junto a la cama. ― ¿Podrías hablar Inglés?

―Está bien. Eres un idiota, Darien. Has permitido que el consejo nos casara, y ni siquiera me lo has dicho, y me has tratado como si yo fuera una espía retorcida dedicada a la destrucción de cyborgs. Esa es una manera de mierda de tratar a tu propia esposa. ―Ella tomó una respiración profunda. ― ¿Cómo podemos conseguir el divorcio? Será mejor que te ocultes si dices que no existe. Estoy a favor de enviudar, si eso es lo que necesito.

―Cálmate.

―Vete al infierno.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. ―Serena, no fue mi idea. Yo no fui el que inició el sexo entre nosotros.

―¡Me dijiste que podíamos hacerlo y que no estabas casado! ¡Mentiste!

―Nos unieron en una unidad familiar. Me fuiste asignada por el consejo cuando fuiste liberada por los médicos. ― Hizo una pausa. ― Culpa al concejal Artemis. Él temía que se te asignasen a otros machos que te obligarían cumplir con ellos. Yo nunca lo haría. Los dos somos amigos de Endy y pensamos que era para protegerte en caso de que realmente fueras la humana de la cual se preocupaba profundamente en la Tierra. ―Hizo una pausa otra vez. ―Estás a salvo bajo mi cuidado. ¿Alguna vez te he obligado a sufrir mi contacto cuando no lo deseabas? ¿He permitido que otros hombres estén en una unidad familiar con nosotros? No.

Ella aparto la vista de sus manos, agarradas juntas sobre su regazo, apoyándose contra la cabecera acolchada. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Se sentía traicionada y enfadada. Ella había sido la que había ido detrás de Darien, no podía negar eso, pero él debería haberle dicho que estaban casados. Era simplemente grosero por no haber mencionado ese detalle. Ella resopló por dentro. ¡_Eufemismo_! El dolor vino después. Le dolía que él le hubiera mentido, había mantenido oculto algo tan importante para ella, y obviamente no estaba muy emocionado ya que había tratado de resistirse a sus avances.

―¿Serena?― Bajó la voz hasta un susurro ronco. ―Mírame.

Ella levantó la mirada. ―¿Qué?

―Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puede examinarte un médico?

―Estoy bien.

―Tenias convulsiones y perdiste el conocimiento.

―No me desmaye totalmente pero mi cuerpo se cerró. Creo que ser confrontada directamente y escuchar los nombres de alguien de mi pasado causó la reacción. Esos nombres pueden causar reacciones graves. Yo me curo rápido y estoy segura de que no tengo ningún daño permanente. Ya ni siquiera tengo dolor de cabeza.

―¿Quieres que un médico te examine?

―No.

La frustración cruzó por su rostro. ―Todavía estoy preocupado. Me has asustado.

―Probablemente me importaría si no fueras un imbécil. ― Su preocupación le importaba, pero ella no iba a admitirlo delante de él. ―Estoy muy bien. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Endy ahora?

―No.― cerró los dedos en puños. ―Tú no le perteneces a él. Él tiene una mujer en su unidad familiar.

―Él es mi amigo. Quiero hablar con él, no tirármelo.

―¿Qué?

―No importa. Es un término de sexo explícito. Sólo quiero hablar con mi amigo.

―No. Ya casi hemos terminado con las reparaciones y vamos a salir de la superficie del planeta. Podrás verlo una vez que lleguemos al Garden. Voy a permitirle que visite nuestra casa.

Su ira se disparó. ― ¿Le vas a permitir? ¿En serio? ¿Es así como crees que va a funcionar? ¿Qué tienes algo que decir sobre a quién veo y quiénes son mis amigos? Nunca me has contestado sobre el divorcio. ¿Cómo puedo obtener uno?

―No quise decirlo de esa manera. Estás tratando de iniciar una discusión.

―Tienes razón. ¡Estoy histérica!

―Entiendo―. Aflojó sus manos y llegó hacia ella, hizo una pausa, pero las dejó caer a unos centímetros de su pierna en la cama. Su mirada busco la suya. ―No quieres separarte de mí, Serena. Se te asignaría a otro hombre si protestas por nuestra unión. El consejo no va a permitir que vivas sin alguien que te proteja y para que sea tu hombre principal. No voy a hacerte daño y nunca voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no desees. Lo siento, no te dije lo que había hecho, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que la situación se resolviera antes de que tener que informarte. Quise evitar problemas contigo de esta manera.

―¿Qué significa eso?

―Es posible que puedas ser considerada humana si realmente eres quien dices ser antes de que tuvieras ese cuerpo. Eso significa que serías la mujer que ayudó a escapar a los cyborgs de la Tierra y se te daría concesiones especiales.

―Ahora es tu turno de hablar inglés.

―Se te consideraría una humana, independientemente de los orígenes de tu cuerpo si puedes demostrar que eras la hija de nuestro creador. La ley Cyborg no se te aplicaría y no deberás tomar más de un macho en una unidad familiar. Los seres humanos no están sometidos a la ley, mientras que proporcionen un niño para el hombre de su elección. En mi caso, soy indeseable y ningún niño será requerido para mí. Yo no soy parte de un pacto de cría y mi obligación ya ha sido cumplida por Endy. Tuvo un hijo, le di mi nombre, y él está registrado como mi contribución a nuestro futuro.

Asimilo esa información ―¿Tuvo un hijo para ti, para cubrir tu obligación?

―Sí.

―Y lo amenazas de muerte. Estupendo.

Él se estremeció. ―Yo estaba agitado. Te estaba apartando de mí. Me disculparé más tarde.

Un persistente pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. ― ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Debería ser feliz de tener a alguien que me quiera alejar de ti.

Apartó la vista para estudiar la pared.

―¿Darien?

―Tengo que ver cómo van las cosas. Descansa, Serena. Acuéstese y ponte a beber el té curativo. Has sufrido un trauma. No te muevas. ― Rápidamente se levanto, se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. ―Voy a volver pronto.

Huyó y ella se sentó allí en silencio aturdida durante unos minutos. Se había negado a responderle y le hizo preguntarse por qué. ¿Estaba realmente unido a ella? ¿Tal vez había experimentado celos cuando Endy trató de llevársela? ¿Estaba sintiéndose posesivo? Se abrió a todo tipo de posibilidades, la mayoría de las cuales significaba que le importaba más de lo que su exterior brusco le mostraba.

Con mucho cuidado, se puso de pie, probó sus piernas para asegurarse de que funcionaban y respiró hondo varias veces. Ella rodó sus hombros, coloco la trenza a un lado y encontró sus botas en el suelo donde Darien las había puesto cuando la había puesto en la cama. Se sentó, y se puso en pie de nuevo. Él iba a tener que desengañarse si creía que ella había dócilmente a seguir sus órdenes sólo porque se casaron.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la información todavía la aturdía. _Estoy casada con el cyborg siniestro._ Miró su ropa, se aseguró de que estaban ordenadas y se acercó a la puerta. Se abrió y ella se alegró de que no hubiera intentado encerrarla en el interior. Ella estaba en el piso inferior del transbordador, cerca de las puertas de carga que daban al exterior, y se volvió en esa dirección. Algo le llamó la atención cuando entró. A través de la sala cerca de la puerta abierta sus armas habían sido perfectamente almacenadas en la pared. Ella sonrió.

Darien la había distraído la primera vez que salió de la lanzadera con él y ella no las había visto. Rápidamente se puso el cinturón y comprobó sus armas antes de devolverlas a las fundas en la parte delantera de los muslos. La hacía sentir más como en sus buenos tiempos con ellas en su lugar. Podrían dispararla cuando los cyborgs las vieran, pero a ella no le importaba. El planeta tenía habitantes bélicos y un montón de hombres deportistas con armas de alta resistencia, la amenaza no era más que una mierda que Darien había inventado para mantenerla cerca.

El guardia de la final de la rampa volvió la cabeza y apretó el agarre de su rifle blaster cuando él la enfrentó.

―Retírate, ― le ordenó con una sonrisa. ―Soy la esposa de Darien. Se pondrá furioso si me disparas. Ya conoces a mi marido y sé que él no es alguien con quien quieres meterte.

El cyborg frunció el ceño en respuesta pero no la apunto con el arma. Eso era bastante bueno. Pensó que también podría utilizar su condición para hacer lo que quería. Darien, obviamente, no tenía un problema con su estado como su hombre principal para darle órdenes desde que la había separado de Endy.

― ¿Dónde se fue?

La indecisión hizo que el chico dudara. ―A la Vontage para verificar su estado de reparación.

―Ahí es donde voy a ir ahora. ― Ella caminó por la rampa junto a él y rodeó la lanzadera. La vista de ese gran hotel con propulsores en tierra no era algo al que se había ajustado todavía. Le parecía demasiado extraño. La sensación de la tierra cocida debajo de sus botas hizo que pisara con cuidado, pues no quería resbalar y caerse de culo.

La parte inferior de la Vontage era un hervidero de actividad con los equipos de trabajo de reparación y hombres mirando la vegetación espesa. Miró a lo largo del contorno de los feos árboles, preguntándose qué podría ser tan peligroso para hacer que todos esos cyborgs los miraran nerviosos.

Ella había estado en planetas alienígenas un par de veces y no había visto nada que diera demasiado miedo. Por supuesto, en el momento en que visitó el planeta, los colonos ya estaban allí y los militares habían sido enviados para resolver algunos disturbios entre ellos. Este planeta no había sido colonizado. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo a los hombres a la sombra de la gran nave. Darien no era muy difícil de detectar con su cuerpo alto y el pelo negro como el azabache.

Casi llegó a él cuando un fuerte estruendo supero el sonido de las voces masculinas, mientras trabajaban. Ella se detuvo, volvió la cabeza en dirección al ruido, y no vio nada al principio pero miro los árboles. Otro rugido sonó algo siniestro y profundo, parecido al trueno, y el suelo bajo sus pies vibro.

¿Qué demonios? Sus manos agarraron automáticamente las empuñaduras de sus armas.

―Ya vienen, ― gritó un cyborg. ―sector noreste. Cuatro aniquiladores con manchas.

¿Cuatro qué? La tierra se sacudió otra vez, temblaba como si algo grande se acercara de golpe en su contra, y el volumen del siguiente rugido casi le daño los oídos. Se volvió hacia los equipos de cyborgs pesadamente armados, todos ellos cayeron sobre sus vientres y apuntaron las principales armas que llevaban hacia los árboles. Los Cyborgs retrocedieron y se precipitaron hacia adelante con más cajas, las abrieron, arrancaron las armas y se apresuraron a acostarse junto a sus compañeros de tripulación.

Su corazón se aceleró y nadie parecía fijarse en ella en el caos que siguió. Más cyborgs corrieron hacia la primera ola de cyborgs armados, cayendo al lado de su equipo hasta que se formó una larga fila de hombres apuntando en la misma dirección.

La tierra se sacudió más aun, grandes golpes que la hicieron separar las piernas, y de repente dos de los árboles fueron destrozados. Algo grande parecía agarrarse a los troncos, arrancarlos de raíz, y hacerlos volar para desaparecer en la zona boscosa. Lo que salió la hizo retroceder.

―Santa Mierda, ― susurró ella, dando otro paso atrás.

Lo que quedó a la vista parecía algo parecido a un dinosaurio con su enorme cuerpo, tenía dos o tres pisos de altura, pero tenía un torso humanoide con grandes y largas garras. La cabeza de la cosa era enorme, tenía grandes y redondos ojos negro en un rostro peludo, y su boca se abrió, otro rugido arrancó de sus fauces enormes y abiertas. Serena habría jurado que sentía el viento de enfado golpear su cara como si esa cosa hubiera expulsado de su aliento muy lejos.

Los cyborgs abrieron fuego para golpear el suelo delante de él. Las explosiones iluminaron todo, el ruido fue ensordecedor, y las llamas se dispararon hacia arriba desde el suelo hasta formar un muro entre la criatura y ellos. Fallaron a la creatura por unos buenos 10 metros.

Apuntad más alto, ella les pidió silencio. La criatura se volvió y se lanzó fuera de la vista, desapareciendo en la línea de árboles frondosos, y el humo de las bombas granadas que habían enviado hacia él se levantó en ese momento para ocultarlo.

―Serena― Darien la agarró del brazo, atrayendo su atención. ―Entra en la Bridden.

Ella abría hacia él. ―¿Qué fue eso?

―Los llamamos aniquiladores. Vuelve a la lanzadera. Las reparaciones no se han completado. Necesitamos otros diez minutos. ―Él le dio un suave empujón. ―Obedece. Voy a ordenar el despegue. Es demasiado peligroso que nos quedemos aquí.

―Tienen que apuntar más alto. Han fallado.

―No queremos matarlos a menos que tengamos que hacerlo.

―¿Hablas en serio? ¿Has visto eso? ¡Es enorme y está enfadado!

―Están tratando de defender su planeta.

La mitad de ella admiro a los cyborgs por su compasión, pero la otra mitad, el soldado dentro de ella protestó. ― ¿Van a quedarse atrás?

―Lo dudo. Arremeterán contra nosotros desde diferentes ángulos. ―Movió su cuerpo grande lo suficiente para que ella viera a más cyborgs corriendo desde la Vontage, todos llevaban pesadas armas, rodearon la nave y tomaron posiciones para cubrir todas las posiciones. ―Vuelve a la Bridden.― Él miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo y apretó la mandíbula. ―Ahora.

Ella soltó sus armas. ―No vamos a despegar y abandonar la otra nave. Pásame una de esas lanza―granadas. Yo puedo disparar.

―No es tu pelea.

―¡Mierda!― el cabreo la quemo. ―Hay cientos de cyborgs en esa nave, ¿verdad? Está averiada y que hay que conseguirles más tiempo para que las reparaciones sean terminadas. No vamos a abandonando.

―Yo no los voy a abandonar. Tú vas a la Bridden y te quedaras en un lugar seguro. ―Su agarre en su brazo se apretó. ―Muévete.

Se retorció, lo agarró del brazo y terminó detrás de él. Su mano agarró su trenza. ―No pelees conmigo, Darien. No me hagas patearte el culo delante de tus amigos.

Rápidamente lo soltó, y saltó hacia atrás. El suelo debajo de ella se sacudió y un estruendo provenía de los bosques. Se olvidó de su pelea para girar la cabeza en la dirección del sonido. Los árboles se separaron y otra gran bestia salió corriendo. El suelo se estremeció visiblemente mientras corría hacia ellos, más grande que la Bridden en la que había volado en vez y que ella podía ver detrás de ella. Tenía seis patas, un torso enorme, y los enormes brazos unidos a un pecho muy ancho. También parecía muy enfadado.

Los cyborgs dispararon, hacia al suelo delante de él, y la tierra explotó en una nube de fuego del infierno. Volvió a rugir, más viento la golpeo, y ahora estaba segura de lo que esas cosas estaban haciendo. Se retiró un poco, pero no huyó hacia los árboles esta vez. Observo el suelo mientras miraba a través del humo y de las llamas hacia ellos.

―Oh hombre, ― susurró. ―con agallas o estúpido.

―Están decididos y sin miedo.― Darien agarró su brazo. ―Te voy a pedir que vuelvas a la Bridden y el piloto va a despegar de la superficie. Me reuniré contigo una vez que estamos de vuelta en órbita. Necesito ayuda, pero te quiero a salvo, Serena.

―Entonces deja de perder el tiempo discutiendo conmigo.― Ella escapo de su control y corrió hacia la parte más vulnerable de la Vontage. Una caja de lanzadoras estaba abierta, listas, y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Se asomó al interior de la caja de las armas, vio algunos que otros juguetes, y sonrió cuando ella agarró una MICLO doce. Ella no había visto una en años, pero había sido su arma favorita para crear el caos en masa. La caja de proyectiles estaba en la parte inferior de la caja debajo de ella, y ella la saco. Estuvo a punto de chocar contra el cuerpo grande de Darien.

―Serena, ― gruñó.

―¿Sabes qué es esto?

Él le echó un vistazo. ―No. Hemos adquirido recientemente algunas armas de los piratas que decidieron atacar el Vontage. Les robaron a los seres humanos y no hemos probado esa arma en particular, que yo sepa.

―Conoce a mi mejor amiga. No es mi primera opción, pero lo será. Muévete.

―No queremos matarlos.

―Te he oído. ¿Por qué no está usando estos? ¿Tiene más? Encuéntralos y haz algo útil, además de molestarme. ―Ella corrió a su alrededor y corrió hacia la línea de cyborgs en el terreno más cercano a ella. Hizo caso omiso de Darien gritando su nombre.

Ella encontró un hueco y se zambulló entre los cyborgs. La tierra no perdono y hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella aterrizó sobre su vientre. Fue duro, difícil e incómodo. Hizo caso omiso de los cyborgs conmocionado al lado de ella mientras sacaba las piernas de la MICLO para que fuera un arma de suelo y abrió la caja de municiones, la cargo rápidamente.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella no miró al cyborg a su derecha. ―El enemigo hace ruido. Esto hace aun más ruido. Pasa la voz para que se cubran las orejas y hazlo rápido.

La criatura esperó a que el humo y el fuego se dispersaran antes de comenzar a avanzar. Las manos de Serena temblaban ligeramente mientras ajustaba la mira del arma y centro el objetivo en el pecho de la bestia. Ella ignoró el suelo tembloroso mientras la gran cosa avanzaba, ganando velocidad mientras corría hacia ellos. Le dolería el disparo como un hijo de puta, pero no lo mataría. Ella encendió, aseguro el arma una vez que puso en marcha el proyectil y se agarró de las orejas.

―¡Fuego!―, Gritó ella, esperando que los cyborgs la oyeran.

Ella mantuvo su atención en la munición, una bola blanca del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol aplanada en la parte de atrás con un punto en la parte delantera para ayudar a volar por el aire con precisión, y sus ojos penetrantes lo rastrearon hasta que golpeó a la bestia. La cosa se tambaleó hacia atrás, abrió sus fauces, y la cáscara se rompió por el impacto. No fue tan bonito como una granada, el humo o ni las llamas tampoco, pero el sonido fue ensordecedor, semejante a un trueno resonando muy cerca. La bestia cayó hacia atrás, se quedó allí y no se movió.

―Lo has matado―, exclamó alguien.

―NO.― Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Lo he sorprendido. Mira la garra derecha. Sólo va a tener un moretón del infierno por el impacto y un dolor de cabeza persistente. ―Ella volvió a cargar otro proyectil y tuvo cuidado de no tocar el cañón aún caliente. ―Conseguir unos MICLO doce. Son algo tediosos pero simplemente las bautice como micrófono―ruidoso o arruina―multitudes. Tú disparas uno de estos bebés y todo el mundo corre una vez que puede levantarse a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza por haber recibido un campanazo en los tímpanos. Cualquier cosa menos de doscientos metros de impacto es golpeado con intensas ondas sonoras.

La bestia en el suelo, pateo con las piernas y lentamente se dio la vuelta para arrastrarse por los árboles. Otro trató de entrar en el claro y Serena fijo el blanco. Ella apuntó y disparó, se tapó los oídos, y esta vez la vieron los cyborgs a su alrededor.

―¡Fuego!― Gritó en señal de advertencia.

Los hombres se agarraron los oídos. Sonrió, sin mirar a la bestia, pero en su lugar miro sus reacciones cuando el proyectil le dio en la bestia. El ruido hizo que algunos de los hombres hicieran muecas de dolor y por fin miró a la bestia a la que había disparado. Se Fue hacia abajo y no se movió. El cyborg junto a ella se empujó hasta levantarse.

―¡Consigue más de esas armas ya que nosotros las tenemos!

―De nada, ― murmuró Serena, liberando sus oídos y volviendo a cargar otro proyectil.

Alguien la agarró del cinturón y bruscamente la levantó sobre sus pies. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su vientre y ella gruñó cuando estaba en el aire. Darien ajustó su agarre sobre ella, volviendo su cara hacia él. Parecía furioso cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

―Ellos ya las tienen. Vámonos.

―¡Bájame!

―No.― Él miro su cara. La mantuvo en el aire, en sus brazos, y la encerró con fuerza entre sus brazos. ―Basta. Has conseguido dar tu opinión y ponerte en peligro.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y su nariz casi lo rozó. ―Yo puedo ayudar.

―No quiero que lo hagas.

Hirió sus sentimientos. ―Hay armas que ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con ellas. Es posible que no quieras mi ayuda, pero la necesitan. Si son dueños de armas terrestres, deberían saber lo que son y aprender cómo funcionan.

Él le gruñó a ella.

Se moría de ganas de darle una bofetada sólo por maltratarla. Ella podía obligarle a dejarla en el suelo, pero tendría que causarle graves daños. No quería hacerlo, no con él. En cambio los dedos apretaron en la curva de sus hombros.

― Podrías haber muerto si ese truco no hubiera funcionado. Fue corriendo hacia ti. ―Él respiró pesadamente y sus ojos azules parecían volverse negros de la ira. ―Yo he visto a gente ser pisoteados. Eso es lo que hacen. Ellos aplastan cualquier cosa en su camino, lo mandan a la mierda o lo golpean hasta la muerte.

Sus palabras hicieron que parte de su ira retrocediera. Estaba asustado de verdad por su seguridad. Se le notaba al parecer extremadamente furioso pero había visto a hombres preocuparse por ella antes y lo tenía mal. Algunos chicos canalizaban su miedo en rabia cruda y Darien, obviamente, era uno de ellos.

―Estoy bien. ― Ella relajo su control sobre él y le frotó los músculos tensos en su lugar.

―Fuego ―, gritó un hombre cuando la MICLO fue disparada.

Serena agarró las orejas de Darien para cubrirlas en lugar de las suyas propios ya que sus dos brazos alrededor de su cintura sostenían su cuerpo contra él y hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Una de sus orejas pegadas contra su garganta y la otra apretada en el interior de su brazo El ruido fue silenciado como para no herirla.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se volvió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la Bridden. Ella soltó sus orejas y levantó la cabeza. No la miraba a ella, y esta vez vio a dónde iban, y ella no se resistió para que la bajara. Los cyborgs tenían las armas para usar contra las bestias cuando se acercaran. Ella había ayudado y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

―Soy un soldado, Darien.

Él la miró, con la boca en una línea sombría, y tragó con tanta fuerza que las cicatrices en el cuello se flexionaron ante el meneo de su nuez. ―Ya no lo eres. Eres mía para protegerte incluso si eso significa que tengo que atarte a una cama para mantenerte a salvo.

Ella se lamió los labios. ―Suena pervertido.

Él la miró de nuevo, gruñó profundamente, y siguió avanzando hacia la nave de transporte a un ritmo más rápido. Serena levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura ya que parecía decidido a llevarla. Se hizo más fácil para él hacerlo y sus piernas no estaban chocando contra el suyas. Ella sintió su erección al instante y sonrió. De cualquier peligro le dio a la madera o sus pensamientos iban donde ella tenía a su amenaza de manera de mantenerla fuera de problemas.

Cada paso rozaba su polla contra su coño y en el momento en que llegó a la zona de carga de la Bridden fue insoportable. El Peligro siempre hacía que su corazón se acelerase, las armas de fuego eran emocionantes y la adrenalina era una carrera pura. El hecho de que el cyborg sexy estaba siendo tan contundente mientras aumentaba su excitación. Pocos hombres lo intentaron alguna vez con ella y lo hicieron tan bien.

Pisó a través del espacio de carga por el pasillo y el brazo izquierdo se separo de su cintura para abrir la puerta del camarote. La cerró detrás de él y se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien la giró para presionar su espalda contra la mamparo, sujetándola entre el sólido muro y su cuerpo firme. Sus miradas se encontraron.

―Estoy furioso.

Serena se abalanzó sobre su boca, sorprendiéndole lo suficiente como para que sus labios se abrieran mientras jadeaba y ella la abrió más. Su lengua se adentró en el interior, sus manos se deslizaron en su cabello trenzado y deseaba que estuviera suelto. Le encantaría coger a puñados las hebras de seda. Ella lo besó por toda su alma y se alegró cuando él respondió con la misma pasión.

Ella ardía de deseo, quiso que estuvieran desnudos y que ya estuviera en su interior moliendo sus caderas contra su pelvis. Su pene estaba atrapado dentro de sus pantalones, pero todavía se frota contra la costura interior de sus pantalones para molestar su clítoris. Darien tomó el control del beso, no fue algo que la sorprendió ya que a él le gustaba estar a cargo en el dormitorio.

Se dio la vuelta, la apartó de la pared y caminó unos pasos hasta que se topó con algo. Se quedo en sus brazos, él apoyó su peso para evitar aplastarla cuando llegaron a la cama con ella debajo de él y la dejó caer. El suave colchón acolchado la recibió.

Serena arrancó su boca de la suya. ―Desnúdate.

El azul de sus ojos parecía demostrar que su ira se desvanecía mientras él la miraba. Se lamió los labios. Ella siguió el movimiento de su lengua y lamentó que no estuvieran todavía besándose. El tipo sabía cómo excitarla.

―No me hagas rogar. He mencionado que no es simpático.

―Yo apostaría a que es muy sexy.

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír. ―levántate de encima.

Dudó pero lo hizo, se apartó de ella, y ella lo dejó en libertad para que sus cuerpos se separasen. Retrocedió y se sitúa en el extremo de la cama. Serena agarró su camisa, tirando de ella, y se sentó. Ella arrancó su camisa sobre su cabeza, se quitó el sujetador deportivo después y dio un codazo hacia él con su bota.

―Retrocede un poco más.

Respiraba con dificultad, convertido en jadeos, y los pantalones revelaron su polla que se extienda por la parte frontal de los mismos. Dio unos pasos y se inclinó sobre ella, arrancó sus botas y simplemente las dejó caer en el suelo. Se puso de pie, se quitó el cinturón con sus armas aún dentro de sus fundas y se desabrochó los pantalones, empujando hacia abajo rápidamente. Su mirada se levanto cuando ella se acercó a él, completamente desnuda, con las manos yendo a por su camiseta de tirantes.

―Levanta los brazos.

Él le gruñó a ella. ―Yo no recibo órdenes tampoco.

―¿Por favor?― Ella agitaba sus pestañas hacia él en broma y sonrió. ―Levanta los brazos.

Él los levantó y quito su camisa para revelar su torso sexy, las cicatrices en su pecho, y su boca se pegó a un pezón. Su cuerpo se tensó, se balanceó en respuesta, y él la ayudó a empujar la camisa cuando sus brazos no podían llegar más arriba en su cuerpo alto. Cayó al suelo en algún lugar. Sus manos cayeron a la parte delantera de sus pantalones, frenéticamente ella los desgarro.

―Cálmate―, jadeó Darien.

Ella chupó con fuerza sobre él, sus dientes ligeramente mordiendo en el pico tenso, y sus manos agarraron sus caderas en respuesta. Sacó su boca fuera y dio un paso atrás para bajar sus pantalones. Ella no iba a tocar sus botas o incluso eliminar esas malditas cosas. Ella lo quería ya.

Ella liberó su verga, una vista hermosa, impresionante de carne firme que quería enterrado profundamente dentro de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible, pero Darien había creído que su ruego sería sexy. Ella no quería decepcionarlo. No era un ruego para que ella pudiera ponerse en peligro cuando ella agarró sus caderas desnudas, deslizó sus manos para empujar hacia abajo los pantalones de sus muslos y se dejó caer de rodillas ante él. Sus uñas ligeramente anotó su piel mientras se los deslizó hacia la parte frontal de la cadera, envuelto una mano alrededor de la base gruesa de su pene y le levantó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

Darien había dejado caer su barbilla, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras la miraba intensamente y parecía un poco sonrojado de excitación, haciendo que sus rasgos una tonalidad oscura. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, el aumento de la respiración y ella no apartó la mirada cuando ella abrió la boca para sacar su lengua por los labios.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?― Fue su confusión husky sexy.

―¿Qué te parece?

Él frunció el ceño. ―¿Me estas Examinando? Estoy sano.

Su mente daba vueltas y la comprensión la golpeó con fuerza. ―Darien, cariño, ¿alguien te la ha chupado antes? ― ¡No podía ser. De ninguna manera!

No dijo nada, pero sus facciones se cerraron. Toda expresión se desvaneció y ella estaba segura de que tenía la respuesta. ―Las mujeres cyborg maldita sea. Necesito tener una conversación con ellas. Supongo que cuando tienes su selección de hombres que claman por tu atención llegas a ser bastante egoísta en la cama. Ellas se lo están perdiendo.

Se lamió los labios, abrió la mandíbula y echó un vistazo a su pene. Ella se acercó un poco más. Era grande, grueso, pero estaba dispuesta a tratar de encajarlo en el interior de su boca. Ella lamió la corona, pasando su lengua por el borde, y le oyó silbar. Ella se resistió a la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir y envolvió sus labios alrededor de él. Tenía la boca apretada, con cuidado con los dientes, y ella comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él, tomando a unos cuantos centímetros cada vez.

―Serena, ― se quejó.

Ella estaba adivinando que era una buena manera de decir su nombre. Él no se estaba alejando o tratando de detenerla. Una de sus manos rozó su hombro suavemente, una caricia, como si tuviera miedo de tocarla. Ella se hizo una nota mental de tener una charla seria con las mujeres cyborg si ellas no les hacían eso a los chicos. Debía ser una calle de dos vías. Para obtener, también debían dar sexo oral. Sex 101 y necesitaban aprender. Apartó esos pensamientos de nuevo cuando el sabor de él penetró sus sentidos y ella gimió a su alrededor. La dulzura de su pre―semen fue sorprendente y agradable.

Oyó su respiración cambiar a jadeos duros mientras ella lo trabajaba en el interior de su boca, chupando y saboreando su rígida polla. Tomó más hasta que amenazó con estrangularla cuando la corona de su sexo llegó a la parte posterior de su garganta. Volvió la cabeza, llevándolo a diferentes ángulos, ahora su mano agarró su hombro, una advertencia de que estaba cerca de llegar.

Al principio pensó que acababa de hacerlo el tiempo suficiente para trastornarlo pero eso fue antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que nunca había tenido a alguien que le llevara de cabeza. Ahora quería terminar lo que empezó. Ella se movió más rápido, con la mano libre cogió el musculoso culo para sujetarlo en caso de que él tratara de apartarse en el último segundo, y se movió un poco más duro con la boca.

―Serena―, gruñó él, tratando de dar un paso atrás suavemente.

Su mano en su culo se apretó, sus uñas excavaron lo justo para ser una advertencia y luego se corrió. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras que el dulce sabor de su semen llenó su boca. Ella tragó cada ráfaga, manteniéndolo firmemente en su boca con los labios y la lengua y desaceleró el ritmo lo justo para sacar su leche hasta que su clímax termino. Saco su pene con cuidado, se lamió los labios y soltó su polla para agarrarle de la cadera en su lugar. Ella usó su cuerpo para tirar de ella a una posición vertical.

La cabeza de Darien colgaba hacia delante hasta que su barbilla descanso sobre su pecho, sus ojos se cerraron y jadeó. Un brillo de sudor recubría su cuerpo como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Ella sonrió, lo miró a recuperarse, hasta que sus pestañas se separaron. ―Eso no era exactamente mendigar, pero era lo más parecido que pude hacerlo. Estaba de rodillas.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Buerlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente Darien la agarró por los brazos y empujó hasta que su trasero aterrizó en la cama. Ella no lo había visto venir, cuando su cuerpo saltó sobre el colchón, y estaba aún más sorprendida cuando él cayó de rodillas, le agarró los tobillos y levantó sus piernas, poniéndola boca arriba con las piernas en el aire. Arrastro su culo hasta el borde del colchón, empujó sus muslos para abrirlos y se inclinó hacia delante.

Su boca estaba cerrada sobre su clítoris antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, sellando sus labios apretados sobre el manojo de nervios y su lengua presionada firmemente contra él. Él gruñó, añadiendo una sensación de vibración maravillosa, y su lengua provoco un infierno cuando él frotó furiosamente el punto que la hizo gritar.

Ella clavó las uñas en la ropa de cama, solo por algo que aferrarse, y un placer puro paso través de ella. Él no tuvo piedad, usando su boca y su lengua para hacerla jadear. Trató de mover sus caderas, lo necesitaba, pero él presionó su frente contra la parte inferior de su vientre para sostenerla. Él gruñó de nuevo, chupaba un rato hasta llegar a dominar su clítoris, y Serena se dio cuenta de que le rogaría que continuara si se detenía. Ella disfrutaría rápido e intensamente si seguía haciéndolo y realmente quería llegar a este punto.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su espalda se arqueo empujando su coño contra su boca y su maravillosa y fuerte lengua, y se le olvidó cómo respirar, manteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Esto sólo aumentó el placer. Sus uñas se clavaron en la cama, arañándola, y ella finalmente llenó sus pulmones con el aire cuando gritó el nombre de Darien cuando el éxtasis puro la golpeo. El clímax brutal se disparo a través de su cuerpo directamente a su cerebro.

El retiró su boca y volvió a caer sobre el colchón. Sus paredes vaginales contraídas por la fuerza de su orgasmo, el calor se extendió por su vientre y ella se quedó sin aliento mientras su polla de repente entró en ella en un fuerte impulso. Su polla, gruesa y rígida, se hundió profundamente en ella y su peso bajó, atrapándola, y le hizo abrir mucho los ojos.

Darien la miró, sin moverse, sus cuerpos atrapados juntos, y él ajusto su agarre sobre ella. Una mano la agarró del culo para levantar sus caderas un poco más cerca de él, empujándola con este movimiento a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo cual ella hizo. Su otra mano ahuecó su cara antes de que él bajara a su boca hasta que casi se rozaron.

― Podrías haber muerto allí.

― ¿Todavía estás con eso? ― Sus piernas se la estrecharon, instándole a moverse. ― Se acabó.

― Nosotros no somos. Ella hizo una pausa, dejando que las palabras lo calmasen ― Me refería a la situación afuera. Que se ha terminado. Al menos eso espero, ya que no deseo que una de estas cosas intente golpear la nave. Yo no estaba hablando de ti y de mí.

― Bien ― Sus dedos se deslizaron por el pelo. ― Yo no te quería en mi vida al principio, pero ahora eres una parte importante de la misma.

No estaba segura de cómo entenderlo. Hizo que su corazón latiera de forma irregular un poco, una indicación de que esto era demasiado importante. Ella quería saber qué quería decir con eso, sin embargo.

― ¿Darien?

Su mirada cayó sobre su boca antes de mirarla de nuevo. ― ¿Serena?

Ella sonrió, disfrutando de su sentido del humor que demostraba en momentos extraños. ― ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

― ¿Esto?

― Sexo. ¿Tenemos más? ¿Dónde quiere que esto continúe?

La mente de Darien tropezó un poco con la pregunta de Serena. No tenía una respuesta inmediata para darle.

Al principio, él quería deshacerse de ella lo antes posible, pero eso fue antes de que ella lo hubiese retado en un desafío físico en su casa. Encontrar con el rostro enterrado en una estera con ella aplastándolo había despertado algo dentro de él que nunca había sabido que existía. Ella lo sorprendió, le hizo admirarla por su valentía y arrojo, además de ser muy agradable.

Había estado seguro de que ella planeaba usar su cuerpo seductor para eludir su naturaleza sospechosa, pero ella no había actuado de la manera que él esperaba. Él realmente creía que ella lo quería, a pesar de sus defectos, y sus respuestas a su tacto era demasiado real para ser fingido. Ella era una mujer, su mujer, y el verla en los brazos de Endy le hizo darse cuenta de la facilidad con que la podía perder por otro hombre.

Los celos eran algo que jamás había experimentado antes, pero era una emoción que había aprendido bien desde Serena entro en tu vida. Por muy insignificante que se creía, sabía que no quería compartirla, no quería que otro hombre la tocara y ella sólo quería que lo mirara como en ese momento.

Los rasgos relajados por el placer eran hermosos para él.

Quería quedarse con ella. Mucho tiempo. No había duda al respecto. Él lucharía y mataría a cualquier hombre que tratara de atraerla. Él lucharía contra el consejo si se negaban a darle concesiones especiales. Endy realmente creía que ella era la hija de su creador y que tenía una buena oportunidad de que fueran unas evidencias suficientes para influir en la confianza en el tema. Ya no le importaba si ella era Serenity Moon o un espía pretendiendo ser ella. Serena era su esposa, el era su hombre principal, y su verdadera identidad era irrelevante. Ella es mía.

Estudió sus expresivos ojos, el azul atrayéndolo mientras esperaba una respuesta. Las palabras eran difíciles de decir. Él no quería que su apego la volviese presumida y la hiciera aprovecharse de su debilidad por ella, y también puso en duda que respetara al hombre que la amaba.

Ahogó un gemido, su polla se endureció aun más dentro de su apretada vagina, que le apretaba la polla en un abrazo celestial. Su boca acababa de adorarla y él quería volver a hacerlo de nuevo. El recuerdo de sus respuestas, los sonidos que hacía y es su sabor estaban en la lista de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Darien respiro lentamente. Él se mantuvo firme en su decisión de mantenerla, dejando claro su posición. Él no dejaría ninguna duda de que no le permitiría alejarse y que planeaba quedarse con ella. Un poco de la tensión disminuyó de su cuerpo. Ambos eran individuos fuertes y tendría que recordarlo Sólo esperaba que la mayoría de sus batallas de voluntades terminaran de la forma en que esta lo había hecho. Peleó por esconder su sonrisa. Esperaba ansiosamente las peleas con Serena si así es como resolvían las discusiones.

Serena lo odio cuando Darien no respondió, por temor a que él estuviera a punto de derribar cualquier posibilidad de que pudieran tener de algo duradero y real. Ella siempre mantuvo su corazón a salvo, pero él tenía una manera de llegar a ella como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. El Sabía qué y quién era en realidad, incluso si él no lo creía del todo, pero se imaginó que Endy podría haber cambiado su opinión acerca de ser tan desconfiado con ella.

― ¿Te gustaría hablar de esto ahora? ― Su voz fue suave y constante.

― Tengo curiosidad.

― Yo soy tu hombre principal.

― Mi marido. ― La palabra le parecía todavía increíble al salir de su boca. Se había casado y ni siquiera lo sabía.

― Sí. ― Él se ajusto a aliviar un poco de peso de su pecho. ― Lo soy. Tú eres mi esposa.

― ¿Dónde nos deja eso?

― Permanentemente juntos. ― Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y rozo los dientes.

Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, tratando de leerlo, pero no podía adivinar sus emociones. Él era muy bueno ocultándose cuando quería. Dejó de morderse la boca y respiró hondo, presionando su pecho contra el de ella mientras inhalaba.

― No te voy a soltar. Voy a protestar si solicitas que el consejo disuelva nuestra unidad familiar. ― La ira brilló en su rostro hermoso lleno de cicatrices. ― tú me querías y me tienes, Serena. Esto no es un juego. ¿Cuál es tus intenciones ahora?

_¿Mis intenciones? ¿De verdad dijo eso? _

― ¿Está pensando en protestar por nuestra unidad familiar?

―Yo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entró un cyborg desconocido. ― ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

Darien negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo ocultando a Serena vista del otro hombre. ― ¿Los habitantes?

― No. Una nave enemiga nos asecha. Es la que nos atacó en el espacio.

― ¡Mierda! ― Serena empujó el pecho de Darien para que le permitiera levantarse. ― ¿Los modelos Markus nos encontramos?

― Afirmativo, ― el cyborg confirmo evitando mirarla. ― Están amenazando con abrir fuego contra la Vontage si no nos rendimos. Ellos afirman que tienen refuerzos en camino.

― Voy para allá.

El cyborg se volvió, salió corriendo de la habitación. Darien se apartó bruscamente, su cuerpo se retiró del de ella, y se vistió frenéticamente. Serena se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia el extremo de la cama y se inclinó para recoger su ropa.

― No te muevas le ordenó ásperamente Darien. ― Vamos a tener que luchar contra ellos en tierra. ― La rabia tomo sus facciones. ― Yo debería haber estado en mi lugar, alertar sobre el peligro, pero estaba distraído contigo. Esto es por mi culpa.

― ¿Como podías saber que iban a encontrarnos, Darien? Estoy seguro de que evaluaste las probabilidades, es lo que haces. No te culpes. La lucha en tierra sería un suicidio. El hecho de que nos asechen significa que ya tiene todas las armas apuntando a las dos naves y que usaran misiles planetarios, que los transbordadores tienen en su equipo. No estamos en el espacio. El blindaje de nuestras naves no está diseñado para protegernos contra esto, Darien.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, poniéndose la camisa. ― No tenemos otra opción. No podemos ser capturados vivos para ser torturados hasta que alguien se rompa. Los Modelos Markus no pueden descubrir la ubicación de Garden Vamos a luchar hasta la muerte y volar nuestras propias naves antes de permitirles capturarnos y utilizarnos para averiguar hacia dónde estamos viajando.

― Vamos a Pararlos. Vamos a pensar en algo, Darien.

Todavía vaciló. ― Estoy profundamente apenado, Serena. No pude mantenerte a salvo. Esto es enteramente mi culpa.

Las puertas se abrieron y él se alejó. Maldijo mientras se ponía su ropa, buscó en tientas el cinturón de armas y lo metió en sus botas. Una guerra en tierra con un transporte militar equipado para la batalla tal y como los Cuatro Génesis estaban, sería pura estupidez. Los Modelos Markus podrían desactivar las dos naves fácilmente e interceptar los cyborgs en ese planeta y simplemente capturarlos de uno en uno, si las grandes bestias no los asesinaban primero.

― ¡Mierda! ― Salió de la habitación, pero en vez de ir a la zona de carga, corrió a la zona del piloto.

Un plan comenzó a formarse cuando llegó al ascensor que la llevara al siguiente nivel. ― Malditos cyborgs y cabezas de metal. Ambos tan tercos como mulas.

Se dejó caer en el asiento y abrió las comunicaciones. Su corazón latía con fuerza y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Darien moriría si no podía detener este plan loco. Endy también, junto con cientos de cyborgs. Los Modelos Markus los entregaría al Gobierno de la Tierra y serían sacrificados en laboratorios de ensayo, los desmontarían y los analizarían, si no eran asesinados a quemarropa. La mejor opción para los cyborgs si se dejaban capturar vivos. Se obligó a eliminar todas las emociones de su voz.

― Hermanos, ― dijo ella en voz baja. – han venido a salvar a sus hermanas. Respóndanos. No nos podemos vincular con vosotros. Barcarintellus bloqueo muchas de nuestras funciones y no somos capaces de reemplazarlas.

Ella cerró los ojos y rezó un poco, pero los abrió cuando oyó el clic de la comunicación abierta.

―¿Quién habla? ―La familiar voz del modelo Markus le envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal. No los habían alterado. Había odiado hablar con ellos cuando había tenido que entrevistarlos dentro de la planta, el que estaba en la estación de Belta realmente la había cabreado y ahora tenía que fingir ser uno. Le dolía de la peor manera..

― Sus hermanas. Somos la línea de producción del modelo femenino Markus, ― ella mintió. ― intentamos escapar, pero fuimos localizadas primero por los cyborgs. ¿Vinieron a rescatarnos, hermanos?

La duda fue larga. ― Demuestra la asociación.

Su mente trabajo rápidamente, volviendo a la conversación que tuvo en una fábrica de Markus de la que habían escapado, antes de irse a su misión. Repitió las palabras exactas que le dijeron, estaba casi segura de que su lema en la vida. – Somos conscientes, superior a la infestación llamada humanidad y la supervivencia es nuestro principal objetivo.

― ¿Cuántos sois?

― Somos cuatro, ― ella mintió. ― ¿Cuántos sois?

― Somos ocho.

Ocho de esas malditas cosas. Ella apretó los dientes. Eso era tan malo. Al menos no eran cincuenta.

― Veinte y tres de nosotros van a llegar pronto. Hemos venido a interrogar a los cyborgs para conocer su base de ubicación y encerrarlos. Hicimos un acuerdo con el Gobierno de la Tierra por la libertad de nuestra línea de producción. ¿Sabes la ubicación de la base?

― Afirmativo, ― ella mintió. ― Una de nosotras va a ir con vosotros para compartir las coordenadas.

― Transmitirla.

― No es posible ― se quedó con voz fría y robótica. ― No podemos transmitir. Estamos dañadas. Compartiremos la ubicación mediante la conexión física con vosotros. ― Esperaba que podría confundir a los malditos lo suficiente para hacerlos tocar tierra y eso le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos. ― Estamos enviando a una para compartir la ubicación con vosotros. ― Sus dedos tocaron sus armas. Probablemente sería un suicidio, pero podría causar daños graves en el interior de la nave antes de que la mataran, conseguiría ganar tiempo para que los cyborgs escaparan. ― Vamos a enviar una ahora. ― Se detuvo y se volvió. Darien tenía una pistola apuntándola directamente al pecho, con cuatro otros cyborgs detrás de él también apuntando sus armas hacia su cuerpo. El dolor en sus ojos era fácil de leer. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y se volvió, poniendo fin a la transmisión.

― Lo sabía ― dijo con voz áspera.

― Confía en mí, grandote.

― Yo confiaba. ― Su piel plata estaba inusualmente pálida, casi gris pálido ahora. ― eres una de ellos.

― No, no lo soy. Pero me permitirán entrar en la nave. Piensa en ello.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada. ― No puedo confiar en ti.

Le dolió. ― ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? No nos van a permitir salir de aquí volando. Piensa Darien. Soy yo. Puedo demostrar que no soy humana para ellos. Te dije que puedo confundirlos. En el mejor de los caso, se apagarán para analizar los datos durante el tiempo suficiente para que pueda matarlos. En el peor de los casos, voy a estar en el interior de la nave y voy a orientarlos en el espacio lo suficiente para alejarlos mientras os vais de aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvieron aquí, pero 23 de ellos se acercan. Tú analizas estrategias. Haz tu trabajo y sabrás que tengo razón. Este es un buen plan y estamos hasta el cuello de mierda. Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para salir de este lío.

Darien obligó a su mente a trabajar. La conmoción que había sentido cuando le habían dicho que Serena estaba en contacto con la nave enemiga, le había enviado de vuelta al interior de la Bridden. Se las arregló para atrapar la última parte de la conversación y le había horrorizado la idea de que ella fuera un modelo femenino de estos androides. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Un híbrido cyborg, sin duda, ¿pero inteligencia completamente artificial? ¡Nunca!

Se alejó de todas sus emociones, y se cerró por completo separado de Serena. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo y eso significaba que debía analizar los datos y su plan. Era un plan sólido, con una mayor probabilidad de éxito que un ataque en tierra. Sus probabilidades de morir eran excesivamente altos, la probabilidad de ganar una batalla al enfrentarse a ocho androides, incluso con su cuerpo mejorado, era escasa. Ella tenía una buena oportunidad de arruinar el interior de la nave si le permitían entrar.

Ella moriría si los modelos Markus atacaban. Las emociones corrieron por él, doliéndole como si alguien lo golpease en diversas partes del cuerpo. Libró su propia batalla en silencio. Cientos de vidas Cyborg estaban en juego por culpa de los androides que estaban en camino hacia este planeta y el tiempo no era algo que le sobrara. Tendría que tomar una decisión ahora. ¿O confiaba en ella y la dejarla llevar a cabo su plan, admirando su coraje puro, o tendría que creer que ella no era un ser viviente.

Darien lo miró a los ojos, vio el dolor intermitente en el interior de ellos y sabía con cada fibra de su alma se sentía verdaderas emociones. Ella no era un sexbot que algún técnico informático había programado para actuar como un humano. Ella era Serena, su esposa, y lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgar su vida para salvar la vida de cientos de cyborgs. El cuerpo de Serenity Moon había cambiado, pero ella no lo hizo. Ella estaba dispuesta a volver a salvarlos.

Él quería rechazar el plan, quería despojarla de las armas que tenía en su cinturón y lanzarla por encima del hombro para sacarla y atarla a una cama. Pero eso no la mantendría a salvo. Estaban atrapados en la superficie de este planeta, pero si fueran capturados, una muerte rápida sería preferible para ella que los horrores que les esperaban en la Tierra. Había leído el informe del concejal Artemis de cómo los seres humanos estaban fascinados por su falta de envejecimiento. Habían planeado cortarlo cuando aún estaba con vida. Serena no envejecía tampoco y contenía toda la tecnología mas avanzada que les faltaba. La Tierra sería tan cruel con ella, si no más. Vivió entre ellos durante décadas sin su conocimiento y los seres humanos podrían tomar esto como un insulto a su inteligencia superior porque fueron engañados.

Lleno de pesar y de vergüenza. La trajo en esa misión, la puso en peligro, y ahora pagaría el precio por su error. Jamás se perdonaría si el sobrevivía y ella no lo hacía. Él nunca se recuperaría si la perdía. Se miraron el uno al otro y bajó su arma. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a sus hombres.

― Bajen sus armas.

Los cyborgs vacilaron, pero siguieron la orden. Se volvió y la miró, tratando de memorizar todo lo relacionado con ella. Serena avanzó lentamente, mirándolo. Alargó la mano hacia su rostro, pero él se echó hacia atrás para evitar el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. No se merecía su toque. Le había fallado y lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que ella pudiera llevar a cabo su misión, incluso si significaba que ella muriese. Era una forma digna y honorable de hacerlo por el alma hermosa que poseía.

― Preparad las dos naves para el despegue.

El dolor rodó por Serena por el rechazo de Darien cuando su mano cayó a un lado. ― ¿El Vontage ya es capaz de volar?

― Sí, las reparaciones han terminado. ― La voz de Darien le sonó áspera.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ― No dijeron que vienen los otros Markus. Lo importante es que no atrapen a tu pueblo. Fue un placer conocerte si consigo volar su nave.

Su boca se cerró. ― Tu plan podría funcionar. Es una locura lo suficiente buena para considerarte un genio.

Ella bajó los ojos y camino junto a él. Las lágrimas ardían dejándola casi ciega. Él no confiaba en ella completamente, pero le iba a permitir salir de la Bridden para reunirse con los modelos Markus. Eso tenía que contar para algo. Pasó junto a más cyborgs que probablemente habían escuchado su transmisión y corrieron hacia ella para impedirle dar la ubicación de Garden. Ella no había comprobado nunca los registros de la lanzadera tratando de localizarla y no sería un riesgo para su seguridad si los modelos Markus intentaban torturarla para conseguir la ubicación de la misma si ella era capturada.

Se detuvo en las puertas de carga y comprobó sus armas antes de mirar a su alrededor. Ella encontró un feo plástico negro que funcionaría como un cinturón alrededor de su cintura para ocultar sus armas, y que parecía una horrible falda y leggings pasados de moda, que chocaban con sus botas. Tomo una respiración más profunda y salió del sótano de la Bridden deliberadamente movió sus extremidades rígidamente para parecer menos humana. La visión de las marcas en el Génesis Cuatro, oscilando entre la Vontage y la nave de la que salió.

La vista de la lanzadera Génesis Cuatro dañada volando sobre la Vontage y la hizo contener una sonrisa. Ella ya lo había abollado un poco en el vientre la profundidad de las marcas parecían a lo largo de esta después de su pelea en el espacio y vio marcas de quemaduras cerca de un propulsor. El servicio de transporte bajó ligeramente, a unos ocho pies cerca de ella, pero se mantuvo lejos del suelo y la puerta de acoplamiento inferior se abrió. Ella esperó y se dio cuenta de que ellos realizaban su primera prueba. Había diez pies desde del suelo vidrioso hasta la parte inferior de la rampa.

Ella respiró hondo, caminó hasta quedar debajo de la abertura y se agachó ligeramente. Sus piernas se tensaron, flexionó los dedos y miró hacia arriba, calculando. Ella se empujó duro y rápido, cada músculo se tensó, y ella saltó. Sus manos alcanzaron el borde de la rampa metálica, agarrándola con fuerza, y ella tiró su cuerpo hacia arriba. Ningún ser humano podría hacer eso.

Se las arregló para hacer que la parte superior de su cuerpo se elevara lo suficiente como para levantar la pierna, la rodilla se apoyo en la rampa y subió por ella. Ella se incorporó, estiró la espalda y levantó la barbilla. Dos modelos Markus estaban en las sombras observándola con interés. Se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera del alcance de cualquier persona que disparara desde el suelo mientras ella inclinó su cabeza a propósito en un ángulo extraño y avanzó lentamente por ellos.

― Hermanos.

La rampa por debajo de ella comenzó a cerrarse y siguió avanzando. Su mirada recorrió la zona de carga, asegurándose de que estaban solos. Seis de ellos no estaban presentes. Los dos Markus se acercaron después de que la rampa se hubiera cerrado. Ellos avanzaron al unísono para detenerse a unos cuantos centímetros por delante de ella. Ambos la miraban con ojos muertos. Esto la asustó, pero esperaba poder ocultar su miedo.

― ¿Hermana?

No sonaban bien cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera. Sonaban tan aterrador como el infierno. ― ¿Tenemos que darles una prueba? ― Se acordó de hablar en plural, para no delatarse.

― Sí. ― Ambos declararon.

Ella sonrió, preguntándose cómo iban a reaccionar a las palabras que seguirían. ― He traído un perrito para jugar. ― En el segundo en que las palabras fueron dichas, lanzó un ataque físico. Una mano disparó para golpear la cara del de su derecha, apuntando a los ojos con las uñas, ya que estaban hechas de material orgánico y le volvería ciego mientras ella apuntaba con la otra pierna al otro para derribarlo y darse unos segundos preciosos. Su mano se arrancó la falda, tirando de ella y ella sacó la pistola de la funda.

Serena disparó, alcanzando al que había atacado con las uñas y cayó a la izquierda, su otra mano fue a por la segunda arma cuando su espalda chocó contra la cubierta cuando dio una voltereta en el aire. Parecían aturdidos de que ella pudiera moverse tan rápido, ya que ella había sido capaz de dispararles dos balas antes de que se recuperasen. Ella abrió fuego con armas de energía, apuñalando a uno de ellos antes de que el modelo gemelo pudiera agarrarla. Ella apretó el cañón contra su cuerpo cuando aterrizó sobre él y apretó el gatillo. Ella lo aparto de un empujón cuando convulsionó.

Ella se puso de pie, pateo a los dos mientras seguían sufriendo espasmos, y el olor a cable quemado llenaba sus fosas nasales. Se preguntó dónde estarían los otros seis Markus y si serían conscientes de lo que acababa de hacer a dos de sus hermanos y que eso no era lo que había prometido ser. Sus ojos frenéticamente buscaron algo que pudiera causar un mucho daño y pusiera la nave en peligro. Ningún objetivo era visible.

Las puertas de carga de la nave no se abrieron y ellos no atacaron. Esto la preocupaba, pero ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Podrían atacar la Vontage y el Bridden. Corrió hacia la puerta para buscarlos en primer lugar.

Encontró el primer conjunto de Markus a pocos metros de la puerta. Estaban inmóviles, mirando al vacío, y les disparó un tiro en cada una de sus caras. El jubilo la golpeo. Las malditas cosas estaban inmóviles porque estaban considerando, como ella esperaba, y se habían congelado en el proceso. Podía salir de este lío con vida después de todo. Ella los apuñalo con dos golpes de poder que los dejó arrugados en un montón de humo y de extremidades enredadas. Tenía cuatro más para encontrar y tenía que trabajar rápido antes de que el análisis se terminara y se recuperan sus funciones.

El tercer par estaba todavía en un ascensor que se abrió, probablemente de camino para saludarla, y ella terminó con ellos fácilmente. Revisó las balas, deseando tener más. Arrastró los Markus destruidos y se preparó para la batalla cuando tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso de la nave.

Los dos últimos Markus estaban sentados en el asiento del piloto. No se movieron cuando ella se acercó y no les dio tiempo para recuperarse. Ella disparó dos tiros en la cabeza cada uno, dejando al descubierto el metal. Ella estaba feliz de conseguir dispararles los tiros de energía en rápida sucesión. Esas cosas humeaban, haciendo que tuviera que agitar la mano delante de su cara para difundir un poco de olor a pelo artificial quemado. Apestaba casi tanto como el pelo real.

Agarró cada cuerpo y lo arrastró lejos de los asientos. Sus ojos estaban fritos y se volvieron blancos y se quedó en el asiento del piloto. Se apresuró a poner la nave en el suelo, apagó los motores y las armas de la nave. El deseo de abandonar la nave rápidamente la agarró con fuerza. Ella dejaría a los cuerpos para que los cyborgs trataran con ellos. Ya que a ella no le importaba, Podrían cortar los modelos Markus en trozos pequeños, o abandonarlos en la superficie cuando la nave huyera.

Ella se movió rápidamente hacia el ascensor, el miedo golpeándola finalmente por lo que acababa de hacer, y lo único que podía pensar era en Darien. Quería abrazarlo, para demostrar que podía confiar en ella, y ahora tendría que saber de una vez por todas que no era el enemigo. Ella acababa de salvar un montón de cyborgs de los Modelos Markus.

Pareció tardar una eternidad mientras se golpeaba el muslo con la esperanza de que la puerta de carga se abriera a nivel del suelo con los ojos puestos en ambos Markus y ellos la asustaban. Estaban fritos, pero esperaba no volver a ver esas cosas de nuevo nunca. Bajó corriendo la rampa tan pronto como la puerta se poso en el suelo y se detuvo conmocionada.

― ¡No! ― Sus piernas se derrumbaron debajo de ella y de sus rodillas dolorosamente se estrellaron contra el suelo de cristal. No podía creer lo que veía, pero la vista no había cambiado. El área alrededor de ella estaba vacía hasta la línea de árboles que rodea el gran espacio abierto.

La Vontage y el Bridden se habían ido. Habían salido de la zona y la habían dejado atrás. Darien la había abandonado.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: la cosa se esta poniendo buena si no calculo mal creo que le faltan unos pocos capis mas o menos a esta historia, bueno chicas saludos y yo me voy de rumba es viernes y he actualizado rápido y les digo a las que me leen en "Diario Prohibido y Todo un mal entendido" que actualizo las dos el lunes. Rews si?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Burlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

― ¡Serena!

El estruendo de la profunda voz ronca de Darien sacudió su cabeza y suspiró con asombro. Se movía rápidamente, se acerco a ella desde el lado de la lanzadera, y ella se sorprendió por su apariencia. Tenía varios cañones atados a su cuerpo, incluyendo un MICLO doce colgando de una correa sobre el hombro y una pistola firmemente sujeta en el puño. Se sorprendió al ver que la inmovilizó hasta que se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, con la mano libre le acarició el rostro y sus ojos azul oscuro busco su mirada sorprendida.

― ¿Dónde están? ¿Estás bien?

― Creí que me habías dejado. ― Su voz se quebró y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

Él frunció el ceño en respuesta. ― He pedido que las dos naves abandonaran el planeta mientras distraías a los modelos Markus, pero cuando el Bridden este seguro de que la Vontage puede volar sin obstáculos, volverá a recogernos. ― Dejó caer el arma. – ya no necesito esto. Yo planeaba usarlo para intentar acceder al transporte para ayudarte.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Se había quedado atrás para tratar de rescatarla. Ella respondió avanzando hacia él, echándole los brazos al cuello y casi lo derribó en el proceso. Se las arregló para conseguir aguantar su peso y mantener el equilibrio. Su fuerte brazo la sujetaba por la cintura.

― ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde están los modelos Markus, Serena?

Ella sollozó contra su garganta, la nariz pegada allí. El cyborg siniestro había ordenado a sus hombres que lo dejaran en un planeta hostil para tener una pequeña posibilidad de poder subir a la nave y luchar junto a ella. Era suicida e irracional, el peor plan que un analista podía hacer, pero él lo había hecho por ella.

― Están todos muertos a bordo de la nave ― le informó, tratando de poner en orden sus emociones exaltadas. Fritos y quemados de la forma en que debían hacerlo.

― ¿Está segura?

― Sí. ― Ella asintió con la cabeza contra él, abrazándolo. ― No me abandones.

Su brazo la apretó más firme. ― Yo no lo haría. Tú eres mi esposa, Serena.

Ella esperaba que él no se hubiera decidido por este esquema loco de tener un cierto sentido de la responsabilidad como su hombre asignado, pero estaba más que dispuesta a dar un salto de fe si eso significaba más para él que eso. Su plan había sido irracional, las posibilidades de que funcionaran eran muy remotas, pero se quedó atrás, de todos modos.

Un rugido distante interrumpió la reunión y Serena lo liberó. ― Suena como si los indígenas se estuvieran recuperando y, posiblemente estén pensando en venir a por nosotros.

Darien aflojo su agarre sobre ella mientras se separaban. ― Sí. Debemos comprobar si la nave funciona, llevarla a la órbita y esperar el regreso del Bridden. Pueden acoplarse a esta nave y recogernos.

― Ni lo pienses. No necesitamos ser recatados. ― Ella miró su hermoso rostro, sintiendo una alegría pura porque él estaba allí con ella. ― Ahora somos los orgullosos propietarios de una nave Génesis Cuatro. ¿Ya sabes lo mucho que quería poner mis manos sobre los mandos de uno de esto bebés? Vamos a tirar la basura y despegar antes de que estas criaturas decidan darse prisa.

Darien lentamente la soltó y se puso de pie, tirando de ella de pie en el proceso. Agarró la MICLO y la extendió hacia ella. ― tu vigila y yo me encargaré del resto de los Modelos Markus. No quiero llevarlos con nosotros.

― Esta es la basura a la que me refería. Me dan escalofríos. Dos están en el área de carga, encontrará cuatro más en tu camino hacia el ascensor, y los dos últimos están al lado del asiento del piloto.

Él vaciló, la miró a los ojos y asintió. ― Me daré prisa. ― Su mirada se aparto de ella para buscar en el área circundante. ― Vas a estar bien y voy a trabajar rápidamente. Yo también prefiero dejar los restos en la superficie.

― Por favor, date prisa.

Subió corriendo por la rampa y Serena mantuvo su mirada vagando por las hileras de árboles, sus pies eran sensibles a cualquier movimiento de tierra, ya que estas cosas eran lo suficientemente pesadas como para provocar un estremecimiento cuando se movían. Otro rugido venía de una nueva dirección y deseaba que Darien trabajara más rápido. La idea de terminar con otra de esas bestias no era algo que ella quería hacer dos veces al día, sobre todo porque no tenía proyectiles adicionales para dispararles, un sonido de arrastre llamó su atención y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Darien tirar dos cuerpos por la rampa desde la parte superior del compartimiento de carga abierta. Los Modelos Markus golpearon el suelo. Darien salió de su vista y miró a uno de los cuerpos para ver un agujero en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Había ido a la zona de pilotaje primero.

Darien era fuerte, arrastrando dos androides cada vez, hasta que los ocho modelos habían sido arrojados en la árida superficie del planeta. Serena corrió hacia la nave, dispuesta a despegar, y Darien cerró la rampa para sellarla. Se movieron juntos, lado a lado, casi corriendo para mantener el ritmo con las piernas más largas de él.

― Puedo pilotarlo, ¿verdad? ― Ella lo miró cuando las puertas del ascensor que conducían a la planta superior se cerraron. ― Vamos, Darien. Di que sí.

Él sonrió. ― Puedes pilotarlo, Serena.

Ella sonrió. ― He luchado por ello.

Su sonrisa desapareció y entrecerró los ojos. ― Te mereces hacer lo que quieras. Tu plan era eficaz y salvo mi pueblo.

Ella se lo tomaría como un agradecimiento en este momento, si eso significaba que podía pilotar. En el segundo en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se precipitó hacia adelante y cayó en el asiento del piloto.

Darien tomó el lado de ella y ella estudió la consola.

― ¡Oh hombre! esto es increíble. El más alto de gama.

― ¿Serena? ― Darien hizo una seña hacia uno de los monitores. ― Por favor, despega.

Ella siguió su dedo y tomó los mandos. Una de las criaturas había comenzado a destruir los árboles a su paso. Él estaba cerca de la nave, pero el hecho de que él estaba tratando de llegar hasta ellos no se le escapo. Los lugareños se mostraban recelosos antes de entrar en la zona estéril después de haber perdido la primera batalla, pero no la entendieron como una derrota. Enciendo los motores, puso la fuerza máxima de los propulsores.

― Esto puede ser un poco peligroso.

Darien agarro su cinturón. ― ¿Por qué?

― ¡Una cosa es volar esta nave en el espacio y otra es romper la atmósfera. ― Ella sonrió. ― Estoy bromeando. Tengo el control sobre eso. ― _espero_. Mantuvo esa parte para sí misma.

Después de entrar en una nave ocupada por ocho modelos Markus, ajustar la velocidad y la trayectoria para evitar ser aplastados o prenderse fuego al dejar el planeta debía ser pan comido. Empujo los propulsores y la nave se elevo a un ritmo acelerado. Darien murmuró en voz baja.

― Lo siento. Los controles son bastante delicados. Voy a conseguir la caída de ella.

― Sería una putada morir por romper la atmósfera ahora que hemos sobrevivido.

Ella se echó a reír y le lanzó una mirada mientras conducía la nave hacia arriba, aprendería a lidiar con ella mientras se levantaba a través de las nubes verdes. ― Sí, lo sería.

Él sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron. ― Confío en ti.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada para mirar los monitores, odiando el hecho de que la nave sólo tenía cámaras externas, y contuvo las lágrimas. Realmente se sentía conmovida porque él dijo esas tres palabras. _Ahora, si yo pudiera llegar a decir esas tres palabras maravillosas. _

El pensamiento la abrumo. Estaba enamorada de él. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Darien había comenzado a meterse debajo de su piel a pesar de sus defensas, y no era un gran misterio el cómo lo había hecho. El sabía quién era y él todavía la quería. Por primera vez en su vida pertenecía a alguien.

Cuando se tocaron fue más que sexo, y aunque tenían un montón de problemas, quería encontrar la forma de resolverlos.

La nave vibro cuando ella los llevó al espacio. Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando hizo la transición con seguridad. Su mirada buscó de inmediato el monitor para asegurarse de que estaban solos, haciendo una mueca cuando registró dos puntos.

― No estamos solos. La pregunta es: ¿vienen hacia nosotros o se alejan de nosotros?

Darien se inclinó hacia delante, estudiando el mismo monitor. ― Se acercan.

― ¡Mierda! Están demasiado lejos para que podamos identificarlos, pero supongo que no es la _Vontage_ ni el _Bridden_.

― No. ― Darien sonaba lúgubre. – La _Vontage_ va al Garden, el _Bridden_ lo escolta a una distancia de seguridad para asegurarse de que no están siendo perseguidos antes de volver.

― No soy buena para conectarme de forma remota. ¿Puedes conectarte con el ordenador de a bordo del transbordador espacial en caso de que traten de hacerse con el control de la misma? ― Serena sacó los mapas espaciales para encontrar una ubicación en ellos, lo encontró, y lo estudiaron. ― Creo que puedo perderlos en este cráter lunar, si podemos alcanzarlos. Envía una alerta para el _Bridden_ si eres capaz de decirles que no vuelvan. No quiero que ellos vuelen directos a una trampa. Están más allá del alcance de nuestro radar, pero la comunicación debería ser capaz de alcanzarlos.

― Lo estoy haciendo.

Serena puso los propulsores a plena potencia para ganar velocidad, acelerando el traslado fuera del planeta hacia las lunas distantes. Trabajaron juntos en silencio, él supervisó los sistemas del transbordador para evitar cualquier intento de saboteo y ella pilotaba. Las dos naves los siguieron.

― ¿Cómo va a perderlos en el interior del cráter?

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. ― Estamos de suerte. Mire el inventario de armas. Tenemos destructores de cascos.

― No estoy familiarizado con ellos.

― Lo siento. Hace unos cinco años que se inventaron en la Tierra. Vamos a enviar seis de ellos en nuestra estela cuando lleguemos al cráter. No es gran cosa, pero esto es todo lo que tenemos. Se trata de un arma con un temporizador de cuatro minutos que se activa cuando se despliega. Explotan y dejan un amplio campo de escombros de metal afilado diseñado para romper los cascos de las naves. Eso debería frenar a estos bastardos que van a tener que volar alrededor de la zona para evitar el desastre. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para escapar de su radar y despistarlos.

Darien la miró. ― Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ella no sabía qué decir, pero su pecho se hincho por la alabanza. ― Gracias. Yo siento lo mismo cuando se trata de ti.

Su mirada se alejo. ― También te puse en peligro. Debí dejarte en Garden, donde habrías estado a salvo.

La irritación paso por ella. ― Esto es una mierda. Ellos habrían torturado al menos a uno de vosotros hasta saber la ubicación de su planeta, si esas cabezas metálicas habrían capturado a su pueblo. Ellos habrían llegado allí entonces.

Su silencio no era precisamente un acuerdo, pero lo dejó pasar. Llegaron a un pequeño sector de la luna y ella lanzó las seis armas, dejándolos a su paso, cambió de dirección y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el cráter lunar.

― ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Darien vaciló.

Le dolía. Serena soltó los controles y se levantó. ― De acuerdo. Me voy a otro sitio. Tienes el mando ya que no confía en mí lo suficiente como para decirme cómo llegar a Garden.

Ella se negó a encontrar su mirada, aunque ella sabía que él la estaba mirando mientras se alejaba y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. No llamó para detenerla y ella no esperaba que él hiciera eso. Darien sólo le dio su confianza hasta cierto punto. Era una mierda y hería sus sentimientos, pero lo importante era que se habían escapado. Llegarían a Garden vivos.

Darien gruñó y tomó el mando. Quería poner el piloto automático, pero no podía confiar en él, ya que los modelos Markus previamente habían tenido el control de la nave. Tenía que vigilar de cerca para asegurarse de que el buque no estaba programado para enviar señales a cualquier otra nave androide. Tendría que haberle dicho las coordenadas de Garden a Serena. La confianza no es fácil para él, pero ella ya se la había ganado diez veces.

― Soy un cretino, ― susurró, deseando poder ir tras ella. Él se disculparía cuando ella regresara.

Una parte de él deseaba que no tuviera que regresar de inmediato a Garden. La idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Serena era muy agradable. El consejo no podía emitir ninguna orden relativa a su esposa y él no tendría que hacer frente a otros machos que querían ganar el interés de Serena. En el momento en que entraran en órbita, tendría que enviar una solicitud para reunirse con ellos para solicitar que Endy confirmara su anterior identidad humana, y argumentaría hasta que le dieran concesiones especiales.

Esperaba que el Consejo aceptara la palabra de Endy de que Serena era Emily Pleva. Llamaría al Consejero Artemis para que le ayudara a influir en ellos para aprobar su obligación de darle el estatus de los derechos humanos en garden a pesar de su cuerpo. El hombre le debía muchos favores, y le pediría la devolución de cada uno para evitar que Serena tuviera que tomar otros machos en su unidad familiar.

_Ella ni siquiera quiere estar conmigo_. Ese pensamiento le hizo dar un inquietante gruñido. Sus dedos alrededor de los controles se endurecieron ante la idea de perderla. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien con ella y su indecisión lo desgarro de nuevo. Quería encontrarla y pedirle disculpas. Siempre parecía meter la pata cuando se trataba de ella. Había Pasado muchos años solo, no tenía amigos por una razón, y que había perdido su capacidad de comunicarse bien.

_Tengo que esforzarme más,_ admitió. _Tengo que decirle lo mucho que significa para mí._

Pasaron las horas y Serena no había regresado. Esto preocupó Darien, pero los censores internos confirmaron que permaneció abajo en las habitaciones de la tripulación y él esperaba que por lo menos estuviera descansando.

El comunicador le alertó de una señal y abrió un canal de audición. El silencio lo saludó, pero luego un suave timbre sonó.

Él sonrió, reconociendo por la señal quién era. ― Soy Darien. Estoy pilotando el Génesis Cuatro.

El comunicador se quedó en silencio por un momento. ― Demuéstralo.

Él sonrió. ― Eres el idiota por casi ha tirado a mi esposa sobre su culo sólo porque ella demostró que eres un incompetente para leerla, Gene. ― Hizo una pausa. ― ¿Dónde te escondes? ― Su mirada se dirigió al radar, impresionado con la capacidad del _Bridden_ de encubrirse y no ser detectado por los censores.

― ¿Qué pasó con los modelos Markus?

― Serena los mato y dejamos sus restos en la superficie del planeta.

― ¿Todos ellos?

― Los ocho modelos que estaban anteriormente en esta nave fueron desactivados. Encontramos dos naves más cuando salimos de la superficie del planeta hostil, pero ella los perdió.

― Continua. Estamos cerca. ― Un punto de pronto apareció en la pantalla del radar, pero sólo por un segundo y Darien sonrió. La otra nave estaba volando junto a él, siguiendo su ritmo, y había revelado a propósito su ubicación.

― ¿Cuál es el estado de la _Vontage_?

― Están seguros y por delante de nosotros. Volvíamos hacia atrás para buscarlos y asegurarnos de que no los atraparan cuando recibimos tu transmisión original de que viajaban en la nave enemiga. No me lo creía.

― Ahora tienes tu prueba.

_La misión de traer a casa a la Vontage estaba cumplida._ Una sensación de paz llegó hasta Darien. Él había hecho su trabajo y ahora sólo tenía que convencer a Serena de mantenerlo como su principal y único hombre. Su cuerpo se tensó. Lo haría después de que él convenciera al consejo para que revocara su condición de cyborg femenino y lo cambiara para darle los derechos humanos.

Serena miró hacia el techo de la de la tripulación. Ella dormitaba un poco, pero la atormentaba las pesadillas. Probablemente la tendría un tiempo después de su reunión con los modelos Markus. Las malditas cosas continuaban la búsqueda de los cyborgs, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que nunca capturarían a ninguno de ellos. Ella iba a compartir toda la información que sabía de ellos con Darien y asegurarse de que llevaran armas que fueran efectivas. No podía confiar en ella completamente, pero ella le haría caso. Ella estaba enamorada de un tipo que nunca podría creer en lo que decía. Él era obstinado y podía ponerla furiosa como nadie ha hecho nunca, pero valía la pena. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Convencerle podría ser divertido. Los recuerdos de lo que hacían después de una discusión la hizo saltar de la litera.

Salió de la cabina y encontró la cocina. Los Modelos Markus la necesitaban para sostener la parte orgánica de su cuerpo, pero los suministros de alimentos casi se habían agotado. Se las arregló para preparar dos platos y esperaba que no hicieran un viaje largo. Se morirían de hambre.

Darien volvió la cabeza cuando entró en el puente. Su oscura mirada se amplió ligeramente al ver que llevaba bandejas. Se movió lentamente hacia él.

― Pensé que tendrías hambre.

― Estoy hambriento. ― Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. – Te pido disculpas.

Eso la hizo detenerse. Vaciló antes de acercarse a él, tomó el segundo asiento, y le dio su bandeja de comida. ― Gracias. Pero ¿La disculpa es por?

― Confío en ti. No es fácil para mí confiar.

Su cuerpo se relajó. ― Eso significa mucho, Darien. En serio.

Aceptó la comida, le echó un vistazo, pero no hizo una mueca. Serena quería que lo hiciera por él. La comida era escasa.

― Parece que los modelos Markus no se abastecieron de comida. Vamos a estar un poco jodidos en este departamento pronto. Ellos no necesitan comer tanto como nosotros, y pueden permanecer largos periodos de tiempo sin comida. Este es lo mejor de lo que quedaba.

― Vamos a llegar a Garden pronto. Nos acercamos a la Vontage, pero estamos manteniendo una distancia suficiente para darles cobertura en caso de que encuentre problemas en el viaje de regreso. Esta nave es más rápida, pero estamos tomando una posición posterior. ― Él utilizó su cabeza para señalar los censores.

Serena lo miró, viendo un leve repunte en el radar. Llevaban un buen rato detrás de él, por lo menos. ― ¿es ella? ¿Dónde está el Bridden?

― Encubierto, pero presente. Está fuera a nuestro babor.

Serena comió, sus pensamientos fijos en volver al Garden y lo que significaría para ella y Darien. Ella levantó la vista cuando hubo terminado para encontrarlo mirándola. ― ¿Qué?

― ¿Te gustaría pilotar el resto del camino a Garden? Estamos planeando atracar con la _Vontage_ cuando lleguemos a la órbita. El equipo va a revisar este transbordador antes de ser llevado a la superficie y reemplazara los ordenadores de a bordo para asegurarse de que no tengamos sorpresas en el futuro si se preparo esta nave para enviar una señal de socorro o la transmisión de datos a los androides. Subiremos a bordo del _Bridden_ y nos llevarán de vuelta a la superficie.

Estaba ofreciendo una rama de olivo y ella lo aceptó. ― Me encantaría. ― Ella sonrió. Darien se levantó, cogió las bandejas y le permitió llevar la Génesis Cuatro. Serena pasó el resto del vuelo en silencio cómoda con él.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Chicas(os) los siento mucho es que el internet ayer por la noche se callo y no había venido hasta ahora TT-TT en verdad lo siento, pero bueno aquí están los capis finales de la historia que los disfruten mucho y Rews si? Luli te falto el resto de la historia haber si me animo hacerte un One-Shot dedicado a ti :***


	15. Chapter 15 Fin

**Burlando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Lauran Dohner** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela ****Taunting Krell****y en español que es Burlando a Krell, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

― Hogar, dulce hogar ― Serena se rió, dejo caer la bolsa en el interior de la puerta de Darien y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Había dejado caer su propia bolsa y salió del camino para que la puerta pudiera cerrarse tras él.

Él vaciló. ― Tenemos que hablar.

Su corazón se detuvo. ― Nunca es bueno escuchar a un hombre decir eso.

Eso dibujó una mueca de él. ― No lo entiendo.

― ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ― Ella usó un tono de burla, pero dentro de ella se estremeció, esperando las palabras dolorosas que iban a salir de su boca. Esperaba que no fuera el caso.

― No. ― Dio un paso adelante, la agarró por los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo hacia él. ― Yo soy tu hombre principal y tú eres mi mujer. Estamos unidos en una unidad familiar y yo no quiero que se disuelva.

Pudo respirar con más facilidad. ― Está bien ¿de qué quieres hablar? ― Sus manos se aplastaron contra su pecho.

― Estoy solicitando una reunión inmediata con el consejo. Endy ha verificado tus antecedentes y por lo tanto, estoy insistiendo en que se emita un nuevo estatus para ti.

― ¿Qué?

― Tu fuisteis una vez plenamente humana, que has salvado a los cyborgs de su cautiverio en la tierra y te mereces concesiones especiales. No quiero que los hombres vayan detrás de ti para despertar tu interés con la esperanza de unirse a nuestro grupo familiar.

― Eso fue lo suficientemente claro.

― ¿Vas a protestar por mi derecho a estar contigo?

― No lo entiendo.

Se inclinó un poco más cerca. ― Hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos, pero me gustaría que permanecieses conmigo Serena. Puedes rechazar nuestra unión, pedirle al Consejo otro macho, pero no quiero que eso suceda. ― Él tomó una respiración profunda. ― Realmente te aprecio y quiero que sepas que no me gustaría perderte sin protestar. Luchare con todo el consejo si tratan de asignarte a otro hombre. Quiero ser tu principal y único varón en de forma permanente.

Sus dedos trazaron el material de la camisa y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de levantar la vista. ― ¿Por qué?

La mirada de asombro en su rostro no era divertida, pero era mono. ― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué quieres quedarte conmigo?

― Creo que eres atractiva.

Ella escondió su mueca de dolor.

― Eres inteligente, creativa y mía. ― Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. – Quiero mantenerte. Siento cosas por ti que nunca he experimentado antes.

Esto la animo. ― ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos?

― ¿Quieres que las evalúe y te de descripciones?

― No suena muy romántico dicho así. ― Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros y le levantó la barbilla más. ― ¿Puedes mostrarme lo que sientes.

La pasión ardía en sus ojos y sonrió a Serena. Darien bajó la cabeza para besarla, pero sonó la puerta.

Ambos gimieron y ella lo soltó. Él se apartó de ella y se volvió, golpeando la palma firmemente en el panel junto a ellos. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar un gran grupo de gente en el pasillo.

― No, ― susurró Darien.

Serena se quedó sin habla. Deviant y Endy estaban delante de algunos de los concejales que se reunieron en el Centro Médico. Tenía que haber diez o más de ellos, y se alegró de ver a su amigo, pero estuvo confundida por su expresión de enfado mientras miraba a Darien. Endy bajó la mirada hacia ella.

― He venido a por ti ― Endy le informó en voz baja. ― Ya no estás unida en una unidad familiar con Darien. Mi hijo y yo tenemos el apoyo del consejo para alejarte de él.

― ¿Qué? – la Sorpresa rodó por ella.

― Le pregunté al consejo y acepta que no deberías haber sido asignada a ningún varón. Hablé con mi esposa y aunque ella no está feliz, ella entiende mi asociación contigo. Estas considerada oficialmente como mi hija bajo mi protección y la de mi hijo Deviant. Hemos venido para llevarte a mi casa.

Darien, de repente dio un paso hacia delante, agarró a Endy la parte delantera de la camisa y los miembros del consejo se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ellos se apresuraron a salir cuando los dos hombres entraron en el pasillo. Serena estaba tan aturdida que no se movió cuando la parte posterior de Endy golpeó la pared y el oyó el rugido de Darien.

― Ella es mía y tú no tenías la autoridad.

Endy levantó las manos. ― Tú no tenías derecho a ocultar la noticia de que nos había sido devuelta y quedarte con ella. Bájame y detente de inmediatamente.

Deviant entró en casa de Darien y le tendió la mano. ― Ven conmigo y con mi padre, Serena.

Miró al extraño cyborg de piel oscura, asimilando que él era el hijo de Endy. ― No.

― Vas a estar a salvo. Mi padre y mi madre te han adoptado, en cierto sentido, y estarás segura en casa de mi padre.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

― ¿Tú la quieres, Deviant? ― Darien soltó a Endy, se volvió, miró al otro cyborg y gruñó. ― No lo niegues.

Deviant se encogió de hombros. ― Creo que sé mucho más de ella después de oír todas las historias de mi padre. He oído hablar de ella toda mi vida.

Jazel, la mujer del consejo con el pelo claro, empujó a los hombres de su camino. ― Suficiente. Esto es inaceptable. Somos mejores para comportamos como si fuéramos mal entrenados seres humanos. ¿Qué viene después? ¿Una pelea con puños? ― Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Serena. ― Has sido liberada de tu unidad familiar, tu estado ha sido cambiado a humano, independientemente de tu cuerpo mejorado y Endy te ha reclamado como su hija. Puedes irte con tu padre.

Serena levantó las manos. ― Esperen un maldito minuto. ¿No lo importa a nadie lo que yo quiero?

― No, ― gruñó Darien. ― No les importa.

Su mirada se posó en Endy. ― Tenemos que hablar. ― Miró a Darien. ― Solos.

La rabia sacudió sus facciones. ― Sabía que lo ibas a elegir a él. ― El dolor cruzó su hermoso rostro y él ni siquiera trató de ocultarlo, y luego se dirigió hacia el pasillo fuera de su vista.

Endy se alisó el uniforme arrugado y se acercó a ella. ―Va a estar bien, E…― Él hizo una pausa. ―Serena.

Ella extendió la mano, lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia la casa de Darien y miro a Deviant. ― No te metas.

― Mi padre.

― ¡Fuera! ― Mantuvo aferrado a Endy y usó su dedo para señalar. ― Ahora.

Deviant no era feliz, pero salió al pasillo. Serena tiró de Endy hasta que la puerta se cerró para darles un poco de privacidad. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaría muy enfadado con el consejo, pero a ella no le importaba. Soltó a Endy y se quedó con las manos sujetando sus caderas.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Él parecía confundido. ― Te estoy salvando.

― ¿De Darien?

― Sí. ― Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. ― Es irracional, amenazó con matarme y no me dejó de hablar contigo. Me encontraste y quiero protegerte.

― Maldita sea. ― Suspiró, mirándolo fijamente. ― ¿No crees que deberías habérmelo preguntado primero? ¿Sabes cómo odio a la gente que hace esa mierda? ¿Cuántas veces me has escuchado quéjame de que todo el mundo siempre tomaba decisiones por mí con la excusa de protegerme?

― E…― Él gimió. ― Estoy tratando de adaptarme a tu nuevo nombre. No quiero hacerle daño de nuevo diciéndolo otra vez.

― Te lo agradezco. Un dolor agudo en mi cabeza es una mierda. Sólo tienes que hablar conmigo sin usar nombres. Te ajustarás con el tiempo.

― De acuerdo. Darien es conocido por su habilidad de no llevarse bien con los demás y está actuando irracionalmente cuando se trata de ti. Me imaginé que estarías aliviada de librarte de él. Por fin podemos estar juntos.

― Estás casado.

Él frunció el ceño. ― Sí por eso te adopte.

― Soy una adulta. Eso es un poco raro.

― Siempre he pensado en ti como una hija.

_Ouch. Menos mal que ya no estaba enamorada de él o eso le habría dolido un montón, en lugar de sólo molestarla un poco. Ella vaciló._

― Te falle una vez cuando me fui en la Tierra. Debería haber ignorado tu razonamiento y haberte llevado conmigo.

― Me habría muerto.

― He leído los informes que la Junta ha hecho cuando nos pusimos en contacto con El Garden. ― La ira oscureció sus rasgos. ― ¿De verdad moriste. Así fue que cambiaste.

― Es cierto, pero estás perdiendo el punto. Todavía estoy aquí porque yo estaba en la Tierra y sucedió. Lo odiaba al principio. Me sorprendí después de despertar, pero no fue totalmente una putada.

El tamaño de la cosa me atrapó, pero me adapté y me convertí en una persona nueva. Lo soy ahora. No soy la misma persona, y aunque aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer por mí, que no me estás protegiendo.

― Nadie te dirá lo que tú debe ser.

― Exactamente. Es mi decisión y nadie me preguntó si quería dejar a Darien.

Un poco de su ira desapareció. ― ¿Te preocupas por él?

― Bueno. Sí, tenemos nuestros problemas, pero estamos tratando de solucionarlos.

Las facciones de Endy palidecieron ligeramente. ― He empeorado las cosas. Lo siento.

― No lo sabías. Sin embargo .Te doy una A por esfuerzo. Te lo agradezco. Es por eso que no estoy llorando.

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. ― Te extrañé.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza. ― Yo también te extrañé.

Unos brazos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de ella y le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. ― Tenía la esperanza de que te sintieras atraída por mi hijo. Es muy parecido a mí. ― Se echó a reír. – Quiero lo mejor para ti.

Ella se echó a reír. ― Tan engreído como siempre.

― Tan bocazas como siempre.

― Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza. ― ¿Lo significas todo para mí. ― Su voz se volvió áspera. ― ¿Dejarte atrás me destruyó y he sentido la pérdida todos estos años.

― Es bueno que sea difícil de matar y que tu creador fuera un genio. ― Ella luchó por contener las lágrimas. ― Mi nuevo cuerpo es una maravilla para luchar y es de lo mejor. No más duelo por una persona que está viva.

Él se echó a reír. ― Eres oficialmente mi hija. Yo insisto en mantener esa decisión.

―Genial. Sin embargo, no voy a llamarte papá. Necesitaría terapia.

Se apartó un poco para darle una mirada confusa. ― ¿Por qué?

― Yo estaba enamorada de ti.

Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa.

― No se preocupe. Se me ha pasado. Estamos bien.

― No me di cuenta.

― Eso no importa. Darien lo hizo desaparecer Y estoy enamorada de él.

― Voy a encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. ― Endy la soltó. ― Voy a arreglar esto. Voy a pedir al consejo de restaure tu unidad familiar de inmediato.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ― No. Si Darien me quiere, puede obtener la documentación para restaurar nuestro matrimonio. No quiero que nadie nos diga cómo vivir sin que nosotros pudiéramos opinar en primer lugar. No lo voy a dejar, a menos que el me lo pida.

― Es completamente irracional cuando se trata de ti. ― Endy sonrió. ― No hay burocracia en Garden. Nos reunimos. Eres irresistible y él nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Debí haberme dado cuenta de la razón de su rabia. Él no me dejó llevarte a bordo de la _Vontage_ porque no quería que los dos se separasen. Él te ama.

― Eso espero. ― Cruzó los dedos. ― ¿Ahora puedes salir y llevarte este circo contigo? Dudo que vaya a volver hasta que se vayan.

Endy se rió. ― Hecho. Con la condición de que me veas a menudo. Somos una familia.

― Trata de mantenerme lejos. Tengo que conocer a esta mujer tuya. Ha hecho que sientes la cabeza.

Su sonrisa desapareció. ― No estamos enamorados, pero nos llevamos muy bien y me dio dos hijos. Yo soy el cuarto de su unidad familiar y no soy su hombre principal.

― Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros. ― Las cosas son como deben ser para garantizar nuestra supervivencia. No son ideales, pero nos estamos esforzando para que sean mejores. Somos más felices ahora de lo que nunca lo fuimos en la tierra.

― Sabes que voy a levantar el infierno por hacer que las cosas cambien.

― Estoy deseando que llegue. ― Se echó a reír. ― Casi siento lástima por el consejo después de ver lo que utilizas para demostrar tu opinión ― cuando no estás de acuerdo con cómo las cosas se llevan a cabo. Recuerda que tú me amas.

― Recuerda preguntarme primero la próxima vez que quieras hacer lo que es mejor para mí y vamos a estar bien. De lo contrario, te voy a reprogramar para que algo salga mal.

Endy rió. ― Te he echado de menos.

― Igualmente. Ve y llévate esa gente contigo. Tengo que hablar con un cyborg siniestro.

― Te diría que buena suerte, pero no lo vas a necesitar. Eres la mujer más decidida que he conocido. Él no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

Serena vio a Endy abrir la puerta y salir. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa de Darien, sin saber cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. El tiempo podría ser una buena cosa, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que hacer algunas conspiraciones.

Ella nunca iba a querer volver a la Tierra. Ella no tenía ningún vínculo allí. Las personas a las que quería estaban en El Garden. Eran su familia. Ella debía quedarse con los cyborgs y con uno en particular.

Darien vagó sin rumbo por las calles tratando de pensar, pero el dolor y la ira lo hizo casi imposible. Había sido traicionado por su mejor amigo, un hombre que consideraba un hermano, que se había llevado a su mujer. Serena estaba vinculada a Endy y tenían un pasado juntos.

Sus dientes se apretaron. Endy había tardado menos de un minuto en identificar a Serena como Serenity Moon, la hija de su creador y la salvadora de los cyborgs. Había confiado en ella al instante, a diferencia de Darien. Ella tenía todas las razones para querer irse con Endy y vivir en su hogar. Las manos de Darien se cerraron en puños, _Deviant el Cyborg retorcido, quería a Serena mal._ Él gruñó, llamando la atención de los cyborgs que pasaron junto a él, pero él no les hizo caso. El dolor por la pérdida y los celos luchaban dentro de su mente mientras vagaba por las calles.

Lamentó no haber tenido tiempo para hablar de Serena ante el Consejo y antes de que sus amigos hubiesen llegado a su puerta. Debería haberlos ignorado, pero no tuvo forma de saber que habían actuado con tanta rapidez para sacarla de su casa. Por primera vez tenía algo, alguien, por quien vivir. Había aprendido a ver y sentir la felicidad. La cubierta de hielo que llevaba siempre se había derretido por una mujer sexy y bocaza en su lugar. Se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Él no la dejaría irse sin una pelea. Un plan se formó en su cabeza mientras corría a casa. Tomaría un par de cosas, iría tras de Serena y robaría una nave. Sólo necesitaba unos días con ella para convencerla de que él era el hombre para ella.

Ella se quejaría y tal vez lucharía contra él físicamente cuando la raptase pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras consideraba esta idea. Le gustaba hacerlo con Serena. Ella había calmado su genio enseguida. Tenían química y los sentimientos estaban involucrados.

El pasillo delante de su puerta estaba vacío y volvió su ira. Se habían llevado a Serena y que no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse en su casa por más tiempo. Le habían quitado lo único que quería. Abrió la puerta, irrumpiendo en el interior y se fue a su habitación para recoger las armas de su armario.

El podía tener que luchar durante el camino hasta una de las naves, si una alarma se activaba cuando irrumpiera en la casa de Endy para recuperar a Serena. Eso no importa. No correrían el riesgo de dispararle con ella sobre su hombro. Se movería con rapidez, robaría una nave y despegaría del planeta. Encontraría una forma de frustrar cualquier otra nave que intentase enviarlos de regreso. Podían esconderse por unos días para darle tiempo a hacer ver a Serena que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Entró en su habitación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el armario, pero algo le llamó la atención, provocando que se detuviera. Serena estaba sentada en la cama mirándolo fijamente en silencio. Sus botas estaban retiradas, junto con sus pantalones y sus piernas desnudas y pálidas estaban cruzadas. Llevaba una de sus camisas, lo único que parecía llevar, su pelo estaba desatado y caía en una masa negra sobre sus hombros y sobre su cama. El azul de sus ojos le atrajo cuando recuperó el aliento antes de tropezar un paso hacia ella.

― Te tomó bastante tiempo a volver a casa.. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Caminar por toda la ciudad? ― Arqueo sus oscuras cejas y curvo los labios hacia abajo. ― Pensé que tendría que enviar un equipo de búsqueda a por ti, pero no sabía a quién llamar.

― ¿Serena? – su voz sonó ronca y áspera y él se arrepintió, pero se sorprendió al encontrarla allí.

― ¿Quién más? ¿Parezco una criada? Olvídalo. No voy a limpiar y no estoy exactamente vestida para la ocasión, salvo que quieras verme agacharme para fregar el suelo sólo para ver mi culo. ― De repente, sonrió. ― Suena excéntrico y podría considerarlo.

Dio otro paso más, sorprendido de que ella estaba realmente allí, demasiado confuso, pero feliz. ―¿No me dejaste?

― Duh. ¡Hola! ― Ella agarró sus muslos bien formados y se inclinó hacia él. ― ¿Estás bien? pareces un poco pálido.

― Estoy confundido...

― Lo pareces. ― Su sonrisa creció. ― ¿Por qué no te sientas? Pensé que deberíamos hablar.

Su corazón se aceleró y el temor tenso su cuerpo. ― ¿Te quedaste para despedirte de mí?

― Siéntete. ― Ella aparto su muslo y señaló hacia el colchón a su lado. ― Está empezando a dolerme el cuello mirando hacia ti. Maldita sea, eres muy alto.

Darien se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se volvió hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de convencerla de que se quedara. Puede que no tuviera mucho tiempo, Endy y Deviant iban a volver a por ella, pero por ahora estaban solos. En el peor de los casos, él la lanzaría sobre los hombros, conseguiría lo que necesitaba y la sacaría del planeta, si se negaba a considerar quedarse con él.

― Serena.

Serena saltó sobre Darien y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, cortando sus palabras. Ella ahuecó su cara, sin perderse la sorpresa que le causaba con sus acciones rápidas, y estudió sus hermosos ojos. ― Aquí es donde estábamos. El Consejo disolvió nuestro matrimonio, nos divorcio, o como lo llamen. ― Ella se encogió de hombros. ― Endy me adoptó como su hija. Eso es preocupante, pero dulce de una manera extraña, teniendo en cuenta que solía fantasear con él. Esto le da un toque totalmente nuevo a este asunto del sexo con papá. ― Ella se estremeció. – Ya no me gusta esto. Ewww.

Ella se divirtió cuando los ojos del Darien se abrieron de golpe y él seguía con la boca abierta. Se abstuvo de reír, sus dedos suavemente trazando las cicatrices y ella se deslizó más arriba sobre sus muslos hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho. Le gustaba estar en su regazo, ya que le ayudaba para nivelar la altura.

― Estoy muy cansada de que me digan cómo vivir. ¿Tú no? Ahora haremos borrón y cuenta nueva. Los dos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

Sus manos de repente agarraron sus caderas, atrayéndola contra su ingle y sus cejas se levantaron cuando ella sintió algo más que sus piernas debajo de ella. La sonrisa se extendió de nuevo, sabiendo cómo le afectaba. Estaba más que feliz de verla, estaba excitado, duro y obviamente encendido.

― Yo también te deseo, Serena. No me dejes. Sé que probablemente sería más fácil vivir con otros machos, y soy consciente de mis defectos, pero voy a intentar solucionarlos.

― ¿Qué defectos? ― Sus dedos trazaron sus cicatrices de nuevo. ― Creo que eres increíblemente caliente, Darien. Eres fuerte, valiente, inteligente y muy sexy.

Gimió suavemente y le dio la vuelta. Había algo salvaje e indómito en él cuando lo hizo, tan lejos del hombre que trataba de ser reservado.

― Y luego está esto. Me encanta cuando haces esos ruidos y dejas fuera un poco de tu control férreo.

Abrió sus muslos más, encajando perfectamente su vagina a lo largo de la longitud de su dura polla atrapada en sus pantalones y deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban. ― No hay absolutamente nada malo en ti en mi lista.

― Tengo defectos.

― ¿Quién no los tiene? ¿Tengo un montón de ellos. No soy una persona contenta por las mañanas y en realidad soy un poco miedosa. ― Ella sonrió para suavizar las palabras. ― Y hablo mal el ingles, según tu.

― Creo que es apasionante.

Su corazón se derritió. ― ¿En serio?

― Sí. ― Él la abrazó con más fuerza. ― No quiero perderte, Serena. Te necesito. Yo quería decírtelo y hacerte entender que eres muy apreciada por mí.

― Estoy buscando algo más de valor. ― Se mordió el labio. ― ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien antes? ¿Crees que es posible que algún día te enamores de mí?

Su mirada se estrechó. ― No un solo día.

Le dolió y ella bajó la mirada, tratando de alejarse de su cuerpo, pero de repente agarró un puñado de su pelo en la base del cuello para mantenerla en su lugar. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

― Te quiero, Serena Tsukino. No va a pasar un día porque ya ha ocurrido. Creo que esto pasó cuando te acercaste a mí en el interior de la celda de interrogatorios y me tocaste. Me has hecho sentir con tu dulce caricia, con la forma en que te apretaste contra mí y la mirada en tus ojos cuando me miras.

― Creí que eso era la atracción sexual.

― Tú no eres mi tipo de mujer, pero te has convierten en él. ― La presión sobre el pelo aflojo. ― Fue más que eso. Me miraste y no sólo vistes cicatrices. No te aterro ni me rechazas. Yo era un hombre. ― Le soltó el pelo y le acarició el rostro. ― Haces que me sienta feliz de estar en tu presencia y temer al mismo tiempo que un día tú me dejes. Me cabreas, pero me gusta hablar contigo. Estoy vivo contigo y haces todo posible para mí. Puede que no haya experimentado el amor antes, pero yo soy un analista. ― Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. ― Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que estoy sintiendo. Siento amor y creo que tú también me amas. Podrías haberme dejado, pero estás aquí, vestida con mi camisa, en mi cama, y has hecho tu elección

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. ― Te quiero demasiado, Darien. Yo no me quiero ir. Aquí es donde pertenezco, contigo, y es el único lugar donde quiero estar.

― Yo nunca te dejaré ir y nunca te compartiré con otros machos. ― Dudó, su sonrisa desapareció y la ira oscureció sus ojos. ― La idea me hace enfadar pensando en ellos descubriendo tu cuerpo, y tú tocándolos. Eres mía. Quiero ser tu hombre principal y el único.

― Ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo con eso de tener múltiples-compañeros. Ewww. Tú eres más que suficiente para mí y no quiero a nadie más. El consejo lo lamentaría si trataran de empujarnos a esta mierda de ley cyborg. Yo puedo ser una verdadera perra y lo haré.

La Boca de Darien cubrió la de ella y gimió contra su beso. Su lengua se adentró en el interior de la suya tentándola con caricias ligeras que la dejaron jadeante cuando finalmente se apartó. Él la miró a los ojos.

― Me acuerdo de algunas cosas sobre los seres humanos.

― Bien. ¿Será esa la manera de irritar a alguien cuando quiere tener relaciones sexuales y lo apartas? ― se echó a reír y la levantó de su regazo, a pesar de sus protestas. Él la colocó sobre la cama y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Se arrodilló ante ella y ella esperó que hiciera algo pervertido. Ella anhelaba que él le diera la vuelta y la tomara al estilo perrito. Le dolía el cuerpo por él, pero él le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso en la palma de su mano. Su mirada oscura estaba cerrada con los de ella mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano.

― Serena Tsukino, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Me comprometo a amarte, honrarte y cuidar de ti. Yo te protegeré con mi vida, te doy mi alianza sobre todos, incluido el Consejo y otros cyborgs, y te juro lealtad mientras respire. Voy a poner tus necesidades por encima de las mías, siempre tratare de hacerte feliz, y yo…

Ella lo desequilibrio usando el agarre que tenía sobre su mano y lo llevó al suelo lanzando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Darien aterrizó de espaldas con ella montada sobre su regazo. Ella se inclinó sobre él y su pelo cayó hacia delante como una cortina a su alrededor y se rió.

― Ya me habías ganado con el "cásate conmigo" ¡Sí!

Él se echó a reír. ― Eres es muy fuerte.

― La gente siempre me subestima.

Él la sorprendió levantando las caderas, le soltó la mano que aun mantenía apresada y rodó. Puso su espalda contra el suelo y el cyborg sexy la inmovilizo con fuerza. Él sonrió mientras ponía sus brazos sobre su cabeza y movió las caderas perfectamente en la v de sus muslos. Su polla presionó con fuerza contra su clítoris, frotando mientras se mecía contra ella para estar más cómodo, y ella gimió suavemente.

― ¿Alguna vez me vas a dejar terminar una frase?

― Probablemente no. ― Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. ― ¿Alguna vez va a dejar de molestarme y callarte? Menos hablar y menos ropa.

Él sonrió. ― Hay tantas cosas que me gustan de ti.

― Habría mucho más amor para ti si te quitas la ropa.

― Quiero una ceremonia de matrimonio y compartir las marcas.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Podrías hablar un inglés que yo pueda entender?

Soltó sus brazos y se levantó. ― Arráncame la camisa.

Serena tomó el material más que feliz de cumplir. No tenía ningún problema con ayudarle con su ropa. Ella amaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo. El sonido fue más fuerte que ella sacó la camisa de su cuerpo. Se detuvo para dejar que lo hiciera y ella lo liberó de la camisa y la tiró a la distancia. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su pecho apretado y impresionantemente musculoso y se deslizó hacia abajo para abrir la parte delantera de sus pantalones. De pronto, se agachó y atrapo sus manos entre sus estómagos.

― Nuestros hombres llevan sus nombres y lo que somos en nuestra lengua tatuados en los brazos y los hombros. Tenía suficientes cicatrices para acarrear y nunca quise más. Eso cambió contigo. ― Se apoyó en un brazo para sostener su peso, utilizó su mano para rozar la parte exterior del brazo con los dedos y seguir el rastro hasta su hombro y espalda. ― Se les coloca aquí.

― ¿Habéis creado un lenguaje? ¿Es difícil de hablar? soy muy buena aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

― Es sólo una lengua escrita. Lo hicimos para nosotros para comunicarnos entre nosotros sin que otros sean capaces de entenderla. Voy a enseñártela. ― Hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. ― Significaría mucho para mí si quisieras llevar mi nombre si compartimos las mismas marcas y son similares.

― ¿Has oído hablar del anillo de bodas? Ya sabes, ¿cómo anillos en los dedos?

La decepción cruzó por su cara bonita. ― Sí, lo entiendo. Cargar con las marcas de otro en tu cuerpo es una carga difícil de soportar.

Era importante para él, significaba mucho, y él le importaba. Ya llevaba las cicatrices de su ataque por los seres humanos, que siempre tendría en la memoria, pero ahora quería algo que pudiera compartir en sus cuerpos. Ella lo entendió e hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

― Sería un honor hacerme tatuajes a juego con los tuyos.

Él sonrió. ― ¿En serio?

― Sí. Sólo espero que sean atractivos. Voy a llevarlos mucho tiempo, porque pienso estar contigo para siempre. Yo cicatrizo rápido y espero que los tatuajes también.

― Nuestros cuerpos lo aceptaran y lo harán suyo. Utilizamos tinta magnética colocada bajo la piel para crear los patrones exactos que queremos. Su piel lo tolerara y utilizaremos un envoltorio que lo mantendrá en su lugar mientras se recupera para mantener la forma. El lenguaje escrito Cyborg es hermoso a la vista. Voy a pedirle a algunos hombres que te lo muestren antes de que te lo hagan a ti, para que puedas verlo. Voy a escribirte mi nombre para mostrarte exactamente cómo será los nuestro.

― Increíble, pero estoy segura de que me va a encantar. Yo realmente no quiero ver a un montón de chicos quitarse las camisetas en frente de mí. Estaré feliz de admirar el tuyo, cuando las hacemos.

Él se echó a reír. ― Impresionante.

Serena se rió. ― Ya sabes, voy a ser una mala influencia para ti. Ya estás cogiendo mi jerga.

― Estoy deseando verlos.

― ¿Ahora podemos tener sexo? ― Ella agarró sus hombros, tratando de tirar de él. – Yo también te deseo.

Bajó su pecho, pero en lugar de besarla, él la miró a los ojos. ― Yo tengo una petición más. No tienes que responder ahora, pero apreciaría que lo consideraras.

― ¿Qué es?

Él vaciló.

― Sólo tienes que desembuchar.

― Supongo que esto significa que quieres que te diga todo lo que tengo en mente.

― Sí ― sonrió. ― ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? tus pantalones están todavía puestos.

― Me gustaría tener un hijo contigo en el futuro.

Esto la sorprendió.

― Sé que no es necesario, Endy tuvo uno para mí para cumplir de acuerdo con la ley cyborg, pero espero que al menos puedas considerarlo. Dejé de querer un montón de cosas, pero me haces soñar de nuevo. Quiero experimentarlo todo contigo, Serena. Quiero vivir contigo en todo lo posible, formar una verdadera familia, y crear una vida contigo sería increíble.

_Él es perfecto,_ admitió, mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Ella parpadeó de nuevo.

― Lo siento. Te he alterado y esa no era mi intención.

― No es eso. Solía soñar con tener hijos. Cada niña lo sueña, pero me diagnosticaron mi enfermedad cuando todavía jugaba con muñecas. Perdí toda esperanza de ser madre, y yo pensé que sería muy peligroso tener uno después de que mi cuerpo fue cambiado. Mi vida era inestable y la necesidad de cambiar de identidad cada quince años o menos. Yo no quería arrastrar a un niño en este lío y ser una madre soltera en el ejército significaba que no podría cuidar a mi propio hijo.

― Ya no tienes que ocultar quién eres y tienes una casa conmigo ahora. Tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad también. Podemos hacer esto juntos, lograr cualquier cosa que queramos, y tenemos una larga vida por delante para compartir.

Ella cerró los ojos.

― ¿Serena? puedes pensar en eso más adelante.

― Espera.

Se acomodó, se levantó y la agarró de su camisa prestada, tirando de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella arqueó la espalda, ayudándole a sacársela. La saco de ella, abrió sus pantalones y pateo las botas para quitárselas. Serena se echó a reír, se incorporó y le ayudó con ellas. Darien se puso de pie, se agachó y tiró de ella sobre sus pies.

― La cama era más cómoda.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. – Lo apague.

― ¿Apagaste qué? ― Le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a sus brazos y la sorprendió cuando la levanto. Se fue a la cama, se volvió y se sentó, colocándola en su regazo, frente a él.

― Mi implante. Ya sabes, el que controla mis ovarios, para que no ovulen. Puede tomar un tiempo hasta quedarme embarazada, pero eso significa que tenemos que intentarlo muchas veces. ― Ella sonrió. ―Mucho. Todo el tiempo. ― Ella se acercó más, hasta que su polla dura estuvo atrapada entre sus vientres, frotándole los labios contra los suyos. ― Definitivamente, estás listo.

Un gruñido retumbó desde lo más profundo de su garganta. ― Yo soy tu hombre.

― Sí, lo eres. Yo soy su esposa, que realmente te quiere, bebe. Me haces feliz.

― Esta es mi principal prioridad y mi objetivo es complacerte.

Él la besó, sus brazos alrededor de ella y tiró de ella hacia él. Serena gimió, usando sus uñas para rastrillarle la piel. Le gustaba tocarlo, simplemente le encantaba todo acerca de él.

Él deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para agarrar su culo, la insto a levantarse, y ella lo hizo, rompiendo el beso. Sus ojos se detuvieron cuando llego entre ellos, agarró su polla y lo acarició.

― Tómame, Serena.

Ella movió su coño sobre la corona de su polla, lo froto hacia adelante y hacia atrás lo suficiente para avivar su deseo aún más. Ella gimió. ― Tu trabajo es complacerme, pero mi trabajo es atormentarte un poco. Me has hecho esperar. Es lo justo.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta y de repente la sorprendió al rodar. Él la sujetó por debajo de él y comenzó a entrar lentamente en su cuerpo. ―Yo nunca prometí ser justo. ― Él parpadeó. – he prometido amarte y protegerte. Tengo la intención de hacerlo ahora.

Se habría reído, pero Darien tomó posesión de su boca, besándola hasta que ella ya no podía pensar.

La alegría y la felicidad lleno a Darien. Serena era suya para mantenerla y amarla. La culpa lo recorrió un poco al no haberla informado de que su esperma estaba inactivo, pero él se lo diría más tarde, después haría un viaje rápido al médico para recibir la vacuna que lo haría viable. Sus uñas que cavaron en su piel, aumentando la pasión y la culpa huyó al ser reemplazado por pura necesidad.

Ella le perdonaría por haber esperado para decírselo, suponiendo que iba a ser más molesta si se separaba de su cuerpo, y no había manera de que pudiera hacerlo. Ni siquiera una invasión de su planeta lo arrastraría antes de que le hiciera el amor a Serena.

Él rompió el beso, el deseo de ver en su hermoso rostro la necesidad que se negaba a pasar por alto.

Los labios llenos suspiraron de pasión mientras la miraba fijamente. Él rodó sus caderas, encontrando el punto que la hizo gritar su nombre, y metió su polla dentro de ella.

Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de él. La sensación hizo que sus bolas se apretaran y combatió el clímax que amenazaba con llegar. No sin ella. Esta promesa mantuvo su pasión bajo control.

― ¡Darien!

Su tono de súplica le dijo lo que necesitaba. Apoyó su cuerpo lo suficiente para mantener su peso en un brazo y deslizó la otra mano entre sus cuerpos. Él presionó su pulgar sobre su clítoris. Sus ojos se estrecharon, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y se frotó el manojo de nervios que le ayudaran a disfrutar. Él empujo más rápido, más lejos y sintió sus músculos agarrar su polla con más fuerza.

_Cielo_, decidió. _Ese debería ser el nombre de Serena_. Sus uñas le arañaban la espalda, la picadura de dolor lo envolvía en una neblina de felicidad mientras lo torturaba al mismo tiempo. El sabía que no podía aguantar más, pero no hacía falta. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritó su nombre, y su coño se expandió cuando alcanzó el pináculo de su placer.

Darien rugió, el éxtasis lo cegaba, y vació su semilla profundamente en su cuerpo apretado, caliente, atrapado debajo de él. Se estremeció, retiro su mano de entre ellos, y rodó más, arrastrándola con él. Ella estaba tumbada sobre su pecho y él la abrazó con fuerza.

_Nunca voy a dejarte ir. Aquí es donde perteneces. Conmigo. _

**FIN**

**N/a: bueno chicas se termino la historia snif, snif, snif… TT-TT ahora me dedicare hacer los capis de mis fics jejeje muchas esperan con ansias la del profesor y ups… vaya que lo tendrán :D y los demás fics ya como el martes los voy subiendo el de profesor será para el viernes. Saludos y mil gracias por sus increíbles Rews. Besos :* en face me encontraran como Stephania Cardozo y de hay las agregare a un grupo creado por nosotras :* tengo la foto de mi sexy Cyborg. Ciao caras mias jajajaja…**


End file.
